Nuestro Destino ya estaba escrito
by Hime Mily
Summary: ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar las cosas en 10 largos años? ¿En verdad el tiempo cura las heridas? ¿La distancia mata el amor? Un regreso inesperado, sentimientos encontrados y, de nuevo, la obligación de luchar por Céfiro
1. Cuantas cosas han cambiado

**Cuántas cosas han cambiado**

"_Mi vida sin tu amor"_

_Después de haber andado tanto tiempo  
Quise encontrar mi lugar  
Después de haberme ido yo tan lejos  
Solo quise regresar_

Y aunque hoy el sol ya se oculto  
Y aquella lluvia que mojaba mis latidos se seco  
Y se ha llevado todo  
Sé,  
Que nada va a cambiar  
Que siempre será igual  
Difícil que algo cambie si no hay ganas de cambiar  
El mundo sigue igual  
Por ti no parará  
La vida gira y gira sin mirar a donde vas

Después de haber sufrido tanto tiempo  
Solo quise respirar  
Después de verlo todo tan intenso  
Es hora de empezar a aceptar

Y aunque hoy el sol ya se oculto  
Y aquella lluvia que mojaba mis latidos se seco  
Y se ha llevado todo  
Sé,  
Que nada va a cambiar  
Que siempre será igual  
Difícil que algo cambie si no hay ganas de cambiar  
El mundo sigue igual  
Por ti no parará  
La vida gira y gira sin mirar a donde vas

Intento escapar de lo que me hace mal  
Intento salir de este oscuro lugar  
Buscando de nuevo volver a empezar

Sé,  
Que nada va a cambiar  
Que siempre será igual  
Difícil que algo cambie si no hay ganas de cambiar

Nada cambia si no hay ganas de cambiar

_Diego Torres_

* * *

_- ¡Es increíble Latis! Realmente hermoso.- gritó emocionada, mientras el caballo negro sobrevolaba las montañas de Céfiro- Jamás pensé que Céfiro fuera tan hermoso en tiempos de paz. Se abrazó a Latis con fuerza cuando el caballo descendió de golpe. Llegaron a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas. El caballo tocó tierra firme y Latis se apresuró a bajar. Luego le ofreció su mano._

_- Quería enseñarte mi lugar secreto, Hikaru…_

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru! Ya, tierra llamando a Hikaru…- La voz de la morocha la sacó de su sueño. Observó a su alrededor, estaba en la biblioteca de su facultad. Nuevamente había estado soñando despierta.- ¿Me quieres decir en dónde andas?

- Lo siento, Chika… ¿me decías?

- Hikaru, los finales están muy cerca… Debes de concentrarte un poco más.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

- No sé como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando de esto depende que nos recibamos este año…

- Llevamos meses estudiando, y hemos practicado lo suficiente en las residencias… No puede irnos mal.

- Quisiera poder tener tanta confianza como tú.- Hikaru cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

- Hemos estado aquí horas… Tal vez deberíamos despejarnos un poco.

- Bueno, salgamos a tomar un helado, pero sólo un rato…- Hikaru sonrió, a veces su amiga era exageradamente responsable, generalmente cuando llegaban los momentos críticos.

Volvió al campus ya entrada la madrugada. Le molestaba un poco que a Chika le agarrara la obsesión por el estudio cuando se acercaban los finales. Pero ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarla cuando ella se decidía a ponerse a estudiar. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Leer semejantes libros y memorizar palabras que no podían relacionarse con nada siempre le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza. La parte teórica de la medicina siempre le había parecido demasiado larga y tediosa, prefería estar en el hospital universitario, en contacto con la gente y con los casos reales. El hospital-escuela de la Universidad de Chiba tenía un gran prestigio, por eso concurrían cientos de mujeres embrazadas a las que ella atendía como si ya fuera una obstetra matriculada. Eso era lo que realmente le gustaba, y aun así había sobresellado bastante bien la parte teórica.

Entró a su habitación y se acostó de espaldas sobre su cama. Observó el techo en penumbras. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Había crecido y se había desarrollado bastante, ya no era la más pequeña. Se había cortado el pelo, ahora lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros aunque seguía usándolo atado, era lo más practico para una mujer tan ocupada como ella. Tenía una figura espléndida, aunque sus ojos demostraban cierta nostalgia, cierta tristeza. Sus ojos reflejaban sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Por qué, aun después de 10 años seguía aun sintiendo nostalgia por aquel mundo perdido? ¿Por qué a pesa de tantos intentos por dejarlo en el pasado no podía olvidar? Estaba agotada. Y no sólo por haber pasado el último mes preparándose para los finales, sino por esas pesadillas que la atormentaban por las noches. Soñaba que Céfiro la llamaba, soñaba que Céfiro reclamaba a su pilar. Al principio eran tan esporádicos que ni siquiera le había dado importancia, pero poco a poco se habían vuelto frecuentes. Pero, a pesar del cansancio no tenía sueño. Observó el cuadro que tenía en su mesa de luz. Era una foto de hacía muchos años. Ella junto a sus hermanos en un día de campo al que sus padres los habían llevado. Aun no entendía como la vida los había separado de ella. Los tres estaban molestos por su decisión de mudarse a Chiba y no dedicar su vida a administrar a la escuela de kendo. Satoru se había casado y tenía tres hijos, vivía en la vieja casa de su familia, mientras que Masaru se había mudado no muy lejos de allí con su mujer. Esperaban a su primer hijo. Kakeru vivía en el campus de la universidad de Tokio, pero los veía con frecuencia. Hacía tiempo que no sabía más de ellos, los extrañaba bastante. Pensar en lo que había sucedido la atormentaba, necesitaba despejar su mente si quería dormir aunque sea unas horas. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, su ajetreada vida le impedía ver televisión o leer revistas, de todos modos no era algo que disfrutara demasiado. Hizo zapping por algunos canales sin buscar algo en particular. Se detuvo en un canal ante la sorpresa de reconocer a la joven de cabellos celestes que aparecía rodeada de cámaras.

-¡Umi!- dijo con sorpresa. Se sorprendió aun más cuando leyó el videograf que decía "La Diva Japonesa grabara en Japón su primer película holliwoodense como protagonista" Había escuchado que su amiga tenía una creciente carrera como actriz y que ya hasta había actuado para Holliwood. Pero nada la sorprendía más que saber que estaría en Japón nuevamente. Sintió repentinos deseos de volver a verla, de volver a verlas. Habían perdido el contacto hacía ya seis años, pero ella nunca había dejado de sentirlas sus amigas. Pero ¿qué pensarían ellas al respecto? ¿Estarían ellas sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Sentirían esa necesidad de volver, esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien?

Apagó el televisor y se puso ropa de dormir. Pensaba acostarse para intentar dormir pero, al ver su laptop encima de su escritorio, no pudo evitar la necesidad de revisar su correo, como con la esperanza de encontrar algún mail de algunas de ellas. En vano, realmente hacía 6 años que no tenían contacto de ningún tipo. Entro al msn para ver si estaban conectadas y nada. Luego al Facebook, pero ninguna tenía actividad en los últimos días. Parecía que la vida virtual no les gustaba a ninguna de ellas. - ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- se preguntó a si misma.- ¿Qué me hace pensar que hoy será diferente?- desilusionada cerró la laptop y se acostó, con la esperanza de poder dormir toda la noche sin tener pesadillas.

Llegó a su dúplex agotada, había sido un largo día. Era cerca de medianoche, pero para Los Ángeles y para ella misma la noche apenas comenzaba. Miró su vestidor durante un largo rato, no podía decidir que ponerse. No tenía deseos de salir, sólo quería ir a dormir, pero había quedado con sus amigas. Ellas habían elegido vacacionar en Los Ángeles sólo para pasar un tiempo con ella, no sería justo que les diga que no. Por fin se decidió. Se puso una minifalda negra y una remera blanca, con algunos bonitos detalles. Se calzó unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Luego tomó su maquillaje y se acercó al espejo para dar unos toques al resto de maquillaje que le había quedado del rodaje. Tenía unas ojeras inigualables. Se miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a maquillarse. Cada vez que viajaba a Estados Unidos para rodar a una película sentía la misma soledad. Brandon no podía acompañarla en la mayoría de sus viajes, así que durante meses su relación se basaba en llamadas por teléfono o comunicación vía webcam de por medio. Era difícil, pero habían aprendido a sobrevivir las distancias. Su amor era más fuerte que todo. Él siempre la había apoyado en todas sus decisiones, especialmente cuando había decidido dejar la universidad para dedicarse a la actuación, a pesar de la negación de sus padres. Actualmente los señores Ryuuzaki tenían noticias de ella sólo por los programas y revistas que hablaba de la farándula.

Después de maquillarse un poco, recogió su cabello en una cola baja. Le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y tenía un corte en capas, por lo que al atarlo quedaban unas mechas sueltas adelante. Aun conservaba su flequillo. Su figura había evolucionado mucho. Tenía una cintura de avispa que a todos sorprendía, complementada por una linda cola y unos lindos pechos. Había madurado mucho, los golpes de la vida la habían hecho madurar. Desistir de administrar la empresa de sus padres no había sido fácil. Desde entonces ellos no le hablaban y habían decidido desheredarla. El dinero no le importaba, con su carrera como actriz había llegado a tener una fortuna que casi igualaba a la de sus padres. Le dolía más que ellos no supieran comprenderla. Lo único que tenía en el mundo era su novio, el resto eran personas que la rodeaban por puro interés, por ser quien era. Claro, estaban sus amigas, pero nunca habían llegado a ser verdaderas amigas… No cómo ellas.

Tomó su celular. Lo abrió para ver la hora, pero inconcientemente miró que día era.

- 23 de noviembre… Hoy se cumplen diez años…- dijo con cierta nostalgia. Cuándo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando, cerró el celular y se lo reprochó una vez más. ¿En qué estaba pesando? Si hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el país de Nunca Jamás, hacía tiempo que había crecido dejando atrás ese mundo de fantasías, hacia tiempo que lo había olvidado y había dejado de soñar con volver. Pero cada tanto le agarraban esas nostalgias, generalmente cada aniversario, sobre todo cuando Brandon no estaba con ella. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.- Te necesito tanto aquí conmigo.- dijo mientras miraba el portarretrato que tenía sobre su mesa de luz. Era un foto que se habían sacado el día que de su primer aniversario como novios. Miró la hora nuevamente. Estaba demorada. Tomó su cartera y un abrigo y salió de prisa.

Llegó hasta el restaurante, dónde sus amigas la esperaban, en taxi. Era su manera de salir de paseo con la ciudad para que los paparazzi o los fans no la reconozcan. Bajó camuflada detrás de unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero en la cabeza. Y aun así no pudo evitar tener que firmar algunos autógrafos.

Sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas de verlas de nuevo. Lástima que ella no había podido demostrar tal emoción en toda la noche.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Umi? Has estado muy callada.- preguntó una joven rubia de cabellos rizados y ojos celestes.

- Sólo estoy un poco cansada Sabanah. Las grabaciones se me hacen interminables.

- Es cierto Umi, no debe ser nada fácil ser una estrella… No puedo creer cuan famosa te has hecho en tan poco tiempo.- dijo una morocha de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes.

- ¿Y como no, Britanny? Umi es muy buena actriz, muy hermosa y tiene un gran carisma… Sin mencionar que Brandon la representa muy bien… ¡Tiene todo para ser una estrella!- dijo la tercer joven, de cabellos lacios de color castaño.

- No tienes que adularme Danielle, no haré que te incluyan en una de mis películas.- comentó Umi, las demás rieron.

- Grabarás algunas escenas en Japón, ¿verdad Umi?- interrumpió Sabanah.- Debes estar muy emocionada por volver a tu tierra natal.- El rostro de Umi cambió por completo. La verdad era que no le gustaba para nada la idea de grabar en Japón y mucho menos en la Torre Tokio, en la cual estaban pautadas algunas escenas. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que prefería dejar guardados en el pasado. Además, estar en Tokio significaba la posibilidad (aunque remota) de encontrarse con sus padres, o con ellas. No era algo para lo que estaba preparada, no era algo que deseara.

- Siempre he querido conocer Japón… Me parece un país sumamente interesante.- comentó Danielle.

- ¿Qué saben de Brandon?

- Él prácticamente no existe cuando tú viajas… Dedicada cada minuto de su vida al trabajo y ni siquiera ve a sus amigos.

- Su vida social desaparece por completo… No es malo, Umi, así sabrás que él no te engaña.

- El podría tener la misma vida social que tiene cuando yo estoy en Londres o más aun, y aun así sabría que no me engaña.

- Qué envidia, Umi… Quien no quisiera tener una relación como la de ustedes…- Umi abrió su celular para ver la hora. Las tres de la mañana. Era demasiado tarde ya, y tenía que madrugar al otro día para comenzar las grabaciones. Se disculpó con sus amigas y se retiró a su dúplex, para dormir un rato. La esperaba otro largo día de grabaciones.

No le tomó más de 15 minutos estar allí, vivía muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, el lugar elegido por la gente top para sus salidas nocturnas. Ingresó y encendió la luz y otra vez esa sensación de soledad la invadió. Tenía una tristeza infinita en su corazón, y la extraña sensación de que Céfiro la estaba llamando. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía sentirse así después de tanto tiempo? Intentó despejar esos sentimientos de su corazón, tenía que dormir un poco para no parecer un zombie el día siguiente.

La rubia observaba la maravillosa ciudad de Pekin desde el balcón de su casa, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Era muy entrada la madrugada y no quería despertarlo. La diferencia de horario con Tokio y su ajetreada vida la obligaban a hablar a esas horas.

- ¿Qué estas loca Kuu?

- Vamos, Fuu… tú estas de receso de la facultad, y si no me equivoco en China los colegios están de vacaciones de invierno… Pueden venir sin problemas.

- Jie trabaja y yo también…

- Te deben días de vacaciones…

- ¿Y que hay de él?

- Bueno… seguro que Jie no tendrá problemas en dejarte venir sola… Anda, di que sí… Tus sobrinos quieren verte, y yo también quiero verla a ella.- Fuu suspiró, ¿por qué su hermana siempre lograba convencerla?

- De acuerdo… estaré allí en dos días… Sólo asegúrate de no recibir la visita de mamá y papá.

- Claro que si, Fuu… Nos vemos en dos días.

- Adiós.- Fuu cortó el celular y suspiró. Siempre le ocasionaba ciertos nervios volver a Japón, allí había demasiados recuerdos que prefería dejar atrás. Céfiro, sus padres, ellas… Pero Kuu no tenía la culpa de nada. Abrió el ventanal con cuidado para no despertarlo. Su cuerpo había cambiado bastante, aunque seguía vistiendo de manera conservadora. Su cabello llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y se rizaba en las puntas y aun usaba sus lentes. Lo miró con ternura. Él siempre la había apoyado en todo, él siempre había estado con ella. Él la había cuidado desde que su abuela había fallecido. Pero nunca había sido su príncipe azul. Se acostó a su lado. Era muy tarde ya y le esperaba un largo día. Sólo esperaba poder dormir, porque hacía días que no podía dormir lo suficiente.

La imagen de Céfiro llegó a su mente de repente. Y luego las recordó a ellas. ¿Por qué? Si hacía tiempo que había dejado todo eso en el pasado, que se había convencido que no era más que un sueño adolescente. Si después de tantos años de desear volver, por fin había logrado despertar a la realidad, a su realidad, por fin había logrado crecer. ¿Lo había logrado? ¿O simplemente quería creer que así era? La sensación de que Céfiro las necesitaba volvió a su corazón, como la vez que fueron convocadas por segunda vez en la Torre Tokio. ¿Era un síntoma de que nunca había olvidado a Céfiro? ¿O en verdad Céfiro las estaba llamando? _– Ya basta de pensar boberías Fuu.- _pensó para si misma y, una vez más intentó hacer oídos sordos a sus sentimientos. Eso era algo que había estado haciendo los últimos 10 años, pero era la mejor manera que tenia de sobrevivir.


	2. El Regreso

**Notas de la Autora:**

****Hola! Bueno... estaba en mis planes poner estas notas desde el primer capítulo, pero pasé demasiado tiempo tratando de subir mi historia y se me pasó jeje (bueno, es mi primera vez y no me llevo muy bien con el inglés)

Bien, aqui va la segunda parte, espero les guste! Comenten, please, que les parece, es la única forma que tengo de saber si lo estoy haciendo bien (sean buenitos, es mi primer fanfic)

Aclaración: Lo que está escrito en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes

Nos leemos luego! Besos!

Mily

* * *

**El Regreso**

"_Volver a Empezar"_

_Dime a dónde vas_

_Pensando que nada ya está mal,_

_Haciendo en los dias lo habitual;_

_Quizás ni de menos ni de más._

_Dejaste que el niño se absorbiera,_

_Que viera la guerra natural,_

_Que de los extraños no hay sonrisas,_

_Que tantos mueren por falta de pan._

_¿A donde fue el amor?_

_Que desapareció..._

_¿Que nos paso?_

_Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,_

_Que no confiamos en la gente,_

_Que la inocencia es la palabra más ausente_

_Dime qué nos pasó_

_Cuando juraste amor eterno,_

_Cuando vinieron dias buenos._

_Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

_Dime dónde esta_

_Aquello que vale en realidad_

_Las charlas tan largas con amigos_

_Quizás simplemente descansar._

_Nos han educado a hacer del llanto_

_La imagen visible de fragilidad._

_Y que una pareja no dura diez años_

_Sin protagonismos de infidelidad_

_¿A dónde fue el amor?_

_Que desaparecio..._

_¿Que nos paso?_

_Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,_

_Que no confiamos en la gente,_

_Que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente_

_Dime qué nos pasó_

_Cuando juraste amor eterno_

_Cuando vinieron dias buenos_

_Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

_¡No me digas nada más!_

_Si es que en tu mirada está_

_Ese gran vacío que ha sido embargado de frivolidad_

_Dime qué nos pasó_

_Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,_

_Que no confiamos en la gente,_

_Que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente_

_Dime qué nos pasó_

_Cuando juraste amor eterno,_

_Cuando vinieron dias buenos,_

_Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

_**Kany García**_

La Torre Tokio estaba repleta de curiosos y fanáticos que deseaban ver actuar en vivo a la Diva Japonesa. Era un gran revuelo. El sector destinado a las grabaciones estaba todo vallado y repleto de cámaras y luces y los policías japoneses hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener a los fanáticos en sus lugares, mientras que el director de la película hacía malabares para evitar filmar a la gente que observaba, Umi estaba inusualmente nerviosa, como nunca lo había estado, ni siquiera la primera vez que había actuado en vivo en el teatro más importante de Inglaterra. Ese lugar la ponía nervosa, la gente la ponía nerviosa. Pensar que entre la multitud podrían estar ellas. Equivocó su letra un par de veces, a la vez que jugaba nervosamente con sus dedos. Dsspués de varios intentos de grabar una escena completa, el director perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Corten! ¡Corten!... Umi, es la décima vez que olvidas tus líneas.

- Yo… lo siento…

- ¡Tómense un descanso! Continuaremos luego.- dijo al resto del elenco. Luego se acercó a Umi y se dirigió a ella con cierto tono paternal. Ya la había dirigido en varias películas y la quería casi como a una hija.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No eres de las que se ponen nerviosas ante la multitud.

- Lo siento… Es este lugar…

- Sé que estar en Tokio no es fácil para ti… ¿Temes encontrarte con tus padres?

- No es eso… No te preocupes, lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

- No me caben dudas.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Ve a comer algo y relájate.- Umi sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia una mesa en la que había algunos aperitivos para los actores. No tenía hambre, así que tomó un vaso con agua. Miró a la multitud. No podía creer que su presencia provoque tanto revuelo. Hacía años que no visitaba Japón y aun así era tan conocida allí como en Inglaterra. Tomó su celular y miró la hora. La grabación apenas comenzaba. Observó como una mujer de cabellos color fuego se hacía paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al frente de todos.

- Hikaru.- dijo, para luego darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. ¿Qué iba a hacer Hikaru allí? Ella no era de las personas que siguen a una estrella, ni siquiera disfrutaba de ver televisión o películas. Tampoco iría para verla a ella, pues ya no eran amigas, hacía años que ni se hablaban ni se mandaban mails. Vio como la mujer volvía a alejarse de la multitud, iba hacia donde no había nadie. Sintió el impulso de seguirla, sin saber por que. Pasó por un restaurante que permanecía cerrado. Allí no había gente ni policías, así que pudo pasar desapercibida. La siguió de lejos, pero sin perderle el rastro. Más bien parecía que ella hacía todo para que la siguiera. La mujer se detuvo cerca del mirador de la Torre. Allí no había gente, toda la torre estaba cerrada al público en general y sólo permanecían en ella aquellos que habían ido a presenciar la grabación. Se detuvo cuando la alcanzo. Estaba de espaldas. Tenía el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros, ondulado. Lo llevaba suelto. Llevaba un suéter de lana blanco, unos jeans azules, gastados y unas zapatillas deportivas. Cargaba un morral color suela.

- ¿Hikaru?- preguntó sorprendida. La joven volteó para que ella pudiera confirmar sus sospechas. Se quedó sin palabras al verla. Hikaru sonrió dulcemente. Aun conservaba un toque de inocencia, aunque sus ojos lucían tristes. Observó a la peliceleste. Umi llevaba una minifalda negra, hasta la cintura, camisa blanca con Chabot y unas botas negras de punta y tacón fino que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Estaba muy bien maquillaba y llevaba un fino reloj de pulsera.

- Me da gusto verte, Umi.- dijo, pero no recibió respuesta. Ambas permanecieron en silencio, como observándose. Después de seis años sin verse no sabían que decirse. ¿Esa amistad tan especial que tenían ya no existía? Todo tiene un final y ellas ya no eran las amigas que solían ser. Umi observó que Hikaru desvió la mirada de la suya, entonces volteó a ver que era lo que llamaba su atención. Fue cuando la vio. La rubia caminaba como buscando a alguien, parecía desorientada por encontrarse con el mirador vacío. La seguía una pequeña de cabellos dorados.- ¡Fuu! ¡Por aquí!- grito Hikaru levantando el brazo derecho. Ella alcanzó a verlas y se sorprendió tanto como Umi al ver a Hikaru. Se quedó inmóvil, como paralizada. Llevaba una pollera hasta las rodillas, a rayas beige y chocolate, una polera crema con un chaleco chocolate, unas botas sin taco en color negro y una cartera del mismo color. La niña llevaba un vestido rosa con un saco blanco encima y unas botas marrones con piel.

Una luz dorada invadió el mirador de repente. Por unos segundos no pudieron ver nada más. Cuando la enceguecedora luz desapareció, la Torre Tokio ya no estaba y tampoco el piso en el que estaban paradas. Se encontraron cayendo sin remedio. Y esta vez Fyula no vino a rescatarlas. Las ramas de algunos Arboleas amortiguaron su caída, lo que significara que no fuera dolorosa.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Umi mientras bajaba su pollera que se había subido hasta sus caderas.

- Hemos regresado.- contestó Hikaru, poniéndose de pie

- ¡De eso ya me he dado cuenta, genio! ¡Sólo quisiera saber por qué estamos aquí de nuevo!- gritó Umi, aun en el suelo. De repente Fuu se levantó como si tuviera un resorte. Y corrió hacia dónde estaba la niña de cabellos dorados.

- ¡Himeko! ¿Te encuentras bien?- La niña se tomó la cabeza, mientras Fuu la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Dónde estamos, mamá? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¡¿Mamá? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes una hija! - dijo Umi, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso, Umi?- contestó molesta Fuu

- Siempre creí que vivirías atada al recuerdo de.–

- ¡Las cosas no siempre son como las piensas!- Hikaru observó a su alrededor. Céfiro estaba extraño, podía sentirlo. Nunca había conocido a Céfiro en tiempos de paz, pero estaba segura de que las cosas no andaban bien.

- Uy… discúlpame por opinar…

- Tú nunca cambias… Alguna vez en tu vida deberías aprender a cerrar la boca… - Himeko observó a Umi con detenimiento entonces lo notó.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú eres Umi Ryuuzaki!- dijo emocionada.

- Así es pequeña… Veo que has oído de mí…

- ¿Cómo no oír de tu si invades todos los medios "Diva Japonesa"?- dijo Fuu con ironía.

- Mi mamá y yo hemos visto todas tus películas…

- ¿Ah si?- dijo con tono vanidoso, mientras Fuu hacía como que no le importaba.- Pero creo que tú eres un poco pequeña para ver mis películas.

- Bueno, muchos dicen que soy muy inteligente para mi edad.- Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Umi, indudablemente era hija de Fuu.

- ¿Así que eres mi admiradora Fuu? ¿Quieres que te firme un autógrafo?

- Ya deja de hacerte la superada… Si vi todas tus películas no fue por ti si no porque admiro mucho a la persona que te dirige.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!... Escuchen… ¿Es que no pueden sentirlo?- interrumpió Hikaru. Umi y Fuu guardaron silencio y dedicaron unos segundos a escuchar el viento, a sentir a Céfiro.

- Algo… Algo no está bien aquí…- dijo Umi.

- ¡Por supuesto que algo no está bien! Sino no estaríamos aquí… Ellos sólo se acuerdan de nosotras cuando nos necesitan.- Umi y Hikaru se miraron sorprendidas, esa más bien parecía una respuesta propia de Umi.

- Céfiro está sufriendo…- dijo Hikaru.

- ¡Detesto todo esto! ¡Detesto que aun sigas necesitándonos después de 10 años de olvido! Nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí, ellos ya deberían haber aprendido a valerse por si mismos… Y ese ingrato de Clef… ¡Cuándo menos hubiese mandado a Fyula para que nos lleve al palacio y no quedemos en el medio de la nada!

- ¡Debemos ir al palacio! Debemos buscar a Gurú Clef para que nos regrese…

- No voy a caminar por el bosque con estos tacones y esta pollera

- ¿Ir al palacio?- interrumpió Hikaru.- ¿Acaso alguna sabe dónde estamos?- Umi y Fuu se miraron pero ninguna de las dos contestó.- Está anocheciendo, aunque supiéramos adónde ir no llegaríamos y no es conveniente andar de noche… Yo diría que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche.

- ¿Y que propones Guerrera del Fuego?

- Umi… mira eso.- dijo señalando unos senderos y algunos señalamientos.- Eso indica que hay una aldea cerca… Sigamos el sendero y seguro llegaremos…

- ¿Por qué presiento que voy a arrepentirme de seguirte?

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Caminaron por el sendero algún tiempo. La aldea estaba más lejos de lo que Hikaru había imaginado. Y no era fácil caminar por el medio del bosque escuchando las quejas de Umi. Claro, entendía que ella misma estaría quejándose si llevara semejantes tacones. Llegaron a la aldea al atardecer. No había demasiada gente rondando. Al ingresar recordaron lo que habían sentido hacía 10 años. Los aldeanos las observaban sorprendidos, algunos temerosos. Es que con sus atuendos sobresalían demasiado. Las miraban como bichos raros, parecía que no cabían dudas de que eran extranjeras. La aldea estaba compuesta por varias casas bajas, pero muy bien construidas. Había varios árboles y flores. Era muy bonita. Un poco carente de civilización, a los ojos de Umi. Avanzaron algunos metros antes de ser interceptadas por un hombre con una espada. Llevaba una extraña apariencia de campesino. El hombre se paró delante de ella y las apuntó con su espada.

- No se les ocurra dar un paso más…- dijo ante la sorpresa de las jóvenes.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes apuntándonos con esa espada?- dijo Umi

- Ustedes están invadiendo nuestra aldea…

- ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes quienes somos?- protestó Umi, mientras la gente comenzaba a acumularse detrás del hombre.

- Guarda silencio, Umi.- dijo Fuu en voz baja.- Oiga, tranquilo nosotros no pretendemos hacerles daño…- Al hombre pareció no convencerlo la afirmación de Fuu, entonces acerco más su espada a las jóvenes.

- ¡Ya baja ese arma Selkis!- dijo una voz que creyeron reconocer. El hombre miró hacia su derecha, sorprendido y bajó el arma.

- Señor Ascot, ellas.-

- Ellas son las Guerreras Mágicas.- dijo el joven de ojos verdes y un gran alboroto se armó entre los curiosos.

- ¿En serio? Yo… no lo sabía…- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y luego arrodillándose ante ellas.- Lo siento mucho.- Hikaru se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

- Levántate… No tienes que hacer eso…- dijo. El hombre se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia más y se retiró. Detrás de él, la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Ascot se acercó a las jóvenes. Estaba sorprendido de tenerlas allí, pero feliz de verlas.

- Me da gusto verlas.- dijo mientras se acercaba. Umi dio un paso al frente. Si había alguien en Céfiro a quien tenía deseos de volver a ver, ese era Ascot. Sin pensarlo demasiado, y como si fuera una adolescente otra vez, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de su ojos.

- A mi también me da gusto verte.- Ascot se sorprendió por la expresividad inédita en ella. La abrazó también. Fuu y Hikaru se miraron.

- Menos mal que ella no quería estar aquí.

- ¿Es que no vas a presentarnos?- dijo una mujer que se acercó a ellos. Estaba visiblemente embarazada. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta cintura, lo llevaba atado en una trenza. Su tez era blanca y tenía ojos color miel. Ascot se separó de Umi, volteó a verla y sonrió.

- Chicas… Ella es mi esposa, Kahamla.

- Kahamla, ellas son las Guerreras Mágicas…- la joven sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Ascot me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Es un gusto conocerlas…

- También es un gusto conocer a la mujer que logró ganarse el corazón de mi amigo… Ascot, me da gusto que seas feliz…- Ascot sonrío.

- Esta anocheciendo… Será mejor que pasen la noche en mi casa. Mañana tengo una reunión con Gurú Clef en el palacio, puedo llevarlas…

_Salía de su clase de administración general, bastante aburrida por cierto. No había parado de bostezar en toda la clase. Llevaba uno jeans ajustados y una remera coral de mangas cortas. Caminó por los pasillos de la facultad abrazando su libro de administración de empresas. Llegó hasta el patio y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Suspiró. La universidad se le estaba haciendo bastante pesada y eso que no levaba ni siquiera medio semestre. Comenzaba a preguntarse si la administración era para ella. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Irremediablemente heredaría las empresas de su padre y tendría que administrarlas. Ese era su verdadero destino, su futuro. Abrió su libro e intentó leer, pero parecía que el libro no estaba en inglés sino en griego antiguo. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y suspiró._

_-¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntó en baja._

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó amablemente un joven que se acercó a ella. Umi desvió la mirada de su libro y la dirigió hacia arriba. Creyó haberlo visto antes, quizás se lo había cruzado por los pasillos de la facultad. Su aspecto le llamó la atención, era muy apuesto. Tenía unos cabellos que casi llegaban a sus hombros de color liliáceos y unos ojos celestes muy expresivos. Le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien. Umi trato de salir de su encantamiento._

_- ¿Por qué piensas que necesito ayuda?- dijo en su peculiar inglés._

_- Bueno, luces confundida y has estado un poco perdida en la clase de hoy… Entiendo que no debe ser fácil tomar clases en un idioma diferente.- Umi se sorprendió. ¿Ese joven estaba en su clase? Probablemente, las clases eran tan numerosas que era prácticamente imposible reconocerlos a todos. Y sobre todo ella que era prácticamente un zombie en la facultad._

_- Hablo ingles desde el kinder… no tengo problemas con el idioma._

_- Entonces tus problemas son los contenidos... ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_- Es un país libre, supongo…- el joven rió y luego se sentó a su lado.- ¡Oye! No tan cerca._

_-Sólo quiero ayudarte a que pases esta materia, no seas orgullosa… Mi nombre es Brandon, ¿tú como te llamas?_

_- Umi_

_- ¿Umi? Extraño nombre… pero muy bonito, ¿de dónde eres?_

_- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?_

_- Sólo fue una pregunta._

_- Soy de Japón._

_- ¡Japón! Debí imaginármelo, por tu apellido…_

_- Parece que me tienes bastante presente…_

_- Si, y tú ni siquiera sabías que yo estaba en tu misma clase. Llegas tarde todos los días y salen disparada apenas el profesor da la orden de salir. Además durante toda la clase estas como en otra dimensión._

_- ¿Eres un agente secreto?_

_- Sólo cuando una persona me interesa… ¿Sabes? Ofrecerte mi ayuda fue sólo una excusa tonta… La verdad es que quería conocerte más… Te he observado en las clases y puedo decir que me gustas mucho…_

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Umi. Lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba a su mundo. Estaba sentada en la puerta de entrada a la casa de Ascot. Era una noche cálida y clara. Era realmente sorprendente la cantidad de estrellas que podían verse desde allí. Las luces de la Tierra no dejaban divisar tal maravilla del cosmos. Había intentado dormir pero no había podido, a pesar de que estaba agotada. Respirar el aire puro de la noche siempre la hacía sentir mejor cuando estaba de insomnio. Abrió su celular y marcó su número, como si pudiera comunicarse con él a pesar de estar en otra dimensión. Como si hubiera comunicación directa entre la Tierra y Céfiro. El teléfono quedaba como muerto. Lo alejó de su oreja y observó la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla.

- ¿Por qué estas triste Umi?

- ¡Ascot! No te oí llegar.- dijo Umi secándose las lágrimas. El joven se sentó a su lado

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Sólo recordaba…- dijo volviendo a ver el celular.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó al ver la fotografía del joven junto a ella.

- Él es Brandon, mi novio.

- ¿Novio?

- Así es… Esta fotografía nos la tomamos en nuestra última cita…

- ¿Fotografía?

- Ah… bueno… una fotografía es como una pintura que inmortaliza un momento especial para que puedas recordarlo por siempre.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Si es un momento especial no lo recordaras aunque no tengas una fotografía?

- Es cierto, Ascot… Hay momentos en la vida que nunca se olvidan, aunque no tengas fotografías de ellos.

- ¿Lo extrañas?

- Mucho… Brandon es una gran persona… Él siempre sabe lo que pienso o siento, él siempre sabe que hacer o que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, él me cuida, él me conoce como nadie en el mundo.- Umi miró al cielo y pensó un segundo.-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, él me recuerda mucho a ti…

- No, Umi… no creo que haya persona en el universo que te cuide y que te entienda más que yo…- Umi sonrió.

- Eres un gran amigo, Ascot.

- ¿Lo amas?- la pregunta repentina de Ascot sorprendió a Umi.

- Claro que lo amo.

- ¿Y que hay de Gurú Clef?

- Eso ya es algo del pasado, Ascot… Nunca ha sido más que un amor de la infancia… un amor sin sentido, un amor que más que amor era admiración…

- No era eso lo que pensabas.

- Las personas cambian, Ascot, crecen… Brandon es mi vida… es todo lo que tengo en el mundo…

- ¿Y que hay de Hikaru y de Fuu?

- Hace tiempo que ellas no forman más parte de mi vida.

- ¿Ya no son amigas?

- Hemos perdido el contacto hace tiempo.

- ¿Es que tan grande es la Tierra como para impedir que se vean? Latis siempre dice que las tecnologías como la de la Tierra o la de Autozam acortan distancias, ¿acaso no es así?

- Bueno… es cierto… pero las cosas se dieron de otro modo.

- Sé que ustedes volverán a ser las de antes…

- No siempre las cosas se dan como lo deseas…

- A mi no me engañas, Umi… Sigues queriéndolas como antes, sigues considerándolas tus amigas.

- Tú no sabes que lo siento.

- Puedo verlo en tus ojos… Jamás tuviste secretos para mí y eso no ha cambiado… Sigues siendo muy transparente…- Umi se sintió incómoda. De verdad que su amigo la conocía a la perfección. De verdad que siempre adivinaba lo que sentía.

- Creo que iré a dormir… Me ha agarrado un poco de sueño, no debo desaprovecharlo.- dijo levantándose. Y luego retirándose del lugar. Ascot sonrió. Tal parecía que la seguía conociendo a la perfección. Si sus palabras tan sólo lograban que ella lo piense un poco, ya podía darse por satisfecho.

"_La Diva Japonesa visitará Japón", decía el titular de uno de los diarios virtuales más importantes de Tokio. Hizo click en el link para leer el contenido. "Umi Ryuuzaki estará grabando algunas escenas de su primer película holliwoodense en Tokio, durante los próximos días. Al parecer las escenas de nuestra ciudad se verán en los primeros minutos de la película. La primera de las grabaciones se llevará a cabo este viernes en la Torre Tokio a las 15 hs. La misma será cerrada al público, aunque fuentes oficiales nos informan que se dará el permiso para que sus fans observen la grabación…" Hikaru cerró rápidamente la página web, al pasar su maestra por su lado. Ella no solía navegar por la web en medio de las clases de computación que tomaba por puro gusto. Pero ese era el único momento que tenía para tocar una computadora. Ahora tenía la información que necesitaba. Sabía cuando Umi estaría en Tokio. Era la oportunidad de verla, la única que había tenido desde que ella había partido rumbo a Inglaterra y quizá la única que tendría en la vida. Si tan sólo Fuu también viajara a Tokio… Verlas a ambas, estar las tres juntas de nuevo, era lo que más deseaba en la vida. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ¿o no? Si había una persona que podía hacer que ella volviera a Tokio, aunque sea por un tiempo, esa era Kuu. Quizá ella quisiera ayudarla. Pero, ¿aceptaría Kuu hacerle ese favor después de 6 años de no verla?_

_Salió de su clase decidida. Tenía que intentarlo. Ni siquiera podía esperar a llegar a su cuarto, tomó su celular y la llamó…_

Umi ingresó en la pieza que ambas compartían y se desplomó sobre su cama. Observó a Hikaru. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, dándole la espalda y tapada hasta la cabeza, como si hiciera un frío polar. Creyó que estaba dormida. Suspiró. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

- Las ancianas dicen que en cada suspiro dejas escapar a tu alma por un rato.- comentó Hikaru, sin voltear.

- ¿Estabas despierta?- Hikaru dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

- No podía dormir… Al igual que tú…

- Es difícil estar aquí de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo… Aun no entiendo que fue lo que pasó, ¿cómo es que estábamos las tres justo en el momento indicado a la hora indicada? ¿Fue Clef quien lo planeó?- Hikaru volteó y se sentó en la cama

- No se como fue que llegamos aquí… Pero no fue Clef quien planeó nuestro encuentro, fui yo…

- ¡¿Tú que?

- Sabía que estarías en Tokio, como todo Japón lo sabía, supongo… Así que arregle mi vida para poder ir a Tokio y me encargue de que Fuu también esté allí.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No lo sé… Supongo que porque tenía ganas de verlas…

- ¿Ganas de vernos? ¡Hace 6 años que no tenemos el mínimo contacto!

- Precisamente por eso… Siempre hice todo lo posible porque no nos separemos, porque ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que si no hubieras propiciado nuestro "encuentro casual" no estaríamos aquí?

- Jamás tuve la intención de que volviéramos…

- ¡Pero estamos aquí!

- Umi…

- ¡Ya no me hables!- Umi se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda. Hikaru la observó algunos segundos, luego se acostó también. ¿Qué estaba pasándoles? Sus amigas ya no eran sus amigas. Y ahora Umi estaba molesta con ella. ¿Había hecho mal en querer reunirlas? ¿Había aprovechado Céfiro ese momento para convocarlas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera planeado ese encuentro?


	3. Encuentros ¿O desencuentros?

**Encuentros… ¿O desencuentros?**

"_Extraños"_

_Nuestro amor era igual_  
_que una tarde de abril_  
_que también es fugaz_  
_como ser feliz_

_Y pudo ser, y no fue_  
_por ser la vida como es_  
_nos dio la vuelta del revés_  
_lo ves, lo ves_

_Nuestro amor era igual_  
_que una mañana sin fin_  
_imposible también_  
_como no morir_

_Es que fue o será_  
_porque el diablo_  
_es como es_  
_juega contigo al esconder_  
_lo ves, lo ves_

_Ahora somos como_  
_dos extraños que_  
_se van sin más como_  
_dos extraños más_  
_que van quedándose detrás_  
_yo sigo estando enamorado_  
_y tu sigues sin saber si lo has estado_  
_o si te quise alguna vez_  
_lo ves_

_Después nos hemos vuelto_  
_a ver alguna vez_  
_y siempre igual como_  
_dos extraños más que_  
_van quedándose detras_  
_y este extraño se ha entregado_  
_hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos_  
_y tú solo has actuado_  
_yo aún sabiendo_  
_que mentías me callé_  
_y me preguntas si te ame_  
_lo ves_

_Yo que lo había adivinado_  
_y tu sigues sin creer_  
_que se ha acabado_  
_por una vez escúchame_  
_lo ves, lo ves_  
_míranos aquí diciendo adiós_

_ Sin Bandera._

Gurú Clef caminaba de un lado para él otro. Estaba nervioso. Ferio lo observaba ir y venir desde su trono. Del otro lado, Latis y Ráfaga. Llevaban largo rato así, en silencio, sin nada que decir.

- Seguramente algo le pasó.- dijo por fin Ferio, rompiendo el silencio.- Él no suele llegar tarde, y mucho menos a una reunión convocada por ti. Gurú Clef no lo miró, ni le respondió, ni detuvo su marcha. Tal vez ni siquiera llegó a escucharlo. Estaba demasiado encerrado en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones.

De repente, la puerta del salón del trono se abrió bruscamente. Los presentes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Se sorprendieron a ver a Umi allí parada. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y largo hasta los pies, con un cinto azul que marcaba su esbelta figura. Calzaba unas sandalias color blancas. Umi entró al salón del trono sin tener el más mínimo respeto y se dirigió al mago supremo sin notar a los presentes. De hecho, ni siquiera notó a Gurú Clef.

- ¡¿Podrías explicarme por que demo…nios.- Umi detuvo su marcha y se quedó sin habla al ver al gran mago. Gurú Clef había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño de ojos tristes que ella había conocido, era todo un adulto que, por su apariencia, no parecía llegar a los 30 años. ¡Vaya cambio! Aunque lo que nunca cambiaba era su semblante serio y sus ojos tristes.

- ¿Umi?- dijo Gurú Clef confundido. Estaba tan sorprendido como los demás de verla allí.- ¿Qué haces-

- ¡Lo siento Gurú Clef!- dijo Ascot, que entró corriendo al salón del trono. Detrás de él llegaron Hikaru y Fuu, quien llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija.- No pude evitarlo.- Se acercó a la inusualmente inmóvil Umi.- Te advertí que no lo hicieras.- le dijo en voz baja, Ferio se puso de pie. Estaba sorprendido por volver a ver a su princesa. Sorprendido y a la vez maravillado. Fuu estaba más hermosa que nunca. Llevaba unos pantalones babucha en color rosa pálido, muy del estilo de la ropa que solía usar Caldina y una remera blanca ajustada al cuerpo. Latis, por su lado, no pudo despejar sus ojos de la pelirroja, llevaba un vestido blanco, suelto, por encima de las rodillas. Aun así podía notarse que tenía una hermosa figura.

- ¡Déjennos a solas!- dijo Clef, molesto. El mago supremo no había cambiado su carácter. Latis lo conocía bien y por cada palabra que decía, él entendía las otras diez que prefería callar. Así que miró a sus compañeros y les indicó la retirada. Todos salieron sin decir palabra, aunque si con muchas preguntas.

- ¿Quieres explicarnos que es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué hemos sido convocadas? ¿Es que piensas que nuestra vida esta a su disposición siempre?- dijo Fuu, ante el silencio de Umi, que seguía muda por la sorpresa de ver la nueva imagen del mago supremo.

- ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí Gurú Clef?- continuó Hikaru.

- No lo sé…- dijo el mago con total franqueza. Entonces Umi reaccionó.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Tú eres el mago supremo! ¡Tú lo controlas todo aquí!

- ¡Pero no tengo la habilidad de abrir el portal, Umi! Ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia en Céfiro… Créanme, si no hubiera sabido, hubiera mandado a Fyula por ustedes.

- Si tú no nos trajiste, ¿entonces quien?

- La única persona que puede abrir el portal es... el pilar…- Umi y Fuu miraron a Hikaru. Ella se sintió incomodada por sus miradas penetrantes.

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú abriste el portal! ¡Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí!

- Claro que no… Yo, ni siquiera sé como… Yo no pude hacerlo.

- Aunque hayas delegado los poderes de pilar a nuestro pueblo, aun conservas gran parte de tus habilidades. Hikaru, tienes poderes y habilidades que ni siquiera imaginas. Seguramente no sabes como, pero tú eres la única que pudo haber abierto el portal.

- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Hikaru!¿O acaso te olvidas lo que me dijiste anoche? Tú planeaste nuestro "encuentro causal" en la Torre Tokio.

- ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- gritó Fuu molesta.

- Es cierto, Fuu… Sabía que Umi estaría por poco tiempo en Tokio, así que me las arreglé para que tú también estuvieras.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Kuu?

- No lo hubiera logrado sin ella.

- ¡Ya se me hacía extraño su insistencia para que viajara! Y más su deseo de que nos encontráramos en su restaurante favorito de la Torre Tokio.

- Si, yo planee el encuentro porque deseaba verlas, pero jamás pensé que esto pasaría… Jamás intenté volver.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! Tú querías volver, querías volver porque nunca lo olvidaste, porque nunca pudiste crecer y dejarlo atrás…

- ¡Ya basta Umi! Tal vez haya sido yo quien abrió el portal, no lo sé… Pero tú, como Fuu saben muy bien que jamás hubiera podido obligarlas a venir, si ustedes están acá es porque en el fondo lo deseabas… ¡Tú tampoco has podido olvidarlo! ¡Tú deseabas volver! Entonces, la maravillosa vida de la Diva Japonesa no era más que una farza.

- ¡Ya basta!- interrumpió Gurú Clef.- ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? Solían ser las mejores amigas…

- Han pasado 10 años Clef, las cosas cambian…

- Bien, entiendo que ustedes no quieran estar aquí, que no quieran luchar… ¿Por qué habrían de arriesgar su vida por un mundo que sólo las recuerda cuando las necesita? Ahora que él portal esta abierto, yo puedo regresarlas, si es lo que realmente desean…

- ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

- Llevar a cabo una teletransportación semejante significa un gran esfuerzo, y necesito hacerlo sólo una vez. Por lo mismo necesito de sus poderes, no podré lograrlo sin su colaboración. De modo que necesito que estén realmente convencidas de que regresar es lo que quieren, necesito que sea el verdadero deseo de sus corazones. Quiero que lo piensen y se pongan de acuerdo.

- ¡No tengo nada que pensar Clef! Estoy segura de que quiero regresar.- Fuu y Hikaru guardaron silencio.

- Umi, necesito que las tres estén de acuerdo.- Umi miró a Hikaru y a Fuu.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué están esperando? Digan que desean volver.

- ¡Umi!- gritó Gurú Clef molesto.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Umi molesta y salió del salón del trono. Gurú Clef suspiró, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

- Ella nunca va a cambiar.

El mirador de la quinta torre, era el lugar preferido del rey, desde allí podía verse el maravilloso bosque que rodeaba el palacio. De noche, podían divisarse las luces de los pueblos vecinos. Observaba el horizonte el silencio, ante la mirada atenta pero silenciosa de su mejor amigo. Aun no podía creerlo, su princesa, su primer amor, la primera en todo, estaba de regreso. Y de regreso todo ese amor que había sentido por ella. El tiempo y la distancia no habían servido de nada. El tiempo y la distancia no habían borrado nada.

- Ella está más hermosa que nunca.- dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Ferio…

- Lo sé, no debería ni pensarlo…

- Tabaris no se lo merece.

- Tabaris es una gran mujer, y me apoyado en muchas… Claro que no se lo merece, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- No la has olvidado.

- ¿Cómo hacerlo?

- Ya olvídalo, las cosas no han cambiado. Lo que antes los separaba aun lo sigue haciendo.

- Somos de mundos diferentes. Seria muy egoísta de mi parte pretender que se quede, pero también sería egoísta irme tras ella.

- Ella terminará regresando después de todo.

- Y terminaremos sufriendo de nuevo.

- Ya no tiene caso, la gente cambia.- dijo Ascot, recordando las palabras de mi amiga.- Y Fuu no es la excepción, ella ha rehecho su vida, del mismo modo que tú estas rehaciendo la tuya. Olvídate de ella. Piensa en Tabaris, ella es tu fututo, tú realidad… Fuu es sólo un sueño, imposible.

- Ya pareces el viejo Clef...

- Bien, pero admítelo… Sigue siendo mejor que yo te lo diga a que te lo diga él…

- Es cierto… Él siempre me lo termina haciendo entender a coscorrones.- dijo Ferio, ambos rieron.- Amigo, iré a buscar a Tabaris, necesito recordar porque la elegí a ella para ser la futura reina.- Ascot observó como su amigo se alejaba. Tal vez no había echo bien al no decirle que Fuu tenía una hija, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Eso, sin dudas le rompería el corazón. Si, era la mejor manera de que se desilusionara de la loca idea de poder estar junto a ella, pero no era él quien debía decirle. Tarde o temprano él lo sabría.

Umi llegó hasta el claustro de la fuente. Se detuvo a observarla unos segundos, no podia creer que estaba de nuevo allí, que estaba de nuevo después de 10 años. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero no volteó a ver porque imaginaba de quien se trataba.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar, Umi.- dijo Hikaru. Umi permaneció dándoles la espalda.

- Yo no tengo nada que decir…

- ¡Por favor, Umi! No seas infantil.- Umi volteó molesta, si algo le molestaba era que la llamaran infantil o inmadura.

- ¿Infantil yo? ¿Quién es la que se ha quedado estancada en el pasado, la que nunca ha podido superar el "País de Nunca Jamás"? Estamos de nuevo aquí por culpa de tus sueños infantiles.- Hikaru miró a Fuu, esperando que diga algo a su favor. Pero ella guardó silencio. Parecía que compartía lo que Umi pensaba.

- ¿Sabes que, Umi? Yo también lo había olvidado, yo también lo había dejado atrás. Había logrado rehacer mi vida, con mucho esfuerzo pero había logrado despegarme de Céfiro, creí que para siempre. Entonces empecé a tener esos sueños. Céfiro me llamaba, llamaba a su pilar. Un Céfiro devastado, un Céfiro que sufría. Podía sentir su sufrimiento, Umi, aun lo siento. Al principio no les di importancia, creí que eran sólo eso, sueños. Pero luego comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes. Entonces me di cuenta, realmente Céfiro me estaba llamando. Aun así no intenté volver, jamás creí que estaría aquí de nuevo. Pero ahora que lo estoy, sé que mis sueños eran reales. Céfiro me necesita, nos necesita…. Yo no voy a huir, voy a luchar, con o sin ustedes voy a salvar a Céfiro. Y no se trata de ellos… Se trata de mí. Lo hice por mi también, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Hace tiempo que no duermo bien, no me concentro en mis estudios, ni en mis amigos. Sé que los sueños no cesarán, esta es mi misión y Céfiro no dejará que la olvide. Por eso voy a luchar, y cuando todo este bien de nuevo, regresaré a seguir con mi vida.

- Muy buen discurso, princesa… Casi me convences… Hace 10 años, hubiera dado lo que sea por regresar. Lo intentamos de mil maneras, pero no funcionó. ¿Cómo es que has abierto el portal después de 10 años de no utilizar tus poderes? Claro que creo en tus habilidades, Hikaru, pero abriste el portal porque Céfiro así lo quiso. Céfiro nos necesita nuevamente, esa es la razón por la que pudiste traernos. "Un mundo que sólo nos recuerda cuando nos necesita", eso fue lo que Clef dijo. Yo no voy a luchar por un mundo que sólo nos recuerda cuando nos necesita. Regresaré.

- ¿Fuu?- preguntó Hikaru, mirando a la rubia. Fuu tomó la mano de su hija.

- Céfiro solía serlo todo para mí, junto con ustedes… Las cosas han cambiado. Hay una persona que me importa más que nada en el universo, a la que quiero proteger y por la única que no estoy dispuesta a bajar los brazos. Céfiro no es un lugar seguro para una niña de 5 años. Lo único que deseo es que Himeko esté a salvo y tenga una vida normal. Por eso quiero regresar a la Tierra.

- Bien, que no este de acuerdo con ustedes no quiere decir que no pueda entenderlas.

- ¿Qué pasará con tu vida, Hikaru? Tú tiempo seguirá corriendo en la Tierra.- dijo Umi.

- No creo noten demasiado mi ausencia. Hace años que no hablo con mis hermanos. Tal vez a mis amigos de la facultad les extrañará no verme y seguramente lamentaré perderme el próximo llamado a finales. Pero todos los días cientos de alumnos desertan para volver a sus casas y eso no significa el fin del mundo. Tardaré un semestre más, pero con certeza me recibiré. Lo demás no importa… Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya, Umi… No saldré en todos lo medios si desaparezco por un tiempo.- Hikaru dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta Umi y Fuu se miraron.

- Iré a decirle a Clef que ya puede regresarnos.

El hombre de negro observaba el lago, de pie. Sus armas descansan en el verde césped. Era un día tranquilo, demasiado después de haberse acostumbrado a lo ajetreado de los últimos días. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. El hombre se paró detrás de él, tenía casi su altura.

- Fue ella, ¿verdad?- preguntó al recién llegado, sin siquiera haberlo visto.

- Sus poderes siguen intactos, jamás pensé que pudiera hacerlo.- Latis volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

- Jamás tuve dudas de que podría hacerlo. Qué poca confianza tienes en tus discípulos.

- Ella estaba en otro mundo, un mundo que no se rige por las voluntades humanas. Ella delegó su poder en nosotros, es increíble que aun le quedara energía para hacerlo. Aun después de que se marchara, su energía seguía protegiéndonos...- Umi llegó al jardín y observó que Gurú Clef estaba algo ocupado. No puedo resistir la tentación de saber que hablaba el mago supremo de Céfiro con su mano derecha. No era frecuente que ellos entablaran conversaciones en medio de un jardín. Se escondió tras unos arbustos que estaban cerca del lugar.

- Pero ella...

- Ha dejado de orar por nosotros. Es lógico que así sea, ha sido demasiado bondadoso de su parte que haya orado tanto tiempo después de partir. Céfiro aun las necesita...

- Hikaru abrió el portal pero la razón por la que pudo hacerlo fue porque Céfiro así lo quiso.

- Céfiro se lo permitió, no hay dudas, eso explica porque no ha podido hacerlo antes.

- ¿Qué les has dicho?

- Que puedo regresarlas.

- Clef, ¿estas seguro?

- No quiero obligarlas a luchar.

- Las Guerreras Mágicas serán convocadas cuando todas las alternativas se hayan agotado, cuando no haya más esperanza, es lo que dice la leyenda. Si ellas están aquí es porque nada podemos hacer.

- Haré hasta lo imposible por proteger a Céfiro, sin ellas… Ya no quiero que luchen. Céfiro debe aprender a valorarse por si mismo.

- ¿Y si realmente son la única esperanza?

- Eso no justifica que arriesguen sus vidas por un mundo que sólo las recuerda cuando las necesita. Las enviaré de nuevo si es lo que desean.- Umi salió de detrás de los arbustos con toda la intención de ser vista. Latis le daba la espalda, así que quien la vio fue Gurú Clef. Se quedó paralizado al verla ahí parada. Inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarse que había llegado a escuchar. Al ver la actitud del mago, Latis volteó a ver que observaba.

- ¡Umi!- gritó Gurú Clef.- ¡¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- No es mi culpa si el mago supremo y su mano derecha hablan cosas importantes en un jardín de acceso libre. En mi mundo las cuestiones de estado se tratan en lugares privados donde el común de la gente no tiene acceso.

- ¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó Gurú Clef. Latis decidió que era mejor no presenciar la pelea que se avecinaba, así que se alejó del lugar. Pero ni Umi ni Gurú Clef notaron su ausencia.

- No te preocupes, no le diré a Fuu que Hikaru ha estado orando por ustedes, y tampoco le diré a Hikaru que Céfiro está en caída libre desde que ella no lo hace.- Gurú Cle frunció el seño, el escuchar conversaciones ajenas nunca llevaba a buenas conclusiones. Estaba muy molesto con ella.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres muy descortés!

- Ya, Clef, no quiero pelear, sólo quiero volver. Fuu y yo hemos decidido que queremos regresar a la Tierra.

- ¿Hikaru?

- La señorita altruista ha decidido que luchará.

- Temía que eso sucedería.

- ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Podrá regresar después?

- No lo sé. La energía del portal se agota, no se cuanto tiempo más tendrá la energía suficiente para transportarla.- Umi bajó la mirada, como intentando evitar esos penetrantes ojos azules que tanto la habían cautivado en el pasado. Gurú Clef la observó con detenimiento. Estaba preocupada por Hikaru, aunque intentara negar que le importaba. Conocía a la perfección sus gestos, sus miradas, ella seguía siendo igual de transparente. Él podía leerla como un libro abierto, si tan sólo se disponía hacerlo.- No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Hikaru es fuerte y tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad.

- No me preocupo. Ella es grande, y sabe lo que hace. Hace tiempo que Hikaru no forma parte de mi vida. No me importa lo que decida.

- Si, claro… Bien, si volver es lo que quieren… haré la transportación mañana a media noche.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy mismo?

- Tiene que ser mañana. En la Tierra habrá Luna Llena, eso ayuda a la hora de las comunicaciones con otras dimensiones. El necesario que sea mañana para que haya el más mínimos margen de error. Yo mismo me encargaré de que estén a salvo, y podrán ocupar las habitaciones que una vez ocuparon aquí.

- Bien, como digas…- dijo Umi, sin demasiado convencimiento. Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Gurú Clef la observó partir. Estaba preocupado, demasiado. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía si iba a arrepentirse de mandarlas de nuevo a casa o si eso podía complicar, o incluso eliminar, el futuro de Céfiro. Lo único que sabía era que no quería verlas luchar más, no quería verlas sufrir más… En especial a ella…

* * *

Hola! Bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste! Confieso que tengo esta historia un poco avanzada, por eso actualizo seguido.

Antes que nada, me disculpa por la mezcla de nombres, si, lo sé, algunos personajes tienen sus nombres originales y algunos los nombres con los que se los conoció en Latinoamérica. No hay ningún motivo en especial, sólo usé los que más me gustaban jeje. La mayoría de los personajes tendrán el nombre usado en Latinoamerica, excepto nuestras 3 rpotagonistas (me gustan los nombres en japonés) Y Ferio (Paris me parece nombre de mujer, como Paris Hilton jaja)

A los que siguen leyendo, de verdad muchas gracias! Este es mi primer fanfic asi que sepan entender jeje.

Espero poder actualizar pronto!

Saludos.

Mily


	4. ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

**¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?**

"_Nuestra Amistad"_

_La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,_

_Es un sentimiento que no se te va_

_No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo_

_Cuando dos personas van volando juntos_

_Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,_

_Como dando un salto en la inmensidad Y no habrá distancia No la habrá_

_Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,_

_Ya siempre_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Nos encontraremos unidos_

_Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino_

_En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,_

_Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos_

_Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,_

_No te queda duda, yo te encontraré No estarás ya solo Yo estaré_

_Continuando el vuelo que_

_Te lleve con mi corazón,_

_Ya siempre_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_No nos queda más que un camino,_

_Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos_

_Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,_

_Todas las cosas que vives_

_Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,_

_Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_Y que esté_

_Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Nos encontraremos unidos,_

_Uno en brazos del otro,_

_Es el destino_

_Es el destino_

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_Porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives,_

_Yo también viviré_

_**Laura Pausini**_

_Observaba la impactante metrópoli desde el mirador de la Torre Tokio. Era un hermoso día soleado, aunque bastante frío. Jamás había notado la belleza de su ciudad. Los últimos 4 años había estado tan embelesaba con Céfiro, tan encerrada en el deseo de volver que no había notado la belleza de su ciudad. Irónico. Ahora que tenía que partir hacia otros rumbos se daba cuenta de cuánto amaba Tokio. Es que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que los pierde. Su padre la había inscripto en una universidad de Inglaterra, en la carrera de administración de empresas. Creía que era la mejor preparación que ella podía tener para llevar adelante sus empresas y mantenerlas en la cima. Se sentía muy estúpida. Había estado muy ocupada en sus sueños infantiles que se había olvidado de que algún día debía crecer. Pero la vida se encarga de recordarlo tarde o temprano. En lo único que había pensado en los últimos 4 años era en Céfiro. A las únicas personas que había visto eran a Hikaru y a Fuu y de lo único que habían hablado era de cómo encontrar una manera de regresar. ¿Por qué se había separado de todos sus amigos? ¿Por qué había dejado a un lado su vida, sus intereses? Si hasta había descuidado sus estudios y había abandonado la esgrima. Todo en pos de juntarse cada semana en la Torre Tokio con la esperanza de que algo las regresara. Pero eso nunca había ocurrido. 4 largos años habían pasado y no habían logrado volver, ni siquiera tener un leve contacto. Y entonces se daba cuenta de que jamás había pensado en su futuro, jamás había pensado en que iba a ser de su vida. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y se había recibido a duras penas de la preparatoria. Y jamás había pensado en que quería estudiar. Y su padre había aprovechado esa situación para decidir por ella. ¿Cómo decirle que no quería viajar? De todos modos no tenía otros planes para su vida. Y tampoco podía vivir con la ilusión de volver. Separarse de ellas le dolía un montón, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Tal vez era momento de dejar sus sueños de niña y convertirse en una mujer con todas las letras. _

_Las había llamado para contarles apenas sus padres le habían comunicado la noticia. Pero sus ocupaciones les habían impedido reunirse hasta ese día. Hikaru estaba muy ocupada decidiendo que estudiar y en dónde, mientras que Fuu estaba atareada con su ajetreado comienzo en la Universidad de Tokio. Era su último día en Japón, al día siguiente partía su avión rumbo a Inglaterra. Era el día elegido para su despedida. Y el lugar, la Torre Tokio, su lugar de reunión preferido desde hacía 4 años. Y, por primera vez, Umi había sido la primera en llegar. Habían prometido hacer como si fuera un día como cualquier otro, no mencionar que sería el último día que se verían hasta quien sabe cuándo. Quizá tenga la suerte de poder volver para el receso de Navidad, pero eso dependía de cómo le estuviera yendo con sus estudios._

_Hikaru y Fuu llegaron un poco más tarde. Conversaron un rato en el mirador y luego fueron a merendar a uno de los cafés de la torre. Era lo que siempre hacían después de esperar un rato a que la misteriosa luz dorada aparezca. Pero ese día era como cualquier otro, ¿qué podría hacerlo diferente para que fueran transportadas? Las esperanzas morían, esta vez parecía que para siempre. Umi viviría en Inglaterra por los próximos cuatro años, por lo menos. Por más que Fuu y Hikaru tuvieran tiempo de juntarse cada semana en la Torre Tokio, no podrían ser transportadas sin ella. Era hora de despertar a la realidad, era hora de crecer y olvidarse de Céfiro para siempre._

_- No quisiera irme.- dijo Umi, después de aguantar todo el día sus ganas de llorar._

_- No te preocupes Umi… Estaremos en contacto… Tal vez no sea lo mismo, pero las distancias no romperán nuestra amistad.- dijo Hikaru._

_- Prométanme que siempre vamos a ser amigas…_

_- Claro que si Umi… Amigas por siempre…_

_- Amigas por siempre…_

"Amigas por siempre"… Las palabras retumbaron en su mente uno y otra vez.

- ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?- se preguntó a sí misma. Los reproches que nunca se había hecho comenzaron a aparecer. Apenas había pisado Inglaterra había olvidado esa promesa. Jamás las había vuelto a llamar, ni a mandar mensaje, ni siquiera se había vuelto a conectar al msn. Se había aislado por completo. Había comenzado desde cero, esa era la forma que había encontrado de dejar Céfiro atrás, era la forma que había encontrado para olvidarse de ese deseo de volver. Al no verlas, al no mantener contacto con ellas, le era más fácil no recordar. Se recostó en la cama que durante mucho tiempo había ocupado en su adolescencia. Los recuerdos que había intentado neutralizar volvieron a ella. Esos recuerdos que aun seguían siendo dolorosos, esos recuerdos que quisiera borrar con sólo oprimir un botón.

_Sus padres la esperaban al regreso de sus clases. Sabía que nada bueno le esperaba si estaban los dos juntos y esperándola. Sintió temor por lo que pudieran decirle. _

_- Siéntate, Fuu.- dijo su madre con tono serio. Fuu le hizo caso.- Hemos tomado una decisión._

_- Tienes turno con un médico especialista el próximo lunes… Él se hará cargo de todo…_

_- ¿Un médico? ¿Ustedes pretenden que yo aborte?_

_- Creemos que es la mejor solución… de ese modo podrás continuar con tu vida, podrás continuar tus estudios…_

_- ¡De ninguna manera abortaré!- gritó Fuu poniéndose de pie._

_- ¡Se razonable Fuu! ¿Cómo piensas seguir estudiando con un bebé? _

_- Si tengo que dejar los estudios y trabajar, lo haré._

_- ¿Trabajar? ¿Acaso piensas que alguien podría darte trabajo en ese estado?_

_- ¡Embarazada, mamá! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Ya admítelo!_

_- Vives bajo nuestro techo, acatas nuestras órdenes…- dijo su padre.- ¡Y esto es una orden!_

_- Eso quiere decir que están echando…_

_- ¿Adónde irás?_

_- Ya veré que hago… Hablaré con Umi, seguramente su padre tendrá un lugar para mí en alguna de sus empresas. _

_- ¿Pedirle trabajo a tu amiga? ¡De ninguna manera! Una hija mía no andará pidiendo limosna. Piénsalo, Fuu, eres muy inteligente, te espera un futuro brillante, un futuro que se arruinará si tienes esa criatura. ¡Tendrás mucho tiempo para ser madre!_

_- ¡Ya basta mamá!- gritó Fuu.- ¿Acaso te escuchas? ¡Pretendes que acabe con una vida! ¡Es cierto! Tal vez cometí un error, pero este bebé no tiene la culpa. Y no soy nadie para impedir que llegue al mundo. Tal vez no fue buscado, pero lo deseo y lo quiero… ¡Lo tendré aunque no estén de acuerdo! ¡Lo tendré aunque tenga que irme de esta casa y renunciar a mis estudios!- Fuu subió corriendo las escaleras._

_- ¡Ven acá Fuu! ¡Aun no hemos terminado!- gritó su padre, pero Fuu no detuvo su marcha.- ¡Fuu!- volvió a gritar. Ambos se miraron, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera, ella nunca había desoído sus órdenes. _

_Azotó la puerta con broca. Apoyó su espalda sobre ella y comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que sus padres actuaran de esa manera, no podía creer que sus padres no pudieran comprenderla. ¿Qué haría? O iba a permitir que acabaran con la vida de su bebé. Se tocó el vientre. Quedarse no era una buena opción. Después de su actitud temía quedarse, temía que pudieran llegar a cometer la locura de suministrarle algo sin que lo supiera, algo que pudiera provocar el aborto. ¡No! Ellos no podrían llegar a tanto. De todos modos, no quería quedarse. Pensó unos minutos. Entonces encontró la solución, la respuesta. Su abuela. Ella siempre había sido muy comprensiva. Ella sin dudas la apoyaría y no haría preguntas. Y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que cruzarse a sus padres en ningún momento. No lo dudo ni un segundo, y aunque pudiera llegar a sentirse abusiva, sabia que ella era su única opción. Levantó el teléfono y marco la característica para China._

Miró a su hija, que dormía plácidamente. Era muy entrada la madrugada y no había pegado un ojo. Ahora sabía que todo había valido la pena, sólo por ella. Pero seguía preguntándose si había echo bien en alejarse de todos, si había echo bien en no contarle a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- dijo en voz baja.- ¿Por qué pensé que alejarme de todos los que me querían era la solución?- Ir a China había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado. Su abuela la había apoyado económica y emocionalmente en todo su embarazado. Y después de que Himeko había nacido había podido retomar sus estudios de relaciones internacionales y conseguir trabajo. Pero eso no justificaba que hubiera perdido el contacto con ellas, ellas que eran las únicas que podían haberla entendido, las únicas que podían haberla apoyado.

_Pensaba en otra cosa, en otro mundo, en otras personas, como lo había estado los últimos 3 años. Muchas veces habían intentado volver, en vano. Habían pensado que su fuerza de voluntad, su amor por Céfiro y sus deseos de verlos nuevamente serían suficientes para regresarlas. Lo habían intentado en varias oportunidades, pero sobre todo cada aniversario, pensando que ese día había algún tipo de poder especial que permitía la conexión entre ambos mundos. Ni ese día ni ningún otro. Simplemente no lo habían logrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían volver si era lo que más deseaban en el mundo? ¿Acaso Céfiro no se gobernada por los deseos y las fuerzas de voluntad? Umi y Fuu comenzaban a perder las esperanzas. ¿Cómo podía perderlas? Sin dudas no lo haría. Siempre esperaría volver, jamás perdería las esperanzas. Pensaba en Céfiro, era en lo único que pensaba en los últimos años._

_- ¿En dónde andas Hikaru?- la voz de Fuu la hizo sobresaltar._

_- Sólo pensaba_

_- Sigues pensando en él ¿verdad?- continuó Umi, Hikaru se sonrojó._

_- Bueno yo… _

_- ¡Ya anímate Karu-cham! ¿Has pensando que pasaría si nunca pudiéramos volver?_

_- Amiga, eso ni siquiera se ha cruzado por la cabeza._

_- Pues creo que después de 3 años de intentos esa es una posibilidad muy cierta… Sé que es difícil Hikaru, pero tendremos que aprender a vivir sin ellos._

_- Para mi no es tan simple, Fuu_

_-Bueno, ya basta de tristezas, Karu-chan. Ahora mismo haré que olvides todos tus problemas y dejes de lado la tristeza… ¡Iremos de compras!- una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Fuu._

_- ¿De compras?_

_- Él mejor remedio para la tristeza de una mujer es ir de compras. Te despeja, te desestreza y te hace sentir mejor. También te vendría bien, Fuu… veremos algo de ropa para que puedas cambiar ese estilo aburrido.- Fuu frunció el seño._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Creo que fui muy directa._

_- Amigas, las quiero…- interrumpió Hikaru- Ya no peleen. ¡Vamos de compras! Tal vez Umi tenga razón. ¿Qué dices Fuu?_

_- De acuerdo, vayamos._

_- Prométanme una cosa… Prométanme que siempre seremos amigas…_

_- Claro que si Hikaru, siempre seremos amigas. Es una promesa._

_- Amigas por siempre…_

Hikaru se sentó sobre la cama de su cuarto, soltó su cabello y lo peinó un par de veces con las manos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?- se preguntó a si misma. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Aun le dolía que esa promesa se hubiera roto. ¿Por qué habían perdido eso tan especial que tenían? Se acostó sobre la cama y abrazó su almohada. Sintió un poco de temor. Ellas regresarían a casa y se quedaría sola. Las palabras de Umi retumbaron en su mente. ¿Y qué pasaría con su vida en la Tierra? ¿Y qué pasaría si ella no pudiera volver después? ¿Si se quedará allí para siempre?

Concentrado al 100%, el cuarto de la corona detrás de él. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que levantó su báculo. Fuu se había sorprendido cuando Gurú Clef las había convocado en el último pasillo del último piso del palacio, el conocido como el pasillo sin salida. A su saber no había nada allí, siempre había pensado que Gurú Clef escogería un lugar especial para llevar a cabo tal evocación de poder. Claro, eso lo explicaba todo. Ahora Umi y Fuu conocían el lugar secreto al que sólo Gurú Clef, Lantis y el pilar de turno tenían acceso.

Hikaru llegó hasta el lugar, se paró detrás de sus amigas. Gurú Clef abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia. Umi y Fuu voltearon a verla. Pero ella no tenía intenciones de intervenir en la transportación, sólo quería ser testigo de cómo ellas abandonaban a un mundo que un día lo había sido todo. Permaneció en silencio, se quedó inmóvil, entonces ellas volvieron a voltear. Gurú Clef notó que ella no iba a hacer nada para impedir que las regresara. De modo que volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Levanto su báculo nuevamente. La magia comenzó a salir de él. Hikaru observó el cuarto de la corona. Sus aguas estaban apacibles, pero ella más que nadie sabía la fiereza que escondían detrás de esas apariencias. La luz dorada, al principio muy tenue, comenzó a crecer en intensidad. Las envolvía a Umi y a Fuu, dejando fuera a Hikaru. Pronto fue tan fuerte que llegó a enceguecerlas. Después de algunos segundos, comenzó a disminuir lentamente y ellas pudieron comenzar a ver los pasillos de la Torre Tokio. Un fuerte terremoto se sintió, un terremoto que hizo perder el equilibrio a los presentes. La luz dorada desapareció de repente, y con ella los pasillos de la Torre Tokio. Habían estado con un pie en la Tierra, pero estaban nuevamente en Céfiro. Clef hizo un rápido movimiento con su báculo y los llevó de regreso al pasillo sin salida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Clef?- preguntó Umi.

- El portal se ha cerrado.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?…

- No lo sé…

- ¡Fuiste tú, Hikaru!- gritó encarando a la pelirroja.

- No, Fuu… Yo no…- dijo Hikaru, sin saber que contestar.

- ¡Tú viniste hasta aquí para impedir que nos fuéramos!… ¡Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí y ahora quieres impedir que volvamos!

- Hikaru no pudo hacerlo…- interrumpió Gurú Clef.- Un pilar tiene el poder para abrir el portal, no para cerrarlo. Una vez que el portal se abre, permanecerá así por un tiempo, irá menguando su energía, hasta que se cierre por completo. Ese proceso puede durar horas o meses, depende de la fuerza de voluntad de quien lo haya abierto. Nadie con certeza puede saber cuanto tiempo permanecerá abierto. Pero nunca había pasado algo como esto, el portal no tenía signos de que iba a cerrarse, aun conservaba toda su energía…

- Y entonces, ¿qué haremos, Clef?

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

- ¡Abre de nuevo el portal, Hikau!

- Yo… no se como hacerlo, Fuu…

- Eso no es lo más conveniente, Hikaru ha perdido gran parte de sus energías al abrir el portal, podría poner su vida en peligro si lo intenta nuevamente… Además, aunque ella supiera como, es probable que no logre hacerlo. Aquí las voluntades siempre están subordinadas a lo que desea el planeta.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Hikaru, tú nos metiste ene esto! ¡Será mejor que encuentres la manera de sacarnos!- gritó Fuu molesta. Luego tomó de la mano a su pequeña y se retiró del lugar.

- Vaya carácter que Fuu ha adquirido… No esperaba que fuera precisamente ella quien reaccionara de ese modo.- comentó Clef, mirando a la peliceleste.

- No me provoques…

- Umi, lo siento.- dijo Hikaru.- De verdad que no fue mi intención-

- No tienes que disculparte… algo en mi interior me decía que no podría volver.

- ¿No estás molesta?

- ¡Ya he descargado toda mi furia! El portal está cerrado, de nada sirve que me enfade ahora.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora Gurú Clef?

- Si ustedes no quieren luchar, puedo entenderlas… Me encargaré de protegerlas hasta que encuentre alguna solución viable.

- Gurú Clef, yo ya había decidido luchar, quiero que me devuelvas mis poderes.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Claro que lo estoy.

- Bien.- Clef levantó su báculo y cerró los ojos. Un león rojo salió del diamante y la rodeo a Hikaru, haciéndola levitar levemente. Hikaru pudo sentir sus poderes fluyendo por sus venas nuevamente. Segundos después, reapareció su guante con el diamante rojo que guardaba sus poderes. El dragón desapareció, no sin antes depositarla nuevamente en el suelo.

- Eres de nuevo la Guerrera del Fuego…- Gurú Clef miró a Umi. Se le puso la piel de gallina a sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules que tanto la habían cautivado.- ¿Umi?

- Yo…- titubeo.

- Dime Umi, ¿serías capaz de permanecer con los brazos cruzados mientras ves a la gente que una vez amaste el peligro, mientras eres testigo del deterioro de Céfiro?- pregunto Hikaru, apelando a esos sentimientos que sabía aun vivían en ella.

- Bueno… Yo…- La eterna batalla entre en corazón y la razón volvió a reaparecer en ella. Quería decir que si podía, quería decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con Céfiro, pero no podía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el fondo aun seguía amando a ese mundo? ¿Por qué seguía amando a algunas personas que vivían en él?.- Yo… No lo sé… Creo que necesito pensar y mucho… Disculpen, necesito estar sola…- dicho esto, Umi se retiró del lugar. Hikaru y Clef se miraron, ambos sabían que ella terminaría aceptando luchar, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Aqui estoy, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. A los que siguen leyendo, sólo quiero decirles, que valientes! jajajajaja

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Kuu, Ryousan y Xulder por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste este capítulo!

Ah! Y por cierto, algo que me olvidé los primeros tres capitulo:

Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece a mi, sino a las maravillosas CLAMP, yo sólo uso esta increíble historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro.


	5. ¿Cómo hacer a un lado el pasado?

**¿Cómo hacer a un lado al pasado?**

"_Después de todo, soy una guerrera"_

_Los recuerdos suelen  
contarte mentiras.  
Se amoldan al viento,  
amañan la historia;  
por aquí se encogen,  
por allá se estiran,  
se tiñen de gloria,  
se bañan en lodo,  
se endulzan, se amargan  
a nuestro acomodo,  
según nos convenga;  
porque antes que nada  
y a pesar de todo  
hay que sobrevivir._

_Recuerdos que volaron lejos  
o que los armarios encierran;  
cuando está por  
cambiar el tiempo,  
como las heridas de guerra,  
vuelven a dolernos de nuevo._

_Los recuerdos tienen  
un perfume frágil  
que les acompaña  
por toda la vida  
y tatuado a fuego  
llevan en la frente  
un día cualquiera,  
un nombre corriente  
con el que caminan  
con paso doliente,  
arriba y abajo,  
húmedas aceras  
canturreando siempre  
la misma canción._

_Y por más que tiempos felices  
saquen a pasear de la mano,  
los recuerdos  
suelen ser tristes  
hijos, como son, del pasado,  
de aquello que fue y  
ya no existe._

_Pero los recuerdos  
desnudos de adornos,  
limpios de nostalgias,  
cuando solo queda  
la memoria pura,  
el olor sin rostro,  
el color sin nombre,  
sin encarnadura,  
son el esqueleto  
sobre el que construimos  
todo lo que somos,  
aquello que fuimos  
y lo que quisimos  
y no pudo ser._

_Después, inflexible, el olvido  
irá carcomiendo la historia;  
y aquellos que nos han querido  
restaurarán nuestra memoria  
a su gusto y a su medida  
con recuerdos  
de sus vidas._

_Juan Manuel Serrat_

_Caminaba a su casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde con sus amigas. Ese día se cumplían 4 años de aquella vez. Nunca habían podido regresar. Comenzó a tener la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía. Volteó un par de veces para observar, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Siguió caminando tratando de hacerse a la idea de que nada estaba pasando, pero no pudo despejar su mente. Creyó estar volviéndose loca, se creyó una paranoica. No hay nadie allí, se repetía. Pero la sensación seguía estando. Apresuró la marcha, pensando que así podría dejarlo atrás, pensando que así podría llegar más pronto a su casa. Pero parecía que quien la seguía caminaba más rápido también. Se detuvo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y volteó una vez más._

_- ¡Ya sal de dónde sea que estés!- gritó, convencida de que no estaba loca, convencida de que había alguien allí. Él joven salto de la copa de un árbol que no estaba lejos de ella. Fuu abrió la boca con sorpresa. Se le heló la sangre y se le paralizaron los músculos al reconocer a la persona que la estaba intimidando. Lo observó de arriba abajo, hasta que se detuvo en sus expresivos ojos miel.- Fe… Ferio…- el joven sonrió con dulzura._

_- Tenía muchos deseos de verte…_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente para que su pequeña no lo notara. La observó correr a Mokona, sentada desde las escalinatas que llevaban al jardín principal. Ella parecía ser muy feliz en ese mundo. Era un hermoso día soleado, sin una sola nube en el cielo y cálido. Esos días no solían abundar en Pekin. Allí, por lo general, cuando hacía calor solía llover demasiado, y los días soleados hacía demasiado frío para salir a jugar. Se la veía feliz, feliz como nunca la había visto. ¡Qué ironía! Su hija, feliz en un mundo en el que ella había sufrido en serio. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Estaban condenadas a permanecer en ese mundo, ¿para luchar? Claro que no, no lo haría. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería estar allí, no quería cruzarse con Ferio. Tal vez debería pedirle a Gurú Clef que le consiga un lugar seguro en alguna de las aldeas, lo más lejos posible. Suspiró. Escuchó la voz de una mujer, proveniente del interior del palacio. Se puso de pie y observó hacia los pasillos Entonces escuchó su inconfundible voz. Era él, era él y no quería verlo. Se escondió detrás de una de las columnas. Fue cuando la vio pasar. Ella lucía molesta. Era alta y esbelta, con una hermosa figura, caderas anchas y grandes senos. Tenía el cabello gris perla, largo hasta la cintura, lo llevaba atado en una cola baja; ojos camel y tez morena. Llevaba un vestido largo en color negro, con detalles en rojo, ajustado al cuerpo, de cuello alto y con un tajo que comenzaba casi en sus cadenas. Caminaba rápidamente. El corrió hasta alcanzarla.

- ¡Espera, Tabaris!- dijo, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se le puso la piel de gallina. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo el siguiera provocando esas cosas en ella.

- ¡Ya basta Ferio! ¡No vas a convencerme con tu charlatanería! No esta vez.

- Oh, vamos Tabaris, me amas, no puedes estar molesta conmigo.

- ¡Tú siempre tan modesto!

- No puedes molestarte por eso.

- ¡Claro que si! Tú no tienes porque salir a luchar… ¡Eres el rey! Para eso tienes tus tropas…

- No estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas… yo me hice luchando, luche por este mundo.

- Arriesgas tu vida. ¡Ellos quieren tu cabeza!. No quiero ser testigo de cómo te cavas tu propia fosa.

- Quédate tranquila, soy muy bueno, nada va a pasarme.- Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Fuu, realmente él no había cambiado.

- Eres demasiado creído.

- Pero así es como me amas.- dijo Ferio abrazándola. Fuu sintió como si alguien apuñalara su corazón. ¿Por qué después de tantos años de olvido aun seguía doliéndole verlo con otra?

- ¡Ferio!

- Vamos a dar un paseo.

- ¿Por qué siempre acabas convenciéndome?

- Porque me amas… Porque no puedes vivir sin mi.- Ferio le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Ferio, juro que la próxima vez que salgas a luchar le diré a Gurú Clef.

- Ya olvídalo.- dijo Ferio, y volvió a besarla, esta vez con pasión. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Mientras, Fuu sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, de nuevo. Ellos se separaron, y se alejaron del lugar. Los ojos de Fuu se humedecieron. Sabía que su hija estaba cerca y no quería que la viera llorar, así que forzó a sus lágrimas a quedarse en su lugar.

Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo. Estaba confundida. Mucho había soñado con el momento de volver. Lo irónico era que su sueño se había cumplido justo cuando había dejado atrás esos sueños infantiles, cuando ya se había hecho a la idea que Céfiro no era más que una fantasía de su infancia. Y ahora ese sueño se parecía más a una pesadilla. Ahora estaba encerrada en un mundo que no le pertenecía, pero que en algún momento de su vida había sentido muy suyo, que había amado como amaba a su Tierra. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Volver ya no era una opción. ¿Luchar? ¿Con que objetivo? Ella ya no tenía deseos de proteger a un mundo que no las valoraba, a un mundo que las usaba. Llegó hasta uno de los patios sin techo del palacio. Nunca antes había estado allí. El césped estaba bien cortado y había uno que otro árbol, pero ninguna flor. Observó a dos hombres luchando con espadas. Uno de ellos era Lantis. Se acercó a ellos y se sorprendió al ver que el otro era Ascot. Su amigo nunca había usado las armas blancas, él era un poderoso hechicero que se encontraba en problemas cuando se veía imposibilitado de usar su magia. Los observó en silencio. Lantis era un gran espadachín y se notaba que había mejorado mucho desde que lo había conocido. Pero Ascot, a pesar de que no podía competirle, le daba batalla. Claro, a Lantis no le costó mucho tiempo más vencerlo. Hizó una maniobra rápida y lo despojó de su espada. Luego lo apunto a la yugular con la punta filosa de la suya. Umi comenzó a aplaudir.

- ¡Eso estuvo muy bien, Ascot! Veo que has aprendido a usar la espada.- Ascot se sonrojó.

- He estado practicando mucho… Y tengo un gran maestro.- dijo Ascot mirando a su amigo.- Pero aun no logro llegarle ni a los talones.

- No me caben dudas de que el alumno superará al maestro.

- Creo que estoy de más aquí.- comentó seriamente Lantis.- Tengo cosas que hacer.- continuó alejándose-

- ¡No lo tomes así, Lantis!- gritó Umi, pero él ni siquiera volteó.- Sigue siendo tan simpático.

- ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Ascot dulcemente.- Supe qué...

- Esta bien, Ascot… En el fondo sabía que esto pasaría.

- Prometo protegerte siempre… No dejaré que nada te pase, si es que no deseas luchar.

- Aun no se que es lo que haré.

- Sólo recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, decidas lo que decidas.

- Eres un gran amigo Ascot.- En ese momento, un hombre llegó corriendo hacia ellos. Lucía alarmado.

- ¡Señor Ascot!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Linux?

- La aldea de Zion esta siendo atacada…

- ¿Kahamla?- preguntó de inmediato Ascot, al saber que su aldea estaba en peligro.

- No lo sé… Me he enterado por las alarmas de la guardia de la aldea, vine de inmediato para informarle… Al parecer es otra de esas creaturas extrañas…- Ascot tomó la espada y la colocó en su cintura.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo al hombre, luego miró a su amiga.- Disculpa Umi, iré a mi aldea.

- ¡Espera, Ascot! Yo iré contigo.

- ¿Estas segura?

- No te dejaré solo en este momento…- Ascot asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente usó su magia para convocar a una de sus creaturas.

Llegaron a la aldea en cuestión de segundos. Había algunos destrozos pero no pudieron divisar rastros de la creatura. Llegaron hasta la casa de Ascot. El panorama era desolador. El que había sido su hogar estaba totalmente en ruinas. Ascot observó espantado. Ante semejantes daños no podía más que imaginar lo peor. Umi se acercó a él y tocó su hombro.

- Ten calma Ascot… Quizá Kahamla no haya estado aquí.

- Señor Ascot.- interrumpió una mujer que aparentaba rondar la sexta década.- No se preocupe, su mujer esta a salvo.

- Temla, ¿dónde esta ella?

- Ella esta en mi casa… Déjeme felicitarlo, es usted padre de un hermoso y sano varoncito.

- ¿Quiere decir que-

- Su hijo ha nacido… Venga conmigo.- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su casa. Ascot fue tras ella. Estaba tan feliz de que su mujer estaba a salvo y de que su hijo había llegado al mundo que olvidó la presencia de Umi, ella lo observó alejarse. Por ningún motivo entraría tras de él. Sentía que ese era un momento muy privado y único, un momento que sólo debía compartir con ella. Así que decidió esperar fuera. Había algunos aldeanos por los alrededores. Umi se acercó a ellos. Ahora que sabían quien era ella (o quien había sido) sentía toda la confianza para hacerlo. La mujer y los hombres la miraron sorprendidos, jamás en su vida habían siquiera soñado con estar cerca de una guerrera mágica.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que destruyó la casa de Ascot?

- Señorita Umi.- dijo la mujer.- Una de esas criaturas extrañas, criaturas que nunca hemos visto por aquí…

- ¿Qué son esas criaturas?

- No lo sabemos… Nunca he visto algo así en Céfiro.- continuó un hombre de edad madura. Umi lo observó sin poder evitar preguntarse cuantos años tendría. ¡Sí Clef tenía 761 años, ese anciano tal vez tuviera la misma edad que el planeta!- Son gigantes… y monstruosos.

- Han aparecido varios en los últimos tiempos… Nadie sabe explicar que son.- continuó el tercer hombre.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ese monstruo?

- La señora Kahamla lo mató, los hombres de la guardia decidieron que era mejor enterrarlo…

- ¿Kahamla?- preguntó Umi sorprendida, jamás hubiera imaginado que esa mujer tan dulce supiera luchar, y mucho menos en su estado. ¡Ya se imaginaba ella embarazada! Ni un dedo movería, mucho menos estaría dispuesta a luchar. Pero claro, una digna mujer de Ascot tenía que saber como defenderse y, por sobre todo, tenía que ser capaz de luchar por su mundo.

- La señora Kahamla es una gran guerrera… Ella y el señor Ascot nos han protegido muchas veces.

- Ya veo… ¿Y ella está bien?

- Si, sólo que el esfuerzo ha hecho provocó que se adelantara el parto… Por suerte estaba aquí Temla… ella ha seguido todo su embarazo y también se encargó de su parto.- comentó la mujer. ¡Una comadrona! Pensó Umi. Era la forma en que parían y controlaban sus embarazos las mujeres, antes de que los médicos y los hospitales existieran. Curioso. Nunca había llegado a preguntarse como era la medicina en un mundo sin tecnologías, pero era interesante saber más acerca de la vida de todos los días de la gente común y corriente. Le recordaba mucho a una película inglesa que había grabado.

Permaneció algún tiempo más, conversando con los aldeanos, hasta que Ascot salió nuevamente.

- Ven aquí, Umi…- dijo sin alejarse demasiado de la entrada de la casa en la cual se encontraba Kahamla. Umi se acercó a él.

- Ascot, ¿cómo se encuentran Kahamla y el bebé?

- Ellos están muy bien… Gracias Umi…

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por estar conmigo cuando más te necesito.

- Pero, no hice nada.

- Ven Umi, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo.- dijo Ascot, tomándola de la mano. El corazón de Umi se estremeció. ¿Por qué? Si sólo se trataba de su amigo de siempre. Ingresaron a la casa y luego a la habitación. Kahamla estaba sentada en la cama con el pequeño en brazos. Lo tenía envuelto en una manta color celeste. Umi se acercó tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo estas Kahamla?

- Bien, sólo un poco cansada… Acércate…- dijo. Umi se acercó y lo observó.

- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Es tan pequeño! ¿Puedo?- dijo Umi, pidiendo permiso para alzarlo. Kahamla afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces lo tomó en sus brazos. Nunca había cargado un bebé tan pequeño, pero se sentía muy bien.

- Creo que se parece a ti, Ascot…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Umi, es demasiado pequeño para saberlo.

- Se te ve muy bien, Umi.- comentó Kahamla. La sonrisa en el rostro de Umi se borró.

- No sabía que luchabas…- dijo, intentando desviar el tema.

- Entreno desde pequeña, y Lantis me ha enseñado muchas cosas… Ascot y yo aprendemos juntos… La verdad es que ustedes me inspiraron.

- ¿Nosotras?

- Cuando tenía 10 años perdí a mi padre en uno de los tantos ataques de monstruos creados por nuestros temores. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí. De paso por nuestra aldea, ustedes acabaron con ese monstruo que atormentaba a nuestra gente, el monstruo que acabó con la vida de mi padre cuando él intentó matarlo para acabar con la pesadilla de la aldea. Fue cuando decidí comenzar a entrenar, quería ser como ustedes, tener el poder de matar a aquellas criaturas que fueran una amenaza, para que ya no muera más gente.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

- No tienes nada que disculparte.

- Entiendo que desees luchar por lo que más quieres, pero ahora tienes una persona mucho más importante por quien velar. Y no sería justo para él que arriesgues tu vida en absurdas batallas.

- No creo que sean absurdas. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por Céfiro, por más mínimo que sea, ten por seguro que lo haré. De todos modos, no es normal que luche desde que supe que estaba encinta. Sólo me defendía y defendía a mi bebé.- Umi permaneció en silencio. No sabía que decir. En cierta forma, se veía reflejada a ella misma en Kahamla, en aquellos tiempos en que Céfiro era todo y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlos. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella Umi? ¿Dónde había quedado ese espíritu aventurero y ese amor por Céfiro? Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió el momento. Los aldeanos comenzaron a gritar. Ascot se asomó por la ventana. Con gran estupor, descubrió que era lo que estaba pasando. Una criatura gigante estaba atacando la aldea.

- No puede ser… Otra vez esas creaturas…- comentó. Y sin decir más corrió hacia el exterior. Umi se aproximó a la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver la creatura que perturbaba la vida tranquila de la aldea. ¿Un dragón? Jamás había visto ese tipo de criaturas en Céfiro, más bien parecía salido de una leyenda medieval de su mundo.

- Esas criaturas han estado atacando nuestra aldea esporádicamente. Acabo de matar a una con ayuda de la guardia local… Esto nunca había pasado.

- ¿Dragones? Esos no parecen monstruos criados por los temores…

- No lo son… No están hechos de magia, son reales...- Umi volvió a mirar por la ventana. Parecía un animal demasiado rudo para que Ascot lo enfrete solo. Más aun si su magia no le servía de nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería ver en peligro a su amigo, no podía dejarlo solo. Se acercó a Kahamla y le entregó al niño.- ¿Umi?

- Descuida, no dejaré que nada le ocurra a Ascot…- dicho esto, Umi salió de la habitación. Corrió hasta afuera. Ascot había sacado su espada y estaba luchando contra el dragón. Umi lo observó, inmóvil. Realmente asustaba. Era muy grande, mucho más que cualquier monstruo que haya enfrentado en Céfiro. Tenia escamas negras, su cuerpo le recordó a un lagarto. Sus ojos eran amarillos, con cuernos broncineos y pinchos de un color similar que surgían de su cola. Ascot logro lastimarlo con su espada y como contraataque, el dragón lanzo una llama que alcanzó una larga distancia. ¿Qué hacer? No tenía su magia, ni su espada. ¿Cómo podía luchar? Uno de los hombres de la guardia real estaba cerca de ella. Armado hasta los dientes, pero demasiado herido para luchar. Había dado la voz de alarma para que los demás se acercaran a socorrer a Ascot, pero los minutos eran cruciales. Se acercó a él y le pidió su espada. El hombre ofreció también su armadura, pero ella no aceptó. Lucía demasiado incómoda, sin nombrar que totalmente antiestética.

Corrió hacia la creatura y le provócó un corte profundo en el pecho. Furioso, lanzó una nueva llamarada. Parecía que cada vez que se sentía atacado lo hacía, lo que implicaba un gran riesgo para todos los aldeanos. Ascot miró sorprendido a su amiga, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella acabaría luchando.

- ¿Umi?

- No podía dejar que te lleves toda la diversión…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Luego miró hacia atrás, adonde los curiosos se amontonaban e hizo una seña a su amigo indicando que también mirara.- Será mejor alejarlos, no es seguro que estén aquí.

- Yo me encargaré de eso… ¿Puedes arreglarte unos minutos sola?

- Seguro…- Ascot se acercó hacia el hombre de la guardia local y le indicó que ordenara la evacuación del lugar. Los aldeanos hicieron caso de inmediato, tenían gran respeto por Ascot.

Umi miró a la criatura. Esta movió su gran cabeza hacía abajo, al mismo tiempo que abría su boca, parecía que tenía intenciones de tragarla entera. Se apresuró a dar un salto hacia atrás y logró esquivarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta. Aunque los curiosos se alejaran de la escena, aun estaba la casa de la matrona detrás de ella y con un solo ataque del dragón la vida de Kahamla y el bebé correrían peligro.

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- _se preguntó a si misma. No había mucho tiempo, así que corrió hacia él y la clavó la espada en la pata derecha. La sangre color carmesí comenzó a brotar con furia. El dragón dio un fuerte gemido de dolor y enfocó su mirada hacia su agresora. Umi sabía que estaba furioso y querría venganza. Así que corrió haci el bosque por el que habían ingresado a la aldea el día que Ascot las salvo de una muerte segura a manos de cefirianos. Ascot la observó y adivinó sus intenciones, entonces corrió tras ella.

A pesar de sus intentos, no pudo evitar que el dragón lanzara pequeñas llamaradas en el camino. Nada podía hacer, lo más importante ahora era acabar con esa amenaza, después habría que preocuparse por los incendios. Llegó hasta el bosque, el dragón tras ella, casi pisándole los talones. Volteó a verlo. Él se detuvo, abrió su boca y vomitó una llamarada de fuego color rojo, que prendió enseguida entre la maleza seca del bosque. Umi maldijo no haber pedido a Clef que le devolviera sus poderes, se puso en posición de batalla, esperando que el dragón se acercara para atacar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero de repente se detuvo, gimió de dolor, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Ascot había dejado su espada incrustada en su lomo. Era su oportunidad. Corrió hacia el dragón para tomar impulso, dio un salto y lo atacó con su espada. Hizo un profundo corte en su cuello, la sangre comenzó a brotar con furia, manchándola por completo.

El dragón se retorció unos segundos y luego cayó muerto al suelo. Así quedó. Su cuerpo no desapareció y tampoco la sangre que había manchado sus ropas. Era como Kahamla lo había dicho, eran reales, no magia. Jadeó exhausta. Se había desacostumbrado a se tipo de batallas. Ni siquiera sus arduas rutinas en el gimnasio llegaban a agotarla tanto. Ascot se acercó a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con dulzura.

- En un par de segundos lo estaré… Creo que ya estoy vieja para estos trotes.- Ascot rió.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que volver a luchar… Pero no tenías que hacerlo… Pude hacerme cargo solo.

- ¿Sabes? Hikaru tiene razón, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras veo como la gente de este mundo sufre. Voy a protegerte, a ti, a tu familia a todas las personas que sólo desean llevar una vida normal.

- Sabía que lo haría, sabía que acabarías luchando. Pero ya no quiero verte sufrir más, ya no quiero que arriesgues tu vida… Sólo quiero verte feliz.

- Descuida Ascot, aun soy una Guerrera Mágica, no pueden vencerme fácilmente.

- No me caben dudas… Pero es que aun ni Gurú Clef sabe que es lo que está pasando, aunque si ustedes están aquí podemos suponer que no es nada bueno.

- Sea lo que sea… Mi destino sigue siendo protegerlos y Céfiro no dejará que lo olvide. Luego podré volver y continuar con mi vida.- Ascot sonrió, le daba gusto volver a ver a la Umi que había conocido.

- Volvamos a la aldea… Creo que necesitas algo de ropa antes de regresar al palacio.- Umi se miró a si misma, su vestido blanco estaba rojo carmesí casi en su totalidad.

- Es cierto, creo que Kahamla tendrá que volver a prestarme ropa.- sonrió. Luego miró a su alrededor. El incendio estaba ganando espacio, a lo alto y a lo ancho.- ¿Qué pasará con el fuego? Si tuviera mi magia podría apagarlo de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, la guardia local se encargará de apagarlo. Daré la señal de alerta…- Umi afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces ambos volvieron a la aldea.

Los destrozos que habían dejado los dragones eran importantes, había que reconstruir casi todo, pero la única casa irrecuperable era la de Ascot, había que comenzarla desde cero. Volvieron a la casa de la mujer que daba asilo a su esposa.

Cuando llegaron el pequeño dormía en su catre. Kahamla estaba ansiosa por saber que había pasado. Ascot se encargó de tranquilizarla diciéndole que ya todo estaba bien.

- Ascot, yo creo que tú, Kahamla y el bebé estarían más seguros en el palacio.

- ¿El palacio? Este es nuestro hogar. Somos los representantes del rey y estamos a cargo de esta gente. Corremos la misma suerte que cualquiera de ellos. Si nosotros vamos al palacio, ellos también deberían.- dijo Kahamla

- Dicúlpame disentir, pero la única casa que fue totalmente destruida fue la de ustedes. No sé de donde vengan esas criaturas o que intenciones tengan pero pareciera que ustedes son el blanco.

- ¿Ascot?- dijo Kahamla pretendiendo que su esposo tomara partida en la discusión.

- Yo… Lo siento Kahamla, pero creo que Umi tiene razón. No quiero que nada les ocurra a ti y a nuestro hijo…

- Será lo mejor Kahamla, piensa en él, la única persona en este mundo por la que debes velar.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, y también Hikaru. Nosotras lucharemos, los protegeremos, es una promesa.- Kahamla aceptó, aunque no demasiado convencida. Realmente no le agradaba mucho la idea de vivir en el palacio. Pero lo hacía por su hijo, y por la insistencia de su esposo. Si él estaba más seguro de esa forma, entonces lo haría…

* * *

N/A:

Snif, snif... Estoy pensando en mandar la continuación de esta historia por privado a Ryousan, Xulder y Kuu, que aparentemente son las únicas a las que les gusta mi historia T-T ... Si hay alguien más al que le guste esta historia, x favor den una señal de vida, aunque sea un guiño!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas... y Xulder, no seas impaciente! Tengo que crear un poco de misterio no? Vos debes saberlo mejor que yo!

Bueno, a los que continuan leyendo, muchas gracias! Solo intenten dejar un review... Criticas, consejos, ideas, preguntas... todo es bienvenido!

Gracias!

*** Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece... yo sólo lo uso para mi diversión y para la de ustedes (eso creo)***


	6. Recuperando el pasado

**Recuperando el pasado**

"_No importa cuanto te alejes de tu destino, la vida, tarde o temprano te vuelve a poner en él"_

_Un sabio maestro y su discípulo caminaban por el desierto en una de las tantas lecciones del maestro. Después de mucho caminar, se detienen._

_- Tengo mucha sed, ¿podrías ir hasta el oasis a traerme un poco de agua?- el discípulo tomó la cantimplora y obedeció el pedido._

_Ya llegando al oasis se cruzó con una hermosa joven que cargaba dos pesadas vasijas con agua. Se ofreció a ayudarla y la acompaño hasta su casa. La joven resultó ser la hija de un rico mercader, quien, agradecido por haber ayudado a su hija, le ofreció un trabajo a su lado._

_Con el tiempo el joven se convirtió en un rico y reconocido mercader y acabó casándose con la joven y teniendo tres hijos._

_Un día, cuando volvía con su familia de un paseo, se encontró con que su mansión ardía en llamas. Lo habían perdido todo. Desesperado, el joven huyó al desierto para que su familia no lo viera llorar. Entonces sintió una voz que le hablaba._

_- ¿Eres tú discípulo? ¿Me has traído mi agua?_

_Moraleja: No importa cuanto te alejes de tu destino, la vida, tarde o temprano te vuelve a poner en él._

La noche estaba templada, pero un poco más oscura de lo normal. Había algunas nubes que surcaban el cielo, pero nada porque alarmarse. Miró hacia arriba con un poco de asombro. Las cúpulas del palacio eran impactantes. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí. La vieja fortaleza de cristal había dado lugar a un maravilloso palacio de estilo medieval. De pronto se sintió la princesa que siempre había soñado ser. Pero la realidad distaba mucho de parecerse a sus sueños infantiles. Ser princesa en Céfiro se asimilaba más a una pesadilla. Quizás en la Tierra también era así. No había sido mucho más feliz la historia de la princesa Diana. No dejaba de asombrarle la popularidad que aquella triste princesa tenía en Inglaterra. Aun no había olvidado todo lo que Céfiro había significado para ella. Aun no había superado la muerte de Esmeralda, no había olvidado el deseo de protegerlos. A pesar de todo lo que había intentado por conseguirlo

La voz de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo escuchó pero no logró comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Volteó a verlo. Llevaba a su pequeño en brazos, su mujer estaba a su lado. Formaban una hermosa familia. De repente vinieron a su mente su deseo de convertirse en madre, frustrado de la peor manera.

- ¿En dónde andas, Umi?- preguntó Ascot. Umi negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo recordaba…

- ¿Lo extrañas?

- No te imaginas cuanto.

- Lamento que no puedas regresar…

- También yo… Pero, ¿qué hacer? Este es mi destino. Cada vez que Céfiro nos necesite seremos convocadas y no nos podremos ir hasta que cumplamos con salvarlos. No escaparé de él… sería en vano.

- Este mundo tiene cosas muy injustas… Pero siempre he creído que todo pasa por algo.

- Hace tiempo he aprendido a forjar mi propio destino.

- No importa cuanto desvíes tu camino, la vida, tarde o temprano, te vuelve a poner en él.- Umi miró extrañada a su amigo ante la frase que parecía tan fuera de lugar. Quería preguntar a que se refería pero no se animó a hacerlo, tal vez por miedo a su respuesta.- Vamos, debes animarte a entrar de una vez.- dijo abriendo la puerta del palacio. Umi miró hacia adentro. Su amigo seguía conociéndola a la perfección. ¿Cómo había adivinado que sentía pavor con la sola idea de volver a entrar allí? Era increíble como el palacio le daba escalofríos. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Entró, muy a su pesar, pero tenía temor de cruzarse con ciertas personas. La verdad era que no quería cruzarse a nadie en absoluto, no tenía deseos de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a las que había llamado sus amigas. El único que la hacía sentir como en casa era su amigo Ascot, quizá porque le recordaba a su novio. ¿O era su novio el que le recordaba a Ascot?

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio. Hablar oon Clef para que le devuelva sus poderes no le había resultado nada fácil. Hablar con Clef nunca le había sido fácil. Ascot y Kahamla se habían ido con él. El mago les había prometido que les entregaría la mejor habitación del palacio. Entonces, la soledad la había vuelto a invadir. Esa soledad que solía sentir cada vez que viajaba a Holliiwood sin su novio, esas soledad que siempre había estado oculta en algún lugar de su corazón, pero siempre matizada por la gente que la rodeaba. En las últimas horas no había podido sacar a Brandon de su mente. Se sintió inusualmente culpable por todos esos años de noviazgo en los que no había sido del todo sincera con él. Siempre había sentido un poco de culpa por no poder contar aquella aventura adolescente, a pesar de que siempre había intentado hacer de cuenta que nunca había sucedido. Y el siempre supo que había algo de su pasado que ella ocultaba, pero siempre había respetado sus silencios.

Entre pensamientos y pensamientos reaccionó notando que estaba en el jardín principal. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba yendo para allí. Notó que sentada junto al lago estaba Hikaru. Supo que ella no estaba bien, lo supo de inmediato, simplemente lo sintió en su corazón. ¿Sería que aun seguían manteniendo esa conexión que solían tener? Céfiro, sin dudas, agudizaba todos sus sentidos.

Se acercó a ella. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la sintió acercarse. Se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra. Fue cuando ella se percató de su presencia. Pero sólo atinó a mirarla por unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar al horizonte. Hubo un largo silencio, como si no supieran que decir.

- Puedo sentirlo…- dijo por fin Hikaru.- Céfiro esta sufriendo…- Umi la miró de repente, la imagen de la princesa Eemeralda vino a su mente. Fue entonces cuando la entendió. Entendió porque hizo lo que hizo, entendió sus deseos de volver, de luchar. Entendió aquellas palabras: "lo hice por mi también, porque no podía seguir viviendo así" Ella era el pilar y como tal tenía una gran responsabilidad, y como tal podía sentir el sufrimiento de Céfiro.

- Yo… lo siento.- Hikaru volteó extrañada.- Lamento haberme enojado contigo. Sé que no tuviste la culpa. Céfiro sigue necesitándonos y nuestra responsabilidad de protegerlos sigue existiendo.

- Lamento que no hayas podido volver.

- Esta bien… Hace tiempo aprendí a no escapar de mis responsabilidades. Tal parece que no podemos desistir de nuestro destino…- Las palabras de Ascot retumbaron en su mente.- No importa cuanto te desvíes de tu camino, la vida, tarde o temprano te vuelve a poner en él.- repitió, al mismo tiempo que recordaba.

- Tal vez… El destino arregló las cosas para que no echemos de menos la Tierra y para que nadie en la Tierra nos eche de menos…- dijo Hikaru sin quitar su vista del horizonte. Umi estaba a punto de refutar la afirmación. ¿Cómo iba a decir eso? ¡Ella si tenía a quien extrañar! Pero se detuvo al ver la expresión, casi hipnótica, de la pelirroja.- El problema es que el destino también hizo que aquí no nos extrañaran, ni nos necesiten.- Umi imaginó por donde iba el comentario.

- Los años no pasan en vano. Todos hemos cambiado, hemos crecido, madurado. A todos la vida nos golpea duro, no es fácil crecer.

- Creí que tu vida era perfecta.

- Tengo una carrera excelente y un futuro aun mejor, mucho dinero, soy famosa y exitosa, tengo un novio que me ama y al cual amo, pero nada es perfecto.- dijo con sus ojos brillosos.

- ¿Quieres contarme?- Umi miró al vacío, sin contestar.- Sé que las cosas han cambiado, se que ya no somos amigas… Pero pasamos muchas cosas juntas. Hace tiempo que no tengo alguien de confianza con quien hablar de mis problemas, alguien que me entienda y me apoya ante todo…

- Tampoco he encontrado a alguien que las reemplace… Tengo muchos amigos, pero siento que ninguno es real. A veces pienso que están conmigo por ser quien soy. A mis padres hace años que no los veo, desde que decidí dejar los estudios y dedicarme a la actuación… jamás lo entendieron. Tienes razón, mi vida es insulsa y vacía y lo único que me ata a la Tierra es Brandon.

- Pues a mi no me ha ido mejor. Al menos has conseguido enamorarte. Muchos han sido los jóvenes con los que he salido desde que comencé la facultad, la mayoría no supero los dos meses. Mis amigos, más que amigos son compañeros de estudio, creo que me llevo mejor con los libros. Mis hermanos están molestos conmigo porque decidí no administrar el dojo. Con el único que me hablo de vez en cuando es con Satoru, pero no es lo mismo. Ya todos tienen su vida, su familia. Lo único que tengo es mi carrera.- Ambas miraron al horizonte y guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos.- ¿No sientes que la Tierra no te necesita?

- Tal vez las cosas no nos hayan salido como soñábamos, pero la vida es así y nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas.

- Te has vuelto muy optimista.

- A mi me sorprende que estés tan negativa, has cambiado…

- La vida me ha golpeado duro, perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico.- la pelirroja bajó la mirada.- Aun no me recupero de la perdida

- Lo siento… No sé que decir.

- Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada

- Aun creo que las cosas pasan por algo Si estamos aquí es por algo, además del hecho de que Céfiro esté en peligro, claro… Me refiero a algo que involucre nuestras vidas personales.

- Quizás fue un error que nos separemos y la vida nos está dando otra oportunidad para recuperar aquella amistad.- dijo Hikaru, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Se produjo un nuevo silencio.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- He decidido luchar… He vivido en carne propia lo que los cefirianos están sufriendo… La casa de Ascot fue destruida, Kahamla, embarazada y todo, tuvo que luchar contra un dragón… No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras veo como pasan estas cosas.

- Sabía que lucharías.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podías saberlo si yo misma no lo sabía?

- No importa cuanto cambien las personas, la esencia sigue siendo la misma.- Ambas volvieron a mirar al horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo. Aun se sentían un poco incómodas.- Es mi culpa.- dijo de repente Hikaru.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Todo esto, todo lo que ocurre en Céfiro es mi culpa.

- Claro que no.

- Yo lo olvide… Simplemente dejé todo atrás, deje de orar por ellos.

- Eso ya no era tu responsabilidad. Tú los liberaste, tú hiciste que ellos manejen su destino.

- Ese fue mi error, pretender que podía liberarme de mi responsabilidad como pilar...

- ¡Umi! ¡Estabas aquí! ¡Estaba buscándote!- la voz de Kahamla interrumpió la conversación. Umi se puso de pie alarmada. El tono de Kahamla le decía que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El rey Ferio fue a una de las aldeas que estaba siendo atacada. Ascot temía que pudiera estar en peligro así que fue a buscarlo, aun no ha regresado… Presiento que algo malo va a suceder.- Umi y Hikaru se pusieron de pie.

- Calma Kahamla, Ascot es muy fuerte… Que haya ido a luchar no quiere decir que algo malo vaya a suceder.

- No, tú no entiendes, se que algo va a ocurrir… Pudo verlo, mis visiones nunca fallan.

- ¿Visiones?

- Sé que las cosas en tu mundo son diferentes, pero debes creerme.- Umi la miro a los ojos. Ella estaba realmente preocupada. Claro que le creía, ¿cómo no? Si ella misma solía tener visiones de vez en cuando, aunque en los últimos años había hecho todo lo posible por no darles relevancia.

- ¿Adónde queda la aldea? ¿Puedes llevarme hasta allí?- Kahamla afirmó con la cabeza. Había prometido a Ascot que no se movería del palacio, pero no podía cumplir esa promesa sabiendo que él estaba en peligro.- ¡Pues vamos!- dijo caminando hacia la salida del jardín.

- Umi, espera…- dijo Hikaru deteniéndola.- Yo iré contigo…

El panorama era terrible. No peor que lo que habían visto en su anterior visita, pero ya se habían desacostumbrado a esas cosas. No hacía falta preguntar si estaba segura de que ese fuera el lugar. La aldea estaba ubicada a los pies de un gran monte, que les recordó un poco al monte Fuji. No había gente a la vista. Todo era destrucción. A tal punto que temieron preguntar si los habitantes se habían refugiado o estaban muertos. Todo hacía suponer a Kahamla que lo peor, lo que temía, ya había ocurrido. Trataron de mantener la calma.

- ¿Puedes sentir algo?- preguntó Hikaru a Kahamla. En ese momento sintieron un rugido que venía del interior de la montaña.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Umi.

- ¡Vayamos a ver!- continuó Hikaru, mientras corría hacia la montaña. Umi suspiró. Había soñado con no tener que pasar por un momento así nunca más, pero se trataba de un amigo.

- Tú quédate aquí Kahamla, iremos nosotras.

- Pero… Ascot…

- No te preocupes, haré o que sea por proteger a Ascot… No dejaré que nada le ocurra… Tú ve a buscar un lugar seguro, aun estas muy débil por el parto, no es momento para luchar.

- Umi…- sin decir más, Umi salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

El dragón estaba arrinconado en la cueva, pero daba pelea. Hikaru se detuvo varios metros antes de llegar adonde Ascot luchaba. Umi llegó pocos segundos detrás de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Nunca habían visto ese tipo de criaturas en Céfiro. Ascot estaba agotado y el dragón bastante lastimado, pero aun poseía una gran fuerza. Umi miró a su amiga. Inmóvil pero con la mirada fija en el dragón, casi hipnotizada, su semblante serio. Estaba pensando que hacer. Ella había cambiado, la Hikaru que había conocido se hubiera lanzado contra la creatura sin pensarlo demasiado. Miró el panorama unos segundos. Tal vez Kahamla estaba en lo cierto, pero ella no podía permitirlo. ¿Qué hacer? No parecía haber mucho tiempo para pensar. Ascot se lanzó un vez más contra el dragón usando su espada, pero este lo lanzó lejos de un coletazo. Golpeó contra una de las paredes de la cueva y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Ascot había aprendido a luchar, pero aun no tenía la habilidad de Latis.

- ¿Ascot!- Umi corrió hasta donde yacía su amigo. Entonces Hikaru reaccionó, al ver que no había tiempo de pensar. Sacó su espada y corrió hacia el dragón

- Umi…- dijo Ascot apenas abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Umi.

- No te preocupes por mi.- dijo intentando sentarse.- Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.- Miró a Hikaru luchar contra la bestia.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Jamás podría dejar solo a mi pequeño amigo Ascot.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Quédate aquí, Hikaru y yo nos encargaremos.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, aun recordamos como luchar.- Umi se puso de pie y sacó su espada. A esas alturas Hikaru ya había intentado por todos los medios penetrar la piel del dragón con su espada, pero era demasiado gruesa como para hacerle daño. Umi corrió hacia la bestia con su espada en punta, dio un salto un poco antes de llegar, intentando provocarle alguna herida en su rostro. Pero la espada golpeó en su piel tal y como si hubiera golpeado un pedazo de hierro y no le provocó el menor rasguño. Siguieron intentándolo una y otra y otra vez y nada. La piel del dragón era como una armadura de hierro. Agotadas, se miraron. Estaba claro que no iban a llegar ningún lado. Con una mirada supieron que debían hacer. Era como si no hubiesen perdido eso que las unía espiriualmente. Era como si loa años no hubieran pasado.

Umi embocó su dragón de agua usando todas sus fuerzas. Envolvió al dragón. Sabía que la magia no lo mataría, pero puso todas sus fuerzas para que, al menos, le doliera. La bestia comenzó a gemir de dolor. Con mucha concentración, mantuvo su magia al mismo nivel. Hikaru empuño su espada, corrió para tomar impulso y dio un salto hasta llegar a la altura de lo boca del dragón. Clavó su espada en la garganta del mismo, entrando por su boca. Allí no había piel que lo proteja. La sangre empezó a brotar con violencia. Cuando tocó el suelo nuevamente, Umi terminó su dragón de agua y cayó de rodillas, estaba agotada. El dragón dio un último gemido y cayó al sueño, retorciéndose. La sangre comenzó a inundar el suelo de la cueva. Lo vieron morir desangrado en muy poco tiempo. Cuando ya no se movió, Hikaru se acercó, abrió su boca con mucho esfuerzo y sacó su espada, que había quedado incrustada en la garganta de la bestia. Lo habían logrado.

Umi se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Ambas ayudaron a Ascot a levantarse. Despacio salieron de la cueva. Antes de volver a la luz, Umi miró hacia atrás. La criatura seguía allí, no había desaparecido, ni se había convertido en otra cosa, tal como el que había matado en la aldea de Ascot. Sin dudas, no era una criatura mágica.

- ¿Ferio dónde está?- preguntó Ascot apenas salieron de la cueva.

- ¿Ferio?- preguntó Hikaru, confundida.

- Él estaba conmigo... Nos separamos cuando decidimos que cada uno se encargaría de un dragón.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay más?

- Dos dragones fueron los que atacaron la aldea.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ascot? Esas criaturas… No parecen de este mundo…

- No lo son… conozco a todas las criaturas que habitan en Céfiro, incluso las que son producto de los temores, y esas bestias no pertenecen aquí…

- ¿Y la gente de la aldea? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

- Ferio dio la orden de evacuar. Están del otro lado de la montaña.

- ¡Kahamla!- dijo Umi de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Kahamla?

- Ella nos trajo hasta aquí… le dije que buscara un lugar seguro… ¡Hay que encontrarla!

Recorrieron la aldea y llegaron hasta la otra punta. Allí estaba Kahamla, junto con Ferio, parados frente al cuerpo de un dragón muerto. Ferio había conseguido matar a la otra criatura, y Kahamla lo había encontrado.

- ¡Kahamla! – Kahamla volteó repentinamente.

- ¡Ascot!- corrió hacia él emocionada.- ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Ascot sólo sonrió. Ferio observó a las jóvenes con seriedad, pero ni un músculo se le inmutó. Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre frío y calculador, por momentos parecido a Latis, aunque siempre sin perder el buen sentido del humor, que guardaba sólo para determinados momentos y determinadas personas. Umi lo miró. Su ropa estaba tan llena de sangre como la suya y la de Hikaru. Ese dragón tenía las mismas características que los otros dos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ferio?- preguntó Hikaru al verlo bastante lastimado. Pero Ferio ni siquiera contestó, sólo se acercó a su caballo y lo montó. Estaba agotado, pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo. Partió rumbo al palacio como si nada. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Ascot.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? Está tan descortés que parece Latis…- Rezongó Umi. El rostro de Hikaru empalideció y, entonces, Umi pudo notar que a ella aun le pasaban cosas con aquel misterioso hombre fuerte de la seguridad de Céfiro.

- Bueno… Es que Ferio esta muy preocupado con todo lo que está pasando… Él siente que todo es su responsabilidad y pues... creo que no ve con buenos ojos que ustedes hayan vuelto porque siempre pensó que él sólo podría sacarnos adelante.- dijo Ascot, intentando excusar a su amigo, para no contar que lo que realmente le incomodaba era la vuelta de una de ellas en particular, y más sabiendo que había continuado con su vida. Umi frunció el seño, mientras Hikaru parecía molesta por la reacción del rey. Parecía que la niña dulce y comprensiva se había perdido en el tiempo.

- Pues, ya veo que no somos muy bienvenidas aquí… ¡Deberían agradecernos que decidimos luchar y arriesgas nuestras vidas por ustedes!

- Umi…

. ¡Mokona! ¡Mokona!- comenzó a gritar Umi. La criatura salió de detrás de unos arbustos.- Vamos, Mokona, ya llevanos al palacio.

La criatura embocó el poder de su diamante e hizo aparecer la misma nave que las había traído. Umi se apresuró a subir, y detrás de ella subieron los demás. De ese modo, regresaron al palacio.

* * *

Hola a todassss!

Aca estoy nuevamente dejándoles un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a las Fuu-fans, porque la rubia no apareció en este capítulo, es que me estoy reservando su historia para más adelante! Pero prometo que para el próximo si estará

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, en especial para quienes dejan sus reviews... a las que no, animense si?

Ryousan: gracias por leer y comentar cada uno de mis caítulos! Y si, Fuu sigue siendo la mas sencible, por eso esta endurecida, porque la han lastimado mucho. Bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber como Ferio llegó a la Tierra jajajaja

Mia: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. anterior! Bueno, Umi también es mi guerrera favrita, aunque mi idea en esta historia es que las tres tengan el mismo protagonismo... se lo merecen... espero me salga jajaja

Dark Queen Trinity: Que bueno que te animaste a comentar! En cuanto a Hiakru/Lantis, aun no decido como llevaré adelante su historia, por eso no he escrito mucho... ya vere que invento ¿ideas? jajaja

Pame: Mmm... eso ya lo veremos... aunque me encanta el clemi! pero también me gusta la pareja Umi/Ascot. Gracias por el comentario!

Kuu: Vos decis? Mmm... no sé, habrá que esperar como se desarrolla esta historia... Gracias por leer!

De nuevo muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo... ¡Nos leemos luego!

Mily

***Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. Yo sólo la uso para divertirme y entretenerlos!***


	7. Secretos y Silencio

**Secretos y silencio**

"_Descubriendo Céfiro"_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_Yo sé que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no_

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar._

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

_Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido_

_Y sé que en esa forma de mirar_

_Hay algo que me pides sin hablar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_Te quiero que me guardes en silencio_

_Te quiero que me digas que no es cierto_

_Te quiero que no hablemos nunca de este amor_

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

_Te miro y te sonrío con fuego sin motivo_

_Te siento tan difícil de alcanzar_

_Aunque me esté acercando sin pensar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

_Te quiero que me guardes en silencio_

_Te quiero que me digas que no es cierto_

_Te quiero que no hablemos nunca de este amor_

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

_Alejandro Lerner_

Clef tomaba su desayuno en la sala comedor, mientras observaba con recelo a Umi conversando con Ascot. Lucía radiante, feliz. Había crecido mucho, sin dudas, se había convertido en toda una mujer. De repente, sintió celos de esa relación tan especial que llevaba con Ascot. A él apenas si lo había saludado cuando había entrado a la sala comedor.

- Es tan lindo, Ascot… igual que el padre…- dijo, mirando al pequeño que llevaba en brazos. Ascot se sonrojó.

- Te queda muy bien, Umi… Tienes buena química con los niños… Tal vez deberías intentar tener uno…- dijo Hikaru, sonriendo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Umi desapareció y su rostro se puso pálido de repente. Se sentó sin decir anda.- Perdón… ¿dije algo malo?- Umi negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Qué ocurre, Umi?

- La Diva Japonesa perdió un embarazo hace un par de años…- Todos voltearon hacia la entrada. La recién llegada entró sin más, seguida de la pequeña de cabellos dorados.

- ¿Fuu?- Se sentó en la mesa y su hija hizo lo mismo.- ¿Umi, eso es cierto?- Umi miró al suelo, se la notaba conmovida.

- La súper estrella Umi Ryuuzaki no tiene vida privada. Se nota que sigues tan aislada del mundo como siempre, Hikaru…

- Umi…

- Muchas gracias por seguir de cerca mi carrera, Fuu.- dijo Umi con ironía

- Lo siento… no tenía idea…- dijo Hikaru. En ese momento, Clef se levantó molesto. Su Umi, su pequeña Umi, ¿embarazada? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Salió del cuarto sin decir palabra y golpeando la puerta al salir. Umi lo observó, notó que estaba molesto, pero ahora que él se había ido se sentía un poco más cómoda como para hablar del tema.

- Esta bien, Hikaru… No te preocupes. Fue un momento muy difícil de mi vida, y el hecho de que se haya hecho público lo hizo aun más difícil. Y sobre todo porque era un embarazo deseado, ambos estábamos muy emocionados con la idea de ser padres… Fue mi culpa, debí haber parado un poco con las grabaciones.

- Claro que no, Umi, son cosas que pasan… Estoy a un final de convertirme en obstetra y te puedo asegurar que el continuar con tu vida no debería afectar. Tal vez no era tu momento para ser madre, pero ese momento llegará y serás la mejor de todas.

- Si tal vez...- dijo no muy convencida.

- ¡Pero ya no estés triste Umi!- interrumpió Ascot.- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por Céfiro?

-¿Un paseo... por Céfiro?

- Si, siempre has deseado conocer a Céfiro en tiempos de paz... bueno, las cosas no son perfectas, pero Céfiro está tan hermoso como siempre.  
- Mmm... Creo que si me gustaría, necesito despejarme, no quiero pasarme todo el día aquí encerrada. ¡Pero sólo si tú eres mi guía y no incluyes a ciertas personas indeseadas!

- Si, si, claro, sólo nosotros... Hikaru, Fuu, ¿que dicen?

- ¡Claro que me gustaría!- dijo Hikaru.

- Bien... ¿y tú Fuu?- Fuu puso cara de poco interés.

- ¡Ay si! ¡Por favor, mamá!- gritó Himeko de repente. Fuu realmente no quería ir, pero le costaba mucho decirle que no a su hija, así que acepto la invitación.

Ascot llevó a las jóvenes al jardín trasero del palacio, en ese lugar estaba el establo donde las guardias reales dejaban a sus caballos. Y también era el lugar dónde Ascot convocaba a sus amigos. Kahamla había decidido quedarse en palacio con su pequeño, allí estaría más segura. Las cosas no estaban del todo bien en Céfiro y Ascot no dejaba de cometer una irresponsabilidad con ese paseo. Si Gurú Clef lo supiera, sin dudas pondría el grito en el cielo. Ascot convocó a su amigo más preciado, ese que tenía la forma de un gusano gigante de color marrón.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó Himeko sorprendida.- Creí que los monstruos no existían...

- Él no es un monstruo, Himeko.- dijo Umi, acercándose a la criatura.- Hola Atalante, ¿me recuerdas?- acariciando su boca. La criatura bajó la cabeza para recibir la caricia con gusto.

- Claro que te recuerda Umi... ¡Jamás le perdonaría que te olvidara!- Umi se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Bueno... ¿y que estamos esperando?- dijo Hikaru, entonces todos subieron a la criatura.

En unos pocos minutos estuvieron en uno de los lugares favoritos de Ascot. Era un claro de lo que solía ser el bosque del silencio, un claro en el que nunca habían habitado monstruos, ni en los peores tiempos de Céfiro. El lugar estaba repleto de flores y había unos cuantos árboles. Pero lo más hermoso era una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un lago de aguas cristalinas.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo Hikaru.

- No digan nada. Este es mi lugar secreto.

- Ascot...

- ¡Es cierto, Umi! ¿No creen que vale la pena resignar un secreto por hacer sentir mejor a una amiga?- Hikaru rió.

- Pues yo creo que si lo vale, Ascot.

- Mamá, ¿podemos ir a nadar?

- ¿Estas loca Himeko? No tienes topa apropiada para hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos, Fuu, apuesto a que podríamos! Tú estás mucho más seria de lo que recuerdo.

- ¡Tú no te metas Hikaru! Ella es mi hija y yo decido.

- Pues apuesto a que hay algo más divertido que hacer.- dijo Umi agachándose al nivel de la pequeña.- ¡Mira eso!- dijo señalando la cascada. Detrás de ella parecía haber una cueva.- ¿Qué dices Ascot?

- Eres muy observadora, Umi... en esa cueva descansan las hadas.

- ¿Hadas?- preguntó la niña emocionada.

- ¿Por que las hadas se ocultarían en una oscura cueva?

- Por que allí nadie imaginaria que están y pueden descansar sin que nadie las moleste.

- ¿Vamos mamá?

- Prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Tú puedes quedarte Fuu, nosotros iremos. ¿Verdad?- dijo Umi, mirando a Ascot y a Hikaru. Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.- Himeko puede venir con nosotros, al menos no se meterá al agua, aunque puede que se moje un poco.- Fuu frunció el seño, molesta.

- Por favor, mamá, déjame ir.

- ¡Vamos Fuu! ¿Quién mejor para cuidar a tu hija que las guerreras mágicas?- el comentario de Hikaru molestó más aun a Fuu, pero otra vez esa imposibilidad de decirle que no a su hija termino por invadirla.

Cuando todos se marcharon, se sentó en una roca y miró el horizonte.

- Ah...- suspiro.- No puedo creerlo, ellas siguen siendo tan infantiles como siempre. Creo que les encantó la idea de tener que quedarse aquí.  
- No puedes culparlas por querer volver a ser una niña aunque sea un rato.- dijo la voz de una mujer, Fuu se levantó de inmediato y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Presea! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo vivo aquí, lo que me sorprende es encontrarte a ti aquí.

- Si, a mi también me sorprende encontrarme aquí.

- Ellas, al igual que tú, han sufrido mucho en este mundo, deberías darles, y darte, la posibilidad de disfrutar un poco de la magia de Céfiro.  
- No tengo deseos de hacerlo. Sólo quiero volver a mi mundo...

- Fuu... ¡Pero mira nada más como has crecido! Eres toda una mujer. ¿Es que no vas a saludarme?

Hikaru, Umi y Himeko comprobaron con sus propios ojos que Ascot no había mentido. La cueva era impresionante, las hadas revoloteaban por todo el lugar, unas entraban, otras salían y otras descansaban en improvisadas hamacas hechas con hojas colgadas de las estalactitas. Algunas de ellas pasaban por al lado de Ascot y lo saludaban amablemente.

- ¿Ellas te conocen?

- Ya les dije que este es mi lugar secreto y favorito. Vengo seguido.

- Debe ser increíble vivir aquí.

- No todas las cosas son lo que parecen, Himeko.- dijo Umi.

- Eso siempre dice mi mamá.

- Bueno...- continúo Hikaru.- Es que todo es relativo, todo en el universo tiene sus ventajas y desventajas y hasta un mundo tan maravilloso como este tiene su lado oscuro, pero eres muy pequeña aun para entenderlo.

- Todos dicen que soy muy madura para mi edad.- Hikaru y Umi rieron, no había dudas de que era hija de Fuu.

- Oigan, ¿que les parece si volvemos con Fuu? La hemos debajo sola demasiado tiempo.- dijo Ascot y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al salir de la cueva Himeko corrió al lado de su madre, mientras Hikaru y Umi se sorprendían por la presencia de la armera.  
- ¡Mami, mami! ¿Quien es ella?- preguntó la pequeña, pero Fuu no contestó.

- ¡Presea!- dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.- Me da tanto gusto verte.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Umi! Están muy grandes y hermosas.- dijo dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

Después de una pequeña charla, invitó a las chicas y a Ascot a comer a su casa. Fuu seguía muy negativa ante todo, pero nada podía hacer, si todos decidían ir, de ninguna manera iba a volverse sola, ya demasiados escalofríos le daba estar ahí. Y, después de todo, cualquier cosa era mejor a permanecer en el palacio, donde estaba el constante riesgo de encontrarse con él.

Tras comer una excéntrica comida preparada especialmente por Presea, Himeko salió al jardín a jugar con Mokona, mientras los demás conversaban un rato. Fuu seguía mucho más seria y callada que de costumbre.

- Himeko es una niña muy alegre.- dijo Hikaru de repente. Sólo quería sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero ella ni se inmutó.

- Si... ¿en verdad es hija tuya?- continuo Umi. Fuu molesta se puso de pie y se asomó a la ventana.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Presea en voz baja.

- Déjala... está molesta porque no quiere estar en Céfiro.- dijo Hikaru

- ¡Yo creo que tiene algo que ocultar!- continuo Umi, en voz baja.- Y seguramente tiene que ver con esa niña.

- Las estoy escuchando.

- Lo siento.- dijo Hikaru

- Bueno, es que como tu vida no es pública como la mía tenemos que especular sobre lo que no nos quieres decir.- Fuu no presto atención al comentario de Umi. Desde donde estaba ya no podía ver a su hija y le preocupaba que se alejara del lugar, le preocupaba que anduviera sola por ahí. Desesperada salió al jardín a ver si la veía. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores pero ni Mokona ni Himeko estaban. Comenzó a caminar y la encontró cerca del lugar, corriendo a orillas de un lago de aguas verdosas. Se sorprendió de la hermosura de ese lugar. Allí solía estar el bosque del silencio, el lugar más sombrío que había conocido en su vida, ¿cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? Sin dudas, la gente que amaba a Céfiro había hecho un buen trabajo, miles de corazones orando por el bienestar de Céfiro eran mucho mejor que uno.

- ¡Himeko!- la niña se detuvo sorprendida.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¡Himeko, ven acá!

- Sólo jugaba mamá. ¿No es hermoso este lugar?

- Te dije que no quería que te alejaras de mi.- el rugido de un animal interrumpió el regaño de Fuu. Un enorme dragón apareció como de la nada, una criatura que jamás había visto y jamás había imaginado ver, una criatura que parecía sacada de la fantasía medieval. De escamas color verde oscuro y largos cuernos dorados y brillantes, el dragón tenía un tamaño que a Fuu le impactó. Himeko se quedó paralizada por el susto.  
- ¡Himeko! ¡Vete de aquí!

- Pero...

- ¡Qué vayas a esconderte!- gritó, mientras trataba de llamar la atención del dragón. Pero ¿que podía hacer? No tenía ni su magia ni su espada, era sólo una mujer común. Había luchado tanto por serlo y ahora daría lo que sea por ser una guerrera mágica. El dragón no era muy veloz, pero tenía una gran fuerza. Se dirigió hacia donde se había ocultado su hija. Desesperada, tomó una piedra y se la lanzó golpeando en su ojo derecho. El dragón pareció sorprenderse por el imprevisible ataque, revoleo su cabeza y luego volteó hacia donde ella estaba. Fuu miró a sus alrededores para ver si había algo que pudiera usar como arma, pero nada, si solo era un bosque. El dragón se acercó a ella y lanzó una llamarada de fuego que ella apenas llegó a esquivar. Era lo único que podía hacer, esquivar los ataques.

Desde atrás de los arbustos, Himeko observaba temerosa la batalla. Fuu pensaba en que hacer pero mucho no se le ocurría. El fuego comenzaba dispersarse por el bosque y Fuu comenzaba a temer que pudiera llegar adonde su hija estaba.

Una y otra vez se encontraba esquivando los ataques del dragón, no podía continuar así, definitivamente no. De repente comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Himeko pidiendo ayuda. El fuego las había rodeado a ella y a Mokona. Fuu corrió hacia ella pero el dragón interpuso su cola impidiéndole el paso. Intentó saltarla pero este la levantó y, usándola cono látigo, la golpeó con fuerza, lanzándola lejos. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Himeko, asustada al ver lo que ocurría. Como pudo se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y alborotó las llamas. Himeko abrazó a Mokona con fuerza y se echó para atrás.

- ¡Dragón de agua!- se sintió de repente y un torbellino de agua acabó por extinguir las llamas que la rodeaban.

- ¡Rayos rojos!- los relámpagos rodearon al dragón, dejándolo inmóvil e imposibilitado de atacar. Himeko observó sorprendida. Estaba a salvo, ¡las guerreras mágicas la habían salvado! Aquellas guerreras de los cuentos de su mamá eran reales y la habían salvado.

- ¿Estas bien Fuu?- pregunto Hikaru. Fuu no contestó, solo corrió hacía donde estaba su hija.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Umi a la pequeña, mientras se ponía a su altura. Asustada, la niña se abrazó a ella.

- Tuve mucho miedo, Umi.

- ¡Himeko!- gritó Fuu llegando a ella

- ¡Mamá!- dijo soltando a Umi y corriendo hacia Fuu. Umi volvió a ver al dragón mientras se ponía de pie. La magia de Hikaru se extinguía.  
- ¡Hikaru!

- ¿Crees que funcione nuevamente?

- No lo creo, se ve diferente, aun al que enfrente en la aldea de Ascot.

- ¡El corazón!- Ascot y Presea llegaron corriendo desde la casa de la segunda.- Deben apuntar al corazón, ese es su punto débil.- dijo Ascot, que de bestias sabía bastante

- ¡Espadas de hielo!- gritó Umi y las filosas espadas comenzaron a golpear a la criatura provocándole cientos de heridas. El dragón gemía de dolor. Cuando la magia de Umi cesó, y antes de que el dragón se recupere, Hikaru sacó su espada, corrió hacia é y la clavo en el medio de su pecho. La sangre comenzó a brotar y el dragón cayó al suelo, sin vida.

- Vaya, parece que no han perdido sus habilidades.- comentó Presea.- Ese dragón ha provocado demasiados destrozos.- continuo mirando el incendio que se había propagado.

- Eso puedo arreglarlo, aunque el daño ya esté hecho.- Umi convocó su magia para apagar el fuego de los alrededores y así evitar que el daño sea mayor. Hikaru estaba indignada, eso era lo más parecido a los incendios forestales que solía haber en la Tierra, aunque los de la Tierra solían generarse en épocas de sequías, cuando los árboles no tenían las ramas verdes, y allí con los árboles a medio florecer, el fuego se había expandido con tal rapidez... Esas criaturas estaban destruyendo el mundo por el que tanto había luchado y ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasado. A decir verdad, nadie lo sabía...

* * *

Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo, actualizando. Antes que nada, les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero no conté con demasiado tiempo para sentarme en la compu.

Bueno, ¿que les pareció este capítulo? Sé que me van a decir, que Fuu está un poco cambiada, pero no se preocupen, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma! Sólo está un poco a la defensiva porque no espera volver a Céfiro nunca más y la pone bastante nerviosa encontrarse con Ferio.

Una aclaración sobre el capítulo anterior, para Mia Ryuzaki: lo que Kahamla presentía que iba a pasar finalmente no pasó porque las chicas llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Ascot... Perdon! pensé que estaba claro (lo estaba para mi porque yo lo escribí jeje), pero bueno, ya lo dije, soy nueva en esto! Aprenderé de mis errores ^_^

Jessicacefiro, me alegro que te guste mi historia, a mi también me gustan las tuyas (a ver cuando actualizas!)

A las demás, espero sus review, así se si voy por buen camino!

Saludos y gracias por leerme! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Mily

***Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes, ellos fueron creados por las CLAMP. Yo sólo los usó para diversión propia y ajena***


	8. Miedos, dudas y confusiones

**Miedos, Dudas y Confusiones**

_¿Entre tres amores?_

_Al amor es a algo que nunca le temí_

_Siempre dispuesta a jugar_

_Sabiendo que me podía quemar_

_Daba todo sabiendo que me podían lastimar_

_Y lo hacia sin dudar_

_Dispuesta a dejar todo en ese juego que llamamos amor_

_Sabiendo que podía perder, podía ganar_

_Yo lo que quería era jugar,_

_A mi modo jugar para ganar…_

_Pero sé que cambió, todo cambió_

_Siento miedo, tengo miedo_

_No sé por qué es la primera vez que tengo miedo_

_De sufrir, de dejar todo sin recibir nada a cambio_

_Miedo a las mentiras, a las verdades…_

_A lo que callas, a lo que dices…_

_Miedo de apostar todo en este gran juego_

_Del amor, de poner todas las cartas_

_En la mesa y quedarme con nada, sin nada_

_Es la primera vez, y no sé por qué_

_Tengo miedo a enamorarme_

_Será la edad… Serás tú_

_Seré yo, será la herida que dejo un gran amor_

_No lo se, sólo se que por mas que este miedo me invada_

_Quiero seguir, quiero seguir…_

_No me importa nada_

_Solo quiero seguir jugando_

_Por más que el miedo se haga presente_

_Al igual que las dudas y la inseguridad (que en mi SIEMPRE esta)…_

_Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar_

_Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder_

_El no siempre lo vas a tener…_

_Pero sé que cambio, todo cambio_

_Siento miedo, tengo miedo_

_No sé por qué es la primera vez que tengo miedo_

_De sufrir, de dejar todo sin recibir nada a cambio_

_Miedo a las mentiras, a las verdades…_

_A lo que callas a lo que dices…_

_Miedo de apostar todo en este gran juego_

_Del amor, de poner todas las cartas_

_En la mesa y quedarme con nada, sin nada_

_La primera vez, y no sé por qué_

_Tengo miedo a enamorarme_

_Será la edad… Serás tú_

_Seré yo, será la herida que dejo un gran amor_

_No lo se, solo se que por mas que este miedo me invada_

_Quiero seguir, quiero seguir…_

_No me importa nada_

_Solo quiero seguir jugando_

_Por más que el miedo se haga presente_

_Al igual que las dudas y la inseguridad (que en mi SIEMPRE esta)…_

_Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar_

_Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder_

_El no siempre lo vas a tener…_

_Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar_

_Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder_

_Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar_

_Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder_

_**Camila**_

_Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente, mientras el profesor dictaba clases. Cabellos liliáceos, algo largos, pero que no llegaban hasta sus hombros, grandes y expresivos ojos azul cielo, rostro de niño, semblante serio. Había algo en él que le recordaba a alguien. Había algo en el que le atraía, pero a la vez le dolía, por eso quería mantenerlo lejos._

_- Ryuuzaki... ¿Puede decirme qué fue lo que dije?- dijo el profesor, despertándola de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Eh?... bueno... yo..._

_- Si no le interesa mi clase no tiene porque perder el tiempo aquí._

_- Lo siento...- las mejillas de Umi se tiñeron de color rosa. No era la primera vez que era regañada en clase, pero como nunca se había sentido avergonzada. ¿Era por qué estaba él?_

_La clase termino unos segundos después. Umi tomó sus libros y salió de prisa. Caminó por los pasillos, vacíos a esas horas._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- sintió de repente._

_- ¡Brandon!_

_- Estabas cómo en otro mundo... La verdad es que te he visto así en muchas clases._

_- No me pasa nada... Sólo... tengo problemas de concentración._

_- Ah... bueno... he tomado muy buenos apuntes... si quieres vamos a tomar un café y te pongo al día.- Umi sonrío al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. ¿Cómo decirle que no?_

Ascot caminaba por el jardín del palacio. Era de madrugada y no podía dormir. Todo lo que había pasado los últimos días lo tenia muy preocupado, en especial porque ahora tenía por quién velar. De repente, levantó la mirada y la vio sentada a los pies de un árbol. Se acercó a ella y notó que lloraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Umi?- dijo preocupado. Ella pareció sobresaltarse, no lo había escuchado llegar. Lo miró y se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Ascot... no te oí llegar.

- ¿Lo extrañas?- preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su mano. Ella afirmo con la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas más se le escaparon.  
Clef salió al balcón de su despacho, estaba agotado. Miro hacía el jardín y pudo distinguir con precisión a la pareja, en una situación que le despertaba unos celos inexplicables.

- Todo esto es muy difícil... no sé que pasará mañana, cuando volveremos... y tengo miedo de no volver a verlo.- Ascot se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Umi reposo su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó con esa confianza y positivismo?

- Es difícil mantenerlos cuando temes perder lo único que tienes en la vida.

- Umi...- dijo tomándola de los hombros y separándola de su cuerpo.- No digas eso... tienes a Hikaru y a Fuu... y siempre, siempre, sin importar lo que pase, me tendrás a mi.

- Ascot...- Umi lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban aun llenos de lágrimas. Él no soportaba verla llorar, por eso se dejó llevar por esos ojos tan profundos como el mar. Su diva había vuelto. La razón de su existir durante mucho tiempo, de sus penas y sus alegrías. Él era tan amable, tan dulce, tan simple... tan parecido a Brandon... Le despertaba tantos sentimientos encontrados... ¿amor? Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente. Umi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar sin pensar. Ascot hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se rozaron unos segundos. La sensación fue tan agradable que desearon más y más, así terminaron fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

Kahamla había despertado a mitad de la noche y se había encontrado con que su esposo no estaba, así que decidió buscarlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber dónde iba cuando no podía dormir. Lo encontró a tiempo para ver esa expresión de amor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo atinó a salir corriendo. Sabía lo importante que ella era para él, conocía la historia y sabía cuanto la quería.

Desde el balcón, Clef también presenció la escena. ¿Umi y Ascot? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Furioso, entró a su despacho y cerró la ventana con fuerza.  
En el jardín, ellos parecían no notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Ella pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de él. Él puso sus manos en su cintura. Lentamente fueron agachándose sin dejar de besarse. Ella se sentó junto al árbol. Él se arrodillo delante de ella y continúo besándola. Las manos de Umi bajaron hasta su espalda, y un poco más. Fue cuando cayó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se separó de ella. Umi abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Él estaba nervioso, mucho. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Esa imagen le dio mucha ternura. Era como aquel niño pequeño que había conocido en su primera visita a Céfiro. Pero entendía su reacción, lo que estaban a punto de hacer no estaba bien, por Kahamla, por Brandon.

- ¿Que es lo que estamos haciendo Umi?- dijo sin voltear.

- Lo siento... fue mi culpa.

- Yo también me dejé llevar...- Umi se puso de pie, se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

- Ascot...

- Lo siento... necesito estar sólo...- dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Umi con la impresión de que había matado a alguien

_No dejaba de pensar en él desde hacía unos días. ¿Por que siempre era así? Su mente y su corazón volvían a él. ¿Por qué cada vez que creía estar bien con alguien, qué creía haber encontrado al indicado, le volvía a pasar? Eso era lo que había dificultado sus relaciones, eso había provocado que los novios le duraran poco. Aunque también influía, y mucho, ese asunto de que ella nunca podía entregarse completamente._

_Ese día era muy especial para ellos, ese día cumplían un año de novios. Él ya la había notado ausente, como en otro mundo. Se lo había comentado días atrás. Había hecho todo lo posible para no parecer distante en esa cita, pero, al parecer, no había logrado mucho éxito._

_- Hikaru... dime que te pareció la película.- dijo mientras manejaba su auto último modelo._

_- ¿Eh? La... película... estuvo bien_

_- Si... que bueno que se quedaron juntos a pesar de las diferencias y las distancias..._

_- Si... que suerte._

_- Ni siquiera la viste, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Que? Claro que si..._

_- Claro que no... Ellos no terminan juntos, deciden separarse porque ella necesita volver a su país con los suyos y él tenía demasiadas responsabilidades como para ir con ella._

_- Pues así se parece más a la vida real...- dijo sonrojada_

_- Has estado distante._

_- Bueno, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... ya sabes, los finales, el trabajo, mi beca..._

_- Y los pacientes, tus compañeros, tus hermanos... te preocupas demasiado por todo el mundo.- el joven se detuvo en un lugar que no conocía._

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- Es el departamento de un amigo. Me lo prestó para que podamos estar tranquilos.- Hikaru trago saliva, creía saber que pretendía él con esa cita, pero al llegar a ese lugar pudo confirmarlo. Todo un año juntos y aun nada, increíblemente era el que más le había aguantado. Lo quería mucho, claro que si. Pero ¿amor? Amor a ese sueño, esa utopía, pero ya debía hacerse a la idea de que él era un amor imposible y debía darse una oportunidad para amar. Y este si parecía ser el hombre correcto, no en vano había soportado tantas negativas._

_- Corazón..._

_- No te preocupes, sólo quiero algo de intimidad. Pero no pasará nada que no quieras que pase._

Hikaru miró al horizonte por la amplia ventana. Estaba amaneciendo y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Otra vez las pesadillas, otra vez los recuerdos.

Aquella noche había sido un fracaso, ¿aquella noche había predeterminado lo que luego sucedió? Suspiró.

_El había hecho que todo sea perfecto. Bueno, lo había intentado, desafortunadamente, él no era su serio espadachín. Pidieron una pizza y conversaron alegremente, todo normal. Pero el momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Con unas baladas románticas que sonaban de fondo y bajo la tenue luz de la sala de estar, él comenzó a besarla con dulzura, luego con pasión. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, a acariciar su figura por encima de su ropa_

_Ella intentó dejarse llevar, dejar que suceda lo que tenga que suceder. Por eso le permitió que la tocara. Se recostaron sobre el sillón, quedando ella debajo. Y siguieron besándose. Él se animo a romper esa barrera que significaba su ropa, acarició su panza por debajo de su blusa y comenzó a levantarla suavemente. Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, rígida. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Nada... es sólo que...- dijo sentándose nuevamente.- Yo... lo siento... no puedo..._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- _¿Es que nunca pude olvidarlo?-_ se preguntó. Alguien llamó a su puerta. Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas e indicó que pasara, pero ni siquiera volteó a ver quién entraba, siguió parada en la ventana.

La joven de cabellos celestes cerró bien al entrar y luego se desplomó sobre la cama. Hikaru la miró en silencio.

- Lo siento si interrumpo, necesitaba hablar con alguien.- la miró de reojo.- Aunque no sé si sea el momento indicado.- Hikaru se separó de la ventana.

- Cuéntame.

- ¿Seguro?- dijo Umi sentándose en la cama.- No. Lo siento... tú tienes tus propios problemas y yo vengo a invadirte con los míos...

- Si viniste hasta aquí es por algo, ¿verdad? Aun confías en mi.- Umi bajó la mirada, lo que tenía por contar la avergonzaba mucho. Pero necesitaba hablarlo.

- Ascot y yo... nos besamos...

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hikaru sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Siempre había estado muy segura de que Umi estaba enamorada de Gurú Clef y que veía a Ascot sólo como un amigo.

- No sólo eso... estuvimos a punto de ir más allá... ¿Sabes a que me refiero?- Hikaru se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Pero cómo pasó?

- No lo sé... sabes que él siempre ha sido muy dulce y muy atento, que siempre se ha preocupado por mi... Me vio mal y estuvo conmigo...simplemente pasó...

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Terrible... Lo peor de todo es que me gustó y si él no se hubiese detenido, probablemente hubiera llegado hasta las últimas circunstancias.

- Creí que veías a Ascot como un amigo.

- Yo también lo creía.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No lo sé... estoy muy confundida... me siento tan estúpida, como una adolescente de nuevo.

- Bueno, Ascot siempre te ha cuidado, siempre ha velado por ti... tal vez es eso lo que te confunde.

- Si, él siempre está cuando lo necesito... Él me recuerda mucho a Brandon... O Brandon me recordaba a él y eso fue lo que me enamoró.

- ¿Por que no pensar que fue al revés? ¿Qué lo que te llevó a refugiarte en Ascot fue que te recuerda a Brandon?

- No lo sé, Hikaru, en este momento no estoy segura de nada. Sólo se que Brandon es muy importante para mi... pero desde el primer momento que vi a Ascot me han estado pasando cosas. Había tratado de no darles importancia, pero ya no puedo negarlos. El problema es que Ascot está casado y Kahamla es una buena mujer.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque Céfiro nos necesite, no podemos decir lo mismo de los que fueron nuestros amigos.

- Ni de las personas que creímos especiales... ¿no es así? Bueno, te conté mi tragedia, ahora cuéntame la tuya.

- ¿?

- No lo has olvidado...- Hikaru bajó la mirada, cómo tratando de escapar a la persecución de su amiga. A Umi realmente no se le escapaba una.

- Pues... eso es lo que me he preguntado los últimos 10 años.

- ¿Y la conclusión?

- Creo que tienes razón. He intentado olvidarlo, he intentado estar con otros hombres, pero mis relaciones siempre acabaron cuando llegaba el momento clave, el momento de la intimidad.

- Eso quiere decir que tú aún...- Hikaru se sonrojó.

- No tienes porque sorprenderte, no debo ser la única.

- Lo siento... claro que no... También lo demoré bastante porque esperaba encontrar a la persona indicada.

- Brandon

- Él siempre se ha comportado como todo un caballero. Nunca me presionó, espero a que estuviera lista.

- Tuviste suerte, en mi caso esa persona nunca llegó.

- Porque buscabas a alguien que lo reemplace, en lugar de buscar a alguien bueno para ti.

- Jamás lo hice apropósito. Creí que lo había dejado en el pasado, como el príncipe azul con el que sueñas de niña, tal parece que nunca logré despertar de ese sueño.

- Es difícil despertar a la realidad, sobre todo cuando existe una posibilidad, aunque sea pequeña, de que el sueño sea real.

- Tú pudiste despertar.

- Fue más fácil porque no dejé mi corazón en Céfiro, o al menos eso creía hasta ahora.

- ¿Y que hay de Gurú Clef? Creí que lo amabas.-Umi se sorprendió con el comentario. Si siempre había tratado de mantener ese amor en secreto, ¿tan mal lo había hecho?

- Dudo mucho que lo que sentía por Clef sea realmente amor... Más bien fue una ilusión de la infancia.- En ese momento, una poderosa aura maligna invadió el ambiente y el silencio comenzó a pesar. Se miraron como sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Lo sientes?

Clef había pasado el resto de la noche a oscuras sentado en su silla. Seguía molesto, ¿celoso? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que moría con sólo imaginarla en brazos de Ascot. La presencia maligna lo sorprendió con la defensas bajas pero, aun, alerta. Se puso de pie y encendió las luces. Algo andaba muy mal. Volteó rápidamente hacía el ventanal que daba al balcón. El hombre estaba parado allí y ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. Era alto y de tez blanca, cabellos azabache, corto y ojos azules como el mar, como ella. Tenía un físico importante, aunque no llegaba al nivel de Latis. Lo miró seriamente, intentando imponerse. El joven rió. Llevaba unas vestimentas extrañas a los ojos de Clef, unos pantalones azules, de tela de jean, ajustados, unas zapatillas en color negro y una comba del mismo color.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Clef, con la sensación de que conocía la respuesta.

- Mi nombre es Ryota Takahashi…- Gurú Clef abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Takahashi?

- Te suena mi apellido ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

- Creo que ya no sabes...

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Nuestro objetivo perdura en el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué piensas que esta vez será mejor?

- Es el turno de mi generación, y no cometeré los mismos errores que mis antepasados.

- Ni siquiera sabes porque lo haces… He sido testigo del fracaso de muchos, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú lo lograrás?

- Tengo mis trucos, y he trabajado duro e investigado los detalles a fondo… pero me gustaría no tener que llegar a una sangrienta guerra. Quiero proponerte un trato.

- ¿Un trato?

- Ambos podemos ganar, Clef.

- No has hecho bien tu trabajo si piensas que aceptaré.

- Al menos deberías escuchar lo que tengo para decirte.

- Nuca he negociado con un Takahashi… y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

- Es diferente ahora… tal vez haya algo en este mundo que te importe más que Céfiro.- Clef no supo que contestar, por primera vez, alguien logro dejarlo sin palabras. ¿Lo había? Quizás, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? No había nada de lo que debía preocuparse, él sólo usaba psicología inversa… No podía saber nada acerca de ella, él no podía conocer sus sentimientos.

- Yo sólo me debo a mi pueblo.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?- Clef lo miró seriamente pero no contestó. El joven rió, esta vez con delicadeza.- Cómo gustes, esto significa que la batalla esta declarada.- dio un salto hacia atrás saliendo de ese modo por la ventana. Quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos y despidió una magia desconocida para el mago. Era un ataque al palacio. Clef reaccionó rápidamente y usó su magia para crear un escudo.

- ¡Umi!- dijo Hikaru al ver la silueta del hombre. Umi corrió hacia la ventana.- Salió del despacho de Gurú Clef.- Ambas observaron al extraño hombre en silencio.

- ¡Vamos!- ambas salieron de la habitación y corrieron por los pasillos.

Un ruido extraño comenzó a resonar, era como el reptar de una serpiente, pero multiplicado unas 1000 veces. Fuu sintió una presencia, sintió que algo no andaba bien. Sus poderes aun estaban allí, a pesar de que había intentado negarlos durante tantos años. En ningún momento había dejado de ser una guerrera mágica, más allá de que su poder del viento lo haya guardado Gurú Clef.

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?- preguntó Himeko, que acababa de despertar. Pero su estado demasiado atento a lo que sucedía le impidió escuchar a su hija.- ¿Mamá?

- Shhh.- dijo, llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios. Se escuchó ese sonido nuevamente, como si una serpiente gigante caminara por los pasillos. Fuu permaneció en silencio, indicándole a Himeko que haga lo mismo. Cuando creyó que el peligro había cesado, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Efectivamente, la cola de lo que parecía una serpiente gigante, con una pluma roja en la punta, pasó por ahí.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Himeko alarmada. Fuu salió y observó. Se dirigía al segundo piso, dónde estaban el despacho de Gurú Clef, la oficina del rey, y otros cuartos en los que solían hacer reuniones importantes.

- No lo sé, Himeko.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Nos quedaremos aquí, creo que no es a nosotras a quien nos busca.

- ¿No irás a luchar como lo hacen Hikaru y Umi? Creí que eras una guerrera mágica, como ellas.

- ¡No! No soy como ellas, hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo.

Umi y Hikaru llegaron al jardín en el que horas antes Ascot y Umi habían cometido, quizás, el error más grande de sus vidas. Ya era tarde, la figura que Hikaru había visto flotando había desaparecido y el escudo que Gurú Clef había creado se estaba desvaneciendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eso fue todo?

- No lo creo Umi, aquí hay algo raro.- Tal vez era sólo una pantalla.

- ¡Clef!- dijo Umi de repente y salió corriendo. Hikaru corrió tras ella, sin entender demasiado su actitud.

Se sentó sobre su sillón. Estaba exhausto. Poner un escudo a todo el palacio siempre había significado un gasto extraordinario de energías, y más ese día, en que sus energías habían sido absorbidas por el dolor de su corazón. De repente sintió un ruido extraño, algo se aproximaba a su oficina. Se puso de pie alarmado, intentando determinar de que se trataba pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de entrada era derribada por la criatura. El mago abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus órbitas, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. La bestia tenía proporciones impresionantes, tenía cara de gallo con una cresta en forma de corona es su cabeza, cuerpo de serpiente y unas inmensas alas como las de un murciélago. Su cola estaba llena de escamas y tenía una pluma roja en la punta. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante. ¡Un basilisco! Concluyó el mago. Pero ¿cómo podía ser posible? Ese tipo de criaturas no existían en Céfiro, más bien eran oriundas de Mundo Místico, aunque, aun allá, llevaban extintas cientos de años. Levantó su báculo con la intención de atacarlo, pero era demasiado rápido para él, sobre todo en el estado en que estaba. Se abalanzó sobre él, con la intención de golpearlo con su pico. El mago logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo, el basilisco destruyó su mesa e hizo un alboroto con sus papeles. Respiró profundo. Según la leyenda, ese tipo de criaturas tenían la habilidad de prender fuego a cualquier ser que lo mire directo a los ojos. Eso hacía la batalla mucho más complicada. El basilisco se adentró en su oficina por completo, quedando sólo fuera la punta de su cola. Llegó a arrinconarlo contra una esquina, buscando su mirada de manera insistente.

- ¡Clef!- el gritó de la guerrera del agua llamó la atención del basilisco, haciendo que desvíe la atención de su presa.

- ¡Es ella!- dijo Ryota al ver la imagen de Umi reflejada en su pared. Él tenía la habilidad de ver a través de los ojos del basilisco.

- Ya veo… pues si es muy bonita…- contestó la mujer que estaba a su lado.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Nada por ahora, yo me encargaré de ella… Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que ella es la llave hacia nuestros objetivos.- dijo volteando hacia la morocha. Luego volvió a la imagen que estaba reflejada en la pared, como si fuera la proyección de una película en el cine. La imagen, ahora, mostraba a la guerrera del fuego.

- Hikaru…- susurró.

- ¡Umi! ¡No lo mires a los ojos! El basilisco tiene el poder de prender fuego a todo que se vea cautivado por sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada la joven de cabellos celestes. Hikaru sacó su espada, pero el basilisco no les prestó la más mínima atención, por el contrario, volvió a enfocarse en él.- _Es a mi a quien quiere.- _pensó el mago.- _Él quiere probarme.-_ levantó su báculo en alto y emitió una luz dorada, logrando enceguecer a la bestia, al menos por unos segundos. Inevitablemente, provocó el mismo efecto en ellas. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, corrió fuera del lugar. Sabía que ese no era el lugar más indicado para llevar adelante una batalla con semejante bestia, era muy pequeño e incómodo, era mejor trasladar la batalla a un lugar más amplio. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el basilisco lo seguiría. Y de hecho así fue. Cuando la luz desapareció, el basilisco fue tras él, pasando entre Umi y Hikaru, sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Las jóvenes hicieron lo propio corriendo tras él.

Llegó hasta un amplio salón donde solían hacerse las fiestas que involucraban a los planetas vecinos. Detuvo su marcha y respiró profundo. El basilisco no tarde en alcanzarlo. Se acercó lentamente, amenazante. Clef retrocedió, haciendo un esfuerzo sublime por no mirarlo a los ojos. Umi llegó a tiempo para encontrar al mago supremo acorralado contra una pared. Hikaru llegó tras ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la guerrera de Ceres sacó su espada y corrió hacia él. De un salto logró interponerse entre el mago y el basilisco y, con un rápido movimiento, clavó la espada en los ojos de la bestia. El basilisco gimió de dolor, mientras la sangre color carmesí brotaba con intensidad. Había cegado al basilisco, acabando así con su arma de batalla más poderosa, ya no representaba una amenaza. Volteó a ver al mago.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Clef?

- Estoy bien.- contestó groseramente. Al verla no podía evitar que esa imagen de hacía apenas un par de horas llegara a su mente. Y eso lo molestaba soberanamente.

- Sólo estaba preocupada por ti, no tienes que ser grosero

Hikaru observó la escena, entendiendo que era su momento de luchar. Dudaba mucho que Umi se despegara del gurú en ese momento. Empuñó su espada y se lanzó contra el basilisco. Claro que era mucho más sencillo sin la amenaza mortal que significaban sus ojos. Pero, a pesar de su ceguera, era un oponente fuerte, tenía un gran oído que le permitía esquivar sus ataques y hasta atacarla. Logró provocarle varias heridas sin recibir un rasguño. Umi reaccionó a tiempo para observar como su amiga rebanaba la cabeza del basilisco con su espada. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo, dejando un mar de sangre a su alrededor. Umi se acercó a Hikaru.

- Lo siento… no debí dejarte luchando sola.

- Tú hiciste fácil la batalla… Entiendo que hay algunos sentimientos que simplemente no se pueden evitar.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Umi se sonrojó. Mientras tanto, el mago se acercaba al cuerpo del basilisco para observarlo de cerca. Aun no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Se lo veía absolutamente agotado. Umi se acercó a él.

- Creo que deberías ir a descansar.

- Gracias, pero no necesito una niñera.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero? ¡Sólo intento cuidarte!

- ¡Tengo 761 años y soy el mago supremo! ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide!

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Haz lo quieras con tu vida! ¡Acaba con ella si lo deseas! ¡No sé ni porque me preocupo!- contestó molesta.

- ¡No seas infantil! ¡Madura de una vez!- gritó el mago, volteando, por fin, a verla. Umi abrió la boca, como para contestar, pero las palabras no salieron. Él había herido su orgullo. Siempre le había molestado que le digan inmadura, pero que él se lo dijera dolía. Sin decir más, se retiró del lugar. Hikaru la observó alejarse. Sabía que eso le había dolido, seguía conociéndola a la perfección. Miró al mago molesta.

- Eso no fue necesario.- dijo. Y también se alejó del lugar. El mago las observó partir. Estaba muy preocupado. Preocupado por todo lo que pasaba. Preocupado por las amenazas de Takahashi. Preocupado por no saber que seguía. Pero, por sobre todo, preocupado por ella…

* * *

Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo! Espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y en especial a quienes me dejan sus reviews! ^_^

Ya les adelanto que estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, se va a llamar "El secreto de Fuu", asi que ya pueden imaginarse de quien se tratara y que misterios develara jaja

Nos leemos luego!

Mily!

***Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los usó para diversión propia y ajena y sin fines de lucro***


	9. El secreto de Fuu

**El secreto de Fuu**

_"Fantasmas del pasado"_

_Vuelves de un fantasma del pasado_

_Y me atormentas y haces nada mis sentidos_

_No te bastó con estrecharme en tus brazos_

_Tenías que ser un poco más tan cruel conmigo_

_Sólo unos segundos te sobraron_

_Para romper mi corazón, hacerlo trizas_

_Una palabra, una mirada, una sonrisa_

_Fue suficiente para mí, fue suficiente_

_Y yo que había jurado que este amor de mi pasado_

_No volvería atormentarme, no volvería a enloquecerme más_

_Y yo pensé que el tiempo me iba a matar tu recuerdo_

_Casi no puedo creerlo que de ti me e vuelto a enamorar_

_Y así no se da el amor no se puede entregar_

_A una misma persona que ya_

_Te ha partido en pedazos mil veces el alma_

_Y así no se da, el amor es más fuerte que el mar_

_Un camino que lleva hasta dios_

_Sin embargo tu amor me hace perder la calma_

_Vuelves de un fantasma del pasado_

_Y me atormentas y haces nada mis sentidos_

_No te bastó con estrecharme en tus brazos_

_Tenías que ser un poco más cruel conmigo_

_Sólo unos segundos te sobraron_

_Para romper mi corazón hacerlo trizas_

_Una palabra, una mirada, una sonrisa_

_Fue suficiente para mí, fue suficiente_

_Y yo que había jurado que este amor de mi pasado_

_No volvería atormentarme, no volvería a enloquecerme más_

_Y yo pensé que el tiempo me iba a matar tu recuerdo_

_Casi no puedo creerlo que de ti me e vuelto a enamorar_

_Y así no se da el amor no se puede entregar_

_A una misma persona que ya_

_Te ha partido en pedazos mil veces el alma_

_Y así no se da, el amor es más fuerte que el mar_

_Un camino que lleva hasta dios_

_Sin embargo tu amor me hace perder la calma_

_Así no se da el amor es mas fuerte que el mar_

_Mucho más fuerte_

_Así no se da_

_Vuelves de un fantasma del pasado y así no puedo más_

_Así no se da_

_No no no_

_Otra vez _

_**Maelo Ruiz **_

* * *

_Esperaba que la atendieran, eran de sus últimos controles antes de la fecha prevista. Su panza había crecido mucho, le daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar. Tenía forma de pelota y estaba muy baja, lo que daba indicios de que faltaba muy poco. Debían sacarle sangre y estaba inusualmente nerviosa. Nunca le había gustado que la pincharan, pero ese día se encontraba sola, su abuela no había podido acompañarla como lo había hecho los últimos 8 meses._

_- ¡Fuu!- se puso de pie al reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba._

_- Jie... ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo._

_- Eres muy dulce... pero no es necesario._

_- Tu abuela me dijo que no podría acompañarte, y sé que no te agrada que te saquen sangre.- Fuu sonrió. El siempre tan atento, siempre la hacía sentir cuidada y querida, él no desaprovechaba oportunidad de demostrarle lo importante que ella era. Sabía lo que sentía por ella, se lo había dicho miles de veces. Pero ella no estaba preparada para encarar una relación amorosa y tampoco le parecía justo que él se haga cargo de su hija._

_- ¿Qué traes allí?- preguntó curiosa al ver la bolsa rosada que traía consigo._

_- Es un regalo para Himeko, pero quiero que lo veas después, mientras desayunamos, porque me imagino que no vas a rechazar mi invitación después de doce horas de ayuno, ¿verdad?- Fuu suspiró, sabía que él no se daría por vencido._

_- Hououji.- llamó la enfermera desde dentro del laboratorio._

_- ¡Yo entraré contigo!_

- ¡Mamá! Se enfriará tu desayuno.- interrumpió Himeko.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No Hime, sólo pensaba...

- Es raro que no haya llegado nadie a desayunar.

- Es cierto...- dijo Fuu aun medio metida en sus recuerdos. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien no era tan extraño, después de todo, el palacio fue atacado, y seguramente estaban reunidos o en alerta máxima. La puerta se abrió de repente. Eran Hikaru y Umi que llegaban a desayunar, un poco más tarde que lo de costumbre.  
- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó Hikaru sin notar la presencia de Fuu.

- No lo sé, Hikaru.

- ¿Crees qué le ha dicho a Kahamla?

- No lo sé, es probable... lo conoces, él no podría mentirle.- ambas se acercaron a una mesa en la que había unas teteras y algunas masitas, eligieron que comer y se sentaron justo enfrente de Fuu, quién las ignoró soberanamente.

- Él no ha venido a desayunar...- comentó. Fuu tenía la impresión que ellas hablaban en clave, como para dejarla fuera de sus asuntos.

- ¿Tu crees...?

- Sólo espero que esté bien...- Hikaru sonrió.- ¿Qué?

- Es lo que te digo, Umi-chan. Ya acéptalo de una vez.- Umi la miró sorprendida, ella no la había llamado Umi-chan desde la última vez que se vieron en la Torre Tokio.

- No lo sé, Hikaru, ya te he dicho que en este momento no sé ni dónde estoy parada.

- ¡Umi! ¡Hikaru! ¿Qué pasó con el monstruo de ayer?- Umi y Hikaru miraron a Himeko extrañadas.

- ¿El monstruo?

- ¿Tú lo vistes?

- Tuve mucho miedo, pasó por los pasillos de nuestro cuarto cuando estábamos por ir a dormir.- ambas miraron a Fuu.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- ¿Y qué con eso, Umi?

- ¡Ese monstruo casi mata a Clef y tú ni siquiera intentaste hacer nada!

- ¡Ya basta Umi! Ya he protegido este mundo, he arriesgado mi vida miles de veces. Ya no tengo deseos de luchar por ellos.

- No se trata de lo que quieras, se trata de que estamos aquí porque Céfiro nos necesita.

- Gracias a Hikaru, ¿lo olvidas? Creí que estabas tan molesta e estar aquí como yo.

- Lo estaba, hasta que fui testigo de como todo esto afecta a la gente inocente, aquellos que no tienen la culpa de nada. Esto no se trata de Clef o de Ferio, se trata de toda esa gente que se ve afectada con lo que ocurre. Lo hago por ellos.- el rostro de Fuu se ensombreció al oír el nombre de Ferio. No cabían dudas de que seguía sintiendo cosas por él. Molesta, se puso de pie.

- Vámonos Himeko.

- No, mamá. Quiero quedarme, aun no he terminado mi desayuno.

- Puedes dejarla aquí Fuu, no le pasará ni le haremos nada.- dijo Hikaru.

- Está bien, pero luego vienes directo al cuarto.- Fuu salió de la habitación.

- Mi mamá está más gruñona que de costumbre.- Umi y Hikaru rieron, ella seguía siendo demasiado seria.

- Bueno, a veces las mamás suelen regañarnos mucho, pero lo hacen por nuestro bien.

- Pero... desde que yo era pequeña me ha contado de Céfiro y de lo hermoso que es y ahora que estamos aquí parece no disfrutarlo.

-¿Fuu te ha hablado de Céfiro?

- Bueno, ella me ha dicho que eran sólo cuentos.

- ¿Y qué piensas de Céfiro ahora que estamos aquí?

- ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad! Umi, este lugar es increíble. Pero lo más increíble es estar aquí, hablando con mi superestrella favorita.- Umi se sonrojó.- Mi mamá nunca me dijo que era amiga de la hermosa Diva Japonesa.

- Ella si que alimenta tu vanidad...

- Me recuerda a Ferio... Oye ¿y tu papá?

- Mi papá se quedó en Pekin.

- ¿Pekin? Creo que me he perdido buena parte de esta historia... ¿Y tus papás están casados hace cuánto?

- Oye, Umi ya termina el interrogatorio.

- Lo siento... Es que me parece muy extraño que la señorita perfección haya olvidado a ya sabes quién cuando la última vez que nos vimos seguía locamente enamorada... ¿Y tu cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 5 años.

- ¡Es cierto!

_- Entonces, si te vas... No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque la prisa._

_- Ya te di mis razones, Hikaru, esto es algo que tengo que hacer._

_-Siento que me ocultas algo..._

_- No te oculto nada. Ahora tengo que colgar el teléfono, aun me quedan muchas cosas que hacer antes de viajar._

_- ¡No cuelgues!_

_- Lo siento, Hikaru, luego hablamos.- el tono del teléfono le indicó que había cortado. Fue la última vez que hablaron._

_-_ ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada... sólo recordaba cuando Fuu decidió irse a Pekin. Fue algo tan repentino. Desde ese momento no volví a hablar con ella.

- Entonces...- dijo Umi, pero no se animó a continuar porque la niña la escuchaba.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué hablan en clave?

- Por nada, olvídalo ¿si?

- Entonces, ¿viven con la abuela de tu mamá?

- Mi tata murió hace tiempo.-

- Lo siento... No lo sabía.

- Parece que Fuu ya no nos tiene confianza, ella no nos ha contado nada de su vida.- comentó Umi. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón, el flamante rey de Céfiro y su futura reina habían decidido desayunar fuera de su alcoba real. Venían conversando muy alegremente. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro del rey desapareció al ver a las mujeres frente a él. La mujer saludo cordialmente, mientras Ferio observaba inmóvil. Hikaru y Umi saludaron a los recién llegados, mientras la mujer regalaba una sonrisa a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué no vas a presentarme a las damas, cariño?

- ¿Cariño?- preguntó Umi, con sorpresa.- ¿Ustedes son novios?

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes no conocen a la prometida del rey?

- En realidad, no somos de aquí y hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos contacto con Céfiro.

- Tabaris, ellas son las guerreras mágicas... bueno, dos de ellas, Umi y Hikaru.

- ¡Vaya! Ferio, no me habías dicho que las legendarias guerreras mágicas estaban en el palacio.- dijo con cierto tono irónico. Umi frunció el seño, ese comentario la había molestado demasiado. Ferio tomó algo para comer y se sentó a la mesa.

- ¿Y la niña quien es?- Ferio levantó la mirada con la pregunta de Tabaris. Esa niña, la había visto en el salón del trono cuando las guerreras mágicas llegaron. Esa niña... sus cabellos dorados le recordaron a su hermana pero, a la vez, tenía cierto parecido con su princesa. _"Fuu también ha cambiado. Ella ha continuado con su vida."_ Las palabras de Ascot retumbaron en su mente. ¿Será que ella? ¡No! No podía ser posible.

- Mi nombre es Himeko Chen.- dijo la niña.

- ¿Himeko? Que nombre tan raro, ¡pero muy bonito!

- Gracias, significa princesa en japonés.

- Entonces... tu viniste con ellas ¿verdad? ¿Eres algo de las guerreras mágicas?

- ¡Si! Mi mamá es la guerrera del viento.- dijo emocionada. El rostro del rey empalideció. ¿Fuu, madre? Fuu lo había olvidado y había formado una familia con otro hombre...

- Ella es muy tierna, Ferio... ojala tengamos una hija así...

- Entonces, ¿en serio eres el rey? En las historias que mi mamá me contaba había un príncipe llamado Ferio... ¿Eres tú?

- Bueno yo...

- Himeko, creo que es hora de irnos.

- Pero, Hikaru.

- Ya terminaste tu desayuno, recuerda lo que tu mamá dijo... No quieres hacerla enfadar, ¿verdad?- la niña negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Las tres abandonaron el lugar.

El hombre de cabellos azabache transitó los pasillos vacíos hasta el despacho de Clef. Llegaba de una de sus habituales rondas por los pueblos más cercanos. Aun llevaba su espada y su armadura. Entró sin golpear, como siempre solía hacerlo. Él lo sentía venir, por eso no eran necesarios los protocolos. De todos modos, siempre tenía el permiso de entrar. Clef estaba sentado en su escritorio. En silencio, miraba el vacío, parecía hipnotizado.

- Clef... ¿Ocurre algo?

- Él ha estado aquí…

- ¿Él?

- Él es quién está detrás de todo esto... Debí imaginarlo... ya pasaron 60 años...

- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre?

- Ryota Takahashi... Él quiere apoderase de Céfiro, así como lo quisieron sus antepasados.

- ¿Takahashi?- dijo Latis abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

- La leyenda siempre fue cierta.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Sus ancestros han intentado quedarse con el trono desde tiempos ancestrales... Cuando el heredero de turno cumple 30 años debe encargarse de esa absurda misión. Los poderes del clan se transmiten por herencia, pero se saltan una generación. Ryota es el último heredero de toda la magia existente en mundo místico, el que tiene el poder de moverse entre ambas dimensiones y este es su momento.

- Jamás pensé que esa leyenda fuera cierta.

- He enfrentado a ese clan cientos de veces, representan un gran peligro.

- Estamos en graves problemas, ¿verdad?

- Céfiro ha logrado el equilibrio sin necesidad de un pilar, pero esa estabilidad aun es muy frágil... no estamos listos para una guerra. Los cefirianos aun no saben controlar del todo sus emociones, y el temor ante una guerra puede provocar peores daños que la guerra misma. Eso él lo tiene muy en claro.  
- Es un buen estratega. Las cosas no están bien, Céfiro pierde su equilibrio y la gente se rebela contra la monarquía.

- ¿Cuál es la situación en las aldeas?

- La gente comienza a temer lo peor, se han registrado apariciones de criaturas producto del temor... Además de esas otras bestias...

- ¿Le has llevado el nuevo parte a Ferio?

- Aun no... La verdad no quiero preocuparlo... Ya bastante tiene con todo lo que está pasando.

- Pues tal vez sea mejor que no le digas... al menos por ahora...

- De acuerdo...

- Creo que llegó el momento de evacuar la colonia de Cizeta y a los representantes de Farem y Autosam.

- Eso sólo generará más dudas y temores en la gente.

- Esta guerra es nuestra y no quiero involucrar a nadie más.

- Bien, daré la orden... ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- ¿Te parecen pocas cosas?

- Me refiero a algo más... Algo que me ocultas.

- No hay nada que te oculte.- Latis lo miró fijo a los ojos, él desvío la mirada. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando mentía.

- Te amenazó... con ella.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no leas mi mente sin mi permiso? La telepatía es algo que usamos con fines serios, no para husmear...  
- Hace tiempo que dejé de ser tu discípulo, no me regañes de ese modo. Eso te ganas por no confiar en tu mejor hombre... y amigo.- el mago guardó silencio.- Te preocupa lo que él pueda llegar a hacer.

- No tengo de que preocuparme... él no sabe nada de mí ni de mis sentimientos... y ella no significa nada especial en mi vida.

- ¿Quieres que la vigile?

- No es necesario... además ella lo notaría y no lo aceptaría.

- ¿Por que no le cuentas?

- Ya basta, Latis... no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme... ella no está en peligro...

- Tal vez deberías contarle a Ascot, él la quiere mucho y se encargará de protegerla.- dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Notó su molestia al escuchar el nombre del muchacho.- ¿Dije algo malo?

- Olvídalo.

- No me obligues a leer tu mente de nuevo.

- No me amenaces

- De acuerdo, no hace falta de todos modos, tu cara habla por si misma, es evidente que te da celos de sólo pensar en la relación que ellos tienen. ¿Cuánto más te demorarás en confesarle tus sentimientos?

- No hay nada que confesar.

- Ya deja de negar lo que sientes. La vida te dio una nueva oportunidad al traerla de vuelta.

- Creo que no eres el más indicado para dar este tipo de consejos. Eres muy bueno en todo, menos en el amor...

- Al menos pude decirle a Hikaru lo que siento. Tal vez el tiempo y la distancia lo haya cambiado todo, pero ella lo supo...

- ...

- No sé ni para que me esfuerzo. Es más fácil razonar con una pared que contigo...- el espadachín dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.- Me voy a preparar la evacuación de Cizeta.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

- ¡Conocí al rey de Céfiro, mamá!-Fuu abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Lo último que hubiera deseado era que su hija se cruzara con Ferio.- Es muy guapo... y también conocí a su prometida, la futura reina...-

- ¿Prometida?- se preguntó Fuu. Enseguida vino a su mente la joven con la que había visto a Ferio tiempo antes. ¿Prometida? Sin dudas no había perdido el tiempo.

- Ella también es muy linda y muy simpática. Me dijo que le encantaría tener una hija como yo. ¡Debe ser súper ser la hija de un rey! ¡Una princesa, de verdad!

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Tú no eres la hija de ningún rey! ¡Y no es nada "súper"ser una princesa!- gritó Fuu, molesta. Himeko la miró con cierto temor. Ella jamás le había gritado. Estar en Céfiro si que le alteraba los nervios. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que había sido muy dura con ella. ¿Por que le había hablado de ese modo? Si ella no tenía la culpa de nada. No tenía la culpa de su historia de amor frustrada con el, ahora, rey. No tenía la culpa de que estén nuevamente en Céfiro. No tenía la culpa de ser...- Lo siento.- dijo al ver que la pequeña se ponía de pie, con los ojos llorosos, y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.- Yo no quise...- Himeko no la dejó terminar, salió corriendo del lugar. Estaba molesta y dolida.- ¡Himeko!- gritó Fuu al salir al pasillo, pero la niña había corrido tan rápido que ya no la veía.- _Y ahora que hago_.- pensó.- _No puedo dejarla sola._.- Salió por los pasillos por los que la niña corrió con la esperanza de encontrarla lo antes posible. ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a encontrarse con él? O peor aun, ¿qué pasaría si volviera a ocurrir algo como lo de la noche anterior? No podía permitir que nada le suceda. Si así fuera, nunca, nunca se lo perdonaría.

_Agarró a la beba en brazos. Aun estaba agotada por el reciente parto, pero era feliz. Aunque él no estuviera a su lado, aunque ella nunca lo conociera. Aunque siempre estuviera ese gran secreto, aunque nunca se lo contara. La miró con dulzura, como dormía placidamente. Se parecía mucho a él. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo como el primer día?_

_- Eres tan hermosa. Yo te juro que no dejaré que nada te pase nunca. Y te prometo que siempre tendrás una vida normal..._

Qué irónico, el destino, o tal vez Céfiro, le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba cumplir esa promesa. Ahora estaba de nuevo en ese mundo que trataba olvidar, el mundo que había tratado de ocultarle a su hija, junto con ese pasado tan doloroso y con tantas desilusiones.

Había estado caminando por los pasillos una y otra vez toda la mañana. Sabía que él tendría que pasar por allí en algún momento... ya no podía con la incertidumbre, tenía que verlo, hablar con él, saber que había sucedido luego, que había hecho después de lo ocurrido. Pero llevaba horas ahí y no lo había visto. ¿Por qué sentía que él la evitaba? Tomó su celular, que llevaba en el bolsillo de los pantalones babucha crema que llevaba puestos. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, como si pudiera hacer contacto con la Tierra, como si alguien fuera a llamarla. Miró la foto que tenía como tapiz. Lo extrañaba tanto. Siempre había estado tan segura de lo que sentía por él, de que él lo era todo. Pero llegar a Céfiro lo había cambiado todo. De repente se encontraba entre tres amores. ¿Amaba realmente a Brandon o solo creía hacerlo por que le recordaba a Ascot? ¿Y Clef? ¿De verdad había sido un tonto amor de la adolescencia? Marcó su número nuevamente pero, como la primera vez, el teléfono quedo muerto al instante.

¿Que estaría pasando en la Tierra? ¿De verdad el tiempo se detenía cuando ellas no estaban? ¿O era que al volver el tiempo retrocedía hasta el momento en que se habían ido? Quizás al viajar entre planetas, viajaban también en el tiempo y al volver a la Tierra viajaban también al pasado. O ellos simplemente olvidaban lo sucedido cuando ellas no estaban. Quizás, el tiempo pasaba diferente en la Tierra que en Céfiro y lo que en Céfiro eran meses en la Tierra eran sólo segundos. De algo estaba segura, era imposible que el mundo dejara de girar sólo porque ellas no estaban. Después de todo, podían ser muy importantes para Céfiro, pero en la Tierra eran personas comunes con vidas comunes, ¿por qué habría de detenerse el mundo en su ausencia?

Ascot pasó muy cerca de ella, pero no logró verla.

- ¡Ascot!- dijo corriendo hacía él, entonces el volteó a verla. Estaba muy serio. Notó una inusual mirada triste. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.- ¿Cómo estas?- Ascot no respondió y tampoco alzó la mirada del piso para mirarla a los ojos.- Si, lo sé... es una pregunta estúpida... De verdad lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasó.- Ascot seguía sin responder, pero ella pudo notar que tenía deseos de llorar.- Ella... ¿lo sabe?- preguntó incómoda.

- Ella nos vio, Umi.- Umi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ahora era ella la que tenía deseos de llorar.

- Yo... bueno...- dijo nerviosa.- Si quieres, hablo con ella, le digo que todo fue mi culpa... yo...

- No, no sería justo... porque no fue tu culpa... yo sentí los mismos deseos que tú sentiste.

- ¿Está muy molesta contigo?

- No lo está... Ella está convencida de que yo te amo a ti y quiere hacerse a un lado.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Ella sabe todo de mí... Ella sabe lo que significas para mi, y lo que significaste... y está segura de que no te he olvidado.

- Ascot...

- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que yo mismo no sé que es lo que siento... Estaba seguro de mi amor por ella, hasta que llegaste tú. Tú, Umi, tú rompiste mi rutina, tú cambiaste mi vida... Me bastó verte aquella tarde en mi aldea para revivir todo eso que sentía por ti. Tú reviviste esa pasión y ese amor que ella había enterrado... Y ahora, no sé que hacer. Amo a Kahamla, pero no puedo olvidarte.- por primera vez en su vida, Umi no supo que contestar. Hikaru tenía razón, lo habían arruinado todo al llegar. Ella se había convertido en la tercera en discordia, en la destructora de hogares. Lo último que hubiera deseado era lastimar a su amigo... amigo... ¿amigo? ¿Y qué decirle? ¿Qué ella también estaba confundida? ¿Que ella también lo amaba? ¿Pero que, a la vez, creía amar a Clef? No era el tiempo ni el espacio. Tal vez, no era su tiempo ni su espacio. Había alguien que estaba de más allí y, sin dudas, era ella. Ella que no pertenecía a ese mundo, ella que jamás debió haber vuelto.- Necesito estar solo...- Umi bajó la mirada para no verlo alejarse, para acallar su deseo de correr a abrazarlo, para calmar su deseo de besarlo.

¿Por que estaba preocupada? El palacio era el lugar más seguro en todo Céfiro. Ella sabía bien que no había manera de salir sin ser visto. Y también sabía que Gurú Clef no permitiría que nadie entre sin su autorización. Y después de los últimos acontecimientos, seguramente la guardia estaría reforzada. No había nada que pudiera pasarle. Y, después de todo, ella pertenecía allí, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Pero el miedo que sentía en su corazón, ¿como callarlo? Más que miedo a que corra peligro era miedo a que vuelva a encontrarse con él. Se detuvo al ver a Umi sentada en el suelo. Su espalda apoyada contra una pared, abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella. Umi levantó su cabeza al sentir su presencia, pero no la miró, solo atinó a secar sus lágrimas. Fuu se sentó a su lado

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.

- Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, no seas orgullosa...- se produjo un silencio un poco incómodo durante algunos segundos.

- Me siento como una adolescente estúpida... Acabo de lastimar a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Tal vez Céfiro nos necesite, pero los que fueron nuestros amigos estaban mejor sin nosotras.

- ¿Problemas con Ascot?

- El problema soy yo, yo que no debería estar aquí, sólo vine para confundirlo.

- ¿Él sigue... enamorado de ti?

- Es que...de repente siento que lo amo, que siempre lo ame...

- ¿Tú? Pero, ¿y Gurú Clef?- Umi la miró con sorpresa. Ahora resultaba que todos sabían de ese amor que había tratado de ocultar.

- Estoy muy confundida...

- Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer... escucha a tu corazón, él te guiará.- Umi sonrió. Claro que lo sabía, pero era muy difícil después de 10 años de vivir en la Tierra, intentando pretender que no lo tenía.

- ¿Y Himeko?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

- No lo sé... estaba buscándola. Hace rato le hable de mala forma, por eso salió corriendo y no se a dónde fue.

- ¿Y te quedaste aquí conmigo a pesar de que la buscabas?- Fuu esbozo una leve sonrisa.- Ella estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Clef protege el palacio y no hay nada que pueda pasar aquí dentro.

- ¿Que me dices del basilisco?

- Eso fue un incidente que no volverá a repetirse. La persona que lo metió aquí estaba con él y se encargó de crear una distracción. Pero han reforzado la seguridad.  
- Creí que estabas preocupada por su salud esta mañana... ¿Aun así puede proteger el palacio?- Umi se sonrojó. De un salto se puso de pie.

- Vamos... te ayudo a buscarla

_Flotando en el cielo, el hombre sonrió malévolamente. Era extraño. Estaba de espalda a las luces del palacio, por lo que su rostro estaba en penumbras, pero ella pudo notar su sonrisa. Se le hacía familiar. Su sonrisa se le hacía familiar. Su silueta se le hacía familiar. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué había estado con Gurú Clef?  
- ¡Vamos!- dijo Umi haciéndola reaccionar. La guerrera de Ceres corrió por el pasillo para luego dirigirse al jardín. Corrió tras ella pero no pudo alejar esa imagen de su mente._

Rodeó sus piernas con los brazos. Era un hermoso día. Sentada en las escalinatas que llevaban al jardín, miró hacia el lago. Pudo ver unos cabellos dorados a lo lejos, que brillaban magistralmente con los rayos de sol.

- _Esmeralda_.- pensó de inmediato. Pero era una locura. Esmeralda estaba muerta. Razonó unos segundos.- Hineko...- Hikaru se puso de pie y se dirigió al lago.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?- le preguntó tocando su cabeza. La niña miró hacía arriba.

- ¡Hikaru!

- ¿Tu mamá te dio permiso de estar aquí?

- Mi mamá no sabe que estoy aquí... Estoy molesta con ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ella se enojó conmigo, me gritó y ni siquiera se porque.

- ¿La desobedeciste?

- Claro que no... Sólo estaba contándole del rey y su prometida y de lo lindo que sería ser una princesa.

- Ya veo... entonces eso fue...

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno... es que... ¿sabes? Ser princesa no es tan genial como crees y nosotras lo aprendimos de la peor manera.

- ¿Hablas de la princesa Esmeralda?

- Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Mi mamá me contó muchas historias de Céfiro... aunque ella decía que eran cuentos que había inventado.

- Bueno, entonces ella debió contarte lo mucho que Esmeralda sufría por ser el pilar y que no podía estar con el amor de su vida... Nosotras vivimos muy de cerca esa historia y seguramente a Fuu aun le pone triste y por eso se enojó cuando le dijiste que querías ser princesa.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segura, y también estoy segura de que está arrepentida por gritarte... Así que ¿por que no la perdonas?- Hikaru extendió su mano hacia ella.- ¿Vamos? Tu mamá debe de estar preocupada...

Las nubes habían colmado el cielo, no era algo común. Umi y Hikaru conversaban en el cuarto de la primera. No había mucho que hacer cuando no había que luchar.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Hikaru?- Estás muy distraída, como en otro mundo.

- No, no... Nada.

- No puedes mentir, no está en tu naturaleza.

- Sólo pensaba... en el joven de anoche.

- Ah... él... Seguramente Clef no querrá contar nada, pero estoy segura de que lo conoce.

- Tengo la impresión de que yo también.

- ¿Qué?

- Por alguna razón siento que lo conozco... Yo... ¡No! Olvídalo, es una estupidez.

- Deberías prestar más atención a tus presentimientos...- Umi abrió su celular y lo miró fijamente.- Mi batería se muere, mi último contacto con la Tierra... quisiera tener la forma de bajar mis fotos.

- Ya olvídalo, no es tan trágico.- dijo Hikaru mostrando su celular apagado.- Tu batería es bastante resistente, el mío murió hace rato.- ambas rieron. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Umi indicó que pase.

Fuu entró tímidamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambas.

- ¿Cómo esta Himeko?- preguntó Hikaru como para hacerla sentir cómoda.

- Ella acaba de dormirse. Yo... no quería despertarla y no sabía adónde ir.

- Descuida, sigues siendo bienvenida, como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Umi.

- Si, como en los viejos tiempos... juntas... aunque ahora seamos diferentes. ¿Saben? Eso nunca debió haber cambiado.

- Fue mi culpa.- interrumpió Umi.- Sé que siempre hiciste lo posible por mantenernos unidas. Nunca respondí tus mails, ni volví a conectarme, perdí el contacto... No sé que me pasó, supongo que quería dejarlo todo atrás y eso las incluía.

- Son cosas que pasan inevitablemente cuando creces y sigues tu camino.

- Tú tenías razón, aunque me aislé de todo, nunca pude olvidarlo.

- También yo me alejé de un momento para el otro. Cuando te fuiste, Umi, fui perdiendo el contacto con Hikaru poco a poco. Hasta que me fui a Pekin.  
- Siempre sentí que algo me ocultabas... Y ahora creo saber que es.

- ¡Himeko!- interrumpió Umi.- Ella tiene 5 años, ¿verdad? Tuviste que quedar embarazada por esa época. ¡Por eso te fuiste a Pekin! No querías que Karu lo supiera.  
- Y por eso te peleaste con tus padres... Ellos nunca lo aceptaron.- Fuu bajó la mirada. Pero ellas notaron que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No me fui para ocultar mi embarazo, me fui porque mis padres no la querían. Lamento haberles ocultado algo tan importante. Ustedes eran lo único que tenía en ese momento, pero yo elegí seguir adelante sola... Sólo mi abuela estuvo conmigo entonces.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado, pudiste quedarte.

- Hikaru, estaba sola, sin trabajo, mis padres querían que aborte. ¿Cómo pudiste haberme ayudado?

- ¿Y el papá? ¿Quién es el papá? Porque entonces no tenías novio y no podías pensar en nadie más que en él.- Umi notó su nerviosismo.- Bueno... no tienes que contarnos si no lo deseas.- Fuu se sentó en la cama, junto a Umi. Estaba nerviosa, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- He guardado este secreto durante casi 6 años, ha estado quemando mi pecho demasiado tiempo... Fue lo primero que quisieron saber mis padres, casarme era su plan b. Pero ni Kuu lo sabe, ni mi abuela lo supo. Es que no podía decirles, no lo entenderían... Nadie lo entendería. Las únicas personas en el mundo que podían hacerlo eran ustedes, pero paradójicamente decidí alejarme para no verlas más. Ahora entiendo que estaba huyendo de la realidad, mi realidad.  
- Fuuu, ¿es que acaso...?- Fuu se largo a llorar.

- Es él... él es el papá... él es el papá de mi princesa...

* * *

Bueeeenasssss! Tal como lo prometi, aca estoy actualizando nuevamente!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. En el próximo develaremos más misterios sobre esta historia de amor y decepsión... Espero les esté gustando!

Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo! Y dejenme sus reviews, si?

Nos leemos luego!

Mily

***Magic Knigth Rayeath no me pertenece, pero uso sus personajes para mi propia diverción!***


	10. Recuerdos que duelen

**Recuerdos que duelen**

"_Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan"_

_Todo cambia, ya lo sé_

_Pero hay cosas que se resisten_

_No pretendo ser distinto_

_Metí la pata más de una vez, lo sé_

_Pero yo nunca te olvidaré_

_Porque eres de esas cosas_

_Por más que el tiempo pasa, no_

_No se olvida, esos besos que me diste_

_No se olvida, hay que tener mala memoria, no _

_No se olvida, por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_

_No se quitan, eso lo sé olvidar._

_Todo viene, todo va, pero hay quien se queda en el medio_

_No pretendo convencerte, sólo quédate un poco más_

_Después de ti que puedo esperar_

_Si tú eres de esas cosas_

_Por más que el tiempo pasa, no_

_No se olvida, esos besos que me diste_

_No se olvida, hay que tener mala memoria, no _

_No se olvida, por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_

_No se quitan,_

_Y a pesar de que voy perdiendo_

_Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_

_Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_

_Si te debo tantas cosas que no sé cómo pagar_

_Y eso no se olvida y eso no se olvida_

_No se olvida el aire si hace falta vivir_

_No se olvida el cielo, no sé el cielo_

_Si algún día estuviste ahí_

_Por más que el tiempo pasa, no_

_No se olvida, esos besos que me diste_

_No se olvida, hay que tener mala memoria, no _

_No se olvida, por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_

_No se quitan,_

_Y eso no se olvida y eso no se olvida_

_Por más que pase el tiempo yo jamás te olvidaré_

_Por más que pase el tiempo yo nunca te olvidaré_

_Franco de Vita_

* * *

_- ¡Ya sal de dónde sea que estés!- gritó, convencida de que no estaba loca, convencida de que había alguien allí. Él joven salto de la copa de un árbol que no estaba lejos de ella. Fuu abrió la boca con sorpresa. Se le heló la sangre y se le paralizaron los músculos al reconocer a la persona que la estaba intimidando. Lo observó de arriba abajo, hasta que se detuvo en sus expresivos ojos miel.- Fe… Ferio…- el joven sonrió con dulzura._

_- Tenía muchos deseos de verte…- dijo el joven. Fuu no se movió.- Estas tan hermosa como siempre…- El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Los ojos de Fuu se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun no podía reaccionar.- Te extrañé tanto._

_- Yo también… Yo también te extrañé.- dijo por fin, entonces también lo abrazó. Después de algunos segundos, Ferio se separó de ella y la miró tiernamente. Limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, hasta que se fundieron en un tierno beso._

_Caminaron durante horas, como una simple pareja japonesa. Fuu lo llevó a los lugares más lindos de su ciudad, Ferio estaba maravillado de conocer el reino de su princesa. Todo parecía ser demasiado extraño para él, tan diferente. Los robots andaban por las calles, ¡llevando gente común! Las casas altísimas de los pobladores de Mundo Místico no dejaban de llamarle la atención. Tokio era una ciudad muy ruidosa para su gusto. No podía entender como ellos podían vivir así No se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros ni el resoplar del viento. Además, había demasiados olores artificiales, que no le permitían respirar la naturaleza. Fuu no lograba comprender como podía sorprenderle las cosas que ella veía todos los días._

_Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a una plaza cercana a la casa de Fuu. A esas horas ya no había niños jugando, así que se sentaron en los columpios. Fuu miró al horizonte en silencio. El sol se ocultaba detrás de los grandes edificios de la metrópoli japonesa. Entonces cayó en la realidad de lo que estaba viviendo. Entonces despertó del sueño en el que había estado todo el día._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Cómo, si el portal está cerrado?_

_- Él amor todo lo puede Fuu, no tiene fronteras… Yo sólo deseaba ver a mi princesa…_

_- En serio… Dime cómo…_

_- ¿Quieres arruinar este momento mágico?_

_- Sólo quiero saber…_

_- Geo me trajo, en una de sus naves, la única que puede atravesar dimensiones para llegar hasta aquí._

_- ¿Geo?_

_- Siendo el rey de Céfiro es normal que mantenga ese tipo de relaciones con los gobernantes de los demás planetas. Céfiro ha ayudado mucho a Autosam, es por eso que no pudo negarse, a pesar de lo costoso y riesgoso que es este tipo de viajes. Ellos no suelen venir hasta aquí, la gente de Mundo Místico es muy paranoica y a menudo suelen ver a las naves de otros mundos como amenazas, eso fue lo que me dijo.- A Fuu le pareció un poco descabellada la explicación, pero a esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía._

_- Pero, ¿Qué hay de Céfiro?_

_- Hikaru hizo un buen trabajo al darles el poder de gobernarse a si mismos.- Fuu miró al suelo en señal de tristeza. Ferio era el rey de Céfiro, y tendría que volver en algún momento._

_- ¿Y cómo harás para volver?_

_- No pienso volver._

_- Céfiro es tu mundo, tu responsabilidad._

_- Tú eres mi mundo… Sólo quiero amarte… Haré lo que sea por quedarme contigo._

_- ¿Hasta conseguir trabajo?_

_- He trabajado toda mi vida, no tengo problemas en hacerlo, no he cambiado por ser rey.- Fuu se puso de pie, no quería seguir hablando del tema._

_- ¿Quieres un helado?_

_- ¿Helado?_

_- Es un postre muy rico que comemos aquí en la Tierra. Ya verás, te encantará- dijo y luego salió corriendo hacia una heladería que había del otro lado del parque. Volvió al rato con un cucurucho en cada mano. Ferio observó el extraño bocadillo._

_- No sabía que gusto traerte así que te traje mi favorito.- Fuu extendió uno de los cucuruchos hacia el joven. Ferio lo tomó con cierta desconfianza- ¡Vamos! ¡Pruébalo!- Ferio dio una lamida al helado, ante la mirada atenta de Fuu.- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?_

_- ¡Esta muy frío! Pero es delicioso…_

_Llegaron a casa de Fuu ya entrada la madrugada. Fuu estaba nerviosa. Si sus padres llegaban a verla llegar a esas horas sin dudas estaría en problemas. Ya se imaginaba a su madre gritándole histérica y su padre dándole un sermón. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era? Estar con el amor de su vida le había hecho perder la cabeza. Ferio la abrazó tiernamente. Era increíble como en sus brazos se olvidaba de todas sus preocupaciones. Se besaron dulcemente antes que ella entre a su casa. No quería separarse de él, pero no le quedaba otra._

_Tal y como lo había imaginado sus padres la esperaban en la sala._

_- ¿Dónde estabas Fuu? ¡ ¿Ya viste la hora que es?_

_- Lo siento mamá.- dijo Fuu.-No me di cuenta de la hora que era y el celular estaba sin batería, por eso no pude llamar._

_- ¡Esas no son excusas jovencita!- dijo el señor Houoji.- ¡Estas no son horas de que una joven como tú ande en la calle!_

_- ¡Es por esas niñas! ¿Verdad? ¡Esas amigas que tienes! Ellas te están llevando por el mal camino._

_- ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto!_

_- Cada vez que sales con ellas te desapareces del mundo, llegas cada vez más tarde y ni siquiera contestas tu celular. ¡Ya no quiero que las veas!_

_- ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso!_

_- ¡Vete a tu cuarto! Mañana hablaremos de esto…- Fuu subió corriendo las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Luego apoyó su espalda en ella. ¿Por qué le había hablado de esa forma a su madre? ¿Por qué había llegado tan tarde? Realmente no lo entendía, no entendía que le estaba pasando. Ella no era así, siempre había sido la hija perfecta, la hermana perfecta, la alumna perfecta… Pero sin dudas no podía seguir viviendo si su madre le prohibía ver a sus amigas._

_Se sentía tan idiota. Estaba molesta con sus padres por reaccionar de ese modo. Pero también estaba molesta consigo misma por haber cometido tal estupidez. Pero cuando estaba con él era como si no existía nadie más, cuándo estaba con él era como si el mundo no importara. Sintió un golpe en la ventana, un golpe que la despertó de sus pensamientos. Corrió hacia la ventana a ver de qué se trataba. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Ferio parado en el balcón. Abrió la ventana de inmediato._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- No quería irme… No puedo estar ni un segundo sin ti…- dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la joven._

_- ¡Estás loco! ¡Si mis padres te llegaran a ver aquí!_

_- Pero ellos no están aquí, ¿verdad?- Fuu se acercó a la puerta y cerró con llave. Luego volteó a verlo.- _

_-Shh… Habla despacio.- Sin decir nada, Ferio la tomó por la cintura y, con un brusco movimiento la atrajo hacia él. Luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Fuu respondió a ese beso. _

_- Te amo, Fuu.- dijo Ferio cuando se separó de ella._

_- Yo también te amo.- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. Ferio no podía resistirse a esos ojos tan expresivos, a esos ojos que siempre lo habían perdido. Volvió a besarla con dulzura. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras seguían besándose. La temperatura fue subiendo poco a poco. Ferio comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Fuu, y luego bajó un poco más. Fuu estaba nerviosa, pero no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Ferio comenzó a llevar a Fuu hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Luego, Fuu se recostó de espaldas en la cama, y Ferio sobre ella, mientas observaba su belleza. Acarició sus cabellos rubios y volvió a besarla. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y él acarició su panza, por debajo de su ropa. Tenía esa necesidad de tocarla, de tocar su piel por debajo de toda era ropa que no dejaba apreciarla tal cual era. De repente, separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró a los ojos._

_- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?_

_- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida…_

- ¡Fuu! ¡Fuu!... ¿en dónde andas?

- ¿Eh?... Disculpa Hikaru, ¿me decías?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Umi.

- Ahora lo estoy…

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? Es decir, obviamente Ferio si volvió a Céfiro.

- Fue esa misma noche…

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que esa misma noche?

- Recuerdo haberme dormido en sus brazos… Pero cuando desperté el ya no estaba allí…- dijo Fuu sin disimular sus lágrimas.

- No puede ser… ¿De verdad es tan canalla? ¿O es que le pasó algo?

- Seguramente… Él tuvo que volver, él es el rey de Céfiro, eso está claro… Y siempre estuvo claro para él… Pero al menos podía haberse despedido… Lo que me parece muy cruel de su parte es que la haya usado de ese modo… Qué la haya usado para sacarse las ganas.

- ¡Umi!

- Esta bien, Hikaru, ella tiene razón… También lo pensé de ese modo… Lo único que él quería esa sacarse las ganas… Y ahora lo confirmo, porque él está felizmente comprometido con otra persona.

- Bueno, Fuu… La verdad si actuó de mala manera, pero yo no creo que te haya olvidado… Probablemente la conciencia no lo deje dormir por las noches por lo que te ha hecho y no puede entregarse por completo a su novia porque cada vez que la besa te besa a ti.

- Claro que no Umi…

- Él se ve triste… Tiene una mirada triste, un semblante que no tenía cuando lo conocimos.

- Pero después de todo, es hombre… Y los hombres sólo pretenden llevarse a la mujer que les gusta a la cama - dijo de repente Hikaru. Umi la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, amiga? La Hikaru que yo conocí jamás hubiera opinado de ese modo.

- La gente cambia… Tú lo has dicho… Y dime Fuu… ¿Ferio sabe que tiene una hija?

- Claro que no, Hikaru… Obviamente a Fuu le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada… ¡Y ni que Ferio tuviera celular como para avisarle!

- Llevaste todo esto adelante tú sola… ¿cómo lo lograste?

- Mi abuela me ayudó mucho… Ella actuó como hubiera deseado que actuara mi madre… Nunca volví a mantener contacto con mis padres, ellos no conocen a Himeko… Es lógico, ¿Por qué querrían conocer a alguien que no deseaban que nazca?

- Debió ser muy difícil para ti… Seguir adelante con todo eso… Pero entiendo qué el amor a esa pequeña fue lo que te dio fuerzas.- dijo Umi

- Lamento que tus padres actuaran de esa manera… Si no hubiera sido así sería otra la historia.- continuó Hikaru

- ¿Y cuál es la historia de ese anillo?- preguntó Umi, haciendo referencia al anillo nupcial que Fuu llevaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Fuu tocó su anillo con la otra mano.

- Él me apoyó mucho desde el mismo momento en que pise Pekin. Él estuvo conmigo en todo el embarazo. Él fue quien cumplió el papel de padre y el que estuvo conmigo cuando falleció mi abuela. Fue él que me posibilitó entrar en la Universidad.

- ¿Y lo amas?- preguntó Umi, parafraseando a su amigo en alguna oportunidad.

- Lo quiero muchísimo…

- Pero no logras olvidarlo.

- Hace tiempo aprendí a vivir con este sentimiento en mi corazón. Lo amo tanto como lo odio… es demasiado contradictorio. Pero jamás podré perdonarle lo que me hizo.

- No hables así… Él te dio lo más importante de tu vida.

- En eso tienes razón, Umi, pero también me lastimo como nadie en la vida.

- Todo en la vida tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo… Pero no es buena idea que estés con una persona sólo por respeto.

- Jie sabe que nunca podré amarlo de la forma que ame a él, pero también sabe que Ferio es un amor imposible, un amor del pasado que nunca podrá volver.

- El respeto y el cariño acaban perdiendo ante el amor verdadero… Ahora estamos de nuevo aquí, y aunque lo odies no puedes soportar la idea de verlo en brazos de otra.

- Aunque critiques a Fuu, en cierto modo tú hiciste algo similar Umi… Aunque en verdad creías estar enamorada y no estar usándolo para olvidar… ¿Puedes hoy decirme que lo amas con todo tu ser y que en lo único que piensas en este momento es en volver para estar con él?

- Bueno… yo…- Umi se puso nerviosa, realmente no sabía que contestar. Quería decir que lo amaba, pero Ascot y Clef venían a su cabeza una y otra vez.

- Lo ves… No te juzgo, intenté hacer lo mismo que ustedes, ante la creencia de que jamás estaría aquí de nuevo, ante mi propia convicción de que todo esto no era más que un sueño. Pero su recuerdo me impedía mantener una relación estable. Y eso era porque cada vez que llegaba el momento clave, el momento de entregarme por completo, simplemente no podía.

- Creo que siempre estaremos atadas a este mundo, y no sólo por nuestra misión como Guerreras Mágicas, sino también por los vínculos que llegamos a formar.- reflexionó Umi

- Se que pensaste que Himeko nunca estaría cara a cara con su padre… Pero ahora que está en Céfiro… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No crees que ellos tengan derecho a saber?- preguntó Hikaru a Fuu

- Se qué es así… pero no puedo arriesgarme… Himeko sabrá la verdad algún día, pero prefiero que sea cuando estemos a salvo en la Tierra…

- Entiendo lo que dices… Himeko es la heredera de la corona… El rey busca un heredero, ¿qué sucedería si se entera de que ya lo tiene? Y Clef… ¿Si se entera de que la pequeña es hija del rey y de una Guerrera Mágica?… Ella sería el perfecto pilar… Clef es tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensaría en ella… Lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a la Tierra para salvar a Himeko de ese miserable destino.

- Pero el sistema del pilar ya no existe…

- El nuevo sistema es deficiente, Céfiro aun no aprende como ser independiente. Y los recientes sucesos son la prueba de que las cosas no van bien… Cómo tú dices, Hikaru, el sistema del pilar ya no existe… ¿Pero qué mejor que una princesa que lleva la sangre del último pilar? Sin dudas sería mejor a que tú tomes tu lugar como pilar… La mejor forma de que Céfiro se acostumbre a los reyes sin cortar de lleno con el sistema del pilar… no voy a arriesgarme… No cuando hice todo lo posible para que ella tenga una vida normal.

- Tal vez debería asumir mi rol de una vez por todas.

- ¡Claro que no, Hikaru! Céfiro tiene que aprender a vivir sin un pilar, tiene que aprender que sus gobernantes están sólo para tomar decisiones y no para sacrificar toda su existencia por ellos…

Observaba las estrellas desde las escaleras. Ascot lo observaba en silencio. Él era el confidente de toda su vida, de todas sus historias. Pero últimamente estaba demasiado encerrado en sus problemas. No había querido contarlo lo sucedido con Umi, no quería absorberlo con sus problemas. Ya era demasiado para él tenerla de nuevo, tenerla y no tenerla, tenerla y corresponder a otra.

- Me preocupas, amigo.- dijo Ascot. Pero Ferio ni siquiera contestó. Muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente. Los problemas en Céfiro, el nuevo enemigo del que Gurú Clef prefería no hablar, su compromiso, y ella…

La niña de cabellos dorados apareció en su mente. Le recordaba un poco a su hermana cuando pequeña. Qué ironía.

- Himeko…- susurró. Ascot se incomodó un poco. – Ascot, dime ¿tú sabías que era su hija?

- Bueno…

- Dímelo.

- Así es…

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

- Lo supe desde el principio.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué sentido tiene?

- Saber que ella continuó con su vida, saber que ella fue de otro hombre.

- Lamento no haberte dicho, no supe como… Pero tú también has seguido con tu vida, no puedes juzgarla.

- Eso no significa que no duela… Jamás pensé que volvería.

- Ella tampoco lo creyó.

- Es una niña adorable… Ella podría…

- No tiene sentido pensar en lo que podría haber sido… Las cosas se dan por algo… Y el destino nos trajo hasta aquí, así son las cosas… Pero ahora sabes que hay una razón más para no cambiar nada.

- Tabaris es increíble… Jamás haría nada que la lastimara.

- Sólo recuerda que el hecho de que el compromiso se haya suspendido no significa que no se haga.

- Di mi palabra… La cumpliré…

- Tabaris no se merece que estés con ella por compromiso.

- La quiero.

- Seguro, pero no puedes estar pensando en Fuu cuando estas con ella.

- Lo he conseguido los últimos dos años… Ella lo cambió todo. Y saber que ella me ha olvidado me rompe el corazón.

- Entiendo lo que dices… Entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa… Por que yo…- Ascot guardó silencio. No quería continuar, no quería decir más.

- ¿Tú qué?

- Olvídalo…

- Dime… ¿Es Umi? ¿No la has olvidado?

- Es difícil seguir adelante cuando lo que creíste muerto de repente resucita. Me he dado cuenta de que las bases sobre las que sembré el olvido eran más débiles de lo que creía.

- Lo siento, amigo… Pero yo más que nadie soy testigo del amor que sientes por Kahamla… Sé que debes estar confundido, pero también sé que al final te darás cuenta de que es a ella a quien amas…

- Ojala fuera tan fácil… Umi siempre ha sido un sueño para mi… un sueño que nunca imaginé que podía llegar a hacerse realidad…- Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de ellos. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Ambos miraron al oeste, el lugar de dónde provenía el estruendo. Un humo gris comenzó a salir.

- Fue en el Ala Oeste…- dijo Ferio.

- Iré a ver…

- Espera, yo voy contigo…

- Claro que no, su majestad…- dijo Ascot corriendo escaleras abajo, para atravesar el jardín. Pero se detuvo al ver un dragón frente a sus ojos. Tenía un aspecto llamativo, de escamas suaves y escarlata, con una hilera de astas doradas alrededor de la cara, un hocico chato y ojos sumamente protuberantes. Ferio se apresuró a sacar su espada, sabía que su amigo no era muy hábil con las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Latis salió de su cuarto alarmado. No llevaba su armadura, sólo una camisa negra, entallada al cuerpo y pantalones al tono. Había gran alboroto en el palacio. Los centinelas corrían de un lado al otro. Logró detener a uno, que no pasó por su lado como si él fuera invisible.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Señor, Ha habido una explosión en el ala oeste del palacio, aun no sabemos de dónde provino.- dijo, el hombre y luego salió corriendo nuevamente. Latis no perdió más tiempo, corrió hacia el oeste a ver qué estaba pasando. La escena con la que se encontró fue tan increíble como inesperada. Había un gran hueco que conectaba el interior del palacio con las afueras. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que la explosión lo había provocado. El fuego se estaba dispersando rápidamente. Por el agujero en la pared, entraban cientos de vikingos con sus armas. Los centinelas intentaban atacarlos, pero sus armas atravesaban los cuerpos por completo, sin siquiera dañarlos. Latis se sorprendió. Había escuchado legendas sobre esos aguerridos guerreros de Mundo Místico, pero según tenía entendido, ellos ya ni siquiera rondaban los mares terráqueos.

- ¡Fantasmas!- dijo de repente, para luego detenerse en la locura que había dicho. Claro que no eran fantasmas, eran ilusiones creadas por un hechizo mágico. No había forma de que un grupo de guerreros pudieran contra ese tipo de ilusiones. Ellas, sin duda podrían.

Del otro lado del palacio, Umi salió de su cuarto para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Se encontró con Hikaru desorientaba en los pasillos. Hasta allí había llegado el alboroto.

- ¿Sabes que ocurre Hikaru?

- Escuché que hubo una explosión…

- ¿Crees que haya sido…?

- No me caben dudas… Creo que es un ataque múltiple… Hay desorden en todos lados…

- Vayamos a ver… ¿Qué te parece si tú vas hacia el oeste y yo voy al sur…?

- De acuerdo… Sé que quieres asegurarte de que Gurú Clef esté bien.- dijo Hikaru, sabiendo que hacia el sur quedaba el despacho del mago supremo. Umi se sonrojó un poco, y luego salió corriendo hacia su destino, Hikaru hizo lo mismo.

El desorden latente lo desconcentró. Abandonó sus libros para salir a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Apenas asomó la nariz al pasillo fue atacado por unas extrañas creaturas voladoras. Tenían el aspecto de insectos gigantes, de unos 30 centímetros de largo. Gurú Clef comenzó a golpearlos con su báculo. Realmente no eran grandes rivales para el mago supremo, pero eran cientos, miles, y parecía que se reproducían de la nada.

Hikaru se dirigía al oeste cuando, por el pasillo perpendicular al cual ella iba lo vio pasar corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Era él, era el hombre que había visto salir del despacho de Gurú Clef. ¿Era él?

- Ryota.- dijo en voz baja. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Era imposible que su ex novio estuviera en Céfiro. Era imposible que su ex novio sea el enemigo que tanto acechaba Céfiro. Después de algunos segundos de permanecer inmóvil, reaccionó. Tenía que saber quién era ese hombre, tenía que saber adónde iba y que pretendía. Corrió hacia donde ambos pasillos se entrecruzaban, intentó ver hacia adonde había ido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él era demasiado rápido, había desaparecido entre los pasillos sin dejar rastros, no tenía forma de saber hacia dónde había ido.

Umi iba camino al despacho de Clef, cuando el hombre se interpuso en su camino. Umi se detuvo de repente. Lo observó durante algunos segundos antes de reconocerlo. Era el hombre que los había atacado el día anterior.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de combate.

- Pero ¿por qué tanta agresión?... Eres tan hermosa como te imagine, guerrera del agua.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.- _El mago supremo sí que tiene buen gusto.- _pensó para sí mismo.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Yo lo sé todo.- Umi intentó atacar, pero el hombre la sorprendió cuando extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz. Inmediatamente comenzó a salir de sus manos una especia de neblina que comenzó a dispersarse. Sin poder evitarlo, Umi comenzó a inhalar esa neblina y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- ¿Qué esta… pasando?- dijo y al terminar la frase cayó inconsciente al suelo. El joven bajó los brazos y la neblina se disipó. La observó y rió malévolamente.

- Fue muy fácil… creí que darías más batalla guerrera.- Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza. Levanto la vista mientras llevaba una mano al lugar del impacto. Estaba sangrando. Observó los alrededores buscando a su agresor. Se sorprendió al ver a la joven de cabellos rubios no muy lejos de él y con una improvisada espada en sus manos. Imaginó que era una de las reliquias que estaban en exposición en el palacio, las espadas que habían pertenecido a los centinelas más ancestrales del palacio.

- ¡Déjala! No permitiré que le hagas daño…

- Vaya, vaya, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí… La guerrera del viento.- Fuu frunció el ceño, molesta.- Lamentó haberte olvidado en mi plan maestro… Es que creí que tú no querías luchar.- Fuu corrió hacia él e intentó golpearlo con la espada, pero Ryota, mucho más rápido, dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe.- ¿Crees que puedes hacerme algo con esa reliquia?- dijo mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos delante de su cuerpo.- ¡Tornado oscuro!- un fuerte viento salió desde sus manos y se dirigió hacia la guerrera. Ella logró esquivarlo de un salto, pero antes de que vuelva a tocar el suelo, Ryota volvió a disparar el ataque, que acabó dando de llenó contra ella. Fuu cayó al suelo, muy dolorida. Ryota creyó que había vencido y podía seguir adelante con su plan. Pero Fuu, con un gran esfuerzo, logro ponerse de pie.

- No cantes victoria, no me vencerás tan fácilmente.- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla. Ryota rió.

- ¡Tornado oscuro!- el nuevo ataque se dirigió hacia ella. Fuu no tenía fuerzas para huir de este nuevo ataque, así que pensó que sólo podía recibirlo y tratar de soportar. Cerró los ojos para no ver. Segundos después los volvió a abrir. Nada le había pasado. Se sorprendió al ver alrededor de ella un poderoso escucho blanco.- ¡No puede ser!- dijo Ryota, volteando a ver quien había salvado a la guerrera. Se sorprendió al ver al mago supremo detrás de él.

- ¿Crees que unos simples insectos pueden detenerme? Eres muy ingenuo, Takahashi…- Fuu aprovechó la situación para ir hacia dónde estaba su amiga, la tomó en sus brazos y luego apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas. Ella no reaccionaba.

- Claro que no… Pero calculo mis tiempos, hubiera cumplido con mi objetivo de no ser por esa guerrera.

- Tu batalla es conmigo, es a mí a quien quieres… Aquí me tienes acabemos con todo esto de una buena vez.- Ryota rió.

- Claro que no… no es el momento.- dijo. Cerró los ojos y un denso humo color blanco comenzó a subir desde sus pies hasta cubrirlo por completo. Cuando el humo se disipo, había desaparecido.

- Cobarde.- remilgó Clef. Entonces se acordó de Umi, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y agachó junto a Fuu.

- Ella no reacciona, Gurú Clef.- dijo Fuu, asustada. Gurú Clef, tocó su frente para ver si tenía temperatura, y luego abrió sus ojos estirando sus párpados.

- Esta dormida… Al parecer usó algún tipo de droga con ella… Le llevará un tiempo despertar, lo mejor es llevarla a su cuarto.- Clef tomo a Umi en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Umi sin decir más. Fuu lo observó sorprendida, había olvidado que él ya no tenía más la apariencia de un niño. Se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de Umi.

Una vez allí, Clef acostó a Umi delicadamente en su cama.

- Será mejor que te quedes con ella. No conozco el tipo de drogas que usó, así que no puedo estar seguro de que estará todo bien.- Fuu afirmó con la cabeza.- Por favor, avísame cualquier inconveniente…- dijo, mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

- Espera, Gurú Clef…- Clef detuvo su marcha, pero no volteó a verla, se mantuvo de espaldas.- Yo, quisiera que me devuelvas mis poderes.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

- Si tú no hubieras llegado, no hubiese podido hacer nada por Umi… Claro que estoy segura.

- Muy bien.- Gurú Clef volteó y levantó en alto su báculo. La bola que estaba encima del mismo se puso de color verde y un viento del mismo color comenzó a salir y envolvió a Fuu levantándola del suelo. Fuu pudo sentir el poder corriendo por sus venas. Cuando el viento desapareció, lentamente volvió a posar los pies sobre el suelo. Ya era, nuevamente, la guerrera mágica del viento. Clef se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada más. Fuu se acercó a la cama de su amiga y comenzó a quitarle el calzado, para que estuviera más cómoda. Mientras, pensaba en ese hombre que la había atacado, ¿quién era? ¿Qué buscaba? De algo estaba muy segura, Gurú Clef lo conocía muy bien. Pero el mago supremo tenía demasiados secretos, secretos que no estaba dispuesto a develar. Y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

* * *

_Hola! Acá estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste!_

_Nuevamente muchas gracías a los que siguen leyendo esta historia (me gustaría que me dejen sus reviews para saber que estoy haciendo bien y que estoy haciendo mal)._

_Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible!_

_Mily_

_***Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo sólo los uso para diversión propia y ajena***_


	11. Un enemigo conocido

**Un enemigo conocido**

_"Desilución"_

_Todas las calles_  
_llenas de gente están_  
_y por el aire suena una música_  
_chicos y chicas van cantando_  
_llenos de felicidad_  
_más la ciudad sin ti_  
_está solitaria_

_De noche salgo_  
_con alguien a bailar_  
_nos abrazamos_  
_pero todo sigue igual_  
_porque ningún cariño nuevo_  
_me ha podido hacer feliz_  
_mi corazón si ti,_  
_está solitario_

_por donde estás_  
_dime, dime que fue de nuestro amor_  
_es que quizás yo no_  
_te daba lo mejor_

_Cada mañana, yo, yo te_  
_quiero mucho mas_  
_oigo tu nombre y_  
_tiemblo de ansiedad_  
_dime que tu también me quieres_  
_y a mi lado volverás_  
_pues la ciudad sin ti_  
_está solitaria,_  
_pues la ciudad sin ti,_  
_está solitaria_  
_pues la ciudad sin ti,_  
_está solitaria_

_**Luis Aguirre**_

* * *

_El salón estaba repleto de gente que ni siquiera conocía. La música estaba demasiado alta para su gusto y la luces de colores le hacían perder la noción de lo que era real y lo que no. Su vestido la incomodaba y el cabello estirado le estaba doliendo demasiado, sin mencionar los zapatos. Ella no acostumbraba a vestir así. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, estallado al cuerpo el parte arriba, estrapless con detalles brillantes, y un poco más ancho en la parte de abajo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Zapatos de tacón en el mismo color, que apenas si la dejaban caminar en forma correcta. Llevaba el cabello atado en una cola alta, con sus bucles bien marcados y algunos cabellos sueltos a los costados. Estaba muy bien maquillada y llevaba un collar y unos aros que combinaban el atuendo. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había dejado vestir, ¿cómo la habían convencido sus amigas de ir a esa fiesta?_

_- ¡Anímate Hikaru, es el aniversario de la universidad!_

_- Chika, sabes que no me agradan estas cosas._

_- Pero te ves muy hermosa, de seguro encontrarás novio aquí._

_- ¡Ya basta! Ya no quiero más fracasos amorosos._

_- Si no lo intentas, nunca encontrarás al hombre indicado… Mira ese sujeto de allá, no te ha despegado la vista en toda la noche._

_- No exageres._

_- Pero, es cierto, yo creo que le gustas…_

_- ¿Hablan de Ryota Takahashi?- preguntó una joven de cabellos negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura, que acababa de llegar. Llevaba dos vasos de saque en sus manos._

_- ¿Lo conoces, Reiko?_

_- Ustedes dos son muy despistadas.- respondió una joven rubia de cabellos largos. Ella también llevaba dos vasos con saque.- Todo el mundo lo conoce._

_- ¿Si? ¿Él es famoso?  
- No es que sea famoso, él es el científico más joven y reconocido de todo el Japón._

_- ¿Ah si?_

_- Ryota Takahashi se graduó en esta universidad, actualmente dirige el Centro de Investigaciones de ADN de la Facultad de Ciencias Naturales._

_- Es una eminencia en el estudio del ADN y es reconocido en todo el mundo.- dijo Michiru, la rubia, mientras extendía su brazo con el vaso de saque hacia Chika. Chika agarró el vaso y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago_

_- Vaya, pero mira que buen partido Hikaru._

_- Él me parece un poco viejo, Chika._

_- ¿Viejo? Tiene sólo 30 años._

_- Son 7 años de diferencia, Hikaru, no es tanto.- dijo Reiko, extendiendo el vaso de saque hacia ella._

_- A mí si me parece mucho._

_- Has salido con chicos de tu edad, cada uno más inmaduro que el anterior, tal vez sea hora de probar con una más grande._

_- ¡Oigan! Esperen un momento… Él ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir a bailar y ustedes ya están armando la novela._

_- Es cierto, chicas… Él nunca la sacará a bailar si nosotras estamos aquí._

_- Si, mejor dejemos sola a Hikaru.- Las amigas de Hikaru comenzaron a retirarse._

_- ¡No! ¡Esperen! No me dejen sola.- protestó Hikaru, pero fue en vano, ellas ya se habían ido. Hikaru suspiró. Cuando a sus amigas se les ponía algo en la cabeza no había nada que pudiera hacer. Miró a su alrededor. Nuevamente se sintió perdida en ese lugar. Ella no estaba hecha para ese tipo de cosas, prefería estar en el hospital en que llevaba a cabo sus prácticas. Cerró los ojos._

_- Cómo desearía estar en Céfiro.- pensó. Los abrió de golpe. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué cada tanto volvía a tener esos pensamientos? ¿Por qué cada tanto volvía a sentir nostalgia por aquel lugar? Estaba pensando en irse a su casa, cuando vio que el joven del que hablaban sus amigas comenzaba a acercarse a ella. ¿Es que estaban en lo cierto? No, claro que no. Un joven tan distinguido jamás se fijaría en una joven tan común como ella. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. _

_El joven se acercó hasta ella y haciendo una breve reverencia le extendió su mano._

_- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- Hikaru no pudo evitar pensar que él era un poco extravagante._

_- ¿Me hablas a mi?_

_- ¿Hay alguna joven más hermosa en esta sala?- Hikaru tomó la mano del joven, aceptando así el pedido. _

_- Te advierto que no soy muy buena bailarina…_

- Takahashi… Así fue como lo llamó.- dijo Fuu. Hikaru abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía ser posible. No podía ser él.- Tengo la extraña impresión de que Gurú Clef sabe más de lo que nos dice.- Hikaru se incomodó ante el comentario. Estaba sentada en el tocador de Umi, mientras Fuu estaba parada a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco pálida.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¡Umi! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- los gritos de la pequeña Himeko interrumpieron la conversación. Umi había despertado. Hikaru y Fuu se acercaron hasta su cama. Umi se sentó, se la notaba confundida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¿No lo recuerdas, Umi?

- Recuerdo… que iba hacia el estudio de Clef, cuando ese sujeto se interpuso en su camino. Comenzó a salir una especia de niebla y… después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

- Él te drogó, caíste inconsciente… Sí yo no hubiera llegado no sé que hubiera pasado.

- ¿Tú me salvaste?

- La verdad, mi intervención sólo sirvió para hacer tiempo, fue Gurú Clef quien te salvo.

- ¿Clef?... ¿Y cómo llegué hasta aquí?

- Él te trajo.

- ¿Clef ingresó a mi cuarto?- dijo Umi, sonrojándose. Hikaru y Fuu comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Vamos, Umi! A esta altura de tu vida ¿te da pena que un hombre entre a tu habitación?

- Fuu, no es porque un hombre entre a su habitación… Es por qué fue "ese" hombre.

- Ahora que lo dices… Gurú Clef se ha vuelto un hombre muy bien parecido… ¿No lo crees Umi?

- ¡Ya basta! Lo que haga o deje de hacer Clef me tiene totalmente sin cuidado.

- ¡Quiero guardia las 24 horas!

- Clef, eso es una locura.- protestó Latis, mientras Ferio observaba asombrado desde su trono.

- Latis, Ráfaga, Ascot… ustedes se encargaran de no dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra.

- ¡Claro que no! No quiero convertirme en el guardaespaldas de Umi.- dijo Ascot. Gurú Clef lo miró sorprendido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que justamente él sea quien se niegue de ese modo, y menos después de lo que había visto la otra noche.

- Caldina pondrá en grito en el cielo cuando sepa que tendré que pasar menos tiempo con ella. – dijo Ráfaga.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Es una orden! ¿Qué van a desoírla?

- Sabes que haré lo que digas… Pero será ella quien pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que la estamos siguiendo. Y ten por seguro que será más pronto de lo que piensas… Umi no es nada fácil de engañar.

- No tengo alternativa.

- Debe haber algo más que hacer… Se enfadará contigo… Sabrá que tú nos lo ordenaste…

- Eso no importa… ya veré como me las arreglo con ella.

- De acuerdo… Comenzaré con la guardia ahora misma.- dijo Latis.- ¿Ascot?

- ¿Quién se encargará de las demás cosas si tenemos que vigilarla todo el día?

- Las tropas reales lo harán… Necesito a mis mejores hombres en esto.

- Puedes contar conmigo, Gurú Clef.- dijo Ráfaga.

- ¿Ascot?

- ¿Acaso tengo alternativa?

- No la tienes

- Bien, como usted lo ordene.- Ascot hizo una leve reverencia en todo irónico y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?- preguntó Clef, pero ninguno contestó.

- Iré a comenzar con mi turno… Ráfaga… en 8 horas.- dijo Latis. Ráfaga afirmó con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de la sala del trono. Gurú Clef caminó por el salón llevando la mano a su frente. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Él tiene razones para actuar así.- dijo Ferio.- Tal vez deberías considerar un poco más a las personas por sobre los roles.

- Estos no son momentos, Ferio… No somos personas, somos piezas clave a la hora de asegurar la supervivencia de Céfiro… Cómo un buen rey deberías saberlo…

- Entonces ¿por qué no me dejas ser una pieza clave también en lugar de ser el rey?

- Tú vida corre peligro… no puedo dejar que te expongas a ellos así porque sí.

- Tienes un gran problema… Si no aprendes a reconocer los sentimientos de las personas, poco a poco, todos te perderán el respeto… Lo conseguiste con Ascot, cuándo el siempre fue el que más te ha admirado.

- No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por los sentimientos de los demás… Ahora lo importante es Céfiro.

- Claro, es difícil ver los sentimientos de los demás cuando tú no los tienes… Ya me lo hiciste a mí, no le hagas lo mismo a él…

El día se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, él estaba hecho para luchar. Ella había almorzado con sus amigas, luego habían tomado un poco de sol en el jardín, después de eso, habían tomado un baño las tres juntas. Después de eso, habían ido a merendar y habían pasado el resto de la tarde en el cuarto de Fuu. Demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Y las cosas se le hacían más difíciles porque ella no se despegaba de Hikaru ni un instante. Hikaru seguía tan adentro de su corazón como hacía 10 años. No importaba el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni todas las mujeres con las que había dormido, seguía amándola como el primer día. ¿Y qué sentiría ella? ¿Esa década separados había acabado con ese amor tan puro y sincero que ella sentía? Había tenido tiempo de observarla bien. Ella estaba aun más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, mucho más madura y desarrollada, toda una mujer. Sin dudas, ya no era la más pequeña, aunque él seguía llevándole unos cuantos centímetros. Pero algo había cambiado en ella. Ya no era la joven alegre que solía ser, había cierta tristeza en su mirada. Tal vez porque le pasaba lo mismo que a él, tal vez porque siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo.

Al atardecer, Fuu se separó de sus amigas. Hikaru y Umi permanecían sentadas junto al lago. Toda la tarde había tenido esa extraña sensación, esa sensación de que alguien la seguía. Y a esas horas ya lo estaba confirmando. Sintió la presencia el espadachín pero nunca pudo confirmar donde estaba. Era muy bueno, sin dudas. Pero no podía engañarla.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Hikaru.

- Nada, nada.- dijo Umi. No quería decirle a su amiga que tenía la impresión de que Latis la seguía.- Iré a beber algo al comedor.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Voy contigo.

- No, quédate aquí… Quiero estar sola un momento.- dicho esto, fue rumbo al palacio. Latis la siguió hasta el claustro de la fuente. Se asomó por la puerta cuando ella estaba de espaldas, luego volvió a esconderse detrás de la pared.

- Quisiera saber por qué has estado siguiéndome toda la tarde, Latis.- Latis salió de detrás de la pared. Sabía que ella no tardaría mucho en hacer esa pregunta.

- Umi… yo…

- Fue Clef, ¿verdad? Él te lo ordenó…

- No, él no…

- Podía haber creído que a la que seguías era a Hikaru, pero me seguiste hasta aquí, cuando ella está en el jardín… ¿Qué lo ocurre ahora al mago supremo? ¿Es que quiere mantenerme vigilada?

- No quiero incomodarte, pero debo hacer esto, es por tu seguridad…

- ¿Seguridad? Sé cómo cuidarme sola.

- No me caben dudas, pero - -

- Clef no piensa lo mismo… ¡Ya me va a escuchar!- dijo saliendo del claustro.

- ¡No, espera!- Latis corrió tras ella tratando de detenerla. En vano lo hizo. Umi llegó hasta el despacho de Gurú Clef y entró sin siquiera golpear.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has mandado a vigilarme?- Gurú Clef levantó la vista del libro que leía, mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de su dolor de cabeza. Latis ingresó tras ella.

- Lo siento, no pude detenerla.

- Está bien, Latis, déjanos solos.- Latis salió de la habitación.

- Podrías ser más delicada, se me parte la cabeza.- dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¡Deja de evitarme! Contesta la pregunta.

- ¡Soy el mago supremo! ¡No tengo por qué dar explicaciones!

- ¡Pues a mí me importa me importa poco si ere el Papa o el rey del universo! ¡No voy a permitir que me vigiles!

- ¡Ten más respeto!

- ¡Yo muestro respeto por quienes me respetan! ¡Y tú no estás mostrando respeto por mi privacidad!- Clef volvió a sentarse. Estaba visiblemente agotado. Umi se sorprendió de que él no respondiera. ¿Había ganado por primera vez en su vida? No, él no tenía deseos de pelear. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente, tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, como para ponerse a pelear con ella.- ¿Clef?

- Vete, por favor.

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber… Si hay alguna razón por la cual estoy en peligro, quiero saber.

- No te quitaré la guardia.

- ¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo! ¡Soy una guerrera mágica! ¡He pasado por muchas cosas en este maldito mundo cómo para saber cómo defenderme!

- ¡Te comportas como una niña! ¡Así dudo mucho que sepas como defenderte!- gritó, mientras se ponía de pie, colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio. - ¡Madura de una vez!- Umi frunció el seño, quería gritarle de todo, pero sería en vano. No quería continuar con esa estúpida pelea, de todos modos él acabaría ganando. Y sus palabras la herían demasiado como para seguir provocándolas. Dio media vuelta y se retiró sin decir nada. Gurú Clef la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que ella se retiraba sin más. Tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

No había dejado de pensar en él desde que se había separado de Umi. ¿Ryota era capaz de algo así? Si, admitía que él era algo (bastante) excéntrico, y que tenía unos pasatiempos que a la mayoría del mundo le parecerían escalofriantes. Pero de ahí a intentar invadir un planeta había un largo trecho. Recordó aquella noche en la que habían discutido. Curiosamente era la primera vez que discutían y también fue una de las causales de su separación.

_Entró a la habitación que Ryota usaba como un laboratorio improvisado. Llevaban 10 meses de novios y nunca había entrado la habitación. Sin embargo era el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba. Se llevó una gran sorpresa allí. Estaba lleno de tubos de ensayo con embriones, unas cuantas heladeras que conservaban quien sabe qué y algunos microscopios de distintos tamaños. Sobre el escritorio, decenas de papeles con dibujos de cadenas de ADN. Su novio parecía un científico desquiciado._

_- ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_- Aquí es donde trabajo._

_- Creí que sólo investigabas en el laboratorio de la facultad_

_- Hay cosas que las leyes no permiten experimentar… por eso realizo otras investigaciones acá._

_- ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes?- preguntó mientras él observaba por un microscopio._

_- Mira esto.- dijo llamando a Hikaru.- Observa.- Hikaru se asomó por el microscopio y observó lo que inmediatamente reconoció como una seria incompleta de ADN._

_- Es sólo una cadena de ADN, ¿qué tiene de especial?_

_- Qué es de un mamut._

_- ¿Un mamut?_

_- Es la cadena más completa que he encontrado de un animal que ya esta extinto. Generalmente los fósiles no se mantienen en tan perfecto estado. Con esto y los restos de ADN que tengo frisados completo una cadena completa._

_- Creí que ya habías descifrado el genoma del mamut._

_- Si, pero esto va más allá de un simple mapa, Hikaru. Tengo el ADN de la creatura. Con esto podré clonarla._

_- ¿Clonar?_

_- Mi sueño es traer a la vida a todas esas creaturas extintas, incluso las que el ser humano creyó que eran simples leyendas.- Hikaru se sorprendió ante la confesión de su novio. Observó las paredes de la habitación. Estaban empapeladas con fotos de creaturas extintas. Mamuts, dinosaurios, dragones, hidras, incluso algunos que ella no reconocía._

_- No puedes hacer eso… Por algo se extinguieron esas creaturas. Si los dinosaurios no se hubieran extinto no estaríamos aquí… Puedes ocasionar muchos problemas con eso._

_- No pasa nada si todo se lleva a cabo bajo control._

_- Eso está prohibido_

_- Por eso lo hago bajo absoluta reserva._

_- Es una locura._

_- Seré famoso cuando logre mi cometido._

_- No puedes hacer algo así, esas creaturas pueden ser muy peligrosas._

_- Descuida, siempre te protegeré._

_- ¡¿Estás loco?_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hikaru. ¿Dragones? Dragones habían atacado Céfiro. Y nadie en todo el planeta, ni siquiera Gurú Clef, había visto nunca un dragón. ¿Acaso Ryota lo había conseguido? ¿Acaso Ryota estaba en Céfiro?

- No, no puede ser… Él siempre ha sido muy dulce.

_- Estás muy hermosa esta noche.- dijo, ambos estaban sentados en un parque, bajo un ancestral árbol._

_- Ryota…_

_- Hablo en serio, la luz de la Luna te siente bien. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

_- ¿Qué día?_

_- Hoy se cumplen tres meses desde el día que nos conocimos._

_- No lo recordaba, lo siento_

_- No tienes nada que sentir… Sólo es un detalle mío. Y como ya hacen tres meses que nos conocemos quería hacerte un regalo y una proposición._

_- No tienes que regalarme nada, yo no tengo nada para ti._

_- Déjame hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.- Ryota tomó su maleta y sacó un estuche color rojo.- Esto es para ti.- Hikaru abrió el estuche y se encontró con una cadena de plata con un rubí como dije. - ¿Te gusta?_

_- Es hermoso, pero no tenías que molestarte._

_- Déjame ponerla.- dijo Ryota tomando la cadena. Hikaru levanto su cabella, que esa noche llevaba suelto. Él la enganchó con facilidad.- Listo… Déjame verte.- Hikaru se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada del joven.- Luce aun más hermoso en ti._

_- Muchas gracias… Pero no se si deba aceptarla._

_- No aceptaré un no por respuesta… Ahora viene la proposición…- la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Hikaru, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Hikaru recordó aquella hermosa cadena. Nunca había recibido una propuesta de noviazgo tan perfecta. También recordó como la lanzó por la alcantarilla el día que lo vio en el parque besando a otra joven. La había decepcionado terriblemente. Aunque tal vez era un poco su culpa, porque después de todo un año de novios no había podido ser su mujer. Pero ella nunca le había pedido que permanezca a su lado, ella nunca le había pedido que le prometiera amor a pesar de todo, ni que le prometiera esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Hubiese sido mejor que la dejara como los otros, en lugar de ocasionarle tal decepción. Le había dolido mucho saber que él la engañaba, a pesar de que su relación no era la misma desde él día que descubrió su extraño hobbie. Le había dolido a pesar de que no podía evitar pensar en Latis cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que lo abrazaba. Es que, en cierta forma, le recordaba un poco a él. Por su físico, claro esta, su personalidad era totalmente opuesta al espadachín. Se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Esos recuerdos no eran para nada agradables. Esos recuerdos le dolían mucho. Él no había sido como los demás, él podía haber conseguido que lo olvidara. Si no la hubiera engañado quizá la historia seria otra. Pero ¿y si realmente él era el que amenazaba Céfiro? ¿Significaba que la había usado todo el tiempo? ¿Qué sabía quien realmente era ella?

- ¿Rebeldes?- preguntó Umi confundida. Estaba sentada en una de las ventanas del pasillo de su habitación. Ráfaga estaba de pie, enfrente de ella.

- Aun no son muchos, pero han ocasionado múltiples desastres.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

- La destitución del rey y el regreso al sistema del pilar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Planean un golpe de estado contra el rey?

- ¿Un qué?

- Ráfaga, volver al sistema del pilar es una locura.

- Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero ellos creen que estábamos mejor en esos tiempos.

- Parece increíble.

- Ya hay tres representantes de la corona han sido destituidos de sus puestos por los rebeldes. Si contamos a Ascot, que tuvo que venir al palacio porque su casa fue destruida, en total son cuatro los pueblos acéfalos.

- Eso es terrible… entonces por eso Clef no deja que Ferio salga del palacio.

- El rey es el objetivo de los rebeldes, salir del palacio implicaría un gran peligro para él.

- Pobre Ferio… ¿Es que tan mal rey es?

- Ese no es el problema… Ferio es un gran gobernante, él ha dado todo por este mundo.

- Debe sentirse muy mal.

- A veces creo que si ni fuera por Gurú Clef, él habría cedido al pedido rebelde. En este momento se siente el peor de todos.

- Ahora entiendo… Sí, él se luce muy triste… Oye… y la decisión de Clef de que me vigilen tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurre con Ferio.

- La verdad es que no lo sé… Gurú Clef nunca nos ha explicado las razones.

- Claro, el mago supremo no tiene porque dar explicaciones… Ráfaga, entonces los rebeldes son un problema casi tan grande como ese Takahashi.

- Bueno, aun son grupos muy pequeños y aislados en algunas aldeas, pero el movimiento crece rápidamente y el temor esta en que se expanda a las demás aldeas.

- Ya veo, me parece increíble que algo así suceda en Céfiro… Eso es algo típico de la Tierra.- Se produzco un silencio durante algunos segundos. Umi estaba muy cansada, era muy entrada la madrugada.- Creo que iré a dormir… bueno, eso si puedo hacerlo después de lo que acabas de contarme

El cielo se cubrió rápidamente de nubes. Una tormenta de rayos y viento no era algo común en Céfiro. En tiempos de paz era algo que solía pasar una vez al año, dos como mucho. Ésta era la quinta en el último mes. Gurú Clef observó preocupado por la ventana de su estudio. Claramente era signo de que el clima de Céfiro se deterioraba rápidamente. La gente comenzaba a tener temor, las crecientes revueltas y la aparición de esas criaturas de Mundo Místico eran todo un problema. Y Ferio no representaba seguridad para su pueblo. Suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer, una vez que comenzaba el deterioro de Céfiro ya no había vuelta atrás. ¿Qué opción tenía? ¿Volver al sistema del pilar como querían los rebeldes? Claro que no. Era una locura. No permitiría que nadie vuelva a pasar nunca por lo que Esmeralda había pasado. No permitiría que Hikaru pase por lo que Esmeralda había pasado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Indicó que pase pero nunca se movió de la ventana. El hombre ingresó y lo observó en silencio.

- Las cosas no van para nada bien, Lantis.- dijo mientras observaba la lluvia.- La gente ha comenzado a temer lo peor.

- Son demasiadas cosas, Clef.

- Dime como va todo.

- Las revueltas se han intensificado en el Sur. Han aparecido nuevos focos rebeldes en la aldea de Puan. Además se han informado apariciones de dragones en Mana y Pieres.

- ¿Y el clima?

- Este tipo de tormentas ocurren en todo el mundo y están reapareciendo monstruos en lugares de energías concentradas, como el bosque del silencio.- Clef se separó de la ventana y se sentó en su escritorio.- Tal vez… deberíamos suspender la evacuación de Neo Cizeta… Eso incrementará el temor de la gente y la incertidumbre sobre la corona. Podríamos ocasionar más revueltas.

- Tendré que correr el riesgo… Les prometí a Tata y Tatra que protegería a su gente.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Es algo que debo hacer…

- Entonces, sigo adelante.

- Cuanto antes posible.

- Ya está todo listo. El representante de la corona ha informado a la aldea. Mañana llegarán las naves de Cizeta para transportar a su gente.

- Bien. Encárgate de eso… confío en ti… ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

- Puedes preguntarme por ella si lo deseas…

- ¿Cómo está?

- Molesta contigo.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Umi sabe cómo cuidarse a sí misma, sólo necesita estar más alerta… Si tan sólo supiera que corre peligro.

- No le diré lo que está pasando.

- Temes admitir ante ella que quieren usarla como carnada para que hagas lo que dicen. Temes admitir que por ella eres capaz de entregar Céfiro a Takahashi.

- No necesito que seas la voz de mi conciencia.

- No será fácil controlarla.

- Por eso confío en mis mejores hombres.

- Al menos dile a Hikaru y a Fuu. Nadie mejor que ellas para cuidarla.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Conseguirás que te odie

- Eso no es problema tuyo.

- Así es como escapas a tus problemas. Prefieres lograr que ella se aleje de ti a tener que confesarle lo que sientes.

- Déjame sólo, por favor.

- Bien… sólo es como te quedarás…

Lantis dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado. Gurú Clef abrió un libro e intentó concentrarse, pero no lo logró. La imagen de Umi no se borraba de su mente, en verdad, nunca le había pasado algo así con alguien. Nunca. Y eso lo estaba asustando.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Aca estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, sobre todo a los que me pidieron más de Hikaru.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que están dejando, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Voy a responder aca a algunos de los review que me dejaron (ya que no recuerdo si lo hice por privado jajaaja)

Jessicacefiro: Bueno, Umi tampoco sabe bien a quien quiere más! ^_^ Tendrá que decidirse pronto.

Mia Ryuzaki: me encanto escribir las escenas Asmi, y tengo ganas de escribir más sobre esta parejita... aunque el clemi sigue siendo mi favorito! Ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia jeje

Bermone: claro que Clef está dolido, aunque no quiera admitirlo, el la quiere mucho. Y en cuanto a Marina, bueno... esperemos a ver que decide... u_u

Nixenen: Verás que en este capítulo hay algunos misterios más que se develan! Y si, es muy triste todo lo que Fuu tuvo que pasar. Eso hizo que su personalidad cambiara bastante, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma de siempre!

Locuramkr: Bueno, este capítulo tiene un poco de Hikaru, espero te haya gustado, aunque me falto un poco de romance con Latis u_u. Ya vendrá, teneme un poco de paciencia!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que aun no me han dejado review pero siguen mi historia capítulo a capítulo. Gracias por seguir ahi!

Nos leemos en el prox. capítulo!

Mily

***Magic Knigth Rayearth y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. Yo sólo uso sus nombres para mi diversiónb ^_^***


	12. Amores y decepciones

**Amores y decepciones**

"_Siempre te amaré"_

_Pueden pasar tres mil años_

_Puedes besar otros labios_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré, _

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_Puedo morirme mañana, _

_Puede secarse mi alma_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_Pueden borrar mi memoria_

_Pueden robarme tu historia_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa_

_Cómo olvidar tu mirada_

_Cómo olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharas_

_Cómo olvidar tus locuras_

_Cómo olvidar que volabas_

_Cómo olvidar que aun te quiero_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada_

_Pueden pasar tres mil años_

_Puedes besar otros labios_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré, _

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_Puedo morirme mañana, _

_Puede secarse mi alma_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_Puedes echarme de tu vida_

_Puedes negar que me querías, _

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Sabes que nunca te olvidaré_

_Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa_

_Como olvidar tu mirada_

_Como olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharas_

_Como olvidar tus locuras_

_Cómo olvidar que volabas_

_Cómo olvidar que aun te quiero_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada_

_Pueden pasar tres mil años_

_Puedes besar otros labios_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré, _

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré, _

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

_**Enrique Iglesias**_

* * *

La alborada dio paso a un hermoso día de sol. El cielo era de un turquesa brillante y no había una sola nube en el cielo. Parecía que la terrible tormenta de la noche no había existido. Umi salió de su habitación después de una larga noche. La tormenta no la había dejado dormir, así que había permanecido despierta casi hasta que finalizó. Se encontró con Ascot, sentado frente a la puerta de su habitación. Él noto que ella salió, pero nunca levanto la vista para verla.

- Lamento que te lo haya ordenado a ti también…

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.- dijo aun sin mirarla.

- No tienes que hacer esto… Le haré creer a Clef que tú me vigilas.

- Si algo llegara a pasar él lo sabría, y yo estaría en problemas.

- ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

- No lo sé… Gurú Clef ni siquiera quiso decirnos. Pero si él cree conveniente que nosotros dejemos nuestras tareas diarias para convertirnos en tu sombra es porque de verdad corres mucho riesgo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No tiene caso hablar de esto… Estaremos juntos las próximas ocho horas… Así que mejor hagamos como que nada ha pasado.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Bien… Muero de hambre, ¿quieres desayunar?- Ascot comenzó a reír.- Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

- Es que ya es hora de almorzar, Umi… Parece que estabas muy cansada, porque dormiste mucho.- Umi estaba a punto de responder de mala manera, pero no dijo nada porque era agradable ver a su amigo sonreír de nuevo. En ese momento, unas extrañas alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Umi nunca había escuchado algo así.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es la señal de alarma de la guardia real... Algo muy grave debe estar pasando. Cuando algo ocurre en los pueblos, las primeras que responden son las guardias locales, si recurren a la guardia real es porque el asunto se ha ido de sus manos.

- ¿Son los rebeldes?- Ascot la observó sorprendido.- Ráfaga me ha contado.

- Bueno… es muy probable.

- Vamos a ver…

- Claro que no…

- Tú también te encargas de esos asuntos.

- En este momento estoy a cargo de protegerte.

- Estoy aquí para proteger a Céfiro, todo lo que ocurra en este mundo me incumbe.

- Las Guerreras Mágicas protegen a Céfiro de los peligros extremos, de los cuales Céfiro no puede protegerse por si mismo. Este problema es nuestro, es nuestra gente la que se rebela. Y yo no voy a permitir que tú participes de una batalla de este tipo.

- Estoy preparada para lo que sea.

- Las guerras no son para ti… Deja esto a la guardia real, ellos están para estas cosas…

Las naves de Cizeta aterrizaron sobre el puerto de aterrizaje. Ferio las observó con detenimiento. Verlas siempre le recordaba a la época en que las Guerreras Mágicas salvaron a Céfiro de la invasión de los planetas vecinos. Estaba allí como representante del pueblo cefiriano y del propio mago supremo. Latis estaba a su lado. Gurú Clef siempre se encargaba de que el joven rey nunca salga sin su hombre de confianza. Nunca sabía que podía esperar de él, y menos en esos tiempos en que las tropas rebeldes querían la cabeza del rey. Por suerte, las revueltas no habían llegado a Neo Cizeta ni a sus aldeas vecinas. De todos modos, al rey lo escoltaba una importante comitiva.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado muy callado el día de hoy…

- Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de protocolo, Tabaris.

- Estas muy extraño últimamente… Ya no eres el mismo de antes…- Ferio no supo que contestar, pero fue "salvado" por el esposo de la princesa Tata, quien estaba al mando de la nave que venía a llevar a cabo la evacuación de Neo Cizeta. El hombre se había acercado a saludar al rey, por puro protocolo.

Latis fue el que estuvo al mando de la evacuación. La gente que deseaba partir estaba preparada desde hacía días, así que todo se llevó a cabo con total normalidad y absoluto orden. No era para menos, si Latis estaba a cargo. Él era muy ordenado en todo lo que hacía y despertaba mucha confianza en la demás personas. La evacuación completa se llevó a cabo en un par de horas. Para el mediodía, las naves de Cizeta estaban listas para partir rumbo a su planeta.

Latis observó como despegaba la nave.

-_¿Y ahora qué?- _pensó. Sabía que la evacuación de Neo Cizeta no haría más que incrementar el temor de la gente de Céfiro. Evacuar a la aldea del planeta vecino era signo de que las cosas no estaban para nada bien. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con la decisión de Gurú Clef, pero ya no había nada que hacer.- Volvamos al palacio.- dijo al rey.

- La nave ni siquiera ha salido de la atmósfera de Céfiro y ya quieres partir.

- No es seguro que estemos aquí… Ya sabes que corres riesgos.

- Estoy cansado de estar encerrado en el palacio. Yo también soy un guerrero, yo también he luchado por la paz de este mundo, no me parece justo tener responsabilidades pasivas…

- Ferio, eres el rey, no puedes salir a luchar.- interrumpió Tabaris, que nunca entendía ese afán de su prometido por participar de las batallas.

- Ya basta de peros, Ferio… volveremos…

-¡No puede ser!

- Shh, baja la voz, Hikaru…

- Ya es tarde, Umi, creo que la escuchó todo Céfiro.

- Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que algo así ocurra en Céfiro.

- Tampoco yo lo creía, pero luego Ascot me lo confirmó.

- Es increíble… Pobre Ferio.

- Tal vez él no sean un buen rey.- comentó Fuu. Hikaru y Umi se miraron, no estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de su amiga, pero entendían las razones que tenían para pensar así.

- Ferio me pareció una buena persona, mamá… El me cayó muy bien, aunque es un poco callado.- Fuu se quedó helada, no supo que contestar.

- Sea como fuere… Debe ser muy difícil saber que tu pueblo no está de acuerdo con tu forma de gobernar.

- No es el pueblo, Umi… Son sólo un grupo de inadaptados que ni siquiera pueden entender todo lo que sufrió Esmeralda por protegerlos.

- Cómo sea… no creo que Ferio sea un mal gobernante… estas personas tienen un problema.

- Umi, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hace Ascot parado fuera del salón comedor? El vino contigo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no entró?

- Ah… se me había olvidado contarles la última magnífica idea del mago supremo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Gurú Clef en esto?

- Es que Clef me ha mandado a vigilar las 24 horas.

- ¿Vigilar?

- Si, esta es mi tercera guardia en el último día. Ya tuve que soportar a Latis y Ráfaga detrás de mí, como si fueran mi sombra.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ojala lo supiera, pero Ascot y Ráfaga desconocen las razones… Y claro que no hay forma de sacarle información a la mano derecha de Clef…- Umi miró a Hikaru con picardía.- Tal vez tú deberías intentarlo.- Hikaru se sonrojó.

- Me preocupa, Umi… Si Gurú Clef mandó a sus mejores hombres a seguirte es porque de verdad estas en peligro.

- Eso mismo me dijo Ascot… Quizá el gran mago sólo quiera complicarme la existencia.

- ¿No le has preguntado?

- Claro que si, pero acabamos peleando como siempre… No me gusta la forma en que él se dirige a mí.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No lo sé, pero siempre he tenido la impresión de él pierde la paciencia mucho más rápido conmigo que con ustedes.- Hikaru y Umi rieron.

- Es que tú sacas de quicio hasta al más tranquilo con total naturalidad.- Umi se molestó ante el comentario.

- No es gracioso…

- Ya, hablando en serio… ¿No crees que esta repentina guardia tiene algo que ver con el acontecimiento del otro día?

- No lo había pensado.

- Pues pueden llamarme loca, pero estoy casi segura de que Takahashi no tenía la intención de dañarte, más bien parecía que quería llevarte.- Hikaru empalideció al oír ese nombre. Después de pensar toda la noche en él lo había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Estás bien, Hikaru?- preguntó Umi al notar el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga.

- Si, no te preocupes…

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo la intención de que me ocultas algo?- Hikaru bajó la mirada, no quería contarles lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería contarles de Ryota. Paradójicamente esa era una frase que él repetía con bastante frecuencia.- Vamos Karu-cham, cuéntanos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras… No es bueno guardarse lo que lastima.- Hikaru se sorprendió. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Umi llamarla de ese modo.

- Lo sé… prometo contarles lo que ocurre, pero ahora no es el momento.- Hikaru se puso de pie.- Necesito estar sola un momento, no se ofendan.- dijo, y luego se retiró del comedor. Umi y Fuu se miraron, sabían que algo no estaba bien con su amiga, pero ninguna se animó a decir nada.

Hikaru comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del palacio, sin rumbo alguno. No podía sacar de su cabeza a ese hombre. No podía sacar de su cabeza a Ryota. ¿Era posible? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Cómo explicarle a sus amigas que pensaba que él hombre que atacaba Céfiro era su ex novio? ¿Cómo decirles que quizá ella había sido la clave para que él supiera por donde atacar? Iba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio al hombre que venía caminando hacia ella. Él también estaba en otro mundo, él también venía pensando en cientos de cosas. Él, que acababa de llegar desde Neo Cizeta. Chocaron sin remedio.

- Lo siento… Venía muy distraída.- dijo ella, antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió al mirar hacia arriba (aunque no tanto cómo hubiese mirado en otras épocas).- La… Latis.

- También fue mi culpa… Venía pensando en otra cosa.- Él la miró de arriba a abajo. No había tenido oportunidad de verla desde tan cerca. Era realmente hermosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba. Pero tenía ese semblante triste, melancólico.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Sobrevivo… Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada… estoy bien…

- No me mientas.

- No lo hago.

- Hikaru… Pueden pasar tres mil años, pero tú serás siendo la misma de siempre. Eres demasiado transparente como para que intentes engañarme.- Hikaru lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Él no había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo ese algo que tanto la cautivaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Aun no lo había olvidado. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho por conseguirlo, él seguía muy adentro de su corazón. Las sirenas de la guardia real interrumpieron la escena.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hikaru.

- La guardia real… Algo debe estar ocurriendo… Debo ir a ver.- dijo Latis, alarmado. Salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada al palacio. Hikaru se sorprendió ante tal actitud. Latis no era un hombre que perdiera la calma fácilmente. Seguramente algo malo ocurría. Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió tras él.

En el comedor, Umi y Fuu también escucharon las sirenas.

- No puede ser… Otra vez.- dijo Umi. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del salón comedor.

- Umi, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Fuu, saliendo tras de ella. Umi fue directo adonde Ascot estaba.

. Ascot… ¿Sabes qué pasa?

- No lo sé.- en ese momento, un centinela se acercó a ellos. Venía corriendo, lucía alarmado.

- ¡Señor Ascot! La aldea de Suan está siendo atacada por una creatura extraña. La guardia local no ha podido con ella.-

- ¿Suan?- Preguntó Ascot, alarmado. La aldea de Suan estaba demasiado cerca del palacio. No sabía que intenciones tenían esas creaturas, pero si tenían los mismos objetivos que los rebeldes, estaban peligrosamente cerca.- ¿El rey dónde está?

- Hasta dónde sé, en Neo Cizeta recibiendo a las naves que llevarán a cabo la evacuación.

- ¡¿Evacuación?- preguntó Umi.

- Bueno…

- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo Ascot?

- Ustedes no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Nada de qué preocuparnos? Ascot, si están evacuando a la colonia de Cizeta es porque las cosas no están nada bien.- intervino Fuu. Ascot no supo que contestar, en verdad él no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Gurú Clef de ocultarles información, pero no podía hacer nada ante las órdenes del mago supremo.

- Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Umi al centinela. El hombre se asombró al ver la actitud de la guerrera del agua.

- Sarif.

- Bien, Sarif, ¿puedes llevarnos hasta la aldea de Suan?

- Oye, espera… Tú no irás a ningún lado.

- Soy una guerrera mágicas, Ascot… No puedes impedirme que luche por Céfiro.

- Se supone que debo protegerte…

- Entonces ven con nosotras.

- Gurú Clef se molestará si sales a luchar.

- No puedes detenerme… Iré de todos modos. Y Clef se molestará más contigo si dejas que vaya sola…

Latis se sorprendió ante el escalofriante escenario en la aldea. Una hidra gigante provocaba cientos de destrozos, y el temor en los aldeanos. La guardia local luchaba a más no poder, pero por más que lo intentaran era un enemigo demasiado poderoso para ellos. Latis observó a la creatura. Tenía el suficiente conocimiento para saber que era, y también para saber que en Mundo Místico se decía que ese tipo de bestias no existían, que no eran más que una leyenda. Pues esa era muy real. Hikaru llegó tras él. Latis ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Quedó atónita ante semejante criatura. Tenía apariencia reptiliana y tres cabezas al final de tres largos cuellos, de un color pardo y el vientre entre amarillo y blanco, sus ojos eran de color ambar y tenía unos dientes muy afilados. Hikaru creyó ver esa creatura entre las fotos que Ryota tenía en su escritorio. Era uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos. Permaneció inmóvil, como no entendiendo que estaba sucediendo, como no entendiendo dónde estaba. Latis atacó a la criatura con su espada, pero no logró hacerle daño. Como contraataque, la hidra lo golpeó con su cabeza, usando su cuello como un látigo. Latis golpeó contra la pared de una casa y cayó al suelo. Entonces Hikaru reaccionó. Rápidamente sacó su espada y corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad. Por el impulso de la corrida, dio un salto y usando su afilada espada atravesó uno de los cuellos de la criatura, cortándolo por completo. Aterrizó nuevamente en el piso, minutos antes de que la cabeza cayera a sus pies. La hidra gimió de dolor. Respiró profundo, estaba cansada. Latis se puso de pie sorprendido. Ambos observaron como una llama de color oscuro se encendió en el lugar de la herida y la cauterizó, evitando así que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Segundos más tarde, el cuello comenzó a crecer nuevamente, y en el lugar que había estado la cabeza cortada, aparecieron dos nuevas cabezas. Latis se sorprendió ante el suceso. Había oído que las hidras tenían gran capacidad para regenerar sus tejidos, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que eso ocurriría en tan poco tiempo. Furiosa, la hidra volvió a atacar, esta vez a Hikaru. La guerrera del fuego hizo un rápido movimiento y logró esquivar el ataque. Pero la hidra la siguió. Hikaru corrió intentando alejarla del lugar en donde los aldeanos curiosos miraban la batalla. Pero la hidra logró alcanzarla antes de que llegara muy lejos. La golpeó con su cabeza lanzándola lejos. Latis corrió detrás de la criatura, intentó atacarla con su espada, pero ella fue más rápida. Lo golpeó, esta vez con su cola. Latis cayó de espaldas al suelo. La hidra volvió a enfocar a Hikaru, que apenas estaba comenzando a levantarse. Desde el otro lado, Latis vio las intenciones que tenía la hidra. Se puso de pie con alguna dificultad, pero ya era muy tarde, la hidra ya estaba dispuesta a atacar.

- ¡Hikaru!- gritó, intentando hacerla reaccionar para que pueda esquivar el ataque. Hikaru se puso de pie y la observó, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la derrotara. Umi, Fuu y Ascot llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Hikaru, aprovechando que la hidra intentaba golpearla con su cabeza, la degollaba una vez más. Tal como había pasado la vez anterior, un fuego oscuro cauterizó la herida y en el lugar de la cabeza perdida crecieron dos nuevas. Los recién llegados se sorprendieron ante lo que estaban viendo.

- ¡Una hidra!- dijo Fuu.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Umi, que de legendas mitológicas sabía poco y nada.

- Una hidra… Fue la primera criatura que derrotó Hércules en su camino a convertirse en Dios del Olimpo.

- Fuu… esos datos son de poca importancia en este momento.- Umi sacó su espada y corrió hacia la criatura de (ahora) cinco cabezas. Fuu y Ascot corrieron tras ella. Umi la agarró por sorpresa mientras luchaba con Hikaru y logró cortar una de sus cabezas. Nuevamente, otras dos cabezas crecieron en su lugar. Ya totalizaban seis cabezas. La hidra no tenía inconveniente en usar sus cinco cabezas para luchar con cada uno de ellos por separados, mientras la sexta permanecía en medio, como coordinando todo. Era increíble como las coordinaba. Hasta parecía que eran criaturas diferentes.

Después de esquivar varios ataques de la cabeza que le tocaba, Umi logró atravesar su cuello con la espada y separarlo de su cuerpo. Como la historia de nunca acabar, dos nuevas cabezas crecieron en su lugar. Siete cabezas. Furiosa, la hidra la golpeó usando su cabeza como látigo. Umi golpeó su espalda contra una casa y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Ascot corrió hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos e intentó, en vano, hacerla reaccionar. Fuu observó la escena, sabía que Ascot no se separaría de Umi, así que no tenía porque temer por la vida de su amiga. Era su turno, debía intentarlo al menos. La espada del viento cortó otra cabeza, que cayó al suelo junto a sus pies. Nuevamente, dos nuevas cabezas aparecieron en su lugar. Ocho cabezas. ¿Qué posibilidades tenían? La hidra intentó golpearla, pero Hikaru se interpuso delante de ella y logró cortar una de las cabezas que acaban de crecer. Nueve cabezas. Furiosa, la hidra golpeó con fuerza a Hikaru, lanzando en línea horizontal a ambas. Golpearon contra una casa, pero la que recibió el golpe de lleno fue Fuu, que cayó adolorida al suelo. Hikaru salió ilesa porque el cuerpo de Fuu amortiguo el golpe. Cayó de pie. Volteó a ver a su amiga, estaba mal herida. Quiso ayudarla, pero notó que la hidra estaba demasiado cerca de ellas. La observó unos segundos. Estaba furiosa con ella. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ese lugar dónde había tanta gente, alejarla de sus amigos. Tomó su espada y le provocó una herida profunda en la pierna. La hidra gimió por el dolor. Corrió hacia dónde estaba el claro del bosque y pudo comprobar cómo la seguía hambrienta de venganza. Era su oportunidad. Latis observó cómo Hikaru se alejaba de la aldea. La hidra iba tras ella. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso pensaba enfrentarse a ese monstruo ella sola? Corrió detrás de ella. Mientras las alcanzaba iba pensando en cómo derrotarla. Parecía que era invencible, porque cada vez que cortaban una cabeza dos volvían a crecer. Entonces creyó recordar que había una cabeza que en ningún momento había sido cortada. Era la cabeza del centro, la única que nunca usaba para atacar. Quizá era la clave. El único problema era como llegar a ella cuando la rodeaban otras ocho que jamás permitirían que la dañaran. Llegó hasta el claro del bosque. Allí estaba Hikaru, la hidra la había acorralado contra un árbol. Se la notaba agotada. Hikaru hizo un movimiento con su espada y provocó un nuevo corte, la hidra la golpeó nuevamente lanzándola con fuerza. Hikaru cayó de espaldas al suelo. Con alguna dificultad se puso de pie, pero sus piernas le temblaban, apenas si tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. La cabeza central de la hidra estiró su cuello al mismo tiempo que abría su boca repleta de dientes. Latis se dio cuenta de que pensaba devorarla.

- ¡Hikaru!- gritó mientras corría hacia ella, espada en mano. Por primera vez en toda la batalla, logró ser más rápido que la criatura. Se puso delante de ella y la hidra terminó tragándolo a él.

- ¡No! ¡Latis!- gritó Hikaru en un mar de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Latis había dado su vida por ella. Ya nada le importaba. Sin Latis nada tenía sentido, ni su vida, ni Céfiro, nada. La hidra volvió a mirarla, mientras abría nuevamente su boca y a ella ni siquiera le importó que intentara devorarla como hizo con él. Pero, contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba, la hidra no intentaba comerla, era más bien un signo de dolor. Hikaru observó con sorpresa como el cuello de la hidra caía al suelo mientras un mar de sangre caoba brotaba de la herida. Segundos después, el resto del cuerpo también cayó al suelo. De este salió Latis, envuelto en la sangre de la hidra, aun con su espada en la mano. Había conseguido cortar la cabeza central de la hidra. Los ojos de Hikaru volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Corrió hacia Latis y, por puro, impulso lo abrazó con fuerza, sin siquiera importar que pudiera llegar a mancharla.

- Me da mucho gusto saber que estas bien.- Latis estaba sorprendido por su actitud. Pero era agradable tenerla tan cerca, tan cerca como nunca la había tenido y como nunca había imaginado tener. Soltó su espada y la abrazó también.

- A mi también me da gusto saber que estas bien.

- ¡Pero qué momento tan conmovedor!- la voz de Ryota interrumpió la escena. Ambos se separaron.- Jamás fuiste tan cariñosa conmigo… Ahora entiendo porque…

- Ryota…- dijo Hikaru secándose las lágrimas. No podía creerlo. Ahí estaba su confirmación.

- Estás tan hermosa como siempre…- dijo el joven. Latis miró sorprendido.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡¿Qué si me conoce? Cuéntale Hikaru…

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

- Céfiro…- Ryota se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo de la hidra.- Pero miren lo que han hecho con mi maravillosa creación. Y era la única que había logrado sobrevivir.- Se agacho junto a la hidra y tomó un poco de sangre y un trozo de tejido.

- ¿Tú la creaste? ¿Lo has conseguido?

- Con un poco de ayuda de la magia.- Umi, Fuu y Ascot llegaron al lugar en ese momento.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es él!- dijo Fuu. Umi lo observó con cuidado y pudo reconocerlo.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si es el resto del equipo… Te ves bien, Umi, parece que dormir tanto tiempo te renovó por completo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Umi sacando su espada

- El futuro gobernante de Céfiro.

- ¿Acaso crees que permitiremos que así sea?

- Tú lo conseguirás, preciosa…- Umi se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Ryota.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Ya basta! Jamás te permitiré que lastimes a los que quiero…

- Tú deberías gobernar conmigo, Karu…- Hikaru se enfureció con su comentario, guardaba mucho rencor en su contra. Sacó su espada y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Ryota la esquivó con facilidad. Luego rió malévolamente.

- Sigues siendo muy impulsiva… Pero este no es el momento para luchar… Sólo vino a rescatar material valioso… Pronto tendrán el gusto de ver otra maravilla como esta.- Ryota cerró los ojos. Un espeso humo blanco comenzó a salir de sus pies.

- ¡No! ¡No otra vez!- gritó Fuu, recordando que de esa manera había escapado de Gurú Clef. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El humo lo cubrió en segundos y cuando se dispersó él ya no estaba allí.- Escapo de nuevo… Tal parece que es la mejor forma que tiene de sobrevivir.

- No lo puedo creer…- dijo Umi.- Latis… ¿Tú sabes qué quiso decir con eso de que yo lo ayudaré a apoderarse de Céfiro? ¿Tiene acaso algo que ver con su intento de raptarme y con mi guardia las 24 horas?- Latis se limitó a tomar se espada el suelo.

- Volvamos a la aldea… Creo que se avecina una tormenta.- dijo. Las jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas. El cielo estaba despejado, ¿cómo podía decir que se acercaba una tormenta?

* * *

Holissss! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por los review y también muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo!

Saludos y nos leemos luego!

***Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece a mi, si no a las CLAMP. Escribo esta historia sólo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro***


	13. Amores platónicos Amores reales

**Amores platónicos… Amores reales…**

"_El amor de mi vida"_

_Tú me das, las cosas que yo quiero _

_Cuando menos me lo espero_

_Tú me das, el aire que respiro_

_Tú serás, lo que tanto buscaba _

_Y yo creí que no existía_

_Tú vendrás, robándome la vida pa' Fundirla con la tuya_

_Y que será de mi cuando en tus brazos yo descubra_

_Qué tú serás el cielo que jamás podré tocar_

_Es imposible ya lo sé, abrázame._

_Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería_

_Tú me das, la vida en un instante_

_Tú serás, la historia más bonita_

_La que nunca se te olvida_

_Tú vendrás, entregando tú vida_

_Para hacerte con la mía_

_Y qué será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía_

_Qué tú serás el cielo que jamás podré tocar_

_Es imposible ya lo sé_

_Qué tan sólo tú me das_

_La vida que yo siempre quise para mí_

_Es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname._

_Por pensar sólo en mí_

_(Por pensar sólo en mí)_

_Por no darte más de lo que te doy_

_(Por no darte más de lo que te doy)_

_Por amarte simplemente_

_(No me pidas hacer)_

_Lo que no puedo hacer_

_Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú_

_Tú serás el cielo que jamás podré tocar_

_Es imposible ya lo sé_

_Que tan sólo tú me das_

_La vida que yo siempre quise para mí_

_Pero es imposible ya lo sé_

_Que tan sólo tú serás_

_Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname_

_Perdóname._

* * *

_- ¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó?_

_- Ya te he dicho que no estoy molesto…_

_- Realmente lo lamento, Ryota…_

_- Karu, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, porque te amo.- Hikaru sonrió.- Luces triste…_

_- Estoy bien… _

_- ¿Por qué siempre tengo la intención de que ocultas cosas?_

_- Te he dicho que no te oculto nada de importancia._

_- Nunca hablas demasiado de tu adolescencia._

_- Sabes que no ha sido una época muy feliz y prefiero no recordar._

_- Quisiera saber por qué…_

- ¿Hikaru?- dijo Latis en voz baja, intentando que los demás no lo escuchen.- ¿Te sientes bien?- Hikaru miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el comedor principal de la casa del representante de la corona. El hombre les había ofrecido alojamiento, al ser imposible salir de la aldea de noche y con semejante tormenta.

- Yo…- dijo Hikaru, intentando encontrar una respuesta que pudiera dejarlo tranquilo.

- Hikaru… creo que nos debes una explicación…- interrumpió Umi.

- Ya déjala Umi… Ella no está obligada a contarnos nada.

- No, Latis… Umi tiene razón… Creo que llegó la hora de contarles la verdad.- Hikaru suspiró.- Ryota fue… mi novio…

- ¡¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?

- Entonces Ryota si pertenece a la Tierra tal y como lo imaginaba.- concluyó Fuu

- Hasta donde yo sabía, él era una persona común y corriente… bueno, un poco excéntrico y fuera de lugar… Pero jamás imaginé que él podía ser…

- Takahashi… Su familia ha intentado apoderarse de Céfiro desde tiempos ancestrales… es un objetivo que se va transmitiendo generación tras generación… Claro que es una persona común, un terrícola como cualquier otro, la única diferencia con el común de la gente de Mundo Místico es que posee gran habilidad para la hechicería… Pero en todo mundo hay gente con poderes… aun en Mundo Místico… Y ustedes son la mejor prueba de eso.- dijo Latis

- ¿Cómo fue que lo conociste? Es decir… ¿él sabía quién eras?

- Hasta este mismo instante sigo haciéndome esa pregunta, Fuu… Y cuánto más lo pienso más me convenzo de que así fue, aunque quisiera creer que él no se acercó a mí por ser yo el pilar de Céfiro… Lo conocí en el baile de aniversario de mi universidad. Se me había hecho extraño que un hombre tan reconocido y respetado como él se fijara en alguien como yo. Él era famoso por ser la eminencia científica más joven del Japón, y una de las más jóvenes en el mundo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tan poca autoestima, Karu? Eres una mujer muy hermosa, podría ser el rey de Inglaterra, y aun así podría fijarse en ti…- dijo Umi, Hikaru se sonrojó.

- Entonces, lo que tú quieres decir es que fue él quien se acercó a ti.- continuó Fuu

- Me invitó a bailar… Nos hicimos buenos amigos. Él siempre fue muy dulce y comprensivo conmigo… Por ese entonces yo sabía muy poco de sus investigaciones. Tres meses después me propuso que seamos novios. Yo acepté, a pesar de que temía que esa relación acabe como las otras y arruine esa amistad tan linda que teníamos. Estuvimos juntos un año entero. Fue poco tiempo antes de separarnos cuando supe más acerca de sus investigaciones. Entonces comencé a pensar que él era demasiado extraño, aun para mí.

- ¿Qué era lo que investigaba, Hikaru?

- Hasta dónde sabía, estaba en la investigación del ADN, su equipo intentaba descifrar los genomas de varias especies animales, algunas de las cuales ya estaban extintas… Pero él quería ir más allá… Su objetivo no era sólo descifrar el genoma completo de creaturas ya extintas sino que quería traerlas a la vida por medio de la clonación.

- ¿Clonar creaturas extintas? Entonces… esas creaturas…

- Ryota estaba convencido de que las leyendas no eran simples mitos y que todas las creaturas mitológicas habían existido alguna vez… Y se lo quería probar el mundo clonándolos… Ahora no me cabe duda de que tenía razón… Él lo ha conseguido, ha conseguido traer a la vida a esos monstruos del pasado.

- No puedo creer que haya alguien en el mundo capaz de cometer tal atrocidad…- dijo Fuu sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué terminaron?- preguntó Umi

- El me engañaba… Lo vi yo misma, besando a otra joven en la plaza.

- Lo siento, Karu… debió ser muy doloroso para ti.

- Me dolió mucho… pero las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros… Jamás pude entender ese afán por revivir criaturas que podían ocasionar desastres, y eso fue la causa de muchas discusiones.- Latis se puso de pie. No era muy agradable para él escuchar acerca de las desventuras amorosas de Hikaru.

- Iré a dar una última vuelta a la aldea para ver cómo va todo…- dijo, y luego salió de la habitación.

- Creo que le molestó saber que tuviste novio en la Tierra… Tal vez deberías hablar con él Hikaru…- comentó Umi con picardía. Hikaru se sonrojó.- Oye, Ascot ¿por qué no te aseguras de que este bien?

- Podrías buscar una manera más sutil de pedirme que me vaya…

- Vamos, Hikaru y Fuu me protegerán… nada malo va a pasarme.- Ascot se puso de pie.

- Bien, las dejaré solas, pero no estaré lejos de aquí.- diciendo eso salió de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien, Karu-cham?

- Lo estaré, Umi… no te preocupes… Y por ningún motivo permitiré que él se salga con la suya.

- El hirió tu más grande orgullo, pero la razón porque no tomaste tan a mal su engaño fue porque en verdad no lo amabas.

- No voy a mentirte, Umi… Jamás lo olvidé. Él fue la razón por la que fracasaron cada una de mis relaciones.

- Él tampoco te ha olvidado… puedo verlo en sus ojos cada vez que te mira… No lo desaproveches…

- ¿Qué sentido tendría? Si de todos modos Céfiro nos enviará a casa cuando acabemos con nuestra misión.

- Aun cuando la distancia los separe, siempre conservarán esos momentos que vivieron juntos. Mi relación con Brandon no ha sido fácil, por mi carrera como actriz paso mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos. Él es uno de los contadores de una importante empresa de Inglaterra, así que no siempre puede viajar conmigo. Aun así hemos aprendido a sobrellevar la distancia… Sé que no es lo mismo, porque sabemos que por más que sea mucho tiempo separados volveremos a vernos en algún momento, y porque las tecnologías acortan distancias… Pero, al menos no pasarás el resto de tu vida pensando en "que hubiera pasado si"

- ¿Crees que valga la pena?

- Yo que tú me dejaría llevar hasta donde mi corazón lo indique… Y cuando digo dejarme llevar, hablo de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias si así lo sientes… Supongo que sabes a que me refiero…- dijo con una sonrisa. Hikaru se sonrojó. Tal vez contarle a su amiga que aun era virgen no había sido una buena idea.

- Es muy fácil aconsejar a los demás, pero mucho más difícil seguir tus propios consejos.- interrumpió Fuu, que no entendía demasiado los códigos que ellas habían adquirido en el último tiempo.- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Umi? ¿Puedes en este momento afirmar que amas en verdad a Brandon?

- Bueno… yo…- Umi intentó decir que lo amaba con la misma convicción que lo afirmaba antes de volver a Céfiro, pero su corazón no se lo permitía.

- Tal vez tú también deberías escuchar un poco más a tu corazón y dejar de lado ese orgullo que siempre te ha caracterizado.- En ese momento (y como si Umi lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento para que la salvara de esa situación), Ascot abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Chicas, Latis está listo para irse… debemos volver al palacio.

Llegó al palacio con su familia. Gurú Clef le había sugerido que los llevara, ya que las revueltas estaban llegando a su aldea y podrían correr peligro. Caldina estaba un poco más excitada que de costumbre. Le emocionaba mucho regresar al palacio sabiendo que las Guerreras Mágicas estaban de nuevo en Céfiro. Los niños bajaron de Fyula corriendo, ya habían estado en el palacio varias veces, pero siempre era digno de su emoción llegar al hogar del rey. Caldina bajó detrás de ellos, gritándoles para que se comporten de manera adecuada. A Ráfaga le tocó cargar las pesabas valijas que Caldina había preparado con sus cosas "indispensables". Siempre se preguntaba porque necesitaba llevar tantas cosas cada vez que salía un par de días de su hogar. Ingresaron al palacio y se encontraron con las Hikaru, Fuu y Umi. Ellas acababan de llagar desde Suan.

- ¡Mis niñas!- gritó Caldina mientras corría hacia ellas. Las tres se dieron vuelta de golpe ante semejante escándalo. Caldina las abrazó a las tres juntas y luego una por una.- ¡Me da tanto gusto verlas!

- ¡Caldina! A nosotras también nos da gusto.- dijo Hikaru

- Si, aunque podrías ser un poco menos efusiva…

- Tú siempre tan simpática Umi… Pero déjenme verlas… ¡Miren nada más como han crecido! Son todo unas mujeres…

- Caldina…- interrumpió Ráfaga, que acababa de dejar las maletas en el piso. Intentaba decirle que lo ayudara con todo eso, pero su mujer no le dio tiempo.

- ¡Pero que descortés soy! Ni siquiera los presente… Niños, vengan aquí…- Los tres niños se acercaron a su madre con cierta timidez.- Él es Celic.- dijo señalando a un niño de unos 7 años, tenía la piel blanca y cabello rosa, había sacado los ojos de su padre. El niño sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Y ellos son los mellizos, Kiara y Muai.- dijo señalando a una niña y a un niño que tendrían la edad de Himeko. Ambos tenían la tez un poco más oscura, aunque no tanto como su madre. La niña tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de su madre. Él niño era idéntico a Caldina, sólo que de cabello también rubio.

- Tienes una familia muy linda, Caldina…

- Muchas gracias, Fuu… ¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo así nos ponemos al día?

- Yo encantada.- dijo Hikaru.

- Claro que iré… Pero por favor que Ráfaga no venga con nosotras…- continuó Umi, sabiendo que después de pasar toda la noche fuera, era su turno de vigilarla.

- Sólo iré a llevar estas maletas al cuarto y estaré aquí… Umi, no creas que te librarás tan fácil de mi.- Caldina rió. Ráfaga había aprovechado el viaje para contarle su trabajo como guardaespaldas de Umi.

- Bueno… Yo primero quiero ver a mi hija.- dijo Fuu. Tras la señal de alarma de la guardia real había dejado a la pequeña al cuidado de Kahamla.

- ¡Fuu! Ráfaga me ha contado que tenías una hija… ¡Quiero conocerla!

- Si, se llama Himeko y tiene 5 años.

- Pero, qué maravilla, ella podría hacerse amiga de mis mellizos… Ve a buscarla, y tráela, así la conozco…

- ¡¿En qué estaban pensando? ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre llevarla a dónde está el peligro mismo?

- Latis no tiene que nada que ver en esto… Fue mi culpa, yo la dejé ir.

- Ascot, ¿tienes conciencia del peligro en que la pusiste?

- Pues es difícil saber cuándo expones al peligro a una persona si no sabes de que debes protegerla… Sería más fácil si dejas de ocultarme información.

- Lo único que necesitas saber es que no quiero que Takahashi se acerque a ella.

- Bien… Ya asumí mi responsabilidad… Haré lo posible para que no se vuelva a repetir… ¿Puedo irme? No he visto a mi hijo desde ayer y quiero saber cómo está.

- De acuerdo.- Ascot salió de la habitación. Clef se sentó en el trono que normalmente usaba Ferio. Tomó su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

- No puedes evitar que luche… Si ellas están aquí es porque no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer… Recuerda que ellas son la última alternativa, ellas son convocadas cuando ya no hay más esperanzas.

- Quizá haya alguna manera de cambiar esa leyenda. No me rendiré.

- Estás agotado y las cosas no mejoran… Quizá sea hora de que ellas intervengan… Sería capaz de dar lo que sea porque Hikaru no tenga que arriesgar su vida por nosotros, pero haga lo que haga el destino está marcado…

- Eso es lo que más me molesta… Diez años han pasado y aun no podemos forjar nuestro propio destino.

- Sé que te preocupas por ella, aunque lo niegues sé que no quieras verla luchar nuevamente.

- Ya no quiero que sufra más… Ni ella ni las demás.

- Umi está comenzando a sacar conjeturas… Ha obtenido información de distintas lados… Está molesta porque le ocultas información, cree que no confías en ella… Te odiará si no eres tú el que le cuente.

- Ya discutimos sobre eso.

- No puedes callar tu amor para siempre… Quizá te sorprendas ante su respuesta.

- Umi jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

- ¿Y si no fuera así?

- Aunque así fuera…. ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecer? En 761 no he estado con una mujer, he dedicado mi vida completa a Céfiro… No sé cómo amar. Jamás podría darle lo que ella necesita. Lo mejor que puede hacer es volver a la Tierra y continuar su vida. De todos modos, Céfiro las volverá a expulsar cuando ya no las necesite.

- Es probable, pero no seguirás viviendo con ese sentimiento atravesado en tu corazón…

- Eres muy bueno dando consejos… pero ¿qué hay de ti?

- Voy a confesarle mi amor a Hikaru, ya estoy decidido… aunque nunca más vuelva a verla…

- Eres mucho más valiente que yo.

- Tal vez deberías intentarlo…

#######

Ascot llegó a su habitación. Suspiró antes de girar la perilla. Sabía que ella no le diría nada, pero él se sentía culpable por haber pasado toda la noche fuera. Y más estando Umi entre sus compañeros de viaje. La habitación que Gurú Clef les había asignado, más que habitación era una pequeña casa. Tenía una sala de estar y una pequeña cocina-comedor, un baño y dos habitaciones, una principal y otra más pequeña en la que habían ubicado al bebé. Entró y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver las maletas de su mujer en la sala. Sintió llorar a su pequeño, sólo un rato, luego dejó de hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto, desde el cual provenía el sonido. Su mujer estaba sentada junto al catre del pequeño, dándole el pecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía estar confundido de ese modo? Si tenía la familia perfecta. Amaba a su mujer y a su hijo. Pero también la amaba a ella, nunca había dejado de amarla. ¿La amaba o sólo era el recuerdo de aquel amor tan intenso que había sentido en el pasado, de su primer amor, su amor de la infancia? Quizá era la latente posibilidad de convertir en realidad aquello que siempre había creído que no era más que un sueño. No podía estarle haciendo eso a Kahamla. La miró en silencio. Ella se percató de su presencia y levantó su cabeza, desviando su mirada de su pequeño. Lo miró con ternura. En sus ojos el notó que aun seguía amándolo como el primer día.

- ¿Qué son esas maletas?- por fin se animó a preguntar.

- Ascot… he decidido volver a la aldea.

- ¿Volver? Pero nuestra casa está destruida… ¿Adónde irás?

- La matrona que atendió mi parto me dará alojamiento.

- No puedes irte… Aquí estás segura, están seguros… ¿Sigues molesta?

- Yo no pertenezco aquí, Ascot… Tú si…

- Eres mi mujer…

- Eso no basta, Ascot… Creo que no merezco estar con un hombre que no me ama.

- Yo te amo, Kahamla…

- También la amas a ella.

- Estoy muy confundido.

- Ella siempre ha sido tu sueño, tú amor platónico… Entiendo que te casaras conmigo porque nunca pensaste que podría hacerse realidad. No estoy molesta… sólo te dejo libre. Te amo demasiado como para permitir que seas feliz con ella.- El pequeño terminó de mamar, entonces Kahamla se tapó el pecho y se puso de pie.

- No me digas eso… No quiero perderte… ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hijo?

- Nunca te impediré que lo veas… Siempre serás bienvenido, Ascot.- Kahamla se acercó a él y le entregó al pequeño. Ascot lo tomó con delicadeza y lo miró tiernamente. Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.

- No es lo mismo…

- Lamento que sea así, más que nada por él… Pero yo no puedo mandar en tu corazón.

- Ni siquiera yo sé lo que mi corazón quiere…

- No temas elegirla a ella por temor a lastimarme… Yo seré feliz con sólo saber que tú lo eres.- Alguien llamó a la puerta. Kahamla sabía a la perfección quien era. Se acercó a Ascot y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego fue hasta la puerta para abrir. Ascot se asomó a la puerta del cuarto del bebé para observar como dos centinelas se llevaban las maletas de Kahamla. Ella volvió hacia él. Con cuidado tomó al pequeño.- Siempre estaré allí si me necesitas, Ascot.- dijo casi en un susurro. Ascot permaneció en silencio, mientras observaba como ella partía. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella se había ido, quizá para siempre y él ni siquiera se animaba a detenerla porque no podía asegurarle que la amaba a ella y no a Umi. ¿Qué hacer? Seguía muy confundido. Sólo sabía una cosa: El haber lastimado a Kahamla le provocaba el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido.

- ¿En qué piensas Umi?-

- En las vueltas que da la vida.- dijo Umi, que permanecía sentada en la fuente del claustro central. Caldina estaba junto a ella. A unos cuantos metros, Ráfaga cumplía con su responsabilidad de vigilarla sin interrumpir su conversación. Umi lo observó unos segundos.- Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo…

- Siempre lo he pensado… Pero no se te ocurra intentar robármelo porque sabrás quien soy yo ¿eh?- Umi hizo una mueca de sonrisa.- Luces triste ¿qué te ocurre?- Umi no contestó.- Mmmm, ya sé, problemas del corazón ¿verdad? Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho el viejo mago ahora?

- ¿Tú también, Caldina? No puedo creerlo, siempre creí que lo había disimulado muy bien.

- Eres cómo un libro abierto Umi, podrás ser la mejor actriz de la Tierra, pero tus ojos siempre delatan tus sentimientos. Él único incapaz de darse cuenta es el viejo Clef… Siempre ha sido tan insensible. Dime que te ha hecho ahora así lo estrujo con mis propias manos…

- No es Clef, Caldina. Soy yo… que estoy muy confundida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy enamorada de Ascot.

- ¿Tú? ¿Enamorada de Ascot?

- Lo sé, soy una estúpida… hace 10 años lo rechacé… Y ahora logré confundirlo a él también.

- Ay, mi niña…

- Justo en este momento me siento como una niña estúpida.

- Tú no amas a Ascot, no como crees… Dime ¿qué es lo que sietes por Gurú Clef?

- Creo que siempre estuve enamorada de Ascot, también de Clef. Pero Clef siempre me ha deslumbrado más.

- Puede ocurrir que estés enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero sólo sentirás amor real por uno de ellos.

- Quisiera poder saber a quién amo en verdad, aunque ese amor se convierta en platónico.

- Umi, yo te quiero mucho, en verdad… Pero no voy a perdonar que vuelvas a lastimar a Ascot.

- Tampoco yo me lo perdonaría.

- Él ama a Kahamla… la ama de verdad… Lo sé porque jamás lo hubiera dejado casarse si no te hubiera olvidado. Seguramente estará confundido, no es fácil ver la posibilidad de que tu sueño de la infancia se convierta en realidad. Él terminará eligiéndola.

- No espero otra cosa… De todos modos es mi culpa, por no darme cuenta a tiempo. Igualmente, las cosas no hubieran cambiado demasiado si no lo hubiera rechazado en primera instancia. De todos modos me hubiese ido, así como me volveré a ir.

- Tampoco quiero que tú sufras.

- Estaré bien… estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.- Caldina se acercó a Umi y la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando la soltó, Umi notó que Latis se acercaba hacia ellos.

- Ya puedes irte, Ráfaga… Vengo a relevarte…- Ráfaga se sorprendió que sea Latis quien viniera a hacer el relevo, pero prefirió no preguntar.

- ¿Vamos, Caldina?- Caldina miró a su amiga.

- ¿Puedo quedarme tranquila?

- Disfruta la noche con tu esposo… Supongo que tienes varias cosas pendientes…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Esa es la Umi que me gusta! ¡Arriba el ánimo! Todo se arreglará pronto.- Caldina tomó de la mano a Ráfaga y ambos salieron del claustro, dejando a Umi y a Latis solos.

- ¿Y Ascot?- preguntó Umi sabiendo que era su turno de hacer la vigilancia.

- No se sentía bien, me pidió que lo relevara.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Tal vez debería ser él quien te cuente.

- Entiendo… Iré a dormir Latis…

- Bien, te escoltaré hasta tu cuarto.

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá esto?

- Ojala lo supiera… Pero no hay forma de razonar con Clef… Tal vez tú deberías intentarlo.

- Si tú que eres su amigo y su mano derecha dices que no puedes razonar con él ¿qué queda para mí?

- Sé que siempre terminan peleando… pero creo que eres la única que podría cambiar el humor de Clef.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Sólo es un comentario.

#*#*#*#*

La alborada lo encontró tan despierto como lo había encontrada el anochecer. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había permanecido sentado en el sillón en penumbras, hasta que la luz natural había iluminado la habitación nuevamente. Tenía las cosas más claras. Sentir que la perdería para siempre le había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que la amaba, de que era el verdadero amor de su vida. El problema ahora era Umi. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decirlo? No quería lastimarla. Ella siempre había sido muy importante para él, seguía siéndolo. Ahora sabía que nunca había usado a Kahamla. El amor que había sentido por Umi era un amor diferente. Seguía amándola, pero como amiga, como hermana. La había deseado, cierto, pero jamás podría engañar a Kahamla. Ese deseo de tenerla era sólo la pasión guardada durante tantos años. Pero redefinir sus sentimientos lo había ayudado a olvidar por completo ese deseo. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle cuanto antes la decisión que había tomado. Miró la posición del sol en el cielo. Parecía que el turno de Latis ya había finalizado. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Latis estaba parado junto a la puerta.

- Ascot…- dijo al verlo.- ¿Estas mejor?

- Mucho mejor. Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Tal vez debas golpearle, creo que ya está despierta.

- Bien… Puedes ir, tomaré tu lugar.

- De acuerdo…- Latis se alejó del lugar. Ascot miró la puerta y suspiró, tenía que tomar fuerzas. Llamó a la puerta y sintió como ella indicaba que pasara. Ingresó. Estaba peinándose frente al tocador. Se sorprendió al verlo en el espejo. Se puso de pie de prisa.

- Ascot, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Kahamla volvió a su pueblo…

- ¿Qué?... Fue acaso porque…

- Dijo que me dejaba el camino libre para que haga lo que siento.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

- Umi, tú siempre has sido muy importante para mí… Siempre has sido mi amor platónico, mi sueño inalcanzable… Pero ella es mi mujer, el amor de mi vida, mi realidad.- Los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Entiendo… Me di cuenta de lo que significabas para mí demasiado tarde… Lamento haberte rechazado.

- Por favor, no llores, no quiero verte sufrir.

- Jamás te hubiera perdonado que no la eligieras…

- Umi…

- Lamento haber llegado para confundirte.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Agradezco que hayas llegado para confundirme. Ahora entiendo que nunca estuve seguro del amor que sentía por Kahamla, porque siempre estaba el fantasma de ese viejo amor que sentía por ti. Tenerte cerca me ayudó a darme cuenta de que la amo realmente.

- ¿Iras a buscarla?

- Me quedaré en mi aldea, cumpliré con mi responsabilidad como representante de la corona… Es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio.

- ¿Y si las revueltas llegan a tu aldea?

- Resistiré lo más que pueda… Defenderé a Ferio y a este nuevo régimen… Por Esmeralda… Habla con Gurú Clef, él tiene que comprender que ustedes forman parte de esta batalla.

- No deseo hablar con él…

- No lo odies… Todo lo que hace lo hace por ti…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Él les oculta cosas porque ya no quiere que se involucren, porque no quiere verlas arriesgar su vida por Céfiro.

- Ya no quiero hablar de él… Ascot, te extrañaré…

- También yo, Umi… Pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ti…

- Cuídate… No soportaría que algo te sucediera.

- Se cómo cuidarme a mí mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- Aun seguimos siendo amigos… A menos que tú prefieras que no sea así.- Umi se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Claro que seguimos siendo amigos.- Ascot la abrazó también.

- Estoy seguro de que yo tampoco soy el amor de tu vida, Umi… Escucha a tu corazón.

- Eso era algo que solían decirme en mi adolescencia… Pero ya tengo 24, Ascot.

- Eso no significa que debas desoír a tus sentimientos…

Caminó sin rumbo, sin pensar, sin pensar en nada más que en ella. Llegó hasta el jardín principal. Era un hermoso día. Él sol se reflejaba en el cristalino lago. Hikaru estaba allí, admirando el mismo paisaje que él admiraba. Tal parecía que ellos estaban conectados de alguna manera. Se acercó a ella sin pensarlo. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra del árbol más antiguo del palacio. Apenas lo vio acercarse se puso de pie.

- Latis…

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- No podía dormir más… de hecho no he podido dormir en toda la noche.- Latis la miró a los ojos. Lucía triste. Visiblemente estaba agotada.

- Me preocupas.- Hikaru se sorprendió ante las palabras de Latis.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- Pero lo hago…- Latis acarició su cara con ternura.- Sólo quiero que estés bien.

- Estaré bien cuando Céfiro lo esté.

- Es muy irónico e injusto a la vez… porque cuando Céfiro este bien tú no estarás aquí… La única forma en que puedo tenerte en cuando Céfiro corre peligro.- El corazón de Hikaru latía a mil por hora. Latis acercó sus labios a los de ella, ella cerró los ojos. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella volvió a abrir los ojos. – Te amo, Hikaru…

- Yo también te amo, Latis… Nunca he dejado de amarte…- respondió, y después volvió a besarlo.

_- ¡Umi, espera!- Umi detuvo su marcha, el joven la alcanzó justo antes de que entre al modulo de económicas de su universidad. Llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas en sus manos. Lo observó con detenimiento. ¿A quién le recordaba?- Son para ti… ¡Feliz primavera!- Umi tomó el ramo, sorprendida._

_- Gracias… Eres muy tierno, Brandon.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Umi… yo… quiero que sepas que… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti._

_- Brandon…_

_- Creo que eres el amor de mi vida, Umi… ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?_

_- ¿Salir?_

_- ¡Vamos al cine! O a bailar… O a dónde tú lo desees…- Umi sonrió. Había algo en él que le despertaba todo tipo de emociones. No estaba segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero él la hacía sentir muy bien, muy segura, él la entendía como nadie en el mundo._

_- De acuerdo… saldré contigo._

_- ¡Genial! Pasaré a buscarte esta noche… Prometo que nunca te dejaré ir… No descansaré hasta que seas mi mujer…_

Él se parecía tanto a Clef, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Claro, el parecido era más notorio ahora que Clef ya no tenía el aspecto de un niño. ¿Sería eso lo que la enamoro de él en primera instancia? Pero tan tierno y comprensible como Ascot, ¿quizá eso fue lo que logró afianzar ese amor? Qué ironía. Después de cinco años de relación, comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad amaba a Brandon. ¿El que creía el amor de su vida no era más que una perfecta mezcla de los dos hombres que había amado en su adolescencia, de los hombres que seguía amando? La belleza de Clef con la ternura de Ascot. ¿Es que nunca había llegado a olvidarlos? No podía seguir más con esa incertidumbre, necesitaba redefinir sus sentimientos, necesitaba cerrar esta historia sin final de una buena vez. Cómo si fuera fácil.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Gurú Clef. Se paró frente a la puerta y se dispuso a golpear, pero no se animó a hacerlo. ¿Por qué había llegado hasta allí? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Lo último que necesitaba ese día era que Clef la volviera a tratar como a una niña tonta. Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en la única ventana que tenía ese pasillo. Desde allí se podía ver la gran extensión de bosque que rodeaba al palacio. Céfiro era tan hermoso, aun en tiempos de crisis. Sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Por Ascot? ¿Por el amor imposible de Clef? Ni ella misma lo sabía…

De repente sintió que se abría la puerta del despacho de Gurú Clef. Jamás pensó que él iba a salir, no en ese momento. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento, si nunca salía de su despacho?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Umi?- dijo con tono serio. Se oía molesto.

- No tengo deseos de pelear, Clef

- ¿Qué pasó con tu guardia?

- Ascot se fue… Volvió a su aldea.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera me lo dijo!- Umi se puso de pie y pasó por delante suyo, dispuesta a retirarse, realmente no deseaba pelear. Entonces Clef se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos. La tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara.- Espera, Umi… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con la mayor dulzura que pudo. Umi permaneció de espaldas a él.

- Nada Gurú Clef… Mejor ocúpate de los asuntos que sólo tú quieres manejar.- Gurú Clef se sorprendió al oírla llamarlo Gurú. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, más precisamente, desde la primera vez que había estado en Céfiro.

- Umi…- Umi volteó para verlo a los ojos.

- No hagas el que te interesa que me pasa, si lo único que te importa es la supervivencia de este mundo, por encima de la gente que habita en él.

- Céfiro no es lo único que me importa, Umi… Tú…- dijo bajando la cabeza, evitando así enfocar sus ojos en los de ella.- Tú… eres…- En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y las alarmas de la guardia real comenzaron a sonar. Gurú Clef se alarmó.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- No estoy seguro… Iré a ver…- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos.

- ¡Espera! Yo iré contigo…- dijo, cuando Gurú Clef estaba casi al otro extremo del pasillo.

- Tú quédate aquí.- respondió él en tono imperativo, lo que molestó aun más a Umi.

- ¿Quedarme? ¿Quién piensas que soy?- dijo en voz baja y luego corrió tras él.

* * *

Bueeeenaaaassss! Acá estoy, de nuevo actualizando esta historia nuevamente, creo que estoy inspirada jajaja

Quiero agradecer mucho pero mucho por todos los review que me están dejando, y también quiero agradecer a quienes aun no me han comentado nada pero me siguen haciendo el aguante. Pero en especial quiero agradecer a por considerar que mi historia es la mejor de guerreras mágicas que ha leído (sigo creyendo que no merezco ese honor jejejeje)

Bueno, espero los haya gustado este capítulo. Y se, probablemente esté dejando de lado a algún personaje importante. Si, siempre hay alguien que me recuerda que dejo relevado a alguien... bueno, es que las escenas con muchos personajes se me complican un poco y también se me complica llevar varias historias paralelas, por eso prefiero dedicar uno o varios capítulos a algunos personajes e historias y dejar de lado a otras... para más adelante concetrarme en los que deje de lado... Espero mejorar en ese aspecto así ya no dejo de lado a nadie! pero mientras tanto es lo que hay! jajajaja

Besos y nos leemos después!

Mily

***Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, si no a las maravillosas CLAMP, yo sólo aprovecho sus personajes para escribir mi historia***


	14. Los rebeldes

**Los Rebeldes**

"_Por qué nada ni nadie me hará olvidarte"_

_Hoy hago el amor con otra persona_

_Pero el corazón siempre tuyo es_

_Mi cuerpo se da y el alma perdona_

_Tanta soledad va hacerse enloquecer_

_Contaré que es amor_

_Juraré que es pasión_

_Y diré lo que siento con todo cariño_

_Y en tu pensaré_

_Dejaré el corazón, seré todo emoción…_

_La verdad es que miento_

_Que vivo pensando si te olvidaré_

_Cuando al fin se acabo la ilusión que inventé_

_Y se va la emoción yo quisiera_

_También ver el tiempo correr_

_Ya no sé quien me amo_

_¿Qué habré dicho? No sé_

_Y es entonces que entiendo se mide el amor_

_Cuando acaba el placer_

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vives recordando_

_Cuando pienso en ti yo siento que te estoy amando_

_Y cuando llega el deseo es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Puede que no seas tú pero es a ti a quien amo_

_Contaré que es amor_

_Juraré que es pasión_

_Y diré lo que siento con todo cariño_

_Y en tu pensaré_

_Dejaré el corazón, seré todo emoción…_

_La verdad es que miento_

_Que vivo pensando si te olvidaré_

_Cuando al fin se acabo la ilusión que inventé_

_Y se va la emoción yo quisiera_

_También ver el tiempo correr_

_Ya no sé quien me amo_

_¿Qué habré dicho? No sé_

_Y es entonces que entiendo se mide el amor_

_Cuando acaba el placer_

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vives recordando_

_Cuando pienso en ti yo siento que te estoy amando_

_Y cuando llega el deseo es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Puede que no seas tú pero es a ti a quien amo_

* * *

Observaba desde una colina como atacaban al palacio. Era unos cien rebeldes. Sabía que no eran los suficientes como para hacerle competencia a la guardia real, ni en cantidad ni en habilidades. Pero era una forma de demostrar de lo que eran capaces, era una forma de alertar al rey y toda su comitiva. El movimiento crecía día a día, pronto serían los suficientes como para destituir al rey de su trono. El ataque que estaba comandando era sólo una advertencia.

Todo comenzó cuando los rebeldes lanzaron una bomba dentro del patio delantero del palacio, que estaba separado del resto del terreno por un alto paredón. Las alarmas de la guardia real se encendieron de inmediato y los centinelas salieron para ver que estaba ocurriendo. La batalla comenzó y era sangrienta. Los rebeldes intentaban por todos los medios ingresar el palacio. Ella les había dado la orden de que busquen al rey. Pero los centinelas no se lo iban a permitir de ninguna manera. Observó satisfecha. Si él pretendía sembrar el temor y la incertidumbre en los cefirianos, seguro que después semejante batalla, le gente comenzaría a ver flaquear a su gobierno. Eso provocaría el temor en algunos, en otros, probablemente, la simpatía con el movimiento rebelde. Sin dudas, la cantidad de revueltas se incrementaría con algo así.

Gurú Clef llegó hasta la entrada, dónde los centinelas combatían la arremetida rebelde. Latis ya se encontraba allí y Hikaru lo acompañaba.

- _¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-_ preguntó telepáticamente a su hombre de confianza.

_- Los rebeldes nos atacan… He dado la orden de contraatacar… Sé que luchar contra los nuestros no es lo más aconsejable, pero están dispuestos a todo… Y no podemos permitir que lleguen a Ferio.-_ Hikaru se asomó a la puerta de entrada al palacio para observar lo que ocurría. Desde allí sólo podía ver a los centinelas lanzando piedras por sobre la pared a través de catapultas. Le recordó a las ancestrales batallas medievales que había estudiado en la escuela.

_- ¿Dónde está Ferio?_

_- Desayunando con Tabaris._

_- Seguramente ha escuchado._

_- He mandado a que lo vigilen, de ese modo no podrá llegar hasta aquí…- - _¿Hikaru?- dijo Lantis, abandonando la telepatía al ver que la joven guerrera del fuego se encontraba paralizada, como en shock. Se acercó a ella.- ¿Hikaru? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Hikaru se tomó el pecho y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocurren estas cosas? ¿Por qué pelean? ¡Puedo sentirlo! Céfiro está sufriendo… está sufriendo porque su gente se pelea entre ella.- Umi llegó al lugar a tiempo para ver como el portón de entrada al territorio del palacio caía en manos de una bomba puesta por los rebeldes. Había unos 10 metros de parque entre el paredón que separaba al bosque del palacio y la entrada a la edificación principal. Los rebeldes comenzaron a entrar.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Aléjate de la puerta!- gritó Gurú Clef, entonces Latis la tomó del brazo y la alejó de allí. Umi observaba incrédula. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los rebeldes comenzaban a ingresar al terreno del palacio dotados de armas blancas. Los centinelas se lanzaban a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con armas aun más sofisticadas. Unos cuantos de un lado y del otro caían mal heridos, golpeados o sangrando. ¿Acaso Céfiro estaba transitando el mismo camino doloroso y sangriento que había transitado la Tierra? ¿Acaso la pureza y simplicidad de Céfiro estaba dando lugar a la frivolidad y materialismo de la Tierra? ¿Eso era lo que provocaba un sistema de reinado similar al medieval? No era posible, no podía estar pasando. Clef levantó en alto su báculo y embocó su magia. Cubrió al palacio en un extraño escudo dejando la batalla por fuera de ella. Umi se preguntaba porque ese escudo lucía diferente a los otros que Clef había empleado para protegerlos. Algunos rebeldes que lograron esquivar a los centinelas llegaron hasta la entrada al edificio e intentaron entrar, pero fueron electrocutados por el escudo de magia y cayeron sin vida al suelo. Umi se horrorizó ante la escena. Clef, el propio Clef, era capaz de matar a su gente.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Hikaru, mientras Latis la abrazaba con fuerza.- ¡Ya basta de pelear! No quiero que siga muriendo gente, no quiero… Si lo que quieren es regresar al sistema del pilar, entonces tomaré mi lugar.

- Claro que no… Hikaru…- Dijo Gurú Clef en tono imperativo.- No les daremos el gusto a los rebeldes.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Clef?- interrumpió Umi.- ¡¿Adónde piensas hacer con todo esto? ¡La gente que está muriendo allá afuera es tu pueblo! ¡El pueblo que siempre luchaste por proteger! ¡¿Por qué sigues empeñado en dejarnos fuera de todo? ¡Mira nada más como van las cosas!… ¡No estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo!… Si estamos aquí es por algo… Porque todos sus intentos han fallado y somos la última esperanza… ¡Tal vez sea hora de que te tragues tu orgullo y nos dejes participar!… ¡Tal vez sea hora de que dejes de ocultarnos cosas y nos digas que es lo que está pasando!- Clef se molestó mucho ante la intervención de Umi, pero no llegó a contestar porque no supo que decir. Esta vez era ella la que lo dejaba sin palabras.

- Umi tiene razón, Clef. Por más que intentemos negarlos, ellas son parte de Céfiro, aunque sea solamente en las malas… Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que luchen… por mucho que lo desees…- Gurú Clef suspiró profundo y observó cómo iba la batalla. Aparentemente llevaban las de ganar.

- Encárgate de eso, Latis…- dijo seriamente y luego se retiró.

- ¡Oye!- gritó Umi molesta.- ¡No seas cobarde! ¡No huyas!- Estaba a punto de correr tras él pero justo en ese momento Hikaru comenzó a perder el aire y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Hikaru!- dijo Latis. Umi corrió hacia ella.

El hombre se acercó a ella. Estaba a cargo de la revuelta. Ella no desvió la mirada del campo de batalla. El hombre la observó en silencio unos segundos hasta que se animó a hablarle.

- Señorita Kasumi… Estamos perdiendo a muchos de los nuestros. Los centinelas son muy fuertes y tienen armas y habilidades superiores…

- Esta bien, Galeb… Ordena la retirada…

-¿Retirada?

- Fue suficiente, ahora ellos saben de lo que somos capaces… Pero aun no estamos listos para una batalla de estas dimensiones… Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para reclutar más gente… La próxima batalla será decisoria.

- De acuerdo… Me encargaré de eso.- El hombre bajó la colina y se dirigió al campo de batalla nuevamente.- Kasumi volvió a mirar hacia el palacio. Había varias bajas y varios heridos. Era el costo de semejante revuelta. Pero confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y sabía que podría recuperar la gente perdida e, incluso, conseguir más.

Bajó de la colina y se retiró del lugar. Su misión del día ya estaba completa.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?- gritó Ferio al salir del salón comedor y encontrarse con tres centinelas que le impedían ir hacia donde los rebeldes atacaban.- ¡Soy el rey de Céfiro!

- Tenemos órdenes del señor Latis.

- ¡¿Y desde cuándo Latis manda aquí más que yo?- El centinela desvió la mirada. Los demás guardaron silencio. Por ningún motivo podían desoír las órdenes de Latis.

- Tranquilízate Cariño.- interrumpió Tabaris.- Será mejor que no intervengas.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres qué me tranquilice cuándo los rebeldes están atacando el palacio?

- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Ir allá para que acaben con tu vida de una vez? No te lo permitiré.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!- gritó furioso. Y luego se alejó del lugar.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero estar solo!- Tabaris lo observó pero no se animó a seguirlo. Sabía muy bien que era mejor dejarlo solo cuando no estaba de buen humor.

Fuu se encontraba en el jardín del palacio, junto con Himeko, lejos del alboroto del palacio. Había escuchado las sirenas y el revuelo, había escuchado que los rebeldes atacaban el palacio, pero había preferido alejarse por su hija, porque no quería que ella presenciara una batalla de tal magnitud. Ser una Guerrera Mágica no era fácil cuando se intentaba mantener la inocencia de una niña pequeña. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar a Hikaru y a Umi solas, pero no quería que Himeko perdiera la inocencia con la que la había criado, al menos no siendo tan pequeña. Sería difícil estando en Céfiro. Himeko juntaba flores con Mokona, cerca del lago, mientras Fuu la observaba de cerca, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba preocupada, preocupada por la batalla que se estaba librando, preocupada por sus amigas. De repente observó al rey salir al jardín. Estaba visiblemente afectado. De hecho, nunca la había visto de ese modo, y eso que lo conocía bastante. Se puso de pie impulsada por la curiosidad. Ferio se sentó en las escalinatas que conectaban los pasillos del palacio con el jardín. Sintió deseos de ir con él, de saber que le ocurría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esos sentimientos si a la vez lo odiaba tanto? Su corazón estaba confundido. Himeko se acercó a ellas con las flores que había recolectado en sus manos.

- ¿Qué le pasa al rey Ferio mamá?

- No lo sé, Himeko.

- Luce muy triste…

- Si, tal vez sea porque gobernar un planeta no es una tarea tan fácil como imaginaba.- Himeko miró sus flores y tuvo una idea para intentar levantarle el ánimo. Se acercó a él.- Espera, Himeko…- dijo Fuu, pero ella no le prestó atención. Ferio abrazaba sus piernas con los brazos y tenía la cabeza apoyada en ellas cuando Himeko se acercó y entendió su brazo con algunas de las flores que había recolectado.

- No estés triste.- dijo. Ferio levantó la cabeza y observó a la niña. Se asombró por su gesto.- Son para ti…- Ferio tomó las flores y observó a Fuu. No se había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban allí.

- Gracias… Pero, ¿por qué?

- Mi papá siempre le trae flores a mi mamá para que ella se sienta mejor…- Ferio observó la niña, ella tenía la dulzura de su madre, aunque por ser tan pequeña no era tan desconfiada con los extraños. Pero, a pesar de que tenía cierto aire a Fuu, notó en ella una gran parecido con Esmeralda, un parecido que lo impresionó y hasta llegó a dolerle un poco. Esos cabellos dorados y ondulados, esos ojos tan expresivos. Se parecía mucho a su hermana.

- Himeko, ya basta.- dijo Fuu sin acercarse demasiado.- Ya deja de molestar al rey.- Himeko volteó a ver a su madre.

- Ella no me molesta, Fuu.- dijo Ferio.- Todo lo contrario… Dime pequeña ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Cinco…

- ¡Vaya! Pero si pareces más grande… Eres una niña muy lista…

- Eso me lo han dicho muchas veces.

- Y dime… ¿Qué piensas de mi mundo?

- Céfiro es muy hermoso… como los cuentos de mi mamá… Quisiera tener que quedarme aquí para siempre.

- Pero tu papá sigue en la Tierra ¿verdad? Si te quedaras aquí ya no lo volverías a ver…

- Es cierto… Eso me pondría muy triste… Tal vez pudiéramos traerlo aquí…

- ¡Ya basta Himeko! Vamos a la habitación…

- Pero ¿por qué mamá? ¿Ahora que hice?

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Fuu? Sólo estamos hablando… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- No te metas, Ferio… Tal vez deberías ocuparte un poco más de los problemas de tu pueblo… Creo que las cosas están bastante mal desde que estas a cargo. ¿Qué crees que sentiría Esmeralda al ver mundo por el que dio la vida deteriorarse de ese modo?-dijo molesta y luego tomó a la niña del brazo e ingresó al palacio. Ferio la observó alejarse. ¿Qué había pasado con su dulce y tierna Fuu? Le había dolido mucho lo que le había dicho, más que nada porque sentía que tenía razón.

_Llegaron a casa de Fuu ya entrada la madrugada. Fuu estaba nerviosa. Si sus padres llegaban a verla llegar a esas horas sin dudas estaría en problemas. Ya se imaginaba a su madre gritándole histérica y su padre dándole un sermón. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era? Estar con el amor de su vida le había hecho perder la cabeza. Ferio la abrazó tiernamente. Era increíble como en sus brazos se olvidaba de todas sus preocupaciones. Se besaron dulcemente antes que ella entre a su casa. No quería separarse de él, pero no le quedaba otra._

_La observó ingresar a su casa. Ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre, o más. No quería separarse de ella, no quería perderla. Quería permanecer a su lado en todo momento, quería tenerla para siempre junto a él. Permaneció unos minutos parado en la puerta, observando en silencio. ¿Qué hacer? Realmente no había pensado adónde se iba a alojar cundo estuviera en Mundo Místico, como iba proveerse de alimentos. Sólo había pensado en los deseos que tenía de estar con ella. Se alejó un poco de la casa, quedándose en la banquina. Observó nuevamente la casa. La luz de una de las ventanas del primer piso se encendió. ¿Sería el cuarto de Fuu? Sintió unas ganas infinitas de subir, de estar con ella. No se detuvo a pensar si era lo correcto. Usó sus habilidades para trepar al balcón. Observó cuidadosamente. La cortina estaba levantada, así que pudo verla. Estaba parada junto a la puerta. ¿Cómo podía evitar desearla? La amaba y quería que fuera suya completamente._

_Ella se percató de su presencia y corrió a abrirle. Se molestó un poco de verlo allí, pero sabía que en el fondo le encantaba tenerlo nuevamente. Ingresó al cuarto. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- No quería irme… No puedo estar ni un segundo sin ti…- dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la joven._

_- ¡Estás loco! ¡Si mis padres te llegaran a ver aquí!_

_- Pero ellos no están aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo con ironía. Era agradable conocer el castillo de su princesa. Observó un poco mientras ella corría a ponerle llave a la puerta. Una pequeña cama contra la pared, con un edredón color verde manzana, hacía juego con algunos adornos. Había un libro a medio leer en su mesa de luz. Del otro lado de la habitación tenía el escritorio con esa máquina extraña, se parecía un poco a las computadoras de Autosam, pero en tamaño más pequeño. Y en el otro rincón un armario y un espejo de pie. Había algunas fotos pegadas en la pared, sobre su cama, eran Umi y Hikaru. Ellas habían continuado su amistad en Mundo Místico. Era de esperarse._

_-Shh… Habla despacio.- Sin decir nada, Ferio la tomó por la cintura y, con un brusco movimiento la atrajo hacia él. Luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Fuu respondió a ese beso. _

_- Te amo, Fuu.- dijo Ferio cuando se separó de ella._

_- Yo también te amo.- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_¿Para qué explicar que pasó después? Ella se durmió en sus brazos, sobre su pecho desnudo. Él se durmió acariciando sus cabellos._

_Despertó a la mitad de la noche, sobresaltado por un extraño sonido, un sonido que no parecía de Mundo Místico. Se sentó en la cama del susto. La imagen de Gurú Clef apareció en el medio de la habitación, horrorizado al ver el panorama enfrente de sus ojos. Ferio se sorprendió ante el poderío del gran mago. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera usar sus poderes en Mundo Místico._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo furioso. Ferio tapó sus partes bajas con las sábanas. Al mismo tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice a su boca en señal de silencio._

_- Shhh… Vas a despertarla.- Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del mago supremo._

_- Eres un cínico… ¿Cómo se te ocurre escapar de Céfiro? ¿Olvidas tus responsabilidades?_

_- Yo no quiero ser rey, no quiero responsabilidades._

_- ¡Ya basta! Volverás a Céfiro._

_- No quiero hacerlo._

_- ¡No seas infantil! Es tu responsabilidad. ¿Acaso quieres que el sacrificio de tu hermana haya sido en vano? ¿Acaso quieres que todo lo que ellas lucharon y sufrieron por salvar a nuestro mundo sea en vano? ¿Qué crees que pensaría ella si supiera que huyes de tus responsabilidades? ¿Si supiera que no te importa lo que le ocurre a tu mundo?- Ferio se mantuvo en silencio. Gurú Clef sabía como pegarle en dónde más le dolía.- La nave de Autosam te espera en el mismo lugar donde te dejó, apresúrate._

_- Primero quiero despedirme de ella._

_- Ella no despertará pronto, le hice un hechizo para que no pueda verme._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- ¡Vístete!_

_- Pero, Gurú Clef…_

_- Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió, así es como debió haber sido… ¡Ya apúrate! Ellos no pueden esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo molesto. Entonces la imagen desapareció quedando sólo el silencio. Ferio miró a su compañera. Dormía plácidamente. ¿De verdad él era capaz de llegar tan lejos? Claro que sí. A Gurú Clef sólo le importaba Céfiro, por encima de las personas. Y pretendía que todos, al igual que él, dejen de lado sus sentimientos para asegurar el bienestar del mundo. Suspiró. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus ropas, que habían quedado desparramadas por todo el cuarto. Sabía que Gurú Clef estaba molesto, sabía que estaría en problemas. Y también sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta conseguir que vuelva. Había sido muy ingenuo en pensar que podría huir de su mundo y permanecer en Mundo Místico, y también había sido muy egoísta. Céfiro lo necesitaba y en lo único que había pensado era en si mismo. Miró a Fuu nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía vivir sin ella? Y más ahora. Trató de no pensar, porque si lo hacía no tendría fuerzas para volver y Gurú Clef sería capaz de ir a buscarlo él mismo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios._

Escapó en su caballo, al mejor estilo de sus días de rebeldía. El palacio era un alboroto después del ataque rebelde, así que no fue difícil eludir a la guardia real. Galopó por los bosques cercanos, quería despejar su mente. Pero los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza parecían no querer abandonarlo. Eran demasiadas cosas. Céfiro en peligro, los rebeldes que quería su cabeza, los ataques de monstruos desconocidos y por sobre todo, ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en su vida justo en esos momentos en que estaba a punto de darle una reina a su mundo? ¿Por qué en ese momento en que creía estar seguro de lo que hacía?

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la aldea de Zerof. Tal vez inconcientemente quería llegar allí. ¡No se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había cabalgado! Zerof no era de las aldeas más cercanas.

Creó gran alboroto al ingresar, Zerof era la aldea en la que más popularidad tenía, la aldea en la que más lo querían. Sin dudas, su amigo había hecho un buen trabajo al dejar una buena imagen suya. Después de saludar a unos cuantos aldeanos llegó hasta donde solía estar la casa de Ascot. Su amigo reconstruía su hogar con ayuda de algunos hombres del pueblo y algunas de sus creaturas. Se sorprendió un poco a verlo, pero no dudó ni un segundo en hacer un rato en sus quehaceres para hablar con él. Lo conocía demasiado y sabía que si había llegado hasta allí era porque necesitaba hablar.

- No debiste venir hasta aquí y sin escolta.- reprochó mientras caminaban por los senderos del bosque.

- Lo último que necesito es que me regañes, Ascot.

- ¿Cómo hiciste esta vez?

- El palacio está alborotado, los centinelas, la mayoría, heridos… Aproveché la confusión

- Si, escuché que el palacio fue atacado por los rebeldes.

- Creo que tú tienes más información que yo… ¡Odio tanto que me mantengan al margen de todo!

- Lamento que así sea, pero tú conservas la sangre real, la sangre de Esmeralda y no podemos permitir que nada te ocurra… Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la manera de hacer las cosas de Gurú Clef, pero hay que respetarlo.

- ¡Maldito Clef! El tiene la culpa de todo…. Lo único que he hecho en todos estos años fue seguir sus consejos ¡Y nada más mírame! Soy un pésimo rey, que no puede tomar decisiones por si mismo, que no puede llevar adelante un mundo entero, ni siquiera su propia vida.

- No digas eso, los rebeldes….

- ¡Por algo existen los rebeldes! ¡Por algo la gente quiere que vuelva el sistema del pilar!

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Viste como revolucionaste mi aldea? La gente te ama.

- Sólo porque tú eres mi representante…

- Eres un buen rey… Amas a tu pueblo, todo lo que haces lo haces por el bien de Céfiro. Todo esto pasará pronto.

- A Gurú Clef no le importa que estemos peleando contra nuestros hermanos.

- Ese no es tu único problema, ¿verdad? Viniste hasta aquí por algo más.

- Tuve un breve encuentro con ella. Hice todo lo posible por evitarla y aun así el destino caprichoso quiso que nos cruzáramos.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Ella me miró con mucho odio. Esa mirada dulce y llena de amor ya no existe. Ascot, tenías razón, ella me odia, me odia por lo que pasó. Y todo fue culpa de Gurú Clef, él me obligó a volver.

- Ferio…

- Si, ya se que me vas a decir… Qué yo tengo mucha culpa, que jamás debí huir y menos buscarla a ella. Que no debería siquiera pensarlo, que debo respetar a Tabaris. Pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Sé que es difícil, pero recuerda que las cosas no han cambiado.

- Lo que antes nos separaba aun lo sigue haciendo… Lo sé. Pero por más que lo he intentado no he podido sacarla de mi mente. Sé que Tabaris no se lo merece, pero por más que la quiera no puedo sentir por ella lo que siento por Fuu.

- Realmente lamento que ella esté molesta, amigo. Quizá te ayude hablar con ella.

- ¿Hablar?

- No quiero decir que intentes reconquistarla, sólo ser sincero acerca de lo que pasó, que ella sepa que tu intención nunca fue aprovecharte de la situación, usarla para una noche, para sacarte las ganas. Estar juntos no es posible, ya ambos rehicieron sus vidas, pero al menos te sentirás mejor si ella logra perdonarte. Y aunque jamás vuelvan a estar juntos, podrás conservar esos momentos hermosos que viviste con ella en Mundo Místico.

- Tienes razón, aunque no sé si ella quiera hablarme…

Anochecía. Estaba agotada. Se tiró de espaldas sobre la amplia cama. Las comodidades de los representantes de la corona eran infinitas, el palacio ostentaba todas sus riquezas sin reparos. Eso parecía injusto, sobre todo a los ojos de una mujer que había vivido como una simple aldeana, sin poderes no riquezas. Recordó la batalla. Sonrió. Era la primera fase del plan y aun así había conseguido que el mago supremo juegue sus mejores cartas. Estaba desesperado, lo sabía. Esa batalla no era más que una muestra de su fortaleza. Conseguir nuevos aleados ahora sería más fácil. Se puso de pie. Observó por la ventana. La aldea de Jimitsu había sido la primera en rebelarse. Hoy día albergaba a las tropas rebeldes de todas las aldeas. Y a ella misma, que había ocupado la casa del exiliado representante de la corona. Los pocos aldeanos que estaban en desacuerdo con los rebeldes debían permanecer en silencio. Las mujeres eran obligadas a atender a las tropas, a cocinarles, a lavarles sus ropas y a curarlos cuando estaban heridos. Por esos momentos, todas estaban muy ocupadas atendiendo a los heridos que había dejado el ataque al palacio. Niños había muy pocos. La mayoría de las madres había exiliado a los más pequeños a aldeas más seguras, aldeas que no pudieran llegar a ser el blanco seguro de las tropas reales. Los más grandes eran alistados para la guerra. Se les inculcaban sus "ideales" y se les enseñaba a luchar.

Miró orgullosa la gran hazaña. Suspiró. Otro largo día acababa. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Un día en el que vería en que corazones sembrar el odio y la desconfianza hacia el rey.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se sobresaltó. Recuperando la cordura, se movió de la ventana.

- Pudiste haber usado la puerta como cualquier persona normal.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas Kasumi?- preguntó con voz fuerte, como si no hubiera escuchado su protesta.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todo marcha de maravilla… Cómo siempre, yo hago el trabajo sucio mientras tú te diviertes por allí.

- No vine para reproches, ¿Cómo fue la batalla?

- Me extraña que no lo sepas.

- He estado ocupado.

- Perdimos a varios de los nuestros. Ya sabes, el mago supremo es muy astuto, jamás imagine que sus poderes de escudo pudieran matar por si mismos. Pero se está debilitando. Y lo que también se debilita es la confianza de las Guerreras Mágicas en él.

- Bien, eso es lo que quiero… Ellas tienes que desconfiar de sus habilidades, sobre todo la guerrera del agua, me interesa que ella lo deteste.

- ¿Qué me dices de la guerrera del fuego? No olvides que ella es el pilar, y puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Hikaru no será problema, sé como manejarla…

- ¿Qué cosas dices, Ryota? Jamás lograste enamorarla como lo planeaste. Cometiste un gran error, ella se desilusionó de ti y todo porque no pudiste controlas tus absurdos impulsos.

- Soy hombre, tengo necesidades y derechos, ¿Qué pretendes?

- Nuestro padre jamás hubiere cometido ese error.

- Lastimosamente su generación no heredero la magia ni la misión, a él sólo tocó entrenarme, pero soy yo quien lleva todo esto adelante. Soy yo quien toma las decisiones.

- Te enamoraste, ese fue tu segundo gran error. Te enamoraste de esa mujer y eso puede ser nuestra perdición.

- Ya deja de analizarme…- dijo Ryota, estaba visiblemente molesto.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- dijo saliendo por la puerta. Kasumi lo vio alejarse, increíblemente sin usar la magia. Sabía que había dado en el blanco, lo conocía como a ella misma, pero por el momento no podía decir más. El seguía a cargo de todo, él era el de las ideas. Luego vería como hacerse cargo de esa pequeña molestia en su camino…

* * *

_Bueeeeenaaaasssss! como están? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy voy a usar las N/A para transmitir un mensaje y un pedido. Por favor, lean!_

_***Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las maravillosas CLAMP. Yo sólo los uso para diversión propia y ajena ^_^***_

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 04 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5.000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar Ayra_Stark_Wolf Crimson Mizzle

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

SEREDAR

AYRA_STARK_WOLF

Crimson Mizzle

PamTsukino95

Hime Mily


	15. El clan Takahashi

**El clan Takahashi**

"_El lado oscuro del corazón"_

_Y aposté que podía engañarte fácilmente_  
_No fue fácil pero un día sucedió_  
_Busque después mil forma de humillarte_  
_Es a si como confundí mi corazón_  
_Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes_  
_Y yo te amara para siempre_  
_Pero tú fuiste como un ángel_  
_Hasta la vida me salvo._

_Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón_  
_Cruzarla significa la vida esta pasión_  
_Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda mas que la razón_  
_Y aunque el mar se cierre para que entre el amor._

_Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti_  
_Como dos sentimientos mis instintos viven hoy dentro de mi._

_Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes_  
_Y yo te amara para siempre_  
_Pero tú fuiste como un ángel_  
_Hasta la vida me salvo._

_Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón_  
_Cruzarla significa la vida esta pasión_  
_Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón_  
_Y aunque el mar se cierre para que entre el amor._

_Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti,_  
_Como dos sentimientos mis instintos viven hoy dentro de mi._

_Por mas que lo pienso no comprendo como puedo odiarte _

_al mismo tiempo que me muero por estar cerca de ti…_

_Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón_  
_Cruzarla significa la vida esta pasión_  
_Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón_  
_Y aunque el mar se cierre para que entre el amor._

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo de un lado para el otro. Estaba impaciente. Parecía que los minutos se le hacían eternos, quería saber de ella, quería saber si estaba bien. La puerta que observó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, se abrió. La miró como un niño impaciente esperando un regalo muy esperado.

- Acaba de quedarse dormida. Esas hierbas que me diste son muy buenas, lograron tranquilizarla bastante… Creo que dormirá un par de horas, ahora que logró relajarse. Esta agotada…- Latis no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada.- Tal vez debas quedarte con ella. A Hikaru le agradará verte cuando despierte.

- Bueno… yo…

- Eres el único que puede hacer que ella olvide todo esto… Ella sigue insistiendo en que debería asumir sus responsabilidades… No quiero que sufra lo mismo que sufrió Esmeralda.

- Jamás lo permitiré… No cometeré los mismos errores que mi hermano.

- Ustedes se aman, y no es justo que deban renunciar a ese amor por una estúpida regla.

- Haré hasta lo imposible porque ella no tenga que asumir la corona. Durante estos años hemos hecho muchos esfuerzos porque Ferio no fracase en su reinado. Sé que él no es perfecto y suele cometer muchos errores pero tiene muy buenas intenciones… Saldremos adelante.

- Esta batalla entre hermanos no le hace bien a nadie, no quiero que Céfiro acabe como mi mundo, resolviendo sus problemas a fuerza de cruentas batallas.

- Lo último que seseo es otra guerra, pero ellos no nos dejan alternativas.

- Seguro debe haber otra solución, pero el muy obstinado mago supremo no quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

- No hables así de Clef. Él ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantener todo esto a flote, él ha luchado porque Céfiro ya no necesite de ella… Esta agotado, ya no encuentra salida.

- Tal vez sería más fácil si acepta de una vez que estamos para luchar y deja de ocultarnos cosas.

- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero él ya no me escucha. Ustedes deberían hablar, sin peleas, si reproches. Créeme, si hay alguien en el universo que puede hacerlo recapacitar, esa eres tú.

- Aja… Mejor ve con Hikaru… quédate con ella. Asegúrate de que tenga al menos un momento feliz en este mundo….- Latis se sonrojó.- Sé que la amas y deseas su felicidad tanto como yo. Este mundo sólo significa sufrimientos y sueños rotos para nosotras. Ella merece tener aunque sea un recuerdo feliz de Céfiro…- Umi volteó y caminó por el pasillo, sin decir más, dejando a Latis pesando en soledad. Ella tenía razón. Aunque Hikaru volviera a su mundo, aunque su destino sea no estar juntos, sólo quería que ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

Despertó sobresaltada después de varias horas de pesadillas. Latis estaba en una silla junto a su cama, con la mitad del torso sobre ella. Dormía plácidamente. ¿Se había quedado para cuidarla? No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del sentimiento de tristeza que había en su corazón, a pesar de las preocupaciones. Acarició su cabello suavemente. Era lo que tantas veces había soñado. El despertó, la miró confundido, como si no supiera donde estaba.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería despertarte!

- No tienes nada que sentir… No debí quedarme dormido, se supone que me quedé para cuidarte.

- ¿Dormí mucho?

- Un par de horas… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Siento… que mi corazón ya no puede con tanto dolor. Voy a asumir mis responsabilidades.

- Jamás lo permitiré.

- Soy el pilar.

- ¡No eres el pilar! Céfiro ya no tiene pilar… No quiero que repitas la historia de Esmeralda…

. Debo orar por ustedes, es lo que ellos quieren, si les damos lo que quieren esta batallaba terminará.

- ¡No vas a asumir como pilar!

-¿Quién va a impedirlo?

- ¡Yo lo haré!

- ¿En función de qué?

- ¡En función de que te amo!- las mejillas de Latis se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

- Latis.- Hikaru sonrió. Le daba mucha ternura ver como se sonrojaba como un adolescente.

- Te amo, Hikaru… y no permitiré que sacrifiques tu vida y tus sueños por nosotros, aunque eso signifique que deba volver a perderte cuando regreses a tu mundo, prefiero eso a verte sometida a orar por Céfiro sin derecho a tener una vida y ser feliz.- Hikaru no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- También te amo…- Latis se separó de ella y le dio un beso en los labios con dulzura. Ella correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que Hikaru se apartó de él.

-Pero, ¿y que pasará con Céfiro?

- Encontraremos otra forma de solucionar esto, hemos luchado mucho por mantener este nuevo régimen, no bajaremos los brazos… De todos modos, ya no hablemos de eso… ¿No quieres dar un paseo?

- ¿Un paseo?

- Me parece muy injusto que nuestras salvadoras no hayan podido disfrutar de las maravillas de nuestro mundo. Déjame enseñarte algunos de mis lugares favoritos.- propuso recordando el consejo que Umi le había dado tiempo antes.

- Me encantaría…

…**o0o…**

_Se acercó al patio con cierto temor. Sabía que tenía prohibido interrumpir los entrenamientos de su hermano, pero hacía tiempo que tenía curiosidad por saber que hacían todas las tardes él y su abuelo. Desde que tenía uso de razón su hermano y su abuelo pasaban las tardes enteras en el patio. "Entrenando" ¿Entrenando para que?, siempre preguntaba a su madre. "Tú hermano tiene una misión muy importante, una misión que tiene nuestra familia desde hace cientos de años, por eso entrena", solía repetir su madre una y otra vez, sin dar más detalles._

_Observó con cuidado para no ser vista. Lo que presenció allí no era del todo comprensible a sus ojos de niña. ¿Acaso era magia? Se preguntó. ¿Magia como las de los cuentos de hadas? Parecía que Ryota y su abuelo llevaban adelante una especie de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. La mirada de Ryota la asustó un poco, parecía lleno de odio, de deseos de matar. ¿Pero como? Si el siempre era tan dulce con ella, la cuidaba tanto. Se alejó rápidamente, ya no quería presenciar más la escena, ya no quería saber lo que su hermano hacía por las tardes._

Miró sus manos, por esas épocas jamás hubiera imaginado que ella también tenía poderes. Claro, no tenían comparación con los de Ryota. No podía matar con ellos ni hacer el más mínimo daño físico. Pero habían sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de llevar adelante el plan de su hermano.

Observó a su gente, sus rebeldes, aquellos que ya eran su familia más que su propia familia. Visitaban aldeas vecinas en busca de nuevos adeptos. Céfiro se desmoronaba y eso estaba claro y visible. Eso no era una novedad para su gente. Por eso muchos se permitían al menos oír las propuestas rebeldes. Muchos se agolparon en la plaza central de la aldea de Lugset, aldea más próxima a Suan, para escuchar lo que el número dos de los rebeldes tenía para decir.

Galeb era un gran orador, esa era la característica que ella había visto en él a la hora de elegirlo como su mano derecha. Su discurso en la plaza atrapaba a muchos. Kasumi prefería agotar todas las posibilidades antes de recurrir a la magia. Esa era, quizás, ala diferencia más notoria con su hermano.

_Corría por el parque tras las palomas, cuando tropezó con una baldosa que estaba levantada y cayó de rodillas. Comenzó a llorar al ver que se había provocado una herida que sangraba. Ryota corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse._

_- No llores, no es nada…- dijo con dulzura. Sacó de su bolsillo una curita con dibujos infantiles y la colocó sobre la herida.- Listo, con esto y unas palabras mágicas el dolor desaparecerá… "Abracadabra, yo Ryota Takahashi digo que la rodilla de Kasumi sanará pronto"… ¿Verdad que ya no te duele?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa hacia su hermana pequeña, Kasumi sonrió, su hermano siempre la hacía sentir mejor._

_- ¡Si! Eres muy bueno con la magia.- dijo recordando lo que había visto en el patio de su casa._

_- Ahora sigue jugando, con cuidado, no vuelvas a caer._

_- Primero quiero preguntarte algo_

_- Dime._

_- ¿Por qué entrenas tanto? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer cuando seas adulto?- Ryota guardó silencio unos segundos, pero procuró no borrar su sonrisa, para que su hermana no note nada extraño. Con tan sólo 10 años era dueño de una madurez que asombraba… que daba un poco de miedo. No quería involucrarla. No quería hacerla partícipe de eso que le impedía tener infancia, como cualquier otro niño de su edad. Ella era aun muy pequeña y sólo quería que disfrutara su niñez._

_- No es nada importante. Sólo proyectos de papá y el abuelo, cosas de grandes._

Notó que el discurso de Galeb no lograba llegarles del todo. Si bien los tenía cautivados con sus planes e ideales, y estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía, la mayoría temía el rebelarse contra la corona. Aunque coincidieran en que era mejor el sistema del pilar, no se atrevían a arriesgar sus vidas por defender esos ideales. Y por más buen discurso que Galeb diera, la gente de Céfiro seguía teniendo temor a forjar su propio destino. Era su momento de actuar, se habían agotado las medidas diplomáticas.

Cerró los ojos y levantó sus brazos en alto. Su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz oscura, con una poderosa aura. Movió sus manos en círculos un par de veces, mientras permanecía concentrada al máximo. Las pulseras que llevaba en sus muñecas hicieron un sonido como de suaves campanas. Eran varias y gruesas, y estaban hechas de oro. La luz oscura se disipó en la plaza, convirtiéndose en una espesa niebla. Los presentes cayeron en el hechizo. Eran alrededor de cien aldeanos. Rápidamente el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, al igual que sus pupilas.

_- Muerte al rey. Muerte al rey.-_ Pensó Kasumi.

_-_ ¡Muerte al rey! ¡Muerte al rey!- repitieron al unísono los aldeanos. Galeb sonrió, su líder lo había hecho una vez más.

- ¡Alcémonos contra la corona!- gritó mientras levantaba su espada en alto.

- ¡Si!- respondieron los aldeanos. Galeb volteó a ver a sus compañeros y, con un simple gesto, les dio la orden de levantarse en armas.

Se había rebelado la cuarta aldea.

…**o0o…**

Umi trataba de dormir un poco luego de una larga noche de insomnio, cuando escuchó las alarmas de la guardia real. Su corazón comenzó la latir con fuerza. ¿Otra vez? Otra vez había problemas en Céfiro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora, Ráfaga!- gritó el mago cuando el rubio espadachín irrumpió en la soledad de su despacho. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había llegado a oírlas.

- Son las alarmas. He recibido noticias de Lugset. La aldea fue tomada y el representante asesinado a manos de los rebeldes. Las tropas de Galeb han encontrado nuevo aleados. Estamos perdiendo terreno. Me informan que las tropas rebeldes se dirigen a Chamical, será la próxima aldea en ser rebelada.

- ¡Demonios! ¡No creí que fueran tan fuertes! ¿Dónde esta Latis?

- Él no se encuentra en el palacio.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?- gritó perdiendo la cordura. De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. El mago enfocó su mirada hacia allá para ver quien más osaba interrumpir su soledad. Se encontró con ese par de ojos azules, profundos, ese par de ojos que tantas noches le había hecho perder. Guardó silencio, no supo que decir. Ella volvió a encontrarlo en medio de un ataque de nervios. Se sintió incómodo ante su mirada penetrante. Sabía que venía el reproche, sabía que estaba molesta, esos ojos azules jamás mentían.

- ¡¿No piensas hacer nada? Digo, además de asesinar a tu propia gente.-

- No te metas en mis asuntos, Umi.

- ¿Tus asuntos? Desde que fuimos convocadas para luchar estos dejaron de ser tus asuntos. ¡Tu responsabilidad es velar por este mundo! ¡Pero te veo aquí muy tranquilo mientras la verdadera batalla esta allí afuera! ¿Qué crees que sentiría Esmeralda si presenciara esta absurda pelea entre su gente?- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga? Son ellos quienes buscan batalla…

- ¡Por algo eres la principal autoridad aquí! ¡Debes encontrar una solución pacífica! ¡Una solución que no implique una guerra sangrienta ni tampoco el sacrificio de Hikaru al entregar su vida entera a Céfiro!

- ¿¡Quién crees que soy? ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!

- ¡Pues entonces no eres la persona omnipotente que pretender ser!- Clef se enfureció ante el comentario.

- ¡Claro que no soy infalible, pero soy el único que toma decisiones aquí! ¡Y yo decido que lo único importante es el bienestar de Céfiro!

- ¡Ese es tu gran problema! ¡Jamás piensas en lo que sientes los demás, nos mueves como piezas de ajedrez sin tener en cuenta que somos personas con sentimientos! ¡Eres un monstruo sin corazón! ¿Es que siempre acabas destruyendo todo lo que te rodea?- Clef intentó contestar pero, sin saber que decir, se perdió en esos ojos azules que expresaban una gran tristeza. ¿Acaso se refería a ella misma?

- Umi…

- ¡Muy bien!- continuó aguantándose los deseos de llorar.- ¡Permanece encerrado en tu burbuja de cristal! Pero no podrás evitar que yo haga algo al respecto.

- ¡Te prohíbo que salgas del palacio!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ordenarás a mis guardaespaldas que me lo impidan? No sé si lo has notado, pero Ascot volvió a su aldea y Lantis está con Hikaru, ojala lo suficientemente lejos para no saber de todo este asunto. Así que.- dijo mirando al rubio espadachín.- Ráfaga, ¡vamos! Estoy dispuesta a luchar de ser necesario.- Ráfaga la miró en silencio, un poco incrédulo. ¿Cómo iba a atacarla? Si ella era su amiga y su salvadora. Al no ver respuesta, Umi dio media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse.

- ¡Espera Umi!- gritó Clef. Pero ella no le dio mayor importancia. Siguió sin voltear, hasta salir del cuarto y comenzar a transitar los pasillos. Clef corrió tras ella y llegó a sobreasarla interponiéndose en su camino.- Yo si impediré que salgas, aunque signifique que tenga que luchar contra ti.- dijo levantando su báculo en alto. En afán de protegerla era capaz de cualquier cosa. Umi frunció el seño.

- No me obligues a hacer esto

- ¡Cuando yo doy una orden se debe cumplir!

- Muy bien… ¡Dragón de agua!- gritó Umi, lanzando su poderosa magia, incrementada peligrosamente por la ira que sentía hacia el mago.

- ¡Escudo!- La magia de Clef lo rodeó por completo deteniendo el ataque, pero no logró neutralizarlo. La magia de Umi empujaba el escudo haciéndolo retroceder. Sus energías se agotaban, al igual que las del gran mago, sin dudas ambos tenían una gran capacidad. Hizo un último esfuerzo al impulsar su dragón de agua y logró destruir el escudo de Clef, llegándole al mago los restos de su magia que no había llegado a absorber el escudo antes de desaparecer.

El mago supremo sintió de lleno el poder del agua y aunque sólo le llegó una pequeña parte, logró causarle varias heridas, además de quitarle varias energías, mientras hacía un esfuerzo grande por mantenerse en pie y no ser arrollado por el dragón de agua. Su poder era enorme. Sabía que ellas eran la prueba de que el alumno supera al maestro, pero jamás creyó sentirlo en carne propia. Cuando la magia de Umi se extinguió ella estaba visiblemente agotada. Y es que no era para nada fácil luchar contra el mago supremo. Clef se enderezó y alzó su báculo en señal de que respondería el ataque.

- ¡Detente, Gurú Clef!- dijo Ráfaga. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Clef ya había lanzado el ataque, tomando por sorpresa a la misma Umi. Inmóvil ante el poderío del hombre que alguna vez había amado, o creía haber amado, Umi no tenía adonde escapar. Sin más cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que la derrotaría.

- ¡Viento protector!- Las ráfagas verdes cubrieron a Umi deteniendo el ataque del mago. Gurú Clef abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir una nueva testigo de su locura.- ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que hacen? Céfiro se desmorona y ustedes malgastan sus energías en una estúpida pelea… ¿Umi?- Umi bajó la mirada, estaba visiblemente afectada por lo acontecido. Y el saber que Gurú Clef era capaz de dañarla sólo porque no quería aceptar una estúpida orden, le dolía aun más. Fuu notó la tristeza en su amiga por eso no dijo más. La tomó de los hombros y la guió por los pasillos para salir de allí.- Vámonos, Umi.- dijo con cierta dulzura.

- No puedo creer hasta dónde has llegado….- dijo Ráfaga una vez que Umi y Fuu se alejaran.- Esto ya es demasiado, no puedo creer que la atacaras.- Gurú Clef guardó silencio. No había nada que pudiera decir que lo sacara de esa situación. Ráfaga se retiró molesto. Clef lo observó partir en silencio, en soledad. Sentía que cada vez estaba más solo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó allá? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Gurú Clef?- Los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada, como queriendo evitar que su amiga las descubriera.

- No fue mi intención, él intento detenerme.

- ¡Es una locura!

- ¡Una locura es todo lo que está ocurriendo!- gritó furiosa.- Al gran mago parece importarle poco a quien tenga que eliminar por asegurar el futuro del planeta. Tal vez debería hacerse desaparecer el mismo…

- Me sorprende oírte hablar así de Guru Clef…

- Clef me ha decepcionado.- dijo bajando el tono de su voz, mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Fue mi culpa, supongo. Por ponerlo en un pedestal, no lo merecía… Siempre lo idealice, lo admiré…

- Y lo amaste… Esa es la razón. Sólo puedes llegar a odiar con intensidad cuando has amado con intensidad… Entiendo que estés molesta.- Umi frunció el seño, como muestra de que su comentario la había molestado.

- Ya deja de decir esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma? No has logrado olvidarlo… No ha sido sólo un amor adolescente, un amor pasajero. Estas negando lo que sientes, como en el pasado negaste lo que sentías por Ascot, y mírate nada más… sufriendo porque él ya no te ama…

- ¿Qué importa ahora? Es diferente. Clef no es la persona que yo creí… Él tiene la culpa de todo, incluso de la aparición de los rebeldes.

- Te recuerdo que es la cabeza de Ferio la que quieren, por algo debe ser.

- Sé que debes creer que Ferio es la peor persona del universo y lo entiendo. Pero puedo asegurarte que detrás de cada decisión que toma y tomó Ferio esta el mago supremo.

- Bueno…- dijo Fuu tratando de refutar esa teoría, pero a decir verdad su amiga podía estar en lo cierto. Gurú Clef era bastante controlador y jamás dejaría que nadie tome una decisión sin considerarla primero.

- Debemos hacer algo Fuu, los rebeldes vuelven a atacar, a este paso tomarán todas las aldeas…

- ¿Y cuál es el plan?

- Improvisar…- Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Fuu.

- Debí imaginar que no había plan.

- Quizá la diplomacia ayude… Eres buena con eso. No creo que una batalla sangrienta sea la solución.

- Tampoco lo creo. Pero no sé si sea lo mejor… ¿Desoír a Gurú Clef?

- ¿Por qué seguirlo incondicionalmente cuando es evidente que ha perdido el rumbo?- Fuu lo pensó unos instantes, seguía siendo típico en ella no tomar decisiones a la ligera.

- ¿Y Hikaru?

- Ella está con Lantis. Necesita un poco de paz y aunque sea unos minutos de felicidad, ha estado muy estresada.

- Entonces estamos solas.

- ¿A qué le temes?

- De acuerdo… Intentemos tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Adónde vamos?

- Chamical, es la aldea vecina de Lugset. - Fuu se encogió de hombros, realmente no llegaba a comprender de donde sacaba la información.- Escuché al comandante de la guardia imperial.- se anticipó a decir Umi, interpretando lo que Fuu pensaba.- Chamical es el siguiente objetivo de los rebeldes… Busquemos a Mokona, ella tiene que llevarnos…

…**o0o…**

La operatoria era siempre similar. Galeb acumulaba gente en la plaza principal con la promesa de traerles una propuesta de un mundo nuevo, un mundo mejor, un mundo que ellos podían forjar con su propio accionar. Kasumi observaba atentamente, camuflada entre la población, esperando que el discurso de su número dos sea suficiente.

Llegaron en la misma nave que las había transportado por Céfiro en su camino por convertirse en Guerreras Mágicas. Se acercaron a la plaza en la que la multitud se agolpaba. El joven permanecía de pie sobre un escenario que era el que solían usar para eventos públicos o fiestas. Era alto, de tez blanca y ojos negro azabache. Su cabello, también negro caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Era bastante apuesto, de rasgos suaves y nariz pequeña. No aparentaba tener más años que ellas mismas, aunque en Céfiro era imposible saber cual era su verdadera edad. Se detuvieron antes de mezclarse con los aldeanos que escuchaban atentamente el discurso.

- ¡Merecemos un mundo mejor! ¡Merecemos tiempos como los que reinaba Esmeralda! ¡Tomemos por la fuerza la casa del representante de la Corona! ¡Es nuestra única forma de decirle al rey que no estamos de acuerdo con su reinado!- decía Galeb casi al final de su discurso.

- ¡La violencia nunca ha sido la forma de resolver los problemas!- dijo la rubia ubicada detrás de la muchedumbre. Galeb la buscó con la mirada, sorprendido por su osadía.- ¡Si no están de acuerdo con la forma de gobernar del rey hay otras formas de hacérselo saber! ¡Todo se puede mejorar!- Galeb por fin encontró a la dueña de esa voz. Aunque llevaban ropas típicas de Céfiro podía darse cuenta de que no pertenecían a su mundo, ni a ninguno de los vecinos. Él tenía gran habilidad para detectar extranjeros, prácticamente los olía. ¡Las Guerreras Mágicas! Enseguida pensó. ¿Quién más podía atreverse a refutar su discurso? Galeb miró a sus hombres y les hizo una seña, indicando que se acercaran a ellas. En cuestión de segundos las jóvenes se vieron rodeadas de 7 hombres armados, de los más cercanos a Galeb.

- No nos gustan los adeptos a la Corona, Guerreas Mágicas.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los hombres apuntaron sus espadas hacia ellas con la intención de atacar. Ellas no querían luchar, pero no les quedaba más que defenderse.

Sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en posición de batalla a pesar de estar en notable desventaja. Los hombres no se verían pata nada amistosos.

- ¿Por qué quieres atacarnos? Les proponemos una audiencia directa con el rey. Si lo que quieren realmente es un mundo mejor, servirá de mucho que el rey escuche sus reclamos.- se atrevió a decir Fuu.

- Acaben con ellas.- ordenó Galeb en voz baja. Los hombres estaban a punto de cumplir con la orden de su líder cuando una mujer salió del medio de la multitud.

- ¡Deténganse! No queremos dañarlas.- Ordenó la mujer. Los hombres bajaron sus armas. Tenía cabello negro azabache, muy largo, como lo solía tener Umi en su adolescencia, pero lo llevaba atado en una cola alta; y unos increíbles ojos azules que resaltaban sobre su piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido gris topo, ajustado a la cintura y acampanado en la falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias negras atadas con tiras casi hasta las rosillas. Cruzado en bandolera llevaba un cinto del cual colgaba su espada. Se acercó a ellas y las miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Kasumi?- interrumpió molesto Galeb. Ella no contestó, seguía concentrada en esas jóvenes. Sabía que ambas sentían cierto rencor hacia esas personas importantes de Céfiro, pero al verlas fijamente a los ojos podía confirmarlo. Ese rencor era fácilmente convertible en odio, con un poquito de ayuda eso podía ser beneficioso para ellos. ¿Dos de las tres Guerreras Mágicas unidas al movimiento rebelde? Eso podía significar el fin del gran mago.

- Me da gusto conocerlas Guerreras Mágicas.- dijo al fin.

- ¿Kasumi?

- ¡Ya basta Galeb! Nuestra intención no es asesinar a nadie, sólo queremos lo mismo que ellas, un mundo tranquilo y justo para todos. Lastima que Gurú Clef no lo entienda de ese modo.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Umi molesta.

- Mi nombre es Kasumi y esta es mi obra.- dijo abriendo los brazos.

- ¡¿Tu? ¡¿Tú eres la líder de los rebeldes? ¡¿Eres la que está provocando esta batalla sangrienta?

- Visto de ese modo, suena muy mal… Nosotros no queremos una guerra, sólo queremos que Céfiro sea un mejor lugar para vivir.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica para decir algo así?

- Calma Umi.-dijo Fuu poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

- No nos dejan alternativas… Invitamos a los representantes de la corona a retirarse de sus puestos, pero ellos insisten en resistir por la fuerza, entonces no nos queda otra que defendernos. Ya les dije, lo único que queremos es un Céfiro feliz para todos.

- ¡Esa no es la manera! Si de verdad quieren un Céfiro feliz, ¿por qué te empeñas en crear conflicto?

- Ustedes vean nada más…- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, indicando que vean a su alrededor.- Miren lo que este nuevo régimen a provocado en nuestro mundo. ¡Céfiro se desmorona! Ferio no es un buen rey, jamás deseo serlo, jamás asumió esa responsabilidad. Y como él jamás hizo lo que debía, fue Gurú Clef quien asumió la responsabilidad de gobernar este mundo. A él le debemos este presente.- dijo tratando de revolver esos sentimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

- Aunque así sea… Tus métodos no son los adecuados.- dijo Fuu intentando evitar que ella la manipulara. Kasumi rió, estaba claro que ellas no se dejarían convencer fácilmente. ¿Por qué malgastar saliva? Cerró los ojos y levantó sus brazos en alto. Una especie de humo blanco comenzó a brotar e inundó el lugar convirtiéndose en una espesa niebla, al mismo tiempo que sus pulseras resonaban al chocar entre ellas.

Los hombres reunidos en la plaza y las Guerreras Mágicas cayeron en el hechizo. Sus miradas quedaron perdidas, sin brillo, sin pupilas.

- _Muerte al rey. Muerte al rey.-_ pensó Kasumi.

_-_ ¡Muerte al rey! ¡Muerte al rey!- repitieron al unísono los hombres. Galeb sonrió.

- _¿Muerte al rey?- _dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Fuu.- _¿Muerte a Ferio?_- La última gota de amor que su corazón guardaba para su príncipe la hizo despertar del hechizo. Entonces pudo comprender. Sacudió a Umi con fuerza.- ¡Umi despierta! ¡Es sólo un hechizo!- pero su amiga estaba inmóvil, hipnotizada.- Con que así es como lo haces…

- Vaya, tu fuerza de voluntad es mayor de lo que pensé. Pudiste librarte de mi hechizo a pesar del odio que sientes por el rey. Eso significa que muy en el fondo aun sigues amándolo.- dijo con una sonrisa, luego le echó un vistazo a Umi- Parece que tu amiga no es tan fuerte.- Fuu tomó su espada dispuesta a luchar contra ella. Kasubm rió.- Ella defiende los intereses de Gurú Clef… Ella piensa igual que Gurú Clef… Acabemos con este afán de que Céfiro perdure por encima de su gente… ¡Acábala!- dijo a Umi. La guerrera del agua tomó su espada con ambas manos y apunto hacia su amiga.

- Umi… ¿De verdad vas a atacarme?- Umi meneó su espada con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre ella. Fuu rápidamente detuvo el ataque interponiendo su espada.- ¡Umi reacciona! Tú realmente no odias a Gurú Clef… Recuérdalo… Recuerda lo que en verdad sientes por él.- dijo imaginando que la magia de Kasumi tomaba lo peor de sus corazones para hundirlos en el odio y la oscuridad. No estaba equivocada, poco a poco el brillo de los ojos de la joven de cabellos celestes comenzó a volver, estaba funcionando.- ¿Umi? ¿Me escuchas?- Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Si te escucho.- dijo soltando su espada.- Yo… lo siento…

- Umi…

- Pero, ¡Qué conmovedor!- interrumpió Kasumi- Debo admitir que me sorprendieron. Jamás imaginé que alguien en el universo pudiera salir de mi hechizo. Supongo que las subestimé.- Fuu colocó su espada en posición de batalla. Una corazonada le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, que se habían metido en un tremendo lío, que Gurú Clef tenía razón en querer evitar que Umi saliera a toda costa. Kasumi rió.- Esto es muy aburrido para mi.- levanto una mano en alto y tronó sus dedos- Galeb, hazte cargo.- Galeb sonrió, era la oportunidad de tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con las famosas Guerreras Mágicas. Bueno, la verdad cuerpo a cuerpo era una forma de decir. Galeb ordenó a sus subordinados que emprendieran la batalla.

Lo que él no podía imaginar era que no estaba en los planes de Kasumi aniquilar a las Guerreras Mágicas, y mucho menos a Umi, quien era la joya preciada de su hermano en ese momento. Ella se alejó de la escena en cuanto un centenar de hombres con improvisadas armas rodearon a las jóvenes. Pero no se alejó demasiado, sino que permaneció observando alerta para ordenar la captura con vida de la guerrera del agua en cuanto viera que ellas se acercaran a perder la batalla.

¡¿Pero qué ocurre? Desde el borde de la plaza observó como sus rebeldes atacaban por todos los costados a las jóvenes, pero ellas sólo se dedicaban a esquivar los ataques. Usaban sus espadas para detener los ataques, no como un arma. ¿Y su magia? Sólo había podido ver el viento protector de Fuu para evitar que los ataques le hicieran daño a ella y a su amiga. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que una persona puede verse atacada y no hacer nada al respecto? Estaba confundida. Jamás había visto semejante actitud en una persona.

- ¡Captúrenlas!- ordenó a sus rebeldes. Los hombres recibieron la orden de inmediato. En un santiamén dos hombres sostenían a cada una de las guerreras. Kasumi se acercó a ellas, ante la mirada incrédula de Galeb, que seguía sin entender que era lo que su superior pretendía. Las observó de cerca, tenían unas cuantas heridas en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, provocadas por las espadas rebeldes.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¡Están siendo atacadas y aun así no responden! ¿Por qué no luchan?

- ¿Por qué luchar si ellos realmente no quieren hacerlo? Están siendo controlados por tu magia… No lucharemos contra personas inocentes.- dijo Fuu.

- No hay nada más absurdo que luchar entre hermanos. Tal vez no pertenezcamos a este mundo pero lo sentimos nuestro y luchar contra nuestra gente no es lo que deseamos. Estamos aquí para salvarlos, no para aniquilarlos.- continuó Umi ante la sorpresa de Kasumi. Ella sonrió a manera de escapar de su estupor.

- Bueno, así sólo me hacen las cosas más fáciles.- dijo.- _Ryota estará feliz cuando sepa que capturé a la guerrera de Ceres.- _pensó.- Desháganse de la guerrera de Windom y tráiganme a la guerrera de Ceres.- ordenó en voz alta.

-¿¡Qué?- Gritó Umi.- Pero…- los rebeldes no le dieron tiempo de continuar, cuando comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el interior de la aldea., y mientras observaba como los demás se llevaban a su amiga hacia el bosque. Una poderosa luz blanca detuvo el bullicio dejando a todos inmóviles.

- Jamás lo permitiré.- dijo una voz que parecía salida de la nada. Umi abrió los ojos a más no poder.

- ¡Clef!- En cuestión de segundos, ambas guerreras desaparecieron dejando gran confusión en la aldea Chamical.

Se reencontraron en el salón del trono, ambas tiradas en el frío suelo de mármol. Apenas abrieron los ojos lo vieron sentado en el trono., con la cabeza gacha y la mano en la cien. Estaba visiblemente agotado. Ambas se pusieron de pie.

- Gurú Clef… Tú… nos has salvado.- dijo Fuu. Pero él ni siquiera se movió. Umi se mantuvo en silencio, estaba apenada. Sentía tanta rabia hacia él, pero a la vez sentía que no podía odiarlo. Una vez más él la había salvado, la había salvado después de atacarla para impedir que saliera. Fuu se acercó a él.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Te advertí que no salieras del palacio.- sólo atinó a decir el mago. Umi mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, sabía que la esperaba un regaño.- ¡Te lo advertí y aun así lo hiciste y arrastraste a Fuu contigo! ¡¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiera intervenido?- preguntó levantando la cabeza y la voz.

- No podía quedarme aquí… No podía mantenerme aquí sabiendo que ocurren este tipo de cosas. ¡Es que parece que no te importara!

- ¡Malgasto mi energía por ti! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por tus tonterías y tu irresponsabilidad!

- ¡No pedí que me rescataras!

- ¡¿Y qué iba a hacer?¡¿Dejar que dos de las guerreras mágicas mueran en manos de los rebeldes?- El corazón de Umi se partió en mil pedazos, nuevamente. A él sólo le importaba que las salvadoras de Céfiro sobrevivan para volver a salvarlos. Hizo un esfuerzo sublime para contener las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos.

- ¡Volvería a hacerlo!- gritó furiosa, mientras miraba a Fuu.- ¡Siempre es mejor arriesgarse para saber como son realmente las cosas a quedarse encerrado desconociendo lo que sucede más allá de cuatro paredes!- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Tenía que hacerlo, ya no soportaba más

- ¡Umi! ¡Aun no he terminado!- Fuu lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Ahora comprendía porque su amiga estaba tan molesta y dolida con el gurú.- ¿Cómo fue que participaste de esta locura? No me sorprende de ella, pero si de ti…

- Me pareció buena idea intentar una medida pacífica antes de ir directo a una guerra sin sentido… Ella tiene razón, valió la pena sólo por las cosas que vimos allá.- Fuu se acercó a la puerta de salida.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Dime que fue lo que pasó.

- Lo siento, pero en este momento mi amiga me necesita.

- ¿Fuu?

- Hablamos luego…- dijo, y entonces fue en busca de Umi, dejando al Mago Supremo en soledad, la soledad que siempre buscaba, la soledad que ya estaba pesándole.

* * *

Wow! No puedo creer que haga casi un mes desde mi última actualización! Esta vez si que se me pasó el tiempo jeje. Bueno, tuve algunos problemas personales y familiares y por eso no pude actualizar. Hubiese subido este capitulo más temprano, pero no me andaba internet.

Mil disculpas por la demora, intentaré que no vuelva a repetirse.

Bueno, hubiese querido responder a algunos comentarios aqui, pero ya hace tanto que no recuerdo que pusieron jaja. Sólo quiero decir miles de gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y demás. Y sobre todo a mis nuevos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Mily.

***Magic Knight Rayearth pertenece a las CLAMP, yo sólo tengo derechos sobre este fic***


	16. Te amo, Te odio

_Hola__! Cómo están! Aqui les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Si, esta vez no me tardé tanto!_**  
**

_Bueno, sólo aclarar que esté capitulo tiene contenido adulto (un poquito de lemon, como suelen llamarle en otro países XD). Pero creo que me reservo lo más hot para mi pareja favorita jeje  
_

_Bueno, nos leemos abajo!  
_

* * *

**El precio de la desilusión**

"_Te amo, Te odio"_

_Despacio comienzo en tu boca_

_Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa_

_Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo_

_Virgen como el amazonas_

_Mucho para un lobo callado_

_Ideal para el amor_

_Despacio voy por tu corazón_

_Despacio y me detiene un botón_

_Mientras dices basta me ayudas_

_Es la guerra en tu vientre_

_Entre el sigue y el detente_

_Que hace decisivo el presente_

_También es mi primera vez_

_Pondré el concierto de Alan Juez_

_Para relajarnos juntos_

_También es mi primera vez_

_Siente como tiemblo ya vez_

_Tuve sexo mil veces_

_Pero nunca hice el amor_

_Despacio voy por tu cintura_

_Despacio y me detiene una duda_

_Si es que realmente merezco_

_Robarme a la niña_

_Y regalarte a la mujer_

_E inscribirme en tu ayer_

_También es mi primera vez_

_Pondré el concierto de Alan Juez_

_Para relajarnos juntos_

_También es mi primera vez_

_Siente como tiemblo ya vez_

_Tuve sexo mil veces_

_Pero nunca hice el amor_

_También es mi primera_

_Pondré el concierto de Alan juez_

_Para relajarnos juntos_

_También es mi primera vez_

_Siento como tiemblo ya vez_

_Tuve sexo mil veces_

_Pero nunca hice el amor._

Era el claro de un extenso bosque, hermoso por cierto, más hermoso que cualquier otro lugar que había visto en su vida. Relámpago los dejó en tierra firme y luego volvió a la mágica dimensión de la que siempre venía cuando Latis lo convocaba. _¿Vivirá en la misma dimensión que mi mashin?_ Se preguntaba Hikaru.

El lugar era increíble. Había una hermosa cascada que desembocaba en un amplio lago de aguas cristalinas. Unos cuantos árboles de poco follaje y unas cuantas flores de colores, de formas extrañas, pero hermosas, completaban el paisaje. El lugar estaba en una especia de valle, por lo que no era sencillo llegar hasta allí. Habían estado todo el día recorriendo los lugares más hermosos de Céfiro, pero el espadachín había dejado lo mejor para el final.

- Lantis… ¡Es hermoso!

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo Céfiro, mi lugar secreto.

- ¿Secreto? ¡¿Me trajiste a tu lugar secreto?

- No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. A partir de ahora este será nuestro lugar especial.- Hikaru sonrió a más no poder y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en el césped, junto al lago. Conversaron sobre sus vidas, sus gustos, de las cosas que tenían en común y de las que no… Si había tantas cosas que uno no sabía del otro, entonces ¿Por qué se amaban tanto? Si quieres a alguien, y no sabes porque, eso es amor. Eso solía decirle su mamá cuando pequeña.

- ¿Y qué has hecho todos estos años?- preguntó por fin Hikaru… Esa era la pregunta que había tenido atragantada en la garganta y la duda que le invadía el corazón desde aquel día, hacía ya diez años, que le había confesado su amor.

- Sólo… he tratado de pasarla lo mejor posible…

- ¿Intentando olvidarme?

- Jamás lo he intentado… Jamás quise olvidarte.

- Pero has estado con otras mujeres.- Latis se incomodó con la pregunta. Y eso no pasó desadvertido por la pelirroja. Ella sonrió intentando aligerar la pregunta.- ¡Vamos! Puedes decirlo con confianza… No soy la pequeña inocente que conociste… Sé que, ante todo, eres hombres, y hay cosas que simplemente está en tu naturaleza.- El espadachín miró a su pequeña pelirroja. ¿Qué cosas desagradables había vivido en todo ese tiempo como para pensar así de los hombres?- Bueno, tú ya sabes que yo si he tenido novio… Y la verdad es que me da mucha rabia la forma en que te enteraste. Pero él no fue el único, aunque si fue él que más cerca estuvo de lograr lo imposible… que te olvidara… Y eso es lo que más me da bronca… Él realmente me engañó. Aun así, Latis, nadie, absolutamente nadie pudo hacerme sentir lo que tú…

- Pues yo… Si he estado con otras mujeres, he tenido muchas aventuras… Pero eso no importa, ninguna ha significado nada para mi…- Hikaru sonrió y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. En su fría e inexpresiva personalidad eso era toda una declaración, una confesión de que jamás habría nadie que pudiera llegar a amar más que a ella. Latis torció un poco su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara, la tomó por la cintura y convirtió el tímido beso de Hikaru en un apasionado beso de amor. Entonces Hikaru rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. El día había sido perfecto, el problema era que ahora que se conocían más ya no había vuelta atrás, se amaban demasiado y se deseaban aun más. Las manos del espadachín comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la pelirroja, como si no pudiera controlarlas. ¿Qué hacer? La había necesitado demasiado. Y la deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo. Después de todo, ella tenía razón, era hombre. Ella comenzó a mordisquear sus labios y eso acabó por enloquecerlo. El calor comenzó a invadirlo, quería arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya ahí no más. Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, mientras sus manos bajaban a la espalda baja de la joven. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y se detuvo de repente, disminuyendo la intensidad de su beso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hikaru al verlo tenso, manteniendo sus ojos en los de él. Él desvió la mirada. No quería obligarla a nada, no quería llevarla a hacer algo para lo que no estaba lista o de lo que después se arrepintiera.

- Lo siento… yo no… no quiero forzarte a nada Hikaru… Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos al palacio.- dijo levantándose.

- ¡Espera!- dijo Hikaru, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo para que volviera a sentarse.- ¿A qué le temes?

- Hikaru… Quiero ser un caballero, quiero que te sientas respetada y segura conmigo.

- ¡Dilo Latis!

- ¡Es que te deseo demasiado! Deseo tus besos, deseo tu cuerpo. Deseo que seas mía, que seas mi mujer. Pero no quiero que pienses que soy como todos los demás… que sólo quieren saciar sus deseos masculinos.- Hikaru lo besó con pasión, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, con las piernas abiertas, sobre las suyas., quedando frente a frente. Entonces separó sus labios de los suyos. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y se perdía en esos ojos azabache que tanto la cautivaban.

- También te deseo Latis…

- Hikaru…

- Jamás he estado con nadie… Creo que, inconscientemente, esperaba este momento… Esperaba que fueras tú el primero, el que me hiciera mujer.

- No creo merecer ese honor.

- Te amo Latis, eres el hombre de mi vida, eso te hace merecerlo… No me importa que pase después, sólo quiero ser tuya.- Latis la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella metía sus dedos entre los cabellos azabache del joven. El deseo de ambos era demasiado fuerte como para pensar en que estaban en medio de la nada, o en que en cualquier momento podía haber un ataque rebelde. Latis bajó con los labios hasta el cuello de ella, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda, aun por encima de sus ropas. Ella llevaba un solero rosa pálido, con tiritas finitas, ajustado a la cintura. Tiritas que él comenzó a bajar para poder besar sus hombros. Hikaru podía sentir como su piel se estremecía. Lo abrazó con fuerza, colocando sus manos debajo de su ropa, para poder tocar su fuerte espalda. Luego comenzó a besar su cuello y entonces él no pudo resistirlo más y la despojó de su vestido dejando al descubierto su increíble figura, esa con la que tantas veces había soñado. Comenzó a acariciar sus senos, para luego posar sus labios en unos de sus pezones. Hikaru creyó que enloquecería cuando Latis lo atrapó con toda su boca, como deseando comérselo. Lantis bajó sus manos por la espalda, hasta posarse en sus nalgas. Entonces la volteó y la recostó delicadamente sobre la hierba. Aprovechó ese momento para sacarse su camiseta, con la ayuda de una impaciente Hikaru, y luego desabrochó sus pantalones para dejar al descubierto su masculinidad que esperaba ansiosa el momento de poseer al amor de su vida. Luego se colocó sobre ella, sólo para seguir besando sus senos. Lentamente fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su parte más íntima. Su ropa interior ya era un estorbo, así que se deshizo también de ella, sólo para propinarle los minutos más placenteros que ella hubiera sentido en su vida. Gemidos se placer se escaparon de la boca de Hikaru cuando el espadachín lamió su parte más sensible. Después de unos segundos de placer sin medida, Latis volvió a besar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a poseerla, con delicadeza, cuidando no lastimarla. Poco a poco, con suaves movimientos, la convirtió en mujer, en su mujer. Y ya no importaba nada más.

Tras quedar exhaustos, permanecieron recostados sobre la suave hierba, sin ropa. Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, y él acariciada sus sedosos cabellos rojizos, esos que se mezclaban con los vellos oscuros de su pecho.

- Quisiera que esto no se terminara nunca.- dijo ella después de varios momentos de silencio. El espadachín permaneció en silencio algunos minutos más. No lo iba a decir, pero él tampoco quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Entonces miró al horizonte. Es sol ya quería esconderse detrás de los matorrales. Era tarde, y habían pasado todo el día fuera. De seguro ya todos en el palacio sabían que estaban juntos… y solos, pero eso poco le importó. De todos modos, era hora de volver, no dejaba de ser el comandante de las fuerzas reales, las más importantes de todo Céfiro, y como tal tenía responsabilidades.

- Es hora de que regresemos.- dijo por fin.

- No quiero hacerlo, quiero que nos quedemos aquí para siempre.

- No es seguro que estemos fuera a estar horas,

- Lo sé.- dio Hikaru sentándose y tomando su vestido. Latis también se sentó y busco su ropa.- No olvido porque estamos aquí, Latis.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios, ya vestida.- ¿Nos vamos?

…**o0o…**

Se tumbó pesadamente sobre su cama. Estaba muy triste pero no quería llorar frente a su amiga, se suponía que ella era la fuerte del grupo, siempre lo había sido.

- A mi no puedes engañarme, Umi.- dijo la rubia.- Te duele la actitud de Gurú Clef y te duele porque lo amas. Sufres por él, así como sufriste por Ascot.

- ¡Fuu! Por favor… lo último que necesito es que me lo recuerdes… Jamás creí que me sucedería esto. Pensé que Clef ya no me afectaba y de verdad creí que amaba a Ascot como a un hermano.

- Pero nunca fue así… ¡Te enamoraste de los dos! Y hace diez años desperdiciaste tu oportunidad con Ascot, que estonces era capaz de todo por una oportunidad de estar contigo. Y a pesar de todo no has logrado olvidarlos.- Umi se sentó en la cama.

- ¿De que sirve admitirlo? Ascot ha logrado olvidarme y rehacer su vida con una maravillosa mujer que lo merece más que yo. Y Clef… ¡Ni siquiera sé como llegue a enamorare de una persona tan fría y sin sentimientos!

- Entiendo lo que sientes.- Fuu se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.- Pero no puedes dejarte caer por un amor imposible.

- Me sorprende que seas tú la que digas eso.

- He aprendido de la peor manera que los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices en la que la doncella se casa con el príncipe, no existen – al ver la mirada melancólica en su amiga, Umi recordó todo lo que ella sufrió por el amor del rey y se sintió muy egoísta. Entonces la abrazó.

- Lo siento… Había olvidado que tú no estas mejor que yo.

- Bueno, al menos no he sufrido por dos, como tú.- dijo sonriendo e intentando, de ese modo, pasar el mal rato. Umi también sonrió. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Umi se secó las lágrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado e indicó que pase. Hikaru abrió la puerta e ingresó. Tenía un semblante distinto, se la veía mucho más tranquila, relajada, feliz.

- Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

- Nada Hikaru, no hay nada que tú puedas interrumpir… Sólo desastres amorosos de la Diva Japonesa.- dijo Fuu con cierta ironía.

- Luces bien Karu-chan…- dijo Umi, tratando de cambiar el tema.- Por lo visto le ha ido muy bien a nuestra Julieta. ¡Cuenta que pasó con Romeo! ¡Detalles! ¡Quiero detalles!

- ¿Detalles?

- Karu, después de pasar todo el día con el comandante Latis no puedes negar que algo ha pasado. Y tu semblante me lo confirma.- Hikaru se sonrojó ante el comentario de la guerrera de Ceres.

- Umi… ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Es cierto! Tú y Latis… ¡Cuenta!

- Bueno… tú ganas… Latis y yo… hicimos el amor.

- ¡Que bien!- gritó Umi saltando de la cama y abrazando a Hikaru con fuerza.- ¡Te felicito! Eso significa que ya eres toda una mujer.

- Exageras Umi… - interrumpió Fuu.

- Lamento que no pienses igual que yo, pero la primera vez de una chica es un momento único… Cuéntanos Hikaru… ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Te gustó? ¿Cómo te trato?

- Fue increíble, la pasé muy bien y él me trato como todo un caballero.

- No esperaba menos de él.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- volvió a interrumpir Fuu.- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Te has cuidado?

- ¿Cuidarme? ¡No sé si en Céfiro exista forma de hacerlo!

- ¿Has pensando en cuales pueden ser las consecuencias de un momento de pasión?

- ¡Oye! Ya deja de regañarla Fuu… No arruines este momento… Mírala, esta feliz, ¿qué eso no vale?

- Sólo porque tú eres una inconsciente que actúa sin pensar no quiere decir que todos deban hacerlo.

- Pero a pesar de que sea una inconsciente y una irresponsable tú sigues mis impulsos.

- ¡Ya basta! Ya dejen de pelear… Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿si? Díganme, ¿qué ha ocurrido en mi ausencia?- Fuu y Umi se miraron, ambas pensaban que era mejor no meter más preocupaciones en la cabeza de su amiga, y menos cuando por fin había conseguido relajarse.

- Nada importante… más de lo mismo.- dijo Umi intentando sonar natural.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Umi-chan? ¿Has estado llorando?

- ¡No! Yo… estoy bien…

- Dime que ocurre.

- Pasa que los problemas amorosos de Umi nunca acaban.- contestó Fuu, en lugar de Umi.

- ¿Es por Ascot? ¡Lo siento! Yo te venía a contar lo bien que Latis y yo estábamos… No debí…

- Esta bien Karu… Me alegra que estés feliz, que ustedes puedan vivir su amor… Se lo merecen.- Suspiró.- Esta vez no es Ascot…

- ¿Gurú Clef?

- Sólo tuvimos una pequeña pelea.

- ¡¿Pequeña! A ver Umi cuando llamas a las cosas por su nombre…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Pasó que Clef es un idiota incapaz de pensar en alguien más que en si mismo.- Hikaru se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de su amiga. Pero imaginaba de donde provenía tal opinión.

- Umi… ya me imagino que fue lo que pasó.

- Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ya tuve bastante con los sermones de Fuu… Creo que mejor iré a dormir… Estoy demasiado cansada…

…**o0o…**

La noche era oscura, nubes negras surcaban el cielo, amenazando con una fuerte tormenta. De vez en cuando, el cielo se iluminaba con algún que otro relámpago. El palacio dormía y los únicos movimientos que en él había eran los de lo centinelas a los que les tocaba la solitaria vigilia nocturna. Sólo una luz encendida, la del despacho del mago supremo, que se hallaba sumergido en sus libros, a esas horas de la madrugada y tal como le había hecho los últimos 10 años. Pero ahora sus preocupaciones eran mayores. Saber que ella lo odiaba, saber que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra los rebeldes, saber que estaba perdiendo a sus aliados, saberse amenazado por el clan Takahashi. ¿Podría contra ellos una vez más o esta vez sería derrotado por el vanidoso Ryota?

La mujer recorría los oscuros pasillos del palacio, se movía rápido y la espesa niebla la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Sabía lo que hacía, sabía adonde ir. Llegó como flotando hasta el cuarto de la guerrera. Abrió la puerta sin que ésta hiciera el más mínimo sonido. Ella dormía profundamente, pero se notaba en su semblante que no había paz en sus sueños. Su corazón estaba herido, el odio que allí había pedía a gritos salir, podía sentirlo. Cerró la puerta y la observó en silencio unos instantes.

_- ¿Qué quieres que yo haga qué?- dijo frunciendo el seño en señal de sorpresa._

_- Lo has conseguido una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?_

_- Es una guerrera mágica, ¿crees que será fácil engañarla por segunda vez?_

_- Eres muy buena. Además, si no hubiera estado la guerrera del viento la tendríamos bajo nuestro poder. Ella es la más débil de las tres._

_- ¿Y cómo entraré al palacio?_

_- Eres habilidosa para escabullirte en los lugares en los que no debes estar, sin que nadie se de cuenta... ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como robabas los dulces de mi habitación mientras yo dormía?- ella sonrió ante el recuerdo._

_- Siempre has tenido el sueño muy pesado, hermanito. Si tus enemigos supieran que la forma de asesinarte es agarrarte dormido..._

_- Confío en ti, Kasumi..._

- ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No le hagas daño!- gritó entre sueños, tomando por sorpresa a Kasumi. Pero enseguida notó que seguía dormida. La niebla que invadía los pasillos había ingresado al cuarto de la guerrera. Kasumi movió sus manos en círculos.

- Él es el culpable. Él es el culpable de tu pesar, de tu tristeza. Él es el culpable de lo que ocurre en Céfiro. Él es el culpable.- dijo, y sus palabras se adentraron en las pesadillas de Umi.- Él debe pagar. Él debe pagar. Él debe pagar.- Umi comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, pero aun dormida. Kasumi cerró los ojos buscando incrementar el poder.

- ¡Clef!- gritó de repente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, ya despierta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que nunca llegaron a salir.

- Él es el culpable. Él debe pagar el haberte roto el corazón.- Los ojos de Umi perdieron su brillo y su mirada se perdió en la nada misma.

- Clef me las va pagar.- dijo casi en un susurro. Kasumi sonrió, una vez más lo había logrado.

- Sin Clef en este mundo no habrá más problemas, sin Clef en este mundo ya no volverás a sufrir...

Dio un gran bostezo mientras se alejaba del grueso libro. Los parpados le pesaban. Después de dos días completos sin pegar un ojo, el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. Tal vez debería aprovechar la situación para descansar, las noches en vela comenzaban a restarle energías. Cerró el libro y se teletransportó a su alcoba, siempre lo hacía para evitar ser visto por los demás habitantes del palacio. Una vez allí, dejó su báculo al lado de la cabecera de su cama de dos plazas y se deshizo de su túnica, quedando con unos pantalones ajustados en color blanco, y una remera suelta del mismo color. Se disponía a acostarse cuando sintió un ruido en los pasillos. Además de sus poderes, el gran mago poseía el don de un buen oído. Pensó en salir a ver que estaba pasando, pero no lo hizo.  
- _Ya cálmate, Clef, no debes de ser tan paranoico_.- pensó para si mismo, intentando no espantar al sueño que por fin había llegado a su vida. De todos modos hubiera sido en vano adelantarse a los hechos. Se sentó en la cama. La imagen de ella vino a su mente. ¿Como podía quitarla de su cabeza si cada día que pasaba se arraigaba más en su corazón? ¿Corazón? Había olvidado que existía. ¿Pero que boberías estaba pensando? Si él no estaba hecho para enamorarse, no sabía que era amar.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, rebelando la imagen de la diva de sus sueños. Se puso de pie con estupor. Ella era tan hermosa. Llevaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y marcaba a la perfección sus curvas. Tenía finos breteles de tiritas, adornadas con pequeñas flores y era bastante (demasiado) escotado y algo transparente. Era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. No lograba entender que estaba pasando, tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí, Umi? ¿Cómo encontraste...- Umi se abalanzó sobre él sacando su espada. Él intento retroceder pero la cama se lo impidió. ¡Ni siquiera había notado que llevaba su guante ni que su mirada estaba perdida! ¡Malditos instintos de hombre! Cayó sentado en la cama, aun no podía salir de su asombro.

Umi lo apuntó con su espada, en forma horizontal, apoyando el filo en su yugular.

- Umi...

- Tú eres el culpable... Tú eres el culpable de todo lo que ocurre en Céfiro. ¡Tú debes morir!- Gurú Clef la miró fijamente, aun sin entender. Con un rápido movimiento empujo a la guerrera hacia atrás, liberándose de su espada. Umi se mantuvo de pie a unos escasos metros. El mago se paró y la miró a los ojos. Se poso en esos ojos, esos ojos tan profundos, que siempre habían sido una ventana a su alma, esos ojos tan demostrativos, habían perdido todo su brillo. Su mirada estaba perdida y llena de odio. No tenía que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que estaba hechizada.

- Umi...

- ¡Dragón de agua!- gritó la guerrera, lanzando su furioso ataque contra el mago. Ataque que ya había sufrido en carne propia y sabía cuan poderoso era.  
- ¡Escudo!- gritó el mago, intentando defenderse. Pero, una vez más, el dragón de Umi logro destruir el escudo, llegando parte de su magia a golpearlo. El mago se retorció de dolor.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿No me reconoces?

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Clef! ¡Acabaré contigo!- dijo mientras lanzaba su espada una vez más contra él. El mago logró esquivar el ataque una y otra vez. Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Umi? Recordó lo acontecido anteriormente. Realmente ella tenía motivos para odiarlo. Él le había dado esos motivos, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería? Ella sólo se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso era toda su culpa?

- ¡Ya basta, Umi! ¡Basta por favor!- dijo agotado de defenderse de los ataques de su poderosa discípula.

- Cuando tú no existas, todo estará bien. ¿Qué no ves todo el daño qué le has provocado a Céfiro... y a mi?- Gurú Clef se sorprendió al ver una pequeña luz en sus ojos. Aun había esperanza.

- Jamás he querido hacerte daño, Umi... Tú eres... eres... lo que más me importa en el universo entero... Y moriría con la sola idea de que me odiaras... Umi... ¡Yo te amo!- dijo el mago casi sin darse cuenta. En su afán de hacerla reaccionar había abierto su corazón y revelado aquellos antiguos sentimientos, que hasta él mismo desconocía. Se sorprendió él mismo por sus palabras. Pero se sorprendió más al ver como los ojos de Umi se llenaban de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que recuperaban el brillo perdido.

- Clef...- susurró. Luego soltó, asustada, su espada manchada de sangre. ¿Sangre? ¿Sangre de Clef? Miró al mago, estaba herido. ¿Qué había hecho?  
Vio acercarse una sombra, por detrás de ella. El hombre la tomó por detrás bruscamente y tapó su boca con la mano para que no gritara. El mago le reconoció de inmediato, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Takahashi! ¡Suéltala! ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- dijo con voz grave, mientras apuntaba a la yugular de Umi, con un pequeño pero filoso facón. Luego sacó la mano de la boca de Umi, sabía que sentir el filo del cuchillo en su cuello sería suficiente para callarla.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¡Déjala! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres! Aquí me tienes.- Ryota rió exageradamente.

- No, mago supremo, no es a ti a quiero... lo que yo quiero es la corona.

- ¿La corona?- preguntó Umi.- Clef, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nadie, excepto el elegido, puede entrar al cuarto de la corona, cualquiera que osara hacerlo, moriría en su intento.- Ryota presionó el facón sobre el cuello de Umi, pero sin llegar a herirla.

- ¡La corona o su vida!- gritó.

- No lo harás...

- ¿Quieres probarme?- el mago guardó silencio, tomó su báculo, que se encontraba junto a su cama.

- Clef.- intervino Umi, anticipándose a sus acciones.- ¡No lo hagas Clef!- el mago supremo levantó su báculo en alto. Este emitió una luz blanca y, en cuestión se segundos, los tres se encontraban frente al cuarto de la corona. Umi no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mago supremo iba a entregar la corona, el máximo poder de Céfiro, después de todo lo que había hecho por la permanencia de ese mundo. Miles de preguntas se cruzaron por su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si la corona cayera en manos equivocadas? ¿Acaso la corona tenía el poder de repeler el mal por si sola? Claro que no, el único poder que poseía la corona era el de elegir a la persona más pura y de mayor fuerza de voluntad y convertirla en pilar. Pero la verdadera protección eran las aguas que la rodeaban, ellas la protegían de caer en manos incorrectas.

Observó como Gurú Clef se acercó a la entrada del cuarto. Levanto su báculo nuevamente y su poder aparto las aguas que rodeaban a la corona, dejando un sendero hacía la preciada joya. La tomo sin problemas y regreso adonde estaban Ryota y Umi. La corona flotaba sobre la palma de su mano.  
- No lo hagas.- volvió a insistir Umi. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. El mago se paró a escasos metros de Ryota.

- Aquí la tienes... ahora déjala...- dijo, mientras la corona se alejaba de su mano y flotaba hacía Ryota. Sonrió y bajó el facón, pero sin soltar a la guerrera. Allí estaba, ya lo tenía, el objeto que le permitiría gobernar Céfiro. Umi sintió que Ryota se había relajado, se había creído vencedor. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir que se quede con ella! Aprovechó la situación para liberarse de él y con un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra la corona y la estrelló contra el piso, cual pelota de vóley a la hora de hacer un remate.

*  
- ¡No!- gritó Hikaru, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama, sobresaltada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos irremediablemente. Una tristeza profunda invadió su corazón y la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba pasando no la dejó tranquila.

*  
- ¡No!- gritó Ryota.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho, Umi?- intervino Gurú Clef.

- Sin corona no te será tan fácil gobernar Céfiro.- dijo mirando a Ryota.- Y sin corona el sistema del pilar ya no será factible y Hikaru no tendrá que convertirse en una esclava.- continuó desviando su mirada hacia el mago. Ryota enfureció. La tomó del brazo bruscamente.

- ¡No creas que esto me detendrá!- gritó.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No la lastimes!- gritó Clef, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, Ryota comenzó a emanar un espeso humo blanco que comenzó a cubrirlos a ambos, al mismo tiempo que hacia arder los ojos del mago.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así!- dijo antes de desaparecer tras el humo.

- ¡No! ¡Umi!- gritó Clef levantando su báculo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El humo se disipó y ellos ya no estaban allí. Él se la había llevado, tal como lo había prometido. Clef cayó de rodillas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. Se sentía muy estúpido y culpable. Si, sobre todo culpable, todo había sido su culpa, por ser tan necio, por negar sus propios sentimientos, por haberla tratado como la trato. Y ni siquiera había podido hacer nada para protegerla... Le había fallado una vez más y cuando ella más lo necesitaba...

* * *

_Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejar sus reviews, quiero saber que les gusta y que no!_

_Saludos y nos leemos luego!  
_

_Mily  
_

_***Magic Knight Rayearth pertenece a las CLAMP, yo sólo uso sus personasjes por diversión y sin fines de lucro!***  
_


	17. La historia que no nos contaron

**La Historia que no nos contaron**

"_Amor y Muerte"_

Después de varios minutos, comenzó asentirse incómodo con la mirada de las dos guerreras y el espadachín al que solía llamar su mano derecha. La situación estaba tensa, demasiado para su gusto.

- _En algún momento tendrás que hablar_.- retumbó la voz penetrante de Latis en su cabeza.

- _Ellas ya saben lo que ocurrió, ¿qué más puedo decir?_

- _Ellas merecen una explicación. Han salvado a Céfiro en dos oportunidades sin obtener nada a cambio, no puedes dejarlas al margen... ya ves lo que pasó con Umi._

- ¡Ya basta Latis! ¡Ya deja de ser mi conciencia!- gritó el gurú ante la mirada sorprendida de sus discípulas. Segundos después se sintió abochornado por su torpeza.  
- ¿Y bien, Gurú Clef?- dijo Hikaru con una notoria preocupación.- ¿Tienes alguna idea para rescatarla?- el mago guardo silencio. Recordó como Hikaru había llegado hasta el cuarto de la corona justo cuando Ryota se llevaba a Umi. Ella había llegado hasta allí guiada por los sentimientos encontrados en el momento de la destrucción de la corona. No en vano era la última elegida.

- Aun no... No puedo sentir su presencia, no puedo saber donde la tiene.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados cómo es tu costumbre?- interrumpió la rubia con cierta rudeza en su mirada. Después de haber presenciado la forma en que el mago había tratado a su amiga, presentía que él tenía gran responsabilidad en lo ocurrido. El gurú no supo que contestar, era como ver a la misma Umi en esas palabras.

- Gurú Clef, no fue tu culpa.- dijo la siempre atenta Hikaru.- Sé que hiciste todo lo posible para que no se la lleven... Pero ahora eres el único que puede encontrarla.  
- Clef, ya basta de tonterías... Ellas están aquí para ayudar, esta claro que hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas no podemos mantenerlas al margen... ya deja los misterios y confía en tus discípulas... Las cosas ya se te han ido de las manos.- el gurú se sentó en el trono que ahora pertenecía a Ferio, llevó su mano derecha a su sien, se lo notaba totalmente abatido. Latis tenía razón, la persona a la que más deseaba proteger estaba... estaba... ¿quien podía saber dónde?  
- Creí poder controlar todo esto sólo, pero Umi tenía razón, soy un bueno para nada.- Hikaru intentó intervenir pero Latis le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.- He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he impedido que la familia Takahashi se apoderara de Céfiro, pero Ryota es muy hábil, puede leerme como un libro abierto.

- No es tu culpa Gurú Clef, Ryota logro engañarme. Él... se acercó a mi porque sabía quien era yo... y me sedujo...- dijo Hikaru, bajando la mirada, Latis puso una mano en su hombro como tratando de animarla.- Dime como... ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de mi mundo sepa tanto de Céfiro? ¿Como puede tener poderes? ¿Como ha logrado llegar hasta aquí si nosotras mismas lo hemos intentado durante tanto tiempo y no lo hemos logrado?

- Aun en Mundo Místico la magia existe, mi querida Hikaru... El hecho de que la mayoría de la gente este demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para notarla no significa que no esté allí.

- Hace cientos, quizás miles de años, nuestra dimensión y la suya estaban estrechamente conectadas, tanto que viajar de Céfiro a Mundo Místico y de Mundo Místico a Céfiro era mucho más simple y rápido que visitar a nuestros planetas vecinos. En aquellos tiempos Céfiro era gobernado por una pareja de reyes de muy noble corazón que, con el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, lograban mantener la estabilidad del mundo. Por aquel entonces, no había pilar y el sucesor al trono era siempre el primogénito de los gobernantes de turno, sea hombre o mujer. Este debía casarse para seguir con la línea sucesoria.  
- Como dije, Céfiro y Mundo Místico estaban conectados, y el portal para pasar de un mundo a otro, sin problemas, sin limitaciones, se encontraba en lo que hoy es Tokio. Allí reinaba la familia Takahashi, una de las más poderosas y respetadas de Mundo Místico. Ellos gobernaban una serie de poblados que hacían gran parte de Japón.

- Shinji Takahashi, gobernó Japón antes de que el shogunato sea instaurado.- interrumpió Fuu, demostrando una vez más sus conocimientos de historia antigua.  
- El poder de gobierno era delegado al primogénito varón, quien a su vez tenía la obligación de casarse y dar un nuevo heredero al poder. La familia real de Céfiro había llegado a entablar una bonita amistad con la familia Takahashi, al mismo tiempo intercambiaban sus conocimientos de magia. La familia Takahashi se enriquecía con la magia cefiriana, al mismo tiempo que traía algunas de sus tecnologías a nuestro mundo. Todo era perfecta armonía. Lo que nadie imaginaba era que el caos comenzaría cuando el hijo mayor de la dinastía Takahashi, Kotaro, se enamorara de la única hija de los reyes de Céfiro, Zaphiro. Al principio todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas y ambas familias se sintieron felices con la sola idea de llegar a ser parientes y emparentar, también, a sus mundos. Pero Kotaro tenía un corazón demasiado oscuro y delirios de grandeza. Su romance con la princesa Zaphiro le permitió conocer en detalle el mundo que tantas veces visitó de niño. Pronto sucumbió ante la belleza de Céfiro y se obsesionó con la idea de poder gobernarlo. Fue tal su obsesión, que el amor que sentía por Zaphiro quedo en segundo lugar. Ella llegó a convertirse en un objeto de deseo por el simple hecho que era su camino más directo a convertirse en dueño de todo. Sólo que la paciencia no era su mejor atributo y a los reyes de Céfiro aun les quedaba larga vida y muchos años de reinado. No le costó arrastrar a sus hermanos en su locura para planear, a escondidas de sus padres, el asesinato de los reyes. Sin ellos, Zaphiro heredaría la corona y el poder estaría al alcance de su mano. Su plan falló y el rey se dio por enterado de sus planes. Intento hablar con sus padres, creyendo que encontrarían una solución, pero hicieron oídos sordos a las peticiones del rey. Furioso por lo sucedido y, más aun, por el dolor que su hija sintió al saberse usada por el amor de su vida, desterró para siempre al joven heredero y prohibió que otro Takahashi vuelva pisar tierra cefiriana. Con sus grandes poderes, sello para siempre el portal que unía ambos mundos para cortar definitivamente todo tipo de relación con Mundo Místico. La princesa no pudo soportar tanto dolor y mucho menos la decisión de su padre que le impediría volver a ver a Kotaro, porque, por sobre todas las cosas, ella lo seguía amando. Una noche clara se adentró en las aguas del mar para nunca más regresar.

- Destrozados por la perdida de su única hija, los reyes perdieron interés en el mundo que los rodeaba, se encerraron en su palacio y perdieron contacto con el mundo. Años después, cuando sus vidas se agotaban, cayeron en la cuenta de que no tenían heredero que los sucediera y que, con su partida, Céfiro quedaría a la deriva. Por eso, con sus últimas fuerzas el rey hechizo la corona que había sido de su princesa, dándole el poder para elegir a la persona más pura de corazón para que lo sucediera, sin importar su origen, estatus o creencia. Fue su deseo que quien fuera elegido, guardara celibato eterno y sea puro en todos los sentidos, su corazón debía pertenecer sólo a Céfiro, de ese modo evitaría que una desilusión de amor hundiera a Céfiro en la miseria.

- El origen del sistema del pilar.- dijo Hikaru con sorpresa.

- Así es... Al morir los reyes, sus almas quedaron en el cuarto de la corona, vigilando que su mandato se cumpla y cuidando celosamente que la corona no caiga en manos incorrectas.

- ¿Son... las aguas que protegen la corona?- preguntó Hikaru. El gurú afirmo con la cabeza.

- La familia Takahashi jamás perdonó el haber perdido el contacto con nuestro mundo y el deseo enfermizo de Kotaro se traslado a las generaciones siguientes, así como la maldad existente en su corazón. Es por eso que con cada nuevo heredero de su poder renace su esperanza de poder tomar el control de Céfiro para poder llevar a cabo el macabro plan que Kotaro no pudo completar.

- No puedo creerlo, realmente él es... el responsable de todo, incluso de todo lo que Esmeralda sufrió.

- Como gurú supremo me he enfrentado a varios de los descendientes de Kotaro, pero ahora es diferente. Ryota me ha estudiado a la perfección, él conoce mis debilidades incluso mejor que yo y además, el hecho de que no tengamos pilar complica las cosas aun más.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Umi con esto?- preguntó tajantemente la rubia, mientras Latis observaba atentamente al gurú para ver que buena respuesta lograba darle. Gurú Clef palideció. ¿Cómo confesar que ella era precisamente su debilidad más grande?

- Eso no importa ahora.- intervino Hikaru.- Lo importante es que debemos rescatarla.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora que la corona no existe?- preguntó Latis a su maestro.

- He tenido esa horrible sensación desde el mismo instante en que la corona se hizo añicos en el suelo... Nada bueno creo... Céfiro está inestable, y la idea de no poder recurrir al sistema del pilar nunca más sólo empeora las cosas.

- Aun podemos hacer algo, no es bueno que perdamos la fe, no cuando nuestro estado de ánimo afecta al planeta...- dijo Hikaru.

- Por lo pronto debemos encontrar a Umi.

- No puedo permitir que ustedes arriesguen su vida, son necesarias aquí.

- ¿Y se supone que debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados? Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a nosotras si.

- ¡Claro que me importa, Fuu!- dijo el mago con notoria conmoción en sus ojos.- Yo me encargaré de esto. Ryota no le hará daño, no es a ella a quien quiere.

_Despertó es un hermoso lugar, recostada sobre la fina hierba. Observó el cielo azul con emoción. Se sentía muy bien, se sentía en casa. Un resplandor dorado la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se paró de prisa, como sabiendo de quien se trataba. Su rostro se iluminó al ver al joven que se acercaba a ella.  
- ¡Viniste!- dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia él._

_- Jamás faltaría a una promesa.- contestó el joven tomándola por la cintura y robándole un tierno beso._

_- Quiero que siempre estemos juntos._

_- ¡Eso no podrá ser nunca!- dijo una tercera voz._

_- ¡Él no te ama, sólo ama a su deseo imperialista!- volvió a escucharse en voz de una persona diferente. Ella miraba a su alrededor buscando de dónde provenían esas palabras._

_- ¡Pequeña, el sólo te usa para apoderarse de Céfiro!- su sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer esa última voz. Miró al joven frente a ella, su rostro era diferente, sombrío, malvado. Se separó de ella repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que el paisaje que la rodeaba se convertía en oscuridad._

_- ¡No! ¡Espera Taro! ¡No me dejes!- gritó desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El agua fría del mar que tanto amaba comenzó a golpear sus tobillos._

-¡No!- gritó asustada, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Sudaba frío y estaba agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón entre sueños. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su cuarto del palacio, el lugar era sombrío y hostil. Se miró a si misma. ¡Estaba en camisón! Entonces, algunos flashes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior vinieron a su mente.- Yo... ¿Yo intente matar a Clef?- se preguntó para si misma.- ¡Yo me aparecí en su alcoba con este atuendo!- dijo haciendo referencia al sexy camisón que Caldina le había obsequiado. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa al recordar al viejo mago sin su típica túnica.- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

_*¡Yo te amo!*_ Las palabras del mago retumbaron en su mente. ¿Había sido eso cierto o sólo había sido otro sueño? Meneó la cabeza intentando no pensar. Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. Pudo notar que el lugar donde estaba debió ser un lugar hermoso, pero parecía como si lo hubiese alcanzado el invierno. El pasto estaba seco, no había flores y los árboles no tenían hojas. El día estaba gris y oscuro. Pudo divisar en el cielo la montaña flotante, el templo del dios del viento. ¿Eso era Céfiro? ¿Que había pasado? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sobre la mesa de luz había una bandeja con algo de comida, una pintoresca tasa y un pequeño florero con dos flores azules. Entonces lo recordó. Recordó como Ryota la había tomado por la espalda y se la había llevado con él.

- Él... ¿me raptó?- Miró su cuerpo, no tenía signos de golpes o lastimaduras, tampoco estaba atada o amordazada, en la habitación no había nada que le indicara que estaba cautiva. ¿Entonces que había ocurrido? Se acercó a la puerta con la esperanza de abrirla y salir de allí, pero algo la detuvo antes de llegar. Fue como si chocara contra un fino vidrio, que era muy suave y resistente.

- ¡Un escudo! ¡Un escudo de magia! Entonces si estoy cautiva.- dijo para si misma. Se acercó a la ventana desde la cual había observado la montaña flotante e intento asomarse, pero lo mismo volvió a ocurrir. Estaba encerrada con magia. De pronto comenzó a sentirse en poco débil y mareada.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me esta pasando?- en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos oscuros, que llevaba consigo algo de ropa de colores sepia. Se le erizo la piel con sólo verla.

- ¿Kasumi?

- Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo con una sonrisa y luego deposito la ropa sobre la cama.- te traje algo de ropa, supongo que no has de sentirte muy cómoda con ese atuendo tan sugerente.- Las mejillas de Umi se pusieron rojas al recordar que llevaba un camisón que bien podía haber usado para una noche de pasión con su amado Brandon.- Pero, ¡no has comido nada! Y yo que lo preparé exclusivamente para ti.- dijo mirando la charola del desayuno. Umi se sorprendió al ver la actitud de la joven, tan atenta con ella. ¿Qué no se suponía que era su enemiga? ¿Qué no era ella la líder rebelde? Aprovechó la oportunidad de observarla bien. Esa piel tan blanca y tersa, la forma de sus ojos, su cabello, fino y perfectamente lacio. Ella no parecía cefiriana, sus rasgos más bien eran japoneses. ¡¿Japonesa!? ¿Como podía ser posible? Sin embargo su nombre también era japonés. Kasumi, "Niebla"en su idioma natal.  
- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Ryota?- Kasumi sonrió.

- Ryota me encargó que sea tu anfitriona.

- ¿Anfitriona? Más bien captora...

- Bueno, existe una patología en la que la persona cautiva se encariña con su captor, creo que se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo...

- No creo que este sea el caso.

- Sólo quiero que te sientas cómoda durante tu estancia aquí. Ryota es muy bruto y poco elegante, ni siquiera sabe bien porque te trajo, ahora que la corona no existe... Creo que él no desaprovecha oportunidad para fastidiar al viejo mago. A veces se comporta como un niño

- _¿Molestar a Clef? ¿Por que usarme a mi para molestarlo? Si yo no significo nada en su vida_.- pensó.- Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudas a escapar?

- No puedo hacerlo, no en contra de su voluntad.

- Entiendo...- Umi comenzó a atar cabos sueltos en su mente. La joven que tenía enfrente tenía cierta similitud con Ryota, su cabello azabache, la forma de sus ojos, alguna que otra facción. A pesar de que ella tenía un fino rostro femenino y él tenía rasgos más fuertes, se parecían. ¿Sería familia? Tal vez hermanos o primos. Y si era Ryota quien ordenaba y ella acataba aunque no esté de acuerdo, entonces... ¿el movimiento rebelde había sido propiciado por Ryota? Recordó lo sucedido anteriormente. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla y, cuando despertó sobresaltada, escucho esa voz, esa peculiar voz que le hablaba... luego, el silencio y la oscuridad, un profundo bache en su memoria, hasta que se vio frente a Clef, en su alcoba y con poca ropa, sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada. ¿Había sido ella? ¿Ella la había hechizado como lo hizo en Chamical? Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, entonces se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿En dónde estamos?

- Aun seguimos en Céfiro.

- Eso ya lo sé... pero específicamente, ¿dónde estamos?

- Quisiera poder decírtelo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que tengas alguna conversación con Gurú Clef o alguna de las guerreras mágicas.- la debilidad volvió a apoderarse de ella y un mareo la obligó a sentarse en la cama.- Ya debo irme.- se apresuro a decir Kasumi.- Cámbiate de ropa y come tu desayuno, después te traeré más comida.- Umi levantó la vista a tiempo para ver como la morocha se retiraba. Ella podía atravesar el escudo sin problema, ¡vaya sorpresa! Probablemente haya sido ella quien lo colocó, o Ryota. Volvió a sentirse cansada repentinamente. ¿Que estaba pasando? Intentó no pensar. Entonces vio la ropa que Kasumi le dejara, muy bien doblada, minutos antes. La abrió para verla. Tenía un estilo muy cefiriano, un vestido crema sin demasiada forma largo hasta los tobillos, sin mangas y con un rustico acabado en los bordes, con un cinturón marrón, igual de rústico, para ceñirlo a la cintura. Muy sencillo. Nada que ver con los lujosos vestidos que usaba en su mundo, ni siquiera asimilable a las vestimentas que usaba en palacio. Pero todo era mejor que seguir con ese camisón. (¿Por que siempre acababa escuchando a Caldina?). Decidió ponérselo. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Cuál era el sentido? Si estaba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes. Se recostó mientras pensaba como escaparía de allí.

El silencio se había apoderado del comedor. Curiosamente era la primera vez que almorzaban todos juntos. Bueno, casi todos. El gran mago no se había ni asomado al lugar, y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Y bueno, almorzar era una forma de decir, ya que casi nadie había probado bocado.

- ¿Es que nadie tiene nada que contar? ¡Esto parece un entierro!- dijo de repente la prometida del rey. Hikaru y Fuu la fulminaron con la mirada, mientras Ferio le hacía señas indicando que callara.

- Creo que ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, mi querida Tabaris.- dijo Caldina, visiblemente molesta.- Hay veces en que es mejor cerrar la boca.

- Amor, ¿vas a dejar que ella me trate de esa forma?

- Ella tiene razón, Tabaris.- dijo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

- Pues... ¿todo esto es por esa mujer? ¿Cómo se llama?...

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a tolerar esto!- dijo Hikaru levantándose de la mesa.- Siento mucho decir esto, Ferio, pero tu prometida es realmente insoportable.- sin decir más, salió del comedor. Fuu se levantó y salió tras ella, prácticamente arrastrando a su pequeña fuera de la sala. Luego Latis hizo lo mismo.  
- No entiendo cual es el problema, si Guru Clef la traerá de vuelta... ¿Es que ella es tan importante?

- Ella es una de nuestras salvadoras, ella, junto con Hikaru y con Fuu, representan el equilibrio de nuestro mundo. Y, además, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana para mí...

- Ferio...- dijo Tabaris, con cierto arrepentimiento, al ver como el rey se ponía de pie.- Lo siento...

- Las cosas hay que pensarlas antes de decirlas, porque una vez dichas ya no se pueden borrar. Perdí el apetito, iré a entrenar...

- ¡Ella es detestable! No puedo creer que a Ferio se haya fijado en alguien así. ¡Por favor! Tú hubieras sido una maravillosa reina, pero ella… - dijo Hikaru, Callando de repente al entender, por la cara de Fuu que había hablado de más.

- ¿Cómo que tú pudiste ser reina?- preguntó Himeko de inmediato, mientras Latis le hacía caras a Hikaru, como reprochándole el no saber cerrar la boca.  
- Bueno... es que...

- ¡Cuéntame! ¿Es que tú fuiste princesa de Céfiro?

- Bueno, Himeko...- Fuu buscó en su mente alguna buena respuesta que la sacara de ese bochornoso momento, pero no encontró ninguna.  
- Lo lamento Fuu. Pero, aunque cometí una imprudencia, ¿no crees que ya sea momento de que le cuentes algunas cosas a Himeko?

- ¿Que tienes que contarme mamá?

- Bueno... Hime-cham... es que yo... Es decir, el rey y yo...

- Tu mamá y yo tuvimos una relación muy especial, hace muchos años.- interrumpió el recién llegado, ante la sorpresa de la rubia, que se puso de todos colores.  
- Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca llegamos a nada concreto.- Fuu quería devorárselo con la mirada.

- ¿Es cierto eso, mamá?

- Muchas gracias, Ferio... eso era algo que yo debía contarle.

- Pero te estabas demorando demasiado.

- Oigan, no es el momento para pelear.- interrumpió Hikaru, adivinando que no era intención de la rubia terminar la discusión en ese momento.  
- Es cierto, Hikaru... La verdad es que yo venía a disculparme por la actitud de Tabaris.- dijo Ferio, bajando un poco el ego que lo había caracterizado en los últimos tiempos, pero sin perder esa mirada picara y el tono galante que solía derretir a la rubia en aquellos viejos tiempos. Intentó mantener la calma.  
- Esta bien Ferio, pero no eres tú el que debe disculparse.

- Ella no suele comportarse así, no se que le está pasando últimamente. Esta arrepentida.

- ¿Y es que es muda qué tú tienes que hablar por ella?- dijo Fuu con cierta malicia en sus palabras. El rey no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Celos? Se preguntó para si mismo. ¿Cómo podían ser celos si ella, supuestamente, lo odiaba? ¿O no? Como fuera, sus vidas habían tomado caminos claramente diferentes. Él estaba comprometido y ella tenía una hija con otro hombre. Hasta el recordarlo le dolía, imaginar el momento de la concepción, ni hablar. Quería imaginar que a la pequeña la trajo la cigüeña, pero no, así no ocurrían las cosas.

-¡Oye! ¡Mamá!- el grito de Himeko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Por que nunca me has contado que tú y el rey fueron novios?- Fuu se sonrojó nuevamente.  
- Bueno, Himeko... no es que hayamos sido... novios precisamente... Además fue hace mucho tiempo... y no es una etapa que me agrade recordar.- Ferio sonrió falsamente, su comentario le molestó demasiado. Si, estaba claro que ella lo odiaba. Intentando calmarse para no contestar mal, observó a la pequeña. Era realmente hermosa, como su princesa. En efecto, no cabían dudas de que era hija de Fuu, en todo se parecía, excepto en esos expresivos ojos color miel (¡miel!) y en esas ondas doradas que le recordaban tanto a su hermana. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, pensamientos que el mismo no podía llegar a asimilar. Se agachó a su lado y puso sus ojos miel sobre los de ella. Se la notaba molesta.

- Oye, pequeña, no te enfades con tu mamá, a veces hay cosas que los adultos preferimos guardar en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, sólo para nosotros mismos.  
- ¿Y por qué no siguieron siendo novios?

- No siempre las cosas se dan como uno desea. Había demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, empezando por el hecho que somos de mundos diferentes.

- Fuu...- susurró disimuladamente Hikaru en el oído de su amiga. La rubia enseguida entendió lo que quería decirle. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, jamás hubiera imaginado que ellos estarían frente a frente. Había cierta química, algo los unía, como hilos transparentes. ¿Sería posible? ¡No, no, no! Ella no quería que Himeko sepa la verdad. No quería que él sepa la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si ella supiera que era parte de esa magia? ¿Ferio acaso intentaría educarla como futura heredera de la corona?

Las alarmas de la guardia real comenzaron a sonar. Ferio, alarmado, se puso de pie.

- Son ellos...- dijo. Fuu tragó saliva. Sabía lo mucho que a Ferio le preocupaba que hubiera gente tan disconforme con su reinado. Y sabía algo que ni él ni nadie sabía, sólo Umi.

- Latis...- dijo Hikaru, alarmada, temía que los rebeldes atacaran nuevamente el palacio.

- ¡Iré a ver que está ocurriendo!- dijo el espadachín.

- Yo iré contigo, Latis.- dijo Ferio, impidiendo que éste se marchara.

- Claro que no. No es prudente sabiendo que ellos quieren tu cabeza.

- ¡Por una vez en tu vida déjame tomar cartas en el asunto! Luchar no sirve de nada, tal vez sea hora de intentar con la diplomacia... déjame hablar con ellos, si estoy haciendo las cosas mal, ¡quiero saberlo! Tal vez podamos encontrar una solución pacifica a todo esto.

- No deberías siquiera intentarlo, Ferio.- interrumpió la rubia.- La diplomacia no es una solución en este caso.- Latis, Hikaru y el mismo Ferio se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Era la pacifica y equilibrada Fuu que habían conocido? ¿La que siempre mediaba en los pleitos? ¿La que buscaba alternativas a la violencia? ¿Cómo era posible que la reina de la diplomacia opinara que no era posible una solución pacifica?

- ¿Lo dices en serio Fuu? Si algo he aprendido de ti es que no todo se soluciona luchando.

- Ferio, ellos realmente no quieren tu cabeza, sólo están hechizados.

- ¿Hechizados?- preguntaron al unísono los presentes, ante la mirada silenciosa de Himeko, que parecía no entender lo que sucedía.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Fuu?- preguntó Hikaru.

- Bueno... mientras tú y Latis pasaban un maravilloso día de descanso, Umi y yo nos adentramos en una aldea y fuimos testigos de los métodos de la líder rebelde para atraer más adeptos a su lucha.

- ¿Un hechizo?

- Kasumi es muy hábil, incluso logró hechizarnos a Umi y a mi.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Entonces ¿todo esto no es más que una vil trampa?!- gritó el rey.

- Sea como fuere, Ferio, tú te quedas aquí. Con o sin hechizo, ellos quieren tu cabeza y como tu guardián no puedo permitirlo.- Latis se alejó del lugar, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

- ¿Hace cuánto sabes de esto?- interrogó Ferio, molesto.

- Hace un par de días...

- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!- Fuu, tomando la mano de su hija, se alejó del lugar, como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Hikaru lo miró fijamente, estaba realmente molesto, pero detrás de ese enfado, ella podía descubrir cierto dolor. Aun seguía amándola.

El mar que siempre había admirado era lo único que lograba reconfortarlo. Esa playa había sido su refugio durante diez largos años, diez años que le habían pesado más que los otros siglos que había vivido, diez años de ausencia, su ausencia. Siempre había pensado que era la única manera de tenerla cerca, estar frente a las aguas que tanto se la recordaban, estar frente al hogar de su mashin, su dios protector. Suspiro mientras la brisa marina movía sus finos cabellos liliáceos. Suspiro con tristeza, estaba preocupado, preocupado por ella...

- Estés dónde estés, juro que te encontrare... No permitiré que nada te pase, no lo permitiré, sirena...

El mar calmaba su ansiedad, su tristeza y su creciente preocupación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, le decía que algo no estaba bien. Suspiro. ¿Haría el intento? ¿Lo haría?

La llegada de un ajeno le impidió concentrarse. Sintió su presencia a sus espaldas pero no volteó.

- La energía del mar se debilita, las creaturas parecen alborotadas.- dijo al recién llegado.

- Eso significa que...- dijo abriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- Se debilita, pierde su poder.- el joven posó su mirada en el suelo, mientras su flequillo caoba tapaba sus ojos.

- Lamento no haberte escuchado Gurú Clef. Lamento haberme ido del modo en que lo hice.

- No fue tu culpa.- dijo, aun sin voltear a ver a su alumno

- Pero yo...

- Estaba conmigo... Yo... no pude evitarlo... ¡Yo, el supremo mago, no pude evitarlo!- Ascot miró con asombro a su maestro, nunca lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo. ¿En verdad él la quería?

- Ella estará bien, es fuerte y sabe cuidarse, no se dejará vencer.- dijo Ascot, intentando calmar al gurú.- ¿Puedes sentirla? Si puedes saber dónde está, iré por ella... jamás permitiría que algo le suceda.- Gurú Clef no contestó, ni volteó, sólo cerró sus ojos buscando concentración. Ascot guardó silencio, entendió que su maestro convocaba sus poderes.

Llevó la concentración al máximo. La telepatía nunca era sencilla con alguien que no sabía usarla, y menos si se encontraba quien sabe donde. Dejo que el mar lo guíe, que Ceres lo guíe. Usaría el poder de su mashin para llegar a ella.

La chica despertó de repente. Esa voz, esa voz retumbaba en su cabeza. ¿Era Clef?

- Umi. Umi. Umi. ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¿Acaso estoy volviéndome loca?- pensó.

- No estas loca Umi... Soy yo, Clef.

- ¿Clef? ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Si, mi niña. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.- el corazón de Umi se estremeció, hacía tanto que él no la llamaba así. Desde que había vuelto a Céfiro no habían hecho más que pelear.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No muy bien. Me siento muy débil y algo mareada. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero siento como si este cuarto absorbiera mi energía.- Gurú Clef tragó saliva y maldijo para sus adentros, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella se debilitaba.

- Necesito saber dónde estas, sólo así podremos rescatarte.

- No estoy segura de dónde estoy, sólo sé que sigo en Céfiro

- ¿Puedes ver algo que me guíe?

- Puedo ver la montaña flotante, creo que no estoy muy lejos de ella.

- ¿La montaña flotante?- un sentimiento de alivio llegó al corazón del mago. Las zonas cercanas al hogar de windom no estaban habitadas. Sólo había unas cuantas montañas, y luego praderas, lagos y más pradera. Tenía que estar en esas montañas, no había más lugar dónde esconderse allí.- No te preocupes, yo iré por ti.

- Clef...

- Te sacaré de allí Umi, sólo confía en mi.- abrió los ojos dejando la concentración a un lado, volteó por primera vez, pero no a ver a su alumno. Camino en sentido contrario, pasando por su lado.

- ¿Sentiste algo? ¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó el joven mago, pero no recibió respuesta. Aun así, sabía que había hecho conexión con ella, su silencio y esa repentina huida se lo confirmaban. Corrió tras él.- Dime dónde está. ¡Yo iré por ella!

- Iré yo, Ascot.- el joven detuvo su marcha asombrado.

- ¡¿Tú?!- Ascot sabía muy bien que el viejo mago no emprendía misiones, no tenía alma de aventurero, él sólo se quedaba en el palacio guiando a sus discípulos.- Pero...

- Todo esto fue mi culpa, seré yo mismo quien enmiende mi error.- Ascot no supo que decir, su maestro se veía tan consternado que prefirió guardar silencio y dejarlo ir. Detuvo su marcha y observó como el mago se alejaba de su vista, para perderse en los arbustos del bosque que envolvía aquella playa.


	18. Profundo como el océano

**Profundo como el océano**

"_Lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti"_

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas_

_El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio_

_Es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira_

_El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio..._

_El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa_

_Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos_

_Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa_

_El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo..._

_El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible_

_Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti..._

_El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,_

_Y te desploma porque si..._

_El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,_

_Y se acostumbran a mentir..._

_El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,_

_Y al final siempre se va..._

_El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte_

_Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos_

_No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte..._

_Si eres siempre un error, ¿por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?_

_Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé..._

_Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé..._

_El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,_

_Y te desploma porque si..._

_El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,_

_Y se acostumbran a mentir..._

_El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,_

_Y al final siempre se va..._

_Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir_

_Sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba..._

_Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti_

_El desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños..._

_El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,_

_Y te desploma porque si..._

_El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,_

_Y se acostumbran a mentir..._

_El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,_

_Y al final siempre se va..._

Observaba, desde lejos, como su pequeña jugaba en el jardín con los hijos de Caldina. Los últimos años de su vida habían sido muy duros. Demasiada presión sobre sus hombros, demasiadas cosas que hacer, demasiadas responsabilidades, muy poco tiempo. Su trabajo en la oficina, sus estudios de relaciones internacionales y comercio exterior, los cursos extra, el poco tiempo que le quedaba para Himeko. Esta inesperada visita a Céfiro comenzaba a asimilarse a unas vacaciones, tal vez no muy gratas, pero vacaciones al fin, una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella, para descansar de esa pesada mochila. De pronto se sintió culpable por tener tan poco tiempo para ella, de verse obligada a mandarla la actividades extracurriculares por no tener quien la cuide, de que pase sus veranos en colonias. Pero, ¿acaso hay otra opción para una madre trabajadora?

Miró el cielo, parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta, había estado así los últimos días. Notó que algunas plantas se marchitaban y otras veían morir sus flores sin que nazcan nuevas. Céfiro estaba más inestable que nunca. Esas vacaciones podían asimilarse más a una pesadilla. Después de todo, siempre era igual, Céfiro siempre significaba tristeza y sufrimiento. Eso le provocaba tener a Ferio tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. Pero no podía negar que se veían bien juntos, que había algo especial entre ellos. No podía ni pensarlo, no sería justo. Jie era su padre, siempre había sido así, y él tenía más derechos.

Sintió que alguien se sentó en las escalinatas, a su lado. Volteó a ver. Hikaru no se veía nada bien, se notaba que no había dormido. Tal vez ella se veía igual.

- Se la ve feliz, comentó la pelirroja sin sacar la vista de los niños. Fuu guardó silencio mientras volvía a mirar al frente.- No crees que es el momento de-

- No, las cosas están bien como están.

- Ella merece saber. El destino quiso que estemos aquí, quizá mañana no estemos más, ¿quien sabe? Quizá en diez años vuelvan a necesitarnos quizá nunca más volvamos, ¿vas a negarle la posibilidad de conocer a su verdadero padre?

- Temo por la reacción que Ferio pueda tener. El sistema de gobierno ha cambiado pero Céfiro, en el fondo, sigue siendo el mismo. Himeko lleva "sangre azul", lleva la sangre de Esmeralda. Temo que quieran darle su lugar, y lo único que yo deseo es que lleve una vida normal.

- ¿Realmente crees que Ferio quiera que su hija sufra lo que sufrió Esmeralda?

- No lo sé...

- De acuerdo, pero no olvides que seguimos en Céfiro y vivimos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Y si él termina adivinándolo?

- Lo negaré

- Eso no siempre funciona

- No hay nada que pruebe que es su hija.- la rubia se puso de pie.- ¡Himeko! ¡Ya vámonos!

- Mamá, estoy jugando.

-Es muy tarde, vamos a comer algo y luego a dormir.- dijo con tono molesto. Entonces Himeko se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y siguió a su madre al interior del palacio

Observaba el atardecer por una de las ventanas mientras bebía una tasa de té verde. Admiraba el bello paisaje con el que tantas noches había soñado.

- Céfiro, tan bello como lo describen las memorias, tan bello que ni siquiera el caos puede opacarlo.

_- ¿Para que la quieres ahora? La corona ya no existe... no hay nada por lo que puedas intercambiarla._

_- Ella es el tesoro más preciado del viejo Clef. Él sigue siendo el máximo poder aquí y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella._

_- ¿Y como te entregará el poder si la corona no existe?_

_- No lo hará, ¿qué no lo entiendes?_

_- ..._

_- Si Clef muriera, el caos volvería a reinar. El idiota de Ferio no sabe reinar por si sólo. Entonces entras en escena tú. Los rebeldes lo derrocaran con facilidad y una vez que tú tengas el poder... lo demás ya cae por maduro..._

_- ¿Y las guerreras mágicas?_

- Aquí la tienes Ryota.- la morocha escoltaba a Umi hasta aquella sala. No iba atada ni amordazada, no hacía falta, había perdido todas sus fuerzas, estaba débil y pálida. El escudo había funcionado a la perfección, ahora podía dejarla libre sin riesgos de que escape.

- Siéntate Umi.- Umi lo miró molesta y no le hizo caso.- Debes sentirte muy débil, enferma.- Umi frunció el seño, en señal de molestia, pero después se sentó.- Así está mejor, quiero que sepas que no eres una cautiva aquí.

- No claro... si eso ya lo noté... por eso me encerraron en contra de mi voluntad en un pequeño cuarto protegido con escudos mágicos que se alimentan de mis poderes.- Ryota rió. Ella era muy astuta, y muy bella, hasta el viejo atuendo rebelde lucía bien en su escultural cuerpo. El viejo mago tenía buen gusto.

- Buena observación... es cierto, no queremos que escapes. Pero descuida, no te haremos daño. No quiero que me veas como un enemigo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo verte? Amenazas la paz de Céfiro y engañaste a Hikaru para cumplir con tu objetivo.- la cara del joven cambió por completo al oír el nombre de la pelirroja.

- No amenazo a Céfiro, sólo... digamos que le quiero dar otro futuro, otra forma de gobierno. Seamos sinceros, ni el sistema del pilar, ni la monarquía han funcionado. Yo puedo mejorarlo, tengo muchas ideas nuevas.

- ¿Y crees que este es el método?

- No creo que Clef quiera negociar. Él jamás cedería el poder, le gusta demasiado. Y ni siquiera nota el daño que le hace a Céfiro.

- ¡No vuelvas a meterlo en esto! ¡No es él quien ataca Céfiro!- Ryota sonrió, no cabían dudas de que ella también estaba loca por él.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, mi querida guerrera. Clef a gobernado todos estos años, no Ferio. La razón del descontento de la gente y la desestabilidad del planeta son su culpa.

- He visto lo que hacen con la gente para que se una al movimiento rebelde.

- Es cierto, pero ningún hechizo funciona si no hay cierta inseguridad en el corazón. Tú debes de saberlo bien.

- ¿Como sabes tanto? Si tú, al igual que nosotras, estabas en la Tierra.

- Tengo mis contactos

- ¿Kasumi?

- Si, mi hermana ha hecho un gran trabajo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Sólo el pilar tiene el poder de abrir el portal.

- Ustedes nos facilitaron el pasaje.

- ¿Nosotras?

- Hace 10 años, tres jovencitas volvían a su mundo tras convertirse en heroínas en otro y con la promesa de algún día regresar. Kasumi aprovecho ese momento y viajo a Céfiro para instalarse. Yo lo hice 10 años después, con su último regreso.

- ¡Por eso te acercaste a Hikaru! Sabías que ella era la única que podía abrir el portal.

- La necesitaba, no lo niego... pero su dulzura y entusiasmo acabaron por enamorarme locamente.

- Y si así fue, ¿por que la engañaste?

- Fue un impulso, un momento de lujuria, de debilidad... No sabes cuánto lo lamenté. Tenía grandes planes para nosotros, siempre pensé que juntos haríamos grandes cosas como gobernantes de Céfiro. Pero fue todo un año de relación sin nada. ¡Soy hombre!

- ¿Por que me cuentas todo esto?- dijo, intentando cambiar el tema que ya comenzaba a incomodarla. Detestaba a los que justificaban las infidelidades con que era algo que estaba en la naturaleza masculina.

- Porqué confío en qué, tarde o temprano, serás mi aliada.

- ¿Tu aliada?

- Sé que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con la forma de gobierno que adopta Céfiro y, mucho menos, con la forma de actuar de Clef... Quiero cambiar las cosas, si yo gobernara Céfiro sería todo muy diferente. Dime que opinas, si me ayudas, se hará como tú lo desees.

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que lograrás convencerme?!

- Eres diferente a los demás, especial... y tienes capacidades de líder.

- El único que sabe como usar el falso halago conmigo es Ferio.

- No es falso halago, hablo en serio.

- ¿Cómo creerle a una persona que es capaz de arriesgar la vida de miles para conseguir sus objetivos?

- Las guerras son necesarias, ambos lo sabemos, pasa constantemente en nuestro mundo. Guerras por el territorio, guerras por el dinero, guerras por la religión. Un buen objetivo merece una guerra, el fin justifica los medios

- ¡No es cierto! Los medios son importantes. Las cosas se pueden solucionar de otra manera. Las guerras son absurdas e innecesarias y por gente como tú la Tierra está como está. Pero no tiene sentido la muerte de una sola persona, sea cual sea el objetivo.- el énfasis de su discurso la llevó a ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte mareo la desplomó, obligándola a volver a sentarse. Estaba realmente muy débil. Ryota sonrió. No, no sería fácil convencerla, pero Kasumi había dominado su corazón no una, sino dos veces. Una tercera no sería problema.

- ¡Ryota!- la voz de su hermana lo desconcentró.

- Kasumi, creí haberte dicho-

- Sé lo que me dijiste, pero...- Kasumi miró esos zafiros azules que se posaron en ella.- Él está aquí...- Ryota se puso de pie y sonrió nuevamente.

- Bien... ya se estaba tardando demasiado...

Las grandes montañas que rodeaban el templo de Windom estaban debajo de él. No necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo para saber donde estaba. Sus poderes y su corazón le indicaban el camino. El aroma de Taakahashi era muy particular, pero similar al de sus ancestros. No era difícil rastrearlos. Observó a su alrededor antes de bajar de Fyula. Céfiro estaba perdiendo su magia. Al parecer la destrucción de la corona estaba afectando más de lo que había imaginado. El futuro incierto comenzaba a opacar tanta belleza, a secar los árboles, a hacer morir las flores, a acabar con ese constante cielo azul. Si el objetivo de Ryota era desmoronar Céfiro, lo estaba logrando. Pero no la culpaba, las cosas estarían peor si la corona estuviera en sus manos. Una vez que pisó tierra firme, Fyula desapareció, volviendo a su dimensión. Observó a su alrededor y allí la vio, era una pequeña guarida construida dentro de una cueva. Allí tenía que estar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dispuso a acercarse. Pero Ryota se interpuso en su camino. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Clef alzó su báculo, dispuesto a atacar.

- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.- dijo con una sonrisa. Detrás de él apareció Kasumi, llevando a Umi casi a la rastra. La tomaba por la espalda y mantenía una afilada daga cerca de su cuello. Clef bajó su báculo de inmediato.- Puedes atacarme, pero al más mínimo rasguño, ella muere. No creo que resista a un corte directo en su aorta, pero, por si acaso, la daga está envenenada. La avispa marina posee el veneno más mortal de mi mundo, podría matar a una persona con tan sólo 1.4 miligramos de veneno.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Te quiero desarmado... deshazte de tu báculo.- Gurú Clef frunció el seño, sabía que no era buena idea, sin su magia no era nada. Sin su báculo, su magia no existía. Pero era la vida de su diva, su sirena, la que estaba en juego. Sin pensarlo más, lanzó el báculo lejos, lo más que pudo, quedando junto a los pies de Ryota. El joven hechicero rió y luego, abriendo su mano, con la palma hacia abajo en el lugar exacto dónde estaba el báculo, uso su magia y lo hizo añicos. Gurú Clef tragó saliva.- Ahora quiero tus diamantes.- dijo haciendo referencia a las joyas incrustadas en sus guantes y tiara. No en vano había investigado cada detalle. Sabía a la perfección que con ellos hacía sus conjuros, incluso convocaba a su amada Fyula.

- ¡No lo hagas, Clef!- intervino Umi. Esos ojos azules, profundos, con los que tanto había soñado en su adolescencia. Aunque el mago era muy introvertido y frío como un témpano de hielo, sus ojos lo expresaban todo. Curiosamente sólo ella podía notarlo, cuando se lo proponía. Preocupación, tristeza, dolor... ¿amor? Sin quitar los ojos de la guerrera, sacó las joyas de sus guantes y tiara y los tiró, nuevamente, junto a los pies de Ryota. El hechicero repitió la acción y destruyó las joyas. Ahora si, el mago supremo estaba indefenso ya no había nada que le impidiera ser el triunfador de esa batalla. Acabaría con el mago supremo ante los ojos del amor de su vida. Rió maliciosamente. - ¡Ryota! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?! ¡No le hagas daño, por favor!- gritó Umi, en su desesperación. Intentó zafarse de Kasumi, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil. La batalla, injusta batalla, había comenzado y ella no era más que una espectadora de lujo. Se sentía una inútil, muy impotente y, sobre todo, culpable.

Ryota atacaba por todos los frentes a Clef, que sólo podía esquivar los ataques, y no era muy bueno. ¡Sorpresa! (bueno, no) el mago supremo era un bueno para nada en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. No le costó mucho a Ryota derribarlo. Una vez que lo vio en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse de su ataque mágico, decidió que era el momento para acabar con todo de una vez. Demasiado rápido para lo que había imaginado, quizás. Implementó el hechizo. El árido suelo bajo el mago comenzó a moverse, como si de un sismo se tratara. Le dificultaba ponerse de pie. La tierra reseca y cuarteada por el sol comenzó al alzarse ante sus ojos, creando una pared de tierra detrás de él y atrapando sus pies y manos. El mago quedó erguido frente a Ryota, como si estuviera crucificado, con sus brazos y sus piernas enterrados dentro de la pared de tierra. Ryota rió nuevamente.

- ¡Así es como te quería tener!- dijo y enseguida comenzó a lanzarle toda su magia encima.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo!- gritaba Umi, mientras Clef gritaba de dolor. Pero Ryota hacía oídos sordos.

- ¡Espadas de hielo oscuro!- gritó, mientras un bloque de hielo negro, con forma de iceberg y de punta muy afilada se formaba frente a él.

- Podrás acabar con mi vida, pero nunca tendrás a Céfiro.- Se apresuró a decir el mago, adivinando la intención de Ryota- luego posó sus ojos azules en los ojos de la mujer que provocaba su desvelo. A esas aturas, Umi estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.- Ellas no te lo van a permitir.- acabó diciendo, mientras la miraba como queriendo expresar todo ese amor que sentía por ella y que nunca se había animado a confesar. Ryuta impulsó el bloque de hielo, con increíble fuerza, clavándolo en el pecho del mago, casi hasta llegar a atravesarlo.

- ¡NOOO!- gritó Umi, al mismo tiempo que Kasumi la soltaba. Ya estaba hecho, ya no había razones para mantenerla agarrada. Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con intensidad. La columna de tierra que sostenía al mago se desplomó dejándolo caer sobre el árido suelo de la montaña, la sangre comenzó a desparramarse a su alrededor. Umi corrió hacia él. Se arrodilló a su lado y levantó ligeramente su torso apoyándolo en sus rodillas. Sus manos, su ropa, sus piernas, quedaron impregnadas de su sangre, pero no le importó. Él abrió sus ojos apenas para mirarla.

- ¡Clef! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Clef!

- Umi...- el mago levantó su mano temblorosa y ensangrentada y la colocó en la mejilla de la guerrera.

- ¡No me hagas esto Clef! ¡No te vayas!- dijo llorando a mares.

- Umi... tengo que decirte algo...

- No hables ahora.

- Umi… yo... yo te…- una imprevisible tos interrumpió al mago. Luego perdió el conocimiento, su mano volvió a caer, inerte, al suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre en el rostro de ella.

- ¡CLEF!- gritó entre llantos y un extraño viento que parecía venir de su interior la envolvió revolviendo sus cabellos celestes. Las aguas del océano se alborotaron como nunca y nubes negras se amontonaron en el cielo. Una inesperada tormenta con granizo cayó sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Kasumi, asustada.

- Las emociones de la guerrera de Ceres están íntimamente relacionadas con las aguas de Céfiro. Recuerda que Ceres es el dios de las aguas, por eso ella puede controlarlas.- dijo Ryota mientras pedazos de granizo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis lo golpeaban con fuerza. Observó a la guerrera, el granizo no caía a su alrededor, era como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja de poder, pero la lluvia si los mojaba.

- Debemos irnos de aquí, Ryota.

- ...

- ¡Él está muerto!- gritó en su desesperación por convencerlo de salir de allí. Pero, antes de que pudiera responder, una poderosa ola de agua de mar apareció en el horizonte dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Fue tan rápido que apenas llegó a activar un escudo para protegerse a él y su hermana. Fueron un par de minutos en los que fue testigo de la furia del mar. El agua se disipó a tiempo para notar que a la guerrera también la rodeaba un escudo de magia.

- ¿Un tsunami? Pero estamos lejos del mar... La majestuosidad de Ceres es infinita...- comento en voz baja, le sorprendió que ella tenga tanto poder oculto. ¿Quien sabía qué más podía ocurrir?- Vámonos de aquí.- dijo, era mejor huir antes que verse derrotado por la furia de Ceres. Usó sus poderes para teletransportar a ambos lejos de los dominios del mar, dejando a la guerrera del agua, quien permanecía en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo inerte del mago supremo...

* * *

Buenaaasss tardeesss!

Wow, casi un mes desde mi ultima actualización! :S Bueno, he tenido algunos problemas... personales y de inspiración! Empecé embalada con esta historia y ahora me esta costando continuarla! Pero es que nunca quiero subir ningún capitulo hasta que no este absolutamente segura de que me gusta como quedo y de que se entiende bien lo que quiero contar...

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y sobre todo a los que me dejan sus review, alertas, y favoritos... esto no tendría sentido sin ustedes!

Espero que mi proxima actualización no se haga esperar tanto jajaajja

Besos y nos leemor luego!

Mily

***Magic Knight Rayearth pertenece a las maravillosas CLAMP, yo sólo escribo porque no estuve de acuerdo con el final que le dieron a su historia!***


	19. Confesiones

_**ND**: Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles ¡No me maten! jajaja. Realmente no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, en especial cuando el capítulo presente estaba terminado y revisado hace tiempo y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto (si, recibi un par de quejas! jaja). Pero bueno aqui está, se que los malacostumbre un poco al actualizar tan seguido al comienzo, espero no tardar tanto para la continuación y espero que la espero piensen que la espera para este capítulo valió la pena! _**  
**

* * *

**Confesiones**

"_Aquellas cosas que pesan en el corazón"_

_Dime porque lloras_

_De felicidad_

_Y porque te ahogas_

_Por la soledad_

_Di porqué me tomas_

_Fuerte así, mis manos_

_Y tus pensamientos_

_Te van llevando_

_Yo te quiero tanto_

_Y porque será_

_Loco testarudo_

_No lo dudes más_

_Aunque en el futuro_

_Haya un muro enorme_

_Yo no tengo miedo_

_Quiero enamorarme_

_No me ames, porque pienses_

_Que parezco diferente_

_Tú no piensas que es lo justo_

_Ver pasar el tiempo juntos_

_No me ames, que comprendo_

_La mentira que seria_

_Si tu amor no merezco_

_No me ames, más quédate otro día_

_No me ames, porque estoy perdido_

_Porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino_

_Porque no se puede, somos un espejo_

_Y tú así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo_

_No me ames, para estar muriendo_

_Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos_

_No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo_

_Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo_

_No sé que decirte, esa es la verdad_

_Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar_

_Tú y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven_

_Pero en este cielo solo no me dejes_

_No me dejes, no me dejes_

_No me escuches, si te digo no me ames_

_No me dejes, no desarmes_

_Mi corazón con ese no me ames_

_No me ames, te lo ruego_

_Mi amargura déjame_

_Sabes bien, que no puedo_

_Que es inútil, que siempre te amare_

_No me ames, pues te haré sufrir_

_Con este corazón que se ileso de mil inviernos_

_No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus días grises_

_Quiero que me ames sólo por amarme_

_No me ames, tú y yo volaremos_

_Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos_

_Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta_

_Como dos cometas en la misma estela_

Despertó confundida, pero sus energías estaban completamente renovadas. Miró a su alrededor. Reconoció el cuarto, su cuarto. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó la batalla, injusta por cierto, que había tenido Clef sólo por protegerla. ¿Y Clef? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Muerto por su culpa, muerto por protegerla? Pudo ver a Hikaru dormida en un sofá que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Se había quedado para velar su sueño, pero el sueño la había vencido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se levantó de la cama y comprobó que, efectivamente, sus energías habían vuelto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se acercó a la puerta e intentó salir sin despertar a su amiga. ¡Pero, ¿a quien trataba de engañar?! Jamás en su vida había aprendido el maravilloso don del silencio. La puerta rechino más de lo previsto y Hikaru terminó despertando.

- ¡Umi-chan! Despertaste... pero, ¿adonde crees que vas?

- Me siento bien, no creas que puedes tenerme encerrada.

- Sólo quiero evitar que cometas locuras. Nos asustamos mucho Umi, estabas muy mal...- dijo acercándose a ella. Tocó su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre y luego revisó sus ojos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡No soy una de tus pacientes!

- Bueno, tal parece que ya estas mejor, tu mal humor ha vuelto.

- ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Cómo... me encontraron?

- Ascot nos dijo que Gurú Clef sabía dónde estabas y que iría a buscarte. Para Latis no fue problema contactar con él y saber adonde iba. Gurú Clef le dio todos los detalles, tal vez intuía que algo así podía pasar. Así que Latis, Fuu y yo seguimos sus pasos.

- ¿Y Clef? ¿Qué paso con él?- Hikaru bajó la mirada, como evitando toparse con sus ojos.- ¿Él está...

- No, no, pero aun no ha despertado. Su herida es demasiado profunda, no he podido hacer mucho. Además, fue hecha por un arma mágica, jamás he tratado con ese tipo de heridas. La magia curativa de Fuu tampoco hizo mucho, ni siquiera los hechizos que él le enseñó a Ascot. Tiene mucha fiebre y no le baja con nada.- Los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Todo esto es mi culpa.

- No, Umi, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo.

- Claro que si... Fui yo la que se dejó controlar por los sentimientos negativos y dominar por Kasumi. Fui yo quien se metió en su cuarto a mitad de la noche para asesinarlo.

- Umi...

- Quiero verlo.

- Creo que tú debes descansar.

- ¡Quiero verlo!

- Bien, él está en su cuarto, Presea cuida de él.

- ¿Presea?

- Latis mando por ella. Gurú Clef querrá recuperar sus armas cuando despierte... Vamos, te acompañaré.- Hikaru abrió la puerta y Umi no dijo más, simplemente salió hacia el pasillo, encontrándose con Ascot sentado en el suelo enfrente de su puerta. Al verla salir se puso rápidamente de pie.

- Umi... ¿te encuentras bien?

- Podría decirse que si.- contestó un poco incómoda. Después de todo lo sucedido no sabía como actuar con su amigo.

- Emm... Umi, quizá el deba acompañarte hasta la habitación de Gurú Clef.- dijo Hikaru, pensando en que ellos debían hablar y era mejor dejarlos solos. Así se retiró.

- Entonces... ¿todo esta bien entre nosotros?

- Si, entiendo tu decisión Ascot, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

- ¿Te acompaño?- Umi afirmó con la cabeza, después de todo no estaba segura de como llegar al cuarto de Clef, a pesar de que había estado allí hacía algunas noches.- ¿Estás preocupada por él?

- Me siento fatal Ascot, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué arriesgarse cuando era claro que era a él a quién quería?

-Él estará bien, es muy fuerte y ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas.

- Dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido a una herida tal. El nunca sale a luchar. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Umi... él te ama, por eso lo hizo.

- Claro que no Ascot, él no ama a nadie más que a Céfiro.

- Conozco a mi maestro. Yo estuve a su lado cuando hizo contacto contigo. Debiste verlo...

- Él jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo...

- Hermosa, valiente, fuerte, decidida, dulce, centrada, dedicada, alegre, positiva, nuestra salvadora... Seguro, él no podría fijarse en alguien como tú. ¿Qué pasó con la Umi positiva y segura de si misma de la que un día me enamoré?

- Ya deja de halagarme, Ascot.

- Gurú Clef es demasiado cerrado, frío, introvertido, es nuestro líder, la imagen a seguir. Un gurú jamás puede enamorarse, se debe a su mundo y al pilar, esa era la ley de Céfiro, por eso el jamás te confesara lo que siente. Tú tampoco lo has olvidado Umi.

- Llegamos.- dijo ella, tratando de cambiar el tema.- Aquí es, ¿verdad?

- Si... emm... bueno, aquí te dejo.- dijo un poco incómodo, y se dispuso a irse.

- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo Umi. Ascot detuvo su marcha pero no volteó a verla.- Gracias.- concluyó la joven, entonces él volteó.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por estar siempre...

- Lo hago porque te quiero.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Ya entra! Creo que le hará bien tenerte a su lado.- Umi se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Tanta insistencia de su amigo la estaba empezando a convencer. Lo vio alejarse por los pasillos y, cuando lo perdió de vista, golpeó la puerta y entró. Presea se puso de pie al verla ingresar.

- ¡Umi! Has despertado...

- ¿Como has estado?- preguntó mirando al mago.

- Yo bien, ¿y tú como te sientes?

- Mejor... ¿Cómo está Clef?

- No veo mejorías...

- Quisiera... yo... me quedaré a cuidarlo... Tal vez debas descansar.

- Yo estoy bien, pero tú aun estás recuperándote, estas muy pálida.

- Estaré bien, solo déjame con él.- Presea titubeó unos segundos. Sabía, como todos en el palacio (menos Clef) lo que Umi sentía (o había sentido) y no podía evitar sentirla como una rival por el platónico amor de su maestro.

- De acuerdo.- dijo sintiendo que luego se iba a arrepentir. Salió del cuarto dejando al hombre que amaba con su rival en el amor.  
Umi se acercó a la cama del mago, era una amplia cama que parecía de tres plazas, algo que nunca en su vida había visto, pero seguramente digno de reyes. Finas sábanas de seda celeste y un fino edredón tejido a mano completaban la ropa de cama. Tenía un paño mojado en la frente, estaba muy colorado por la alta fiebre y se notaba cierta molestia en el rostro, a pesar de que seguía dormido.

Notó que el paño de su frente se estaba secando así que lo tomó y volvió a remojarlo en una fuente con agua que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche. Luego volvió a ponerlo en su frente. Sus manos rozaron sus cabellos lilas y no pudo abstenerse al deseo de acariciarlos, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Una de ellas cayó sobre el rostro del mago, provocando que este despertara.

- Umi...- dijo casi en un susurro y levantó su mano lentamente hasta posarla en su mejilla. Secó sus lágrimas. Si había algo que no soportaba era verla llorar.

- Clef... lamento mucho todo lo que pasó. Lamento- el mago posó su dedo en sus labios.

- Shhh... No tienes nada que lamentar.- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy aturdido por la fiebre, tanto que ni siquiera le molestó que ella quisiera cuidarlo. Umi tomó su mano.

- Duerme, Clef... yo me quedaré contigo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, pero su mente divagaba, quizás en otro mundo o en otra dimensión, hacer que Himeko se duerma le había costado más de lo normal. Ella siempre había sido muy curiosa pero jamás le habían incomodado tanto sus preguntas. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que ni se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su habitación. Un hombre que parecía haber salido de la nada, se interpuso en su camino, como nunca lo vio, termino chocando con el.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo haciendo reverencia. Al levantar la vista y ver esos expresivos ojos miel, se quedó sin aliento.- Ferio...

- ¡Así te quería agarrar!

- ¿?

- Ahora no hay nadie que pueda salvarte... tú no puedes negar que tenemos mucho de que hablar

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

- Pues yo creo que si Fuu. Merezco una explicación o, por lo menos, que contestes algunas preguntas

- ¡¿Explicación!? Tú no mereces nada

- Lo sé... Tú también mereces explicaciones... sé que no actúe de la mejor manera, pero tuve mis razones. Yo jamás quise—

- ¡No me importa lo que quieras decirme! Lo que está en el pasado queda en el pasado.- dijo fríamente. Él no le quitó los ojos de encima. Guardo silencio. Más silencio. Luego, cuando ella menos lo esperaba, robó un beso de sus labios. Apasionado. Más apasionado. La tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él. Ella correspondió el beso y parecía disfrutarlo, pero después de unos segundos, se alejo de él empujándolo con ambas manos.- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Estás comprometido! ¡Y yo estoy felizmente casada y tengo una hija!

- De ella precisamente quiero hablar.- Fuu mordió sus labios queriendo comerse sus palabras. ¿Cómo pudo haber traído el tema a la conversación-discusión?- Ella se parece tanto a...- dijo con un tono melancólico mientras el corazón de Fuu latía a mil por hora. Él no se animo a continuar. No hacía falta de todos modos.- Fuu... necesito saber si esa niña... es mi hija.- el corazón de Fuu se paralizó y, por un momento, no supo que contestar.- ¡¿Es mi hija?!- repregunto, desesperado por su silencio.

- ¡Claro que no!- gritó instintivamente. Seguía negándolo, esta vez abiertamente.

- ¡No soy tan estúpido como piensas! Estuve sacando cuentas y todo encaja.

- ¡No sé que cuentas estas sacando, pero no olvides que estoy casada!

- ¡Ya deja de repetirlo! Eres pésima mintiendo.- la tomó de los hombros.- Fuu, mírame a los ojos y dime que no es mi hija.- Fuu miró esos ojos color miel que alguna vez la habían derretido. Sólo unos segundos bastó para sentir deseos de llorar. No podía mentirle. No importaba cuanto lo odiara, o cuantas veces había jurado que le negaría la paternidad en un hipotético encuentro que, siempre creyó, no existiría. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y con un brusco movimiento se deshizo del agarre del hombre.

- ¡Ya deja de molestarme!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo.

- ¡Fuu, ven acá! ¡Aun no hemos terminado!- gritó, pero la rubia no detuvo su marcha. Ahora estaba más que seguro de sus sospechas, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

- ¡Dime cuánto me amas!- dijo con una sonrisa picara. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero ella era la otra cara de la moneda y le encantaba incomodarlo sobremanera. El serio espadachín no contestó, sólo la tomó de la cintura y besó sus labios con pasión, luego la empujó delicadamente hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla. Había encontrado el modo perfecto de expresarle todo lo que sentía sin necesidad de abrir la boca más que para sentir la suya. La pelirroja se sentó delicadamente y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, obligándolo a permanecer hincado para seguirla besando. Él la empujo un poco más hasta que quedó recostada sobre la cama.

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta del cuarto de Hikaru interrumpieron lo que irremediablemente sucedería. Latis se paró de prisa y Hikaru se sentó en la cama, acomodando un poco su atuendo. Luego se puso de pie y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, intentando lucir calmada y natural. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una consternada rubia.

- ¿Fuu?- dijo al ver lo hinchado de sus ojos verdes. Pero respiró profundo al ver que se trataba de ella.

- Lamento venir a estas horas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien... ¿Puedo pasar?... ¿O interrumpo algo?- preguntó incómoda al ver lo poco abierta que Hikaru tenía la puerta.

- ¡Ah! Este... lo siento.- dijo mirando hacia adentro para ver a su amado Latis totalmente rojo y haciéndole señas de que no la deje pasar, pero eso poco le importó a la extrovertida pelirroja.- La verdad, es que temía que sea alguien más. Pero pasa, sólo estaba con Latis.- dijo abriendo la puerta del todo para que la rubia pudiera ver al espadachín.

- Lamento haber interrumpido Hikaru.- dijo la rubia con sus mejillas rosas de sólo imaginar que podía estar haciendo con Latis metida en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche.- Tal vez debería irme.

- ¡No! Tú no iras a ningún lado en ese estado. Latis y yo sólo... hablábamos... de lo tarde que es y de que se iba a ir a dormir porque mañana tendrá un arduo día tomando las tareas de Gurú Clef... ¿Verdad Latis?

- Emmm... ¡Si, si! ¡Yo ya me iba!- dijo aun más nervioso y salió rápidamente.

- Lo siento.- volvió a decir la rubia.- No debí venir.

- Si, si debiste. Siéntate y cuéntame.- dijo sentándose en la cama y palmeando a su lado, indicándole así que haga lo mismo. La rubia se sentó, coloco sus manos en sus rodillas y suspiró.

- Ferio... Ferio me preguntó si Himeko era su hija...

- Fuu... Lo siento, pero sabías que, tarde o temprano, iba a suceder. Ferio no es ningún tonto y todo encaja a la perfección.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Es que jamás pensé que este momento llegaría! Intentamos regresar mil veces y jamás lo logramos. Pensé que jamás volveríamos, que sería sólo un hermoso y a la vez triste recuerdo. Por eso nunca me preocupe por contarle a Himeko esa historia, ni de decirle quién era su verdadero padre.

- Entiendo... sólo hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Pero creo que es el momento de que ambos sepan la verdad.

- Temo lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

- ¿Que se molesten contigo? Creo que Ferio ya lo esta. De todos modos tú también estás molesta, y como ya no lo amas, no te importa. En cuánto a Himeko, seguro se molestará, pero eres su madre, sabrá perdonarte.

- No soportaría que ella me odie.

- No va a odiarte nunca. Será normal que se enfade, pero es un riesgo que debes correr. Créeme, mentir no es la solución. Ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad, sin importar lo que pase luego, sin importar si regresamos a la Tierra para nunca más volver.

- ¿Y si Ferio quiere reclamar lo que es suyo? ¿Y si quiere hacerla su heredera?

- No lo creo capaz

- Él me ha demostrado no ser quien yo creía.

- ¡Eres su madre! Ferio podrá ser lo que tú quieras, pera jamás separaría a una niña de su madre. Habla primero con él, dile la verdad, háblale de tus miedos, cuéntale lo que Himeko significa en tu vida. Tal vez puedan hablar los dos con ella, eso lo hará mas fácil. Sé que él te ha lastimado mucho y que se portó como un patán, pero no olvides que es una buena persona, de nobles sentimientos.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero hablar con Ferio nunca me ha sido fácil.

- Aun lo amas, ¿verdad? Todo ese rencor, ese afán de evitarlo, todo tiene un nombre.

- Me siento la más estúpida. Pase seis años haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por borrarlo de mi corazón y creí haberlo logrado. Pero bastó una mirada suya para darme cuenta que no puedo odiarlo... Él me besó...

- ¿Te besó?

- Hikaru, me sentí como una adolescente de nuevo

- Él tampoco te ha olvidado Fuu.

- Eso no importa, es tarde para nosotros.

- ¡Tienen una hija!

- Pero yo estoy casada y el comprometido.

- Si, estas casada con un hombre al que no amas y el esta comprometido con una mujer mucho más hueca y materialista que Umi.

- Hikaru, me alegro mucho de que hayas podido retomar eso que tenían pendiente con Latis, que estés viviendo tu propio cuento de hadas, pero no todos tenemos tu suerte

- Sólo es cuestión de intentarlo, de ser feliz, aunque pueda fallar, o aunque nuestro destino sea volver a la Tierra y no regresar jamás. Sólo disfrutar el momento.

- Agradezco mucho tus palabras Hikaru, de verdad me hizo muy bien hablar contigo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Pero creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco. Tal vez deberías buscar a Latis para retomar lo que yo interrumpí.- dijo con una sonrisa picara y Hikaru se puso colorada. Dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Camino sin rumbo alguno. No tenía intenciones de regresar a su alcoba, sólo quería escapar de las presiones de su amiga. No podía entender como Hikaru seguía siendo tan optimista después de haber vivido diez años en la cruel realidad de un mundo sin magia, sin sueños, sin leyendas, después de no haber podido regresar a pesar de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en algo tenía razón, debía hablar con Ferio, aunque no deseara verlo, aunque temiera sucumbir a sus encantos con sólo verlo a los ojos.

Si él, al igual que ella, no podía dormir esa noche, después de lo sucedido, y si seguía conociéndolo, sabía dónde podía encontrarlo.

Llegó hasta el jardín del lago pasada la media noche. Allí estaba, sentado junto al lago, apoyando la espada sobre el roble. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡De nuevo! De nuevo sintiéndose como una adolescente. ¿Acercarse o no? Ya estaba allí, ¿qué más da? Si algo había aprendido era a enfrentar los problemas con madurez. Era hora de sacar fuera lo que le había quemado el pecho durante seis años. Él debía saber como eran las cosas. Tal vez no lo merecía, pero Himeko si.

Se acercó a él despacio pero, a pesar de que intentó hacer el mejor ruido posible, el logró escucharla y volteó a verla. Enseguida se puso de pie.  
- Fuu...- dijo embelezado. Ella respiró intentando tomar fuerzas, pero no logró mirarlo a los ojos, mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
- Ferio... tienes razón... tenemos que hablar.- Ferio mantuvo el semblante serio, extendió su mano señalando el piso.

- Sé que no es cómodo, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer. Creo que es mejor sentarnos. Aunque tal vez prefieras hablar en otro lugar.- Fuu se apresuró a sentarse junto al roble.

- Así esta bien.- dijo fríamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces Ferio volvió a sentarse.

- Te escucho.- dijo y los nervios de Fuu se incrementaron. Hubiera sido más fácil si la hubiera invadido con preguntas a tener que comenzar ella.  
- Bueno... la verdad es que... Himeko si es tu hija.- dijo manteniendo la mirada en un punto fijo del horizonte. El rostro de Ferio se iluminó, aunque no podía estar del todo feliz con la noticia. Enterarse de que era padre a esas alturas, sabiendo que se había perdido buena parte de la maravillosa experiencia de la paternidad. Pero no podía culparla, no era ella quién debía cargar con esa culpa.- Si, Ferio... Aquella vez, nuestra primera vez, yo... quede embarazada.- Fuu guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta del rey, su reproche. Pero este nunca llegó. En lugar de eso mantuvo la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo. Entonces ella volteó a verlo.- ¿Ferio? ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Yo... realmente lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Siento haberme desaparecido de ese modo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto sola.

- Lamentarlo no sirve ahora, Ferio... de todos modos no estuve sola.

- ¿Otra vez te refieres a ese tipo?- dijo con un notable ataque de celos.

- Jie ha ocupado el lugar que debió ser tuyo. Pero no sólo él, mi abuela también estuvo siempre allí.

- ¿Ella cree que es su padre?

- Creí que era mejor que ella nunca sepa de Céfiro, porque pensé que nunca iba a regresar.

- Escucha, Fuu. Yo jamás quise abandonarte, ni usarte. La verdad es que nunca quise ser rey. No quería esa responsabilidad, ni quería vivir en Céfiro, sólo quería estar dónde tú estés, por eso fui a buscarte, no pensaba volver, quería quedarme contigo. Pero Gurú Clef me encontró y me obligó a volver. Me hubiera despedido de ti, pero él te hechizó para que durmieras. Sé qué el culparlo no sería maduro de mi parte, pero sólo quería que sepas como fue.

- Eso no justifica nada. ¿Por qué huiste? Fuiste egoísta e irresponsable. ¡Eres el rey! Nada tenías que hacer en la Tierra. No es que me arrepienta de lo que sucedió, ni de Himeko, al contrario, debo de agradecerte porque me diste el tesoro más preciado. Pero me hiciste mucho daño sobre todo porque, ingenuamente, siempre tuve la ilusión de que regresaras.- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ferio se sintió fatal, si había algo que detestaba era ver llorar a su princesa. Lo irónico era que él fue responsable de esas lágrimas.

- Sé que fui un idiota y que no merezco tu perdón. Pero, por favor, no me niegues la posibilidad de disfrutar de mi hija, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo.- dijo casi al borde del llanto.

- Himeko merece saber la verdad. Le diré que eres su padre, sólo dame tiempo.

- ¡¿Tiempo!? ¡Tiempo! ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que llegue el momento de regresar a tu mundo y ya no pueda tenerla? Quisiera disfrutarla un poco.  
- Entiende que no es fácil.

- ¡Sólo tienes que decírselo!

- Ferio... ¡No quiero perderla!- dijo, ahora si, llorando desconsoladamente. Y él se sintió culpable por gritarle.

- No lo harás, ella te perdonará, es una niña muy dulce e inteligente.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Realmente aceptarás tenerla para volver a perderla?

- Admito que quisiera tenerla siempre conmigo, verla crecer... pero jamás la separaría de ti. Eres su madre y sé lo difícil que es crecer sin madre. Sólo quiero que ella sepa que soy su padre, pero respetaré tu decisión, aunque eso signifique no volver a verla nunca más.

- Esta bien... Veré como se lo digo. Prometo hacerlo lo antes posible.

- Hagámoslo juntos.

- ¿Juntos?

- Es mi hija, quiero ser parte, por lo menos una vez.

- Pero...

- Por favor, por todos los momentos de su vida que me perdí.- Fuu lo pensó unos segundos, no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea, pero, por alguna razón, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil decirle que no.

- De acuerdo, te haré saber cuando esté lista.- dijo poniéndose de pie y evitando sus ojos una vez más. Ferio se puso de pie de prisa y la tomó del brazo.

- Espera...

- No, Ferio... Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar.- dijo soltándose y alejándose. Ferio la vio alejarse en silencio, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ya no había dudas, la había perdido.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron en su pálido rostro. Se sentía muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre y tenía un fuerte dolor en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar. ¡Claro! Había recibido un golpe mortal en él. Intentó mover sus piernas, pero se le dificulto porque había algo sobre ellas. Como pudo se sentó en la cama. Su movimiento logró despertarla. Se había dormido sentada en la silla junto a su cama, con su torso apoyado sobre la misma, recargada en sus piernas.

- ¿Umi?- El rostro de Umi, aun dormido, se iluminó de repente.

- ¡Clef! ¡Has despertado!- dijo emocionada y saltó de su silla para darle un abrazo fuerte.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó el mago porque la joven había apretado, sin intención, su herida.

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo separándose, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

- ¿Has estado aquí... toda la noche?- Umi afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó tocando su frente.- Mm, parece que ya no tienes fiebre, pero sigues un poco pálido, deberías comer algo.  
- ¡Ya basta Umi!- gritó.- ¡No necesito que me cuides como a un bebé!- Ella permaneció en silencio un momento, estaba sorprendida por la forma en que le había hablado. Mientras él quería morderse a si mismo por haberle gritado.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy una estúpida! No sé porque me preocupo por ti, si tú sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, furiosa.

- ¡No, espera!- gritó. Ella detuvo su marcha antes de llegar a la puerta. Esperaba que él dijera algo más que la hiciera quedarse.- Lo siento, no quise gritarte... Es sólo, es sólo... ¡Sabes bien que me molesta que estén al pendiente mío!- ¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle? Bueno, a decir verdad, ya era bastante para lo frío e inexpresivo que él solía ser. Volteó a mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la expresión de un niño que acababa de ser reprendido.

- Claro, me olvidaba que el gran mago supremo es autosuficiente... Y solitario. Que no necesita de otras personas... ¡Ah! ¡Pero sin su magia es como un niño indefenso que ni siquiera puede mover el cuerpo para esquivar los ataques!- Gurú Clef palideció aun más. Sí, él nunca había salido a luchar, el siempre protegía a todos desde su cómodo lugar en el palacio. Ahora ella conocía su punto débil.

- ¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Arriesgué mi vida por ti!

- ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo! ¡Ya me siento bastante culpable por eso!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entonces fue él quien comenzó a sentirse culpable.

- Umi...- dijo levantándose de su cama. Pero apenas puso los pies sobre el suelo, un mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Umi se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que cayera. Y sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro... Cerca, muy cerca. Demasiado. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, en silencio, durante varios segundos. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros.

- Me preocupé mucho por ti.- dijo Umi, rompiendo esa cercanía.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Gurú Clef se sentó en su cama nuevamente.

- No iba a permitir que te hicieran nada... No podría soportarlo.- Umi tragó saliva. ¿Era eso acaso una confesión, a su manera? ¡Pero eso no podía bastarle!

- Pudiste mandar a alguien más... Tú no eres de los que salen a luchar.- Clef se sonrojó, cosa que sorprendió a Umi. Jamás lo había visto sonrojarse.  
- Supongo que no lo pensé, sólo actué... impulsivamente...

- ¿No pensaste que podía ser una trampa? De hecho lo fue...

- Eso no me importó…

- Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Todo fue mi culpa… Por no haberte hecho caso, por dejarme llevar, por dejarme dominar…

- La culpa fue mía, porque jamás fui sincero contigo, porque jamás te dije lo que estaba pasando.- Umi suspiró. Tantas veces había maldecido a Clef por ocultarle cosas, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de reprocharle nada.

- No hubiese podido soportar que algo malo te sucediera. Cuando te ví así, tan mal herido, creí que moriría.- dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Pero en ningún momento intentó ocultarlo porque necesitaba que él supiera lo que estaba sintiendo... Clef volvió a ponerse de pie, quedando frente a ella. ¡Por Ceres, cómo le dolía verla llorar!

- Umi…- susurró, pero no sabía que decirle para calmarla, así que sólo la abrazó con dulzura. Ella hundió su rostro en su pecho y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Realmente se sentía muy bien tenerlo tan cerca. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar. Tal vez porque necesitaba sacar toda esa angustia que tenía dentro de su pecho.

Después de algunos segundos, cuando el llanto de Umi cesó un poco, él tomó su rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Y no pudo evitar esas ganas inmensas de sentir sus labios entre los suyos. Sin pensar en absolutamente nada, se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó con dulzura, ella abrió sus labios para dar paso a la lengua del mago. Luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. No supieron cuando el tierno besó pasó a ser apasionado, tanto que ni siquiera el dolor que Gurú Clef sentía por su herida parecía intervenir. Él comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda de la joven, hasta posarse en sus glúteos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se asustó de si mismo. Retiró sus manos al mismo tiempo que separaba sus labios de los de ella. Luego dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te lastime?- preguntó pensando en que nuevamente había apretado en su herida.

- Esto no está bien, Umi…

- ¿Qué no está bien? Clef, yo te amo.- dijo por fin, sacando esas palabras que había tenida ahogadas en su garganta durante 10 años, esas palabras que tenían un filo que la lastimaba desde su más tierna adolescencia…

- También te amo, Umi… Te amo como nunca creí que llegaría a amar a alguien.- dijo volteando.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que es una locura. Tú tienes 24 años y yo 761. Tú vives en Mundo Místico, allí regresarás, y yo vivo aquí y me debo a mi pueblo. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Egoísta contigo si te obligo a quedarte aquí, a no regresar adonde perteneces y egoísta con Céfiro porque yo no debo amar a nadie más que a este mundo.

- ¡No digas eso! La era de la esclavitud ya se terminó. Ferio es el rey, tú no le debes tu vida a Céfiro. Y en cuanto a mi, tú no me obligas a nada… El hogar está dónde está el corazón, eso solía decir mi abuela. Y mi corazón está aquí, contigo…- dijo tocando su rostro.

- Te amo demasiado como para permitir que vivas en un mundo donde siempre serás una guerrera, en donde no sabes en que momento tendrás que arriesgar tu vida para salvarlo. En Mundo Místico te espera un futuro más prometedor.

- ¿Futuro prometedor? ¡Abandone mi carrera universitaria por seguir una carrera frívola que depende de mi aspecto físico! No creo que mi futuro sea muy prometedor.

- Umi… Créeme que a mi lado no podrás ser feliz nunca…

- ¿Por qué no me dejas decidir eso a mi?

- Nunca me he enamorado, jamás he amado a nadie… Yo… no sé como amar.

- Yo puedo enseñarte, Clef…

- No es el punto, Umi… Soy una persona solitaria y eso nunca va a cambiar. No quiero lastimarte.

- ¿Y qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- ¡No me vengas con esas cosas! No creo en el "te amo pero no podemos estar juntos"… Si hay amor, lo demás no importa, ¡todo tiene solución!

- ¡No actúes de modo inmaduro!

- ¡Así es como haces que todo el mundo se aleje de ti! ¿Verdad? ¡Pues has lo que quieras! ¡Umi Ryuzaaki no le ruega a nadie!- gritó furiosa y salió del cuarto. Gurú Clef la observó partir sin decir palabra. Lo había hecho una vez más, pero esta vez la diferencia era que sabía que su amor era correspondido. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría negar esos sentimientos que cada día eran más intensos?

* * *

_Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y, no me odien!, prometo mucha acción clemi en el próximo capítulo *-*_

_Gracias a todos lo que me leen y en especial a quienes me dejan sus reviews y me tienen en sus favoritos!  
_

_Nos leemos luego!  
_

_Mily  
_

_***Magic Knight Rayearth pertenece a CLAMP, yo sólo escribo por diversión***  
_


	20. Mi primer amor

**_Hola a todos y todas! No, no estaba muerta, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con otro capítulo de esta historia! Y uno muy especial para mis amigas Clemis... Siiiii! llegó el momento tan esperado (no debería estar diciéndolo, debería dejar que los descubran solos :P)_**

**_Pequeña "advertencia": Este capítulo presenta contenido adulto y escenas de desnudez, no es apto para menores XD_**

**_Me callo, me callo... los dejo con la acción. Nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

**Mi primer Amor**

"_De los siglos y los Siglos"_

_Todo cambió cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_  
_Todo tembló dentro de mí_  
_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_  
_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_  
_Fue perderme en tu amor_  
_Simplemente paso_  
_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_  
_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_  
_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_  
_Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar_  
_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi_

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_  
_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_  
_Se que no es fácil decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_  
_Pero así es el amor_  
_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_  
_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_  
_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_  
_Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás_  
_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi_

_Todo cambió cuando te vi_  
_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_  
_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_  
_Algo que no imaginaba_

De repente comenzó a sentirse culpable por estar viviendo su sueño, por llevar una excelente relación con Latis, por estar teniendo el "noviazgo" (por así decirlo) con el amor de su vida. Sus amigas parecían no tener la misma suerte. Umi había salido muy temprano del cuarto de Gurú Clef y se había encerrado en el suyo. Al parecer algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Era ya pasado el mediodía y aun no aparecía. La buena noticia era que el mago supremo ya estaba bien, la mala era que eso era suficiente para que ellos empiecen a pelear nuevamente.

En cuanto a Fuu, no la había visto desde la noche y eso era señal de que las cosas no habían ido del todo bien con Ferio, al menos no como a ella le hubiera gustado.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Karu? Estás como en otro mundo…

- Sólo pensaba… en Umi y en Fuu… Y en como se dan las cosas…

- ¿Te refieres a las cosas con Ferio y Clef?- Hikaru se sorprendió al escuchar las conclusiones del espadachín. No por lo de Ferio, claro, lo que había o hubo entre ellos lo sabía todo Céfiro. Fue más bien lo que Umi-Clef lo que la sorprendió.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes…?

- ¿Lo de Clef? Bueno… Umi nunca ha sido muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos, todo el palacio lo supo. Y Clef es mi mejor amigo… pero a veces es demasiado terco.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que me molesta ver como se empeña en alejar a Umi, en lugar de admitir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Quieres decir que Gurú Clef siente algo por ella?

- Algo es poco decir.

- ¡Es broma!

- ¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?

- Entonces… no lo entiendo…

- Él piensa que no tiene nada para dar, que no tiene derecho a enamorarse y está convencido de que ella nuca podría estar con alguien como él.

- ¡Pero Umi aun lo ama! Ellos deberían estar juntos…

- Lo sé, pero ambos son demasiado tercos y orgullosos.

- ¡El uno para el otro!- Ambos rieron.- Ya, enserio, ¡es una pena que ellos no estén juntos! Umi debe saberlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Quizá puedas hacer algo al respecto, con Umi claro está. Intenté hablar con ella para que le diera una tregua a Clef, pero seguro que a ti te hará más caso. Si ella no da el primer paso él nunca lo hará.

- ¿Quieres que juegue a ser cupido?

- ¿Quién?

- Olvídalo… Tal vez sea divertido después de todo… Mmmm, ¿sabes qué? Muero de hambre, ¿qué tal si comemos algo?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Oigan tórtolos!- gritó una mujer desde lejos.- ¡Gurú Clef nos quiere en 10 minutos en el salón del trono!- terminó de anunciar la bailarina y así no más se alejó del lugar, aun tenía que buscar a los demás.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Apenas se recupera y ya anda planeando reuniones!...- dijo la pelirroja decepcionada.- ¡Ah! Pero yo no me voy a quedar con hambre ¡Tendrá que esperar un poco más!

.o0o.

Seguía molesta. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que convocar a esa reunión justo en ese momento? Si había estado ocultándoles información durante tanto tiempo, ¿cuál era la prisa de hablar ahora? No quería verlo y menos con todos allí. Pero después de todo era una guerrera mágica y no podía faltar. Fue la última en llegar ¡Vaya sorpresa! Ya todos estaban allí y Gurú Clef esperaba impacientemente su llegada para comenzar. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos voltearon a verla pero ella se detuvo en la mirada molesta del mago. Aun lucía pálido y tenía cierta expresión de dolor (expresión que nadie parecía notar), no llevaba ni su tiara ni su báculo, aun estaba muy débil para intentar reconstruirlas. Umi tomó asiento en el último lugar que quedaba, esa silla la estaba esperando.

- Bueno… Ahora que POR FIN estamos TODOS.- dijo el mago, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la guerrera de Ceres. Aun se sentía muy estúpido. Estúpido por haberle confesado sus sentimientos, más estúpido por haberla rechazado y aun más estúpido por hacerla enfadar. Umi guardó silencio, lo último que quería era comenzar una nueva batalla delante de todos.- Bueno, después de todo lo sucedido, he decidido convocar esta reunión para hablar sobre lo que está pasando.

- ¡Bien pensado! Aunque creo que demasiado tarde porque ya todos sabemos lo que ocurre, claro, tuvimos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta.- dijo Umi casi sin desearlo, pero su lengua era más rápida que su mente. -_¡Demonios! ¡Yo y mi bocota!- _pensó. El mago la miró como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada.

- Las cosas que se conocen por fuentes alternas es mejor confirmarlas. Les debo una explicación.

- Adelante Gurú Clef… Umi no va a volver a interrumpir.- dijo Ferio, mirando a la guerrera de Ceres de reojo.

- ¡Eso espero!- Reprochó el mago, sin sacar los ojos de la joven. ¡Cómo le dolía que lo viera de esa manera! ¡Qué ganas tenía de correr a abrazarla y a besarla! ¡Qué ganas tenía de conocer su cuerpo, de hacerla suya, de… pero, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?! Jamás en sus 761 años había pensado en una mujer de ese modo. ¿Mujer? ¿Desde cuando ella era una "mujer"?

Umi se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, en señal de molestia. ¿Cómo era posible que después de 10 años de olvido lo amara más que antes? El mago aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

- Bueno, como ustedes YA SABEN, nuestro mundo esta siendo amenazado por este enemigo que quiere gobernarnos, Takahashi. Desde tiempos ancestrales su familia ha codiciado nuestro mundo, e intentado tenerlo a cualquier precio. Ryota, al igual que sus ancestros, planea apoderarse del gobierno de Céfiro y, deben de imaginar, que sin pilar esa tarea puede tornarse mucho más sencilla.- dijo Gurú Clef, mirando a Hikaru, quien se sintió repentinamente culpable, por no ocupar el lugar que le hubiera entregado la corona hacía 10 años atrás.- Y él lo sabe muy bien, de hecho, él sabe demasiado. Por eso intentó apoderarse de la corona, usándome como medio para que se la entregue. Evidentemente también sabía que yo era el único en todo Céfiro que puede retirar la corona del cuarto sin necesidad de tocar las aguas. Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, ahora que la corona ya no existe, el blanco soy yo. Él cree que yo guardo todo el poder de Céfiro y que, con mi muerte, Céfiro estará perdido.

- ¿Y qué no es así?- preguntó Ferio, con un poco de ironía en sus palabras.

- El Gurú Supremo es quien vela por Céfiro en épocas de transición, es quien entrena al pilar para que este al pendiente de Céfiro, es quien vela por el bienestar del pilar en función. Pero no es quien debe gobernar, ni decidir, es sólo un espectador. Ese fue mi error.- admitió el mago mirando una vez más a Umi, como indicándole que esa había sido su observación.- Ferio, tú eres el rey y es hora que tomes el poder por completo, sin excepciones, sin pretextos.

- ¿No será un truco? ¿No será que quieres dejarme a cargo por qué se avecina una cruenta guerra?

- Es más que seguro que se aproxima una guerra y la razón por la que quiero que estés al mando es porque creo que tú tomarás mejores decisiones que yo. Te he preparado para ser un gran rey, no me caben dudas de que harás un buen trabajo. Y si algo llegara a pasarme, Céfiro no quedaría a la deriva, porque estarás tú para sacarlo adelante.- Umi tragó saliva ante el comentario del gurú. ¿Acaso estaba preparando todo ante una posible ausencia suya? ¿Es que acaso se iba a permitir morir en manos de Takahashi?

- Pero, Gurú Clef…

- Daremos el anuncio de que asumirás plenamente en tus funciones, quiero que todos lo sepan. Quiero que los rebeldes sepan que te reforzamos el apoyo, para que puedas demostrarle lo buen gobernante que eres.

- Gurú Clef… No hay nada que debamos o podamos demostrarle a los rebeldes.- intervino Fuu.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Ellos realmente no desean una batalla! Están siendo controlados por magia negra…

- Kasumi… del mismo modo que lo hizo conmigo la otra noche, lo hace con ellos. Ella utiliza las inseguridades de sus corazones para llenarlos de odio y rencor y así usarlos como marionetas…. Kasumi Takahashi, Clef.- dijo Umi, desde su lugar a lo último de todos. El mago supremo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.- Así es, ella es la hermana menor de Ryota. Toda esta movida rebelde no es más que un artilugio para desestabilizar a Ferio y sembrar el temor y la desconfianza en los aldeanos.- Un silencio se produjo, Gurú Clef tomó asiento en el trono. Ryota era muy inteligente, realmente lo tenía cercado por todos los frentes, lo había planeado muy bien.

- ¡No podemos luchar contra ellos Gurú Clef! Ellos son inocentes.- dijo Hikaru.

- Si ellos nos atacan debemos defendernos, no puedo permitir que asesinen a más gente.

- ¡Tampoco ellos pueden morir, Clef!- dijo Umi, poniéndose de pie

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

- Entonces… dime… La otra noche, cuando entré a tu cuarto a matarte, ¿me hubieras asesinado para proteger tu vida?- replicó casi sin pensar y se sorprendió al ver al mago sonrojarse. ¿Y cómo no? Por alguna razón esos detalles divulgados por doquier lo avergonzaban sobre manera. A nadie le había comentado los por menores de lo acontecido días atrás. ¡Diablos! ¿Por que ella siempre lograba incomodarlo?- ¡Contesta! ¿Me hubieras asesinado?

-¡Sabes bien que no lo habría hecho!- gritó poniéndose se de pie. Los demás observaban resignados el comienzo de una nueva batalla, mientras que Caldina hacía comentarios por lo bajo.

- (Algo ocurre entre estos dos)

- ¡Entonces, ¿por qué asesinar a gente inocente?!

- Gurú Clef, Kasumi es nuestra enemiga, no los rebeldes. Si logramos dar con ella podremos acabar con el hechizo.- intervino Fuu, intentando calmar las aguas.- Clef volvió a sentarse y llevó la mano a su cien, en señal de molestia. Aun no se sentía del todo bien. Estaba muy débil, sin mencionar que se sentía indefenso sin su tiara y su báculo. Sobre todo porque le hubiera encantado estamparlo sobre la cabeza de Umi.

- Seguro hay algo que podamos hacer, sólo es cuestión de pensar un poco.- Ferio se puso de pie al notar que el viejo mago ya no podía con todo.- Estoy de acuerdo, Gurú Clef, ¿Te parece que hoy mismo demos el anuncio? Tomaré las riendas del asunto.- le guiñó un ojo como signo de complicidad.

- Gracias.

- Gurú Clef... yo creo que deberías descansar, aun no te recuperas del todo.- interrumpió Presea.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo el mago. A él no le agradaba para nada mostrar sus debilidades, pero en esos momentos prefería eso a seguir escuchando los reclamos de Umi.- Doy por concluida la reunión.- dijo mientras se levantaba del trono y se dirigía a la salida.

- Así es como resuelve sus problemas... huyendo de ellos.- comentó Umi apenas él se fue. Enseguida Caldina y Hikaru voltearon a verla.

- Oye mi niña... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó emocionada la morena

-¿Volvieron a pelear?- continuó la pelirroja, mientras una gota de sudor caía por la frente de Fuu y Presea se retiraba de la sala para seguir al gurú.

- ¡No se trata de peleas! Allí pasó algo más...

- ¡Ya basta Caldina! Nada ocurrió.- contestó Umi sonrojada.

- A mi no me engañas pequeña... Algo pasó entre ustedes.- Umi desvió la mirada.

- ¿Umi?

- ¡Ya basta! Este no es momento para tratar asuntos del corazón. Tenemos un problema aquí y debemos actuar. Creo que es mejor que tomemos las riendas del asunto. Gurú Clef aun no se ha recuperado del todo y...

- Y además las decisiones que toma no son las mejores.- interrumpió Umi.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo harás mejor que Gurú Clef "rey Ferio"?- continuó Fuu, irónicamente.

- Nunca dije que lo haría mejor, sólo creo que Gurú Clef necesita un descanso.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Latis.

- Por lo pronto, guardia permanente en las entradas a las aldeas que aun no se han rebelado y redoblar la protección de los representantes de la corona. Si su intención es lograr la rebelión global, volverán a intentarlo, y allí estaremos para evitarlo.

- Eso aun puede generar una cruenta batalla en la que muera gente inocente.

- Lo sé y será un riesgo que hay que correr. Pero no pretendo asesinar a los rebeldes, si no capturarlos con vida, daré órdenes de no hacerles daño. Lo único que podemos hacer hasta que demos con la tal Kasumi es mantenerlos cautivos. Teniéndolos aquí quizás podamos romper el hechizo. Es decir... Gurú Clef lo hizo contigo, Umi. ¿No es cierto? Si lo hizo una vez puede volver a hacerlo...

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo rompió el hechizo Umi?- pregunto Hikaru. Umi se sonrojó, sin razón aparente. Intentó hacer memoria, buscar esos recuerdos perdidos en algún lugar de su psiquis.

_- Te amo_.- las palabras del mago retumbaron en su mente y la hicieron sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba. Así había sido, así había sido como él la había sacado de su trance.

- Pues... yo... yo... eh... pues... la verdad... no lo recuerdo...

- ¡Es lógico! Estabas hechizada. Pero si Gurú Clef pudo romper el hechizo porque tienes un corazón noble y una gran fuerza de voluntad. Como la reina del ilusionismo y el encantamiento puedo decir qué este tipo de hechizos son mas difíciles de llevar a cabo en personas de corazón grande y voluntad fuerte, por eso me costó tanto hechizar a las Guerreras Mágicas y aun así una pequeña de cabellos dorados logró romper el hechizo.- dijo Caldina, mirando a Fuu.- Es que cuando logras ponerlos bajo el hechizo corres el riesgo de que éste sea roto ante la más minima palabra o un simple hecho.

- Ains Caldina.- replicó Ráfaga.- Cómo sea, no parece mala idea Ferio. Si los tenemos aquí podremos controlarlos y a la vez evitaremos que esta revuelta siga creciendo, hasta que demos con su líder.

- Bien, yo me encargaré de organizar la búsqueda, conozco cada rincón de Céfiro, no caben dudas que si aquí se esconde, la encontrare.- dijo Latis

- Y yo organizaré las tropas para custodiar las aldeas. Sólo hay un problema, su alteza, las tropas no bastaran para tanta guardia.- continuo Ráfaga.

- En ese caso que la guardia real salga a los pueblos.

- ¡¿La guardia real!?

- Eso si que no puedo permitirlo.- repudió Latis, el comandante de las guardias reales.- Si los rebeldes se enteran que el palacio esta desprotegido no dudarán en atacar.

- Yo puedo protegerme solo, además están aquí las guerreras mágicas.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ellos son cientos! ¡Jamás podrías!

- Entonces, ¿qué propones Ráfaga?

- Sólo hay una opción… Llamar a convocatoria…

- ¿Qué significa… llamar a convocatoria?- preguntó Fuu

- Significa abrir convocatoria para que se unan nuevas hombres a nuestras fuerzas.

- Eso me parece bien.- interrumpió Ascot.- Yo seré el primero en presentarme a la prueba.

- Ascot, tu eres representante de la corona y como tal debes encargarte de tu aldea.- replicó Ferio.

- Kahamla lo hace muy bien… Amigo, no me sentiré bien de estar tranquilo en mi casa con el doble de guardia mientras ustedes luchan por nuestra paz.

- De acuerdo… Pero será mejor que te pongas a practicar, soy muy exigente con los aspirantes, es la única forma en que sobrevivirán en el campo de batalla.- dijo Ráfaga.

- ¿Y que hay de nosotras?- preguntó Hikaru.- ¿Acaso se olvidan de que estamos aquí para luchar?

- A ustedes las necesito en el palacio y alertas. No sabemos cuando Takahashi vuelva a atacar ni cuando puedan llegar a aparecer algún monstruo producto de los temores de la gente.

- Eso no parece una buena misión para nosotras.- protesto Fuu, que parecía buscar cualquier excusa para quejarse de Ferio.

- Ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros, es nuestro turno de hacernos cargo de nuestros problemas.- interrumpió Latis, mientras miraba a su amada pelirroja.

- Por mi está bien.- interrumpió Umi.- ¡No veo la hora de encontrarme con Ryota nuevamente para que me las pague de una vez!

- Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Presea?- preguntó de repente Hikaru. Entonces todos miraron a cada rincón del salón reparando en que ella había desaparecido.

- ¡Qué pregunta! Seguro corrió tras el viejo Clef.- comentó Caldina con tono de burla y los celos volvieron a invadir a la guerrera del agua.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

- Pero dijiste que irías a descansar, no a encerrarte en tu despacho… Deberías acostarte…

- Estoy bien, Sierra, he sobrevivido a peores…

- Magias, pero nunca habías recibido heridas de arma blanca…

- Sobreviviré… Me preocupan más otras cosas… Sierra, tú eres la única que me puede ayudar…

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero recuperar mi báculo y mi tiara.

- Los recuperaras, pero primero tienes que recuperarte tú.

- ¡Los quiero ya!

- De ninguna manera.

- Sierra, sé que puedes hacerlo.

- Claro que puedo, pero estás muy débil aun, sería todo un riesgo.

- Prefiero correrlo.

- No seas necio.

- No se trata de necedades, ¿qué tal si algo llegara a pasar? No soy nada sin ellos…

- Confía en Ferio y en los demás, por una vez en tu vida deja de estar al pendiente de todo.

- No voy a dejar que nadie se sacrifique por este mundo. Juré proteger Céfiro aun con mi vida. Si alguien tiene que morir por el futuro de este mundo ese soy yo.

- Clef…

- Vamos Sierra, soy fuerte, podré soportarlo…

- Bueno… Esta bien.- dijo no muy convencida.- Pero prométeme que si sientes que no puedes seguir adelante, me lo harás saber…- Clef sonrió, sabía que ella terminaría cediendo ante él, siempre lo hacía.

_- Cuándo tú no existas todo estará bien… ¿Qué no ves todo el daño que has provocado a Céfiro… y a mi?_

_- Jamás he querido hacerte daño Umi… Tú eres… eres… lo que más me importa en el Universo entero… y moriría con la sola idea de que llegaras a odiarme. Umi… ¡Yo te amo!_

Suspiró. Sentía muchos deseos de llorar. Pero no. No lo haría. Tantas veces había prometido no llorar por un hombre. Pero aquellas promesas habían quedado en la nada con él. ¿Por qué era tan vulnerable ante él?

_- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver la cajita de terciopelo rojo que el joven le entregaba._

_- Hoy hace 4 años que nos pusimos de novios. Este es tu regalo.- Abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus órbitas. ¡Su aniversario! ¡Lo había olvidado! Siempre era tan mala para recordar fechas y demás. Pero por esa maldita suerte, el aniversario de su visita a la Torre Tokio, esa que cambiara su vida, nunca se le olvidaba. Ni tampoco el de la segunda vez que visitaron Céfiro o la fecha en que perdió las esperanzas de poder regresar algún día._

_- ¡Lo siento! Yo no tengo regalo para ti._

_- Mi regalo es verte sonreír. ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo!- dijo emocionado. Umi tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió delicadamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que allí había. Eran dos alianzas de compromiso, de oro blanco con hermosos detalles grabados y un cintillo, también en oro blanco y con un brillante zafiro azul incrustado._

_- Brandon… Esto es…_

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Inconscientemente toco la alianza y el cintillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Brandon era el hombre perfecto, con el que toda mujer soñaba y hasta ese imprevisto regreso a Céfiro estaba segura de que lo amaba sin medida. ¿Cómo podría cambiarlo por Clef? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y esta vez no hizo nada para detenerla. Su dolor no se relacionaba con el grosero y frío mago supremo. Sufría por aquel hombre que supo hacerla feliz y tratarla cómo una verdadera reina. Había sido muy egoísta, había estado completamente ciega, por no ver (o no querer ver) que en realidad no lo amaba. Debió haberse dado cuenta que lo que la cautivaba de Brandon era esa perfecta mezcla entre los dos hombres que había amado: la apariencia y la madurez de Clef con la dulzura y la comprensión de Ascot. ¿Y ahora? Tal vez Clef y Hikaru tenían razón, inevitablemente volverían a la Tierra, pero ya no sería lo mismo. No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara, no podría volver a estar con él sabiendo que había sido sólo un instrumento para intentar el olvido que nunca pudo lograr. Pero lo quería, demasiado, y por eso le dolía. No quería hacerlo sufrir.

- Ya no deberías llorar por él... sobre todo porque él también te ama.- el joven extendió su brazo entregándole un pañuelo blanco, que tenía grabado el escudo del nuevo Céfiro. Umi volteó a verlo y él le sonrió con dulzura. Si, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo Brandon. Ella devolvió el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

- No es Clef... Él es un caso perdido, no vale la pena que derrame una sola lágrima por él. Ascot se sentó en el pasto, a su lado.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que todo eso que sentía por Brandon no era amor... y me siento culpable. Siento que jugué con él.

- No es tu culpa... No es así, yo creo que si lo amas, sólo que hay muchas formas de amar, pero sólo hay una persona con la que quiere ser uno.

- Yo creí que esa persona era Brandon...

- Pero es Clef... Seguro que él sabría entenderlo...

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Yo lo haría... ¿no dijiste que el te recordaba a mi?

-Si... sin dudas Brandon sabría entenderlo, pero eso no quita el dolor que sentiría. Sólo quisiera evitar que sufra. ¡Pero es imposible! Si me quedara aquí, sufriría por mi ausencia y si volviera también, elija lo que elija, seguir con él a pesar de todo o terminar con la relación, de las dos formas sufriría.

- Entiendo como te sientes, pero hay veces que no podemos evitar hacer daño a las personas que queremos. Tampoco sería justo para ti ni para él que finjas que nada pasó... Además eres demasiado transparente, si tan sólo te conoce la mitad de lo que yo te conozco, lo sabría. Hay veces en que hay que ser un poco egoísta y pensar en uno mismo.

- Una guerrera mágica jamás puede ser egoísta... siempre tiene que estar pensando en los demás.

- Ya te oyes como Gurú Clef... Lo amas demasiado...

- Prefiero no hablar de eso.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Pasó que es un idiota y nunca cambiará

- ¿Volvieron a pelear?- Umi suspiro.

- Supongo que a ti puedo decírtelo, pero promete que no dirás nada.

- No tienes ni que decirlo

- Tú tenías razón, Clef... me dijo que me amaba.

- ¿En serio? ¡Pero eso es genial!... e increíble... Entonces, ¿por qué estás molesta? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo?

- Si... pero el cree que no podemos estar juntos. Que no merece enamorarse y que sólo se debe a Céfiro. Por eso me rechazó. A pesar de confesarme su amor, me rechazó.

- Ahhh... Ohhh... (_¡Si es un estupido!)... _Bueno... debes entenderlo... Tiene 761 años y nunca ha estado con una mujer.  
- ¿Por qué no me sorprende lo que me dices?- dijo Umi, imaginando a un solitario y casto anciano.

- ¡Pero eso no va a detenerte! ¿O si?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Clef es demasiado necio.

- ¡Esa no es la Umi que yo conocí! La Umi que yo conocí lucharía hasta las últimas circunstancias.

- Si fuera un hombre normal de mi mundo... Alguien como tú... seguro que buscaría la manera de seducirlo, de que no pueda resistirse... Pero con él nunca sé como actuar. Él me inhibe, me bloquea.

- Eso es amor, mi querida Umi... Aunque no podemos negar que Gurú Clef es especial. Pero ustedes tienen derecho a ser felices...

- ¿Sabes? Si él dejara todo esto a un lado, yo no dudaría en hacer hasta lo imposible para quedarme. Lo único que tengo en la Tierra es a Brandon. Y tal vez sea más fácil para él el dolor de saberme desaparecida que el tenerme de regreso, sin tenerme.

- ¡Entonces, ¿qué esperas?! ¡Ve a buscarlo! Dile cuanto lo amas y que no te importa lo que piensen ni las tontas reglas de Céfiro... Ustedes deben estar juntos y Gurú Clef no es de fierro, acabará sucumbiendo a tus encantos... Tú sabes como.

- Bueno, tal vez deba enseñarle que se está perdiendo...- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡No huyas de mi Fuu!- dijo el moreno, tomándola del brazo.

- ¡Ferio! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- él la soltó de repente cuando notó que estaba siendo demasiado brusco. Ella realmente le hacía perder los estribos.

- Lo siento... pero no puedes seguir huyendo de mi, Fuu, ya es hora...

- ¡Te dije que lo haría yo!

- Si, unas horas antes de que regresen a su mundo. ¡Vamos Fuu! Tal vez no haya estado presente todo este tiempo, pero aun así soy su padre... Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

- Ferio...

- Himeko tiene derecho a saberlo.

- ¿Qué yo tengo derecho a saber que?- La piel de Fuu se erizó al escuchar esa voz finita. ¡Ella los había escuchado!

- Hime... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas allí? ¿Qué llegaste a escuchar?

- ¿Había más que escuchar?

-Bueno, Himeko... Tu mamá y yo... tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.- dijo Ferio, poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña.- ¿No es así Fuu?- volteando a ver a la rubia. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar, así que sólo afirmó con la cabeza, a pesar de que preferiría no dar ese gran paso. Ferio se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la pequeña.- Ven, vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar más tranquilos.

¿Y qué mejor lugar que el cuarto de la guerrera? Allí su estarían a solas, en el resto del palacio las paredes oían y más desde que Caldina había regresado. Pero los cuartos de las guerreras estaban suficientemente aislados como para escapar del reino del chisme, además todo el mundo respetaba su intimidad. Himeko se sentó en su cama, mientras observaba como Ferio cerraba la puerta con llave y Fuu caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó curiosa. Ambos se miraron, como esperando que sea el otro quién responda. Realmente ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar.

- Bueno, Himeko... ¿Recuerdas que te contamos que Ferio y yo… en el pasado…?

- ¿Qué fueron novios?

- Si… ¡No! En realidad, no fuimos novios… Aunque… bueno, eso no importa… el caso es que hubo algo más que una frívola relación entre nosotros…

- Mamá, no entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

- Hime, Jie en realidad no es tu papá. Tu papá es... Ferio...- el rostro de la niña se ensombreció.

- No... Eso… no es cierto... ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi papá es Jie!

- Hime-chan... Ferio es tu papá... La razón por la que nunca—

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya cállate! ¡No es cierto!- volvió a gritar derramando amargas lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo.  
- ¡Hime-chan!- gritó Fuu, intentando detenerla. Pero ella no la escuchó. Entonces se dirigió hasta la puerta, dispuesta a seguirla.

- Espera...- dijo Ferio mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Déjala. Ella necesita digerir la noticia. Es normal que esté molesta...  
- ¡No quiero que ella esté sola!- gritó histérica y casi al borde del llanto.

- El palacio es seguro, ella estará a salvo.

- ¡Ella me odia Ferio!- ahora si, ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

- No Fuu...- Ferio se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Ella te perdonará, sólo necesita tiempo.- Fuu hundió su rostro en el fuerte pecho del rey y descargó toda su angustia. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos, estar con él, estar... Suspiró profundo y contuvo sus lágrimas mientras se alejaba de él.

- Vete de mi alcoba.

- Fuu...

- ¡Vete!- gritó

Corrió hasta el fondo del pasillo. Se paró frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Hikaru. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Estaría allí? Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, ni a golpear. Abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¡Oye!- gritó molesta, pues estaba a punto de sacarse la ropa para darse un baño.- ¿Himeko?- dijo, bajando su tono al ver a la niña.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te sucede?- la niña corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a su cintura, llorando a mares. Hikaru la abrazó con fuerza y no dijo más, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Se detuvo antes de golpear. Un presentimiento. Algo ocurría. Se acercó a la puerta y sintió algunos ruidos. ¡Magia! No era posible. ¿O si? Abrió la puerta sin pensar y entonces lo confirmó.

- ¡Clef!- gritó al ver al mago envuelto en el chal blanco de la armera. Estaba a punto de comenzar la reconstrucción de sus armas a partir de los pedazos destrozados que Latis había recogido en la montaña.- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tú?! ¡¿Qué clase de modales tienes?! ¡¿Es que no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar?!

- ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Estás demasiado débil para hacerlo! ¿¡Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Morir?!

- ¡Tú no eres mi madre para decirme que tengo que hacer!

- ¡No pero parece que necesitas una niñera!... ¡Presea!- la rubia se sobresalto por el grito.- ¡¿Cómo te dejaste convencer de esta locura?!

- ¡Presea, no la escuches y sigamos con la ceremonia!

- ¡No lo hagas Presea!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya dejen de pelear como niños! Umi, Clef tiene razón, no tienes que meterte en sus asuntos. Y Clef, Umi tiene razón, aun no estás listo. Lo haremos dentro de unos días, cuando estés mejor.- la rubia dio media vuelta y se retiró sin decir más.

- ¿Clef? ¿Desde cuándo te llama sólo "Clef"?

- ¡Tú también lo haces!- rezongó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- ¡Presea, ven acá!- gritó en un último y desesperado intento, pero ella no le hizo caso. Entonces volteó furioso a ver a la guerrera de Ceres.- ¡¿Por qué tenias que intervenir?!- le gritó.

- ¡Por qué TE AMO! ¡Te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase!- Gurú Clef cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella. No esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Umi.

- Umi...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo decirlo? ¡Te amo y no me da vergüenza gritarlo para que todos se enteren! ¡Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti! Desearía que pensaras lo mismo.

- Ya lo hablamos Umi...

- Tus razones son absurdas, tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz... o a intentarlo.

- Mejor olvida todo lo que te dije.

- Ya lo dijiste. Y yo no me rendiré hasta conseguir lo que deseo. ¡Nada más mira lo que hago por ti! En mi vida le he rogado a un hombre, jamás creí que lo haría.- el mago se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a la biblioteca, que albergaba cientos de gruesos libros. Apoyó una mano sobre ella y puso la otra sobre su frente, mientras agachaba la cabeza, como si quisiera tomar fuerzas.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡Estoy bien!- contestó en tono grosero.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío?! ¡¿Por qué nunca dejas que se preocupen por ti?!- dijo, de nuevo levantando el tono. El mago volteó furioso.

- ¡Es mi forma de ser! ¡Ya deja de fastidiarme!

- ¡Por Dios, Clef! ¡Por una vez en tu vida demuestra que no eres un témpano de hielo! ¡Demuestra que tienes corazón, sentimientos! ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre, no un pedazo de mármol! ¡Qué puedes excitarte al ver unas lindas piernas! Como estas...- gritó, mientras incrementaba el tajo del sensual y colorido vestido que Caldina le había confeccionado, a fuerza de desgarros y dejando así a la vista parte de su diminuta ropa interior. El mago enfureció aun más. Se abalanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el escritorio, que estaba justo detrás de ella, apoyando sus manos sobre este, una a cada lado de su cintura.

- ¡Pues claro que soy un hombre! ¡Qué tengo sentimientos! ¡Qué me excita el sólo verte caminar! ¡Claro que muero por tenerte en mis brazos, por tocar tu piel!- gritó exaltado, ante la sorpresa de la joven, que pudo comprobar lo que decía al sentir su excitación masculina rozar sus partes intimas. Y ella tampoco era de fierro. Esos zafiros aun seguían derritiéndola. No lo resistió, se aferró a él en un desesperado beso, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Tanta ropa. ¿Por qué el mago siempre llevaba tanta ropa? Ya que sus manos estaban cerca de su cuello, aprovechó para desbrochar su capa y dejarla caer al suelo por la propia fuerza de la gravedad. Las manos de él abandonaron el escritorio para posarse en sus nalgas. Se sentía tan bien, sin dudas no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Pero ¿luego qué? Jamás había estado con una mujer, no sabía como. Pero tampoco jamás, en sus 761 años, había deseado tanto a una mujer, jamás había necesitado a alguien como la necesitaba a ella.

-_ ¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera sé como actuar, no sé como hacerlo, no sé...- _su mente se puso en blanco de repente ante el placer y el deseo que lo invadieron. Ella había comenzado a besar, a lamer, a chupetear su cuello. Si que sabía como seducirlo. Ya nada más importaba. Volvió a besarla, con aun más desesperación y, mientras lo hacía, comenzaba a retroceder, pero sin soltarla.

Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la suya, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con los botones de su túnica. Uno a uno los fue soltando, hasta que llegó el momento de quitársela. Si, demasiada ropa. Debajo llevaba una playera blanca y unos pantalones blancos ajustados. Demasiada para un momento de amor desenfrenado. Ella sonrió y mordió sus labios. Eso lo enloqueció. ¡Estaban llegando demasiado lejos! Arrimó sus caderas a las de él, sólo para sentir un poco más su excitación. Pudo sentirlo temblar. Sintió sus nervios, sus temores.

- Relájate.- Susurró a su oído.

- Umi... yo... yo…

- Sólo déjame a mí...- levantó su playera hasta sacarla por encima de su cabeza. Del mismo modo que hizo con su capa, la lanzó sin más al piso. Acarició delicadamente su pecho, realmente estaba en buen estado, aunque no se notara debajo de toda esa ropa. Comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo, bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Más, un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Se detuvo ante la cintura de sus pantalones. Con suavidad los bajó junto con su ropa interior, para encontrarse con su parte más intima, que estaba preparada para la acción.

- Umi... ¿qué haces?- preguntó nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la joven ya estaba introduciendo su miembro en la boca. Si, ella sabía como enloquecerlo.- Umi... espe- sus palabras se vieron ahogadas en un gemido de placer que escapó de sus labios. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan placentero como aquellas caricias. Cuanto más ella introducía y sacaba su miembro en la boca, más loco de placer se volvía. ¿Así que eso se siente amar y ser amado? Desearía que nunca terminara de hacerlo. Pero ella se detuvo cuando presintió que él estaba a punto de alcanzar el placer supremo. Y volvió a ponerse de pie para tenerlo cara a cara. Él se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con pasión, con desespero. Sus manos se colaron por el tajo de su vestido rojo y acariciaron sus nalgas. Se sentía tan bien poder tocar su suave piel, esa piel con la que tantas noches había soñado.

Ella comenzó a sentir el aire correr por sus espaldas cuando él comenzó a levantarle el vestido. Se alarmó ante lo que sus manos inquietas hacían y detuvo su marcha.

- No te detengas.- susurró ella y eso fue suficiente para que su vestido corriera la misma suerte que toda su ropa. Siguió besándola mientras acariciaba su espalda, ahora sin intermediarios.

Al adivinar que él tardaría una eternidad, ella desbrocho su corpiño y lo dejo caer, ya no quería esperar más. Tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos, entonces él se animó a acariciarlo y luego a besarlo y lamerlo. Ella aprovechó ese momento para acariciar esos cabellos liliáceos que tanto le agradaban desde niña.

El se alejo de sus senos y volvió a concentrarse en sus labios. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a empujarlo suavemente hasta el amplio sillón de dos cuerpos que estaba al otro lado de la oficina. Una vez allí, lo empujo una vez más, para que se sentara. Fue entonces cuando el pudo verla de cuerpo completo, llevando como única vestimenta una diminuta braga blanca. Era realmente hermosa. Así, desnuda era aun más hermosa que con las más finas ropas y los mas destacados maquillajes. Ella se apresuró a quitarse la ropa interior y, entonces si, pudo verla tal y como vino al mundo. Se inclino ante él para besar sus labios. Y mientras lo hacía se sentaba con las piernas abiertas, introduciendo su miembro viril en su parte mas sensible. Sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a menear suavemente sus caderas para propinarle el placer más grande que pudiera imaginar. Un poco más. Unos cuantos movimientos bastaron para alcanzar el máximo climax. "Tocar el cielo con las manos"Un último gemido de placer y la sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos. Ahora le tocaba a él. Solo un poco más y él también acabo rendido. La abrazó con fuerza, como si alguien quisiera sacársela.

- Te amo.- susurró ella en su oído.

- Yo también te amo, sirena.- contestó él. Y así permanecieron, desnudos y en silencio, abrazados, como si no existiera nadie más.

Por primera vez, en 761 años, sentía que la vida valía la pena.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado! En especial, espero les haya gustado como encaré el momento de intimidad entre Umi y Clef, sobre todo porque dude mucho en subir este capítulo precisamente por esa escena (aun sigo dudando! XD)**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, en especial a quienes, hasta el día de hoy (después de tanto tiempo de mi última actualización) me siguen dejando sus reviews.**_

_**Prometo hacer lo posible para actualizar más seguido... aunque no se si lo logre... me está costando un poco continuar esta historia, creo que estoy pasando por una crisis inspiracional jaja. Y a pesar de eso ya tengo muchas ideas para nuevas historias :P**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Mily**_

_*****Magic Knght Rayearth y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá), sus derechos son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Yo sólo utilizo esta historia para diversión propia y de terceros*** **_


	21. Amor Rebelde

**Amor Rebelde**

"_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti"_

_Mira mis ojos y verás  
Que siento por ti.  
Explora en tu ser  
Me hallarás no buscarás más.  
Dime que sientes mi calor  
Y que corresponderás mi amor.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

_Mira mis ojos y sabrás_  
_Que nada te ocultan_  
_Se acabo tu vez, tómame_  
_Quisiera poder, poderte lograr_  
_Dime que sientes mi calor_  
_Nada quiero más que tu amor._  
_Sabes que si_  
_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti_  
_No hay amor como tú_  
_Y otro que te ame así_  
_No hay lugar si tú no estas_  
_Donde quisiera estar._

_Dime que tú sientes mi calor_  
_Nada quiero mas que tu amor._  
_Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti_  
_Morir así, morir por ti._  
_Sabes que si_  
_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las finas cortinas. Aun seguía allí, enredada entre las sábanas de seda blanca del máximo mago, abrazándolo como si fura a escaparse y recostada sobre su fuerte pecho lampiño. Conversaban pacíficamente, era increíble como en la intimidad de ese cuarto podían tener la relación perfecta, mientras que el resto del día peleaban como niños pequeños.

- Las mazmorras del palacio se están llenando de rebeldes.- dijo el mago con tono de procuración. Umi suspiró.

- Ráfaga está haciendo un buen trabajo... No hay víctimas en sus batallas, sólo algunos heridos leves.

- Esto no está funcionando, el hechizo es demasiado fuerte, Caldina lo ha intentado de mil maneras, pero ni siquiera yo tengo idea de como romperlo.

- Tendremos que esperar a encontrar a Kasumi, se que Latis la encontrará... Mientras tanto es mejor tenerlos aquí a que estén libres provocando revueltas. Al menos disminuimos sus fuerzas. Aunque en relación sea una baja insignificante, vale la pena.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?

- Debes confiar en Ferio y en quienes te rodean.

- Confío, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ser un parásito que sólo se dedica a descansar.

- No eres un parásito.- Umi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- Has hecho mucho por Céfiro, incluso entrenar a un maravilloso rey. Ahora le toca a él, Céfiro está en buenas manos... Además... no te la estas pasando mal en tu recuperación.- Umi besó sus labios.- ¿O si?- el mago sonrió y volvió a besarla, mientras abrazaba su cintura. Umi intensificó el beso, como queriendo llegar a más, pero él la detuvo separando sus labios de los de ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es demasiado tarde, ya ha amanecido.

- Mi sueño de amanecer contigo se ha cumplido.

- En serio Umi, deberías irte, antes de que alguien note tu ausencia.- Umi suspiró. Ese jueguito de la relación secreta estaba aburriéndola un poco, aunque lo entendía. En esos días juntos había aprendido a conocerlo mejor, había llegado hasta su corazón. Había entendido que, detrás de esa fría y seca personalidad, había un corazón roto, una infancia y adolescencia difíciles, una vida llena de responsabilidades y unos padres que, desde su más tierna infancia, le habían repetido una y otra vez que su vida no le pertenecía sino que era de Céfiro, que no debía enamorarse nunca, que no debía amar a nadie más que a Céfiro. Esa era la razón por la que había aceptado guardar el secreto.

- De acuerdo.- dijo bajando de la cama y dándole la espalda. El mago observó su cuerpo desnudo, su figura perfecta. ¡Por Ceres! Claro que quería tenerla el día entero y no sólo por las noches. Claro que quería volver a hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Pero aun sus preocupaciones y el que dirán eran muy importantes, aun le preocupaba que su gente sepa que había abandonado el celibato, le preocupada que eso pudiera opacar su imagen y credibilidad.

Umi se vistió rápidamente sin mencionar palabra, no quería molestarse con él, pero era tarea difícil, sobre todo para una persona con su temperamento y a la que poco le importaba el que dirán. Y más allá de que entendía que sus prejuicios tenían que ver con la forma en que fue criado, su actitud no dejaba de dolerle.

- No te enojes sirena.- dijo notando su molestia. Pero ella se dirigió a la puerta sin hablar.- ¡Umi!- levantando el tono de voz y sentándose en la cama.

- No me enojo.- contestó sin voltear, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.- Pero me duele saber que te importa más lo que piensen los demás.- Sin decir más se retiró del cuarto, dejando al mago sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir? Ella tenía razón, una vez más había lastimado a la persona que más amaba en el universo.

…o0o…

Llamó a la puerta y esperó impaciente a que la abriera. La pelirroja entreabrió la puerta y, al ver a su amiga allí parada, salió rápidamente y volvió a cerrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja.

- Quiero verla.

- Esta dormida.

- Hikaru, ya me cansé de este juego.

- He hablado con ella, pero aun esta muy dolida y... no quisiera verte sufrir, podría hacerte daño.

- ¡Lleva una semana contigo! ¿Crees que podría estar peor?

- Podría... créeme.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga? ¿Qué la deje contigo? ¿Qué cuándo volvamos a la Tierra se vaya a vivir contigo?

- Claro que no... Pero necesita tiempo...

- Me odia.

- Eres su madre, jamás podría odiarte, sólo está molesta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

- No lo sé, pero debes entenderla. Dime, Fuu... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te enteraras de que tus padres te mintieron toda tu vida?

- No fue mi intención mentirle.- dijo derramando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.- Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué su padre es el rey de un mundo mágico y lejano, que misteriosamente se apareció en la Tierra una mañana y desapareció a la mañana siguiente dejándome sola?

- Sé que no fue tu intención, hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Ser madre no es fácil y los bebés no vienen con un manual de instrucciones. Después de diez años de olvido ninguna pensó que regresaríamos... Trata de tranquilizarte, todo estará bien. Ella sabrá entenderte, es una niña muy lista, dale tiempo.- Fuu secó sus lágrimas.- Decirle la verdad fue lo correcto, pase lo que pase...- la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una joven de cabellos celestes apareció por los pasillos, rumbo a su alcoba.

- ¡Umi!- dijo Hikaru emocionada.- Hasta que te vemos, amiga. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de qué nos evades? Por cierto, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- ¿En que andas, Umi?- preguntó Fuu al ver su aspecto no muy bueno.

- Ahora no, chicas...- contestó y se dedicó a abrir el cerrojo de su puerta. Hikaru y Fuu se miraron entre si, sorprendidas por la acritud de su amiga. Pero no tardaron un minuto en meterse en su cuarto, detrás de ella.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué parte no entendieron?

- No nos vamos hasta que no nos digas que ocurre.- dijo Hikaru, cerrando la puerta, Umi se sentó en la cama molesta.

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- preguntó la rubia.

- ¿Eh?- sólo atinó a decir Umi, entre una mezcla de sorpresa por la pregunta y nervios por no saber que decir.

- Umi, acabas de llegar y no te hemos visto salir. Es demasiado temprano para ti, aun lo es para mí, y tu cama está armada.

- Fuu... no estoy de humor para tus conjeturas.

- Umi-chan, me preocupas, hace días que no te vemos... ¿Has estado llorando?

- Estoy bien Hikaru.

- ¿Sabes los rumores que han estado corriendo por el palacio?

- ¿Rumores? ¿Que rumores?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. Claro que había escuchado los rumores, pero lo único que quería era hablar de ellos, para acabar confesando todo.

- Fuu... no deberíamos...

- Pues todo el palacio comenta que hay algo entre tú y Gurú Clef. Caldina jura haberte visto merodear por el ala norte, donde se encuentra su habitación. Además dice que se te ha visto muy amistosa con él cuando no hay nadie a la vista. Esto, obviamente, cortesía del personal del palacio.- Umi suspiró, sabía acerca de los rumores, pero aun así le incomodaba escucharlos.- Dime, Umi ¿hay algo que debas decirnos?

- Fuu... ¿cómo crees? ¿Umi y Gurú Clef? Imposible... ¿Acaso los has visto pelear?

- Es cierto...- interrumpió Umi.

- ¿Qué?

- Los rumores son ciertos... Clef y yo...- Umi mantuvo el silencio, realmente no sabía por donde empezar o, más bien, no sabía ni como empezó.

- Ustedes están teniendo... algo...

- Si Fuu... Y si Caldina me ha visto en el ala norte, es porque cada noche voy a su cuarto y dormimos juntos. Antes del amanecer regreso a mi cuarto y hago como que nada pasó, durante el día hacemos de cuenta que nada pasa entre nosotros.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿A que hora pasó todo esto?

- Pues... con todo lo que pasó con Takahashi, me di cuenta de que todos esos sentimientos que creía ya enterrados, en realidad estaban ocultos dentro de mi corazón. Le confesé lo que hace diez años no me atreví y descubrí que el también me amaba.

- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.- dijo Hikaru

- Pero si tanto se aman, ¿por qué tienen que verse a escondidas? ¿Es qué tienen algo que ocultar? ¿Están haciendo algo malo?

- Claro que no Fuu y tampoco me importa lo que digan, pero a Clef si.

- Ahora entiendo porque estas mal, Umi. Ocultarlo es lo mismo que decir que le avergüenza.

- Yo lo entiendo, Hikaru. Él ha tenido una vida muy difícil y desde pequeño se lo ha convencido de que su vida le pertenece a Céfiro.

- Pero ocultar algo que te hace bien duele, y más cuándo el silencio provoca que estés en boca de todos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si fuera por mí lo gritaría al mundo, pero respeto su decisión. Me basta saber que el me ama y tenerlo sólo por las noches.

- Entiendo lo que dices

- Pues a mi me parece una estupidez de su parte. Demasiado inmaduro para ser el mago supremo.

- Pero lo único que podemos hacer por ti mientras tanto es... ¡cubrirte!- dijo Hikaru

- ¿Cubrirla?

- ¿Cubrirme?

- Si, Umi... tú sólo quieres estar con él y nunca tendrás más tiempo que ahora que se esta reponiendo, si no mírame a mi. Desde que Latis empezó con esta misión apenas si tengo tiempo de darle las buenas noches. Así que... ¿qué tal un día a solas con el mago supremo? Podemos inventar algo...

- No lo creo Karu-chan, agradezco tu intención, pero seguir escondiéndome no es lo que deseo. Clef tiene que resolver esto.

…o0o…

Silencio. Era lo único que había. Silencio. Era una noche oscura, como todas en Céfiro, ya que no había luna que iluminara el camino de los viajeros. Por fortuna, las tenues luces de la aldea a sus espaldas aun podían divisarse. Aunque no ayudaban mucho. Salir a esas horas era una auténtica locura. Más aun lo era adentrarse en el bosque. Pero salir de día no era una alternativa, todos se preguntarían que razones la llevaban a abandonar la aldea y a sus hijos. Y si los demás conocían o sospechaban sus intenciones la tildarían de traidora y estaría perdida.

El caballo galopaba a paso constante. Estaba apurada pero no quería agotarlo, era su único boleto a su destino. Le indicó que se detuviera cuando el camino la puso en una encrucijada, un doble camino. ¿Y ahora? ¿Por dónde ir? Miró al cielo y tocó su abultado vientre, mientras este se ponía duro como una piedra, faltaba muy poco.

- Por favor, quédate un poco más.- susurró. Por suerte el cielo estaba totalmente despejado.

_- La cruz del norte... ella siempre será tu guía.- El joven sonrió._

_- Pero ¿cómo? No lo entiendo._

_- Mírala, ¿ves dónde está? Allí es el norte, por defecto sabrás los otros puntos cardinales. Por ejemplo, el palacio de Esmeralda se encuentra al sur, así que si quieres ir allá tendrás que ir en sentido contrario a la cruz._

Suspiró. Buscó el conjunto de estrellas en el cielo. Allí estaba, justo como la recordaba.

- Sólo espero que funcione.- dijo mirando su vientre.- Te prometo que llegaré a tiempo.- tomó las riendas del caballo y avanzó por el camino que iba en sentido contrario a las estrellas. Pronto las luces de su aldea comenzaron a desaparecer quedando sólo ella, la oscuridad y el silencio. Trató de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió firme en su camino, sabía que parar allí no era muy buena idea, lo mejor era llegar lo antes posible a la próxima aldea. Su mente comenzó a divagar por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

_- Yonicua, Tairon...- dijo saliendo de su casa.- ¡Vengan que el almuerzo está listo!- observó a su alrededor pero no los vio. En cambio pudo ver a sus vecinas hablando en la calle. Chusmas de barrio. En todos los pueblos, en todas las ciudades, en todos los mundos era igual. A ella nunca le había gustado el chisme. Que si la joven de enfrente salía con un joven de otra aldea, que tal o cual estaba embarazada... Por eso se dispuso a caminar hasta la plaza en la que sus hijos solían jugar._

_- ¡Renania! ¡Ven acá!- dijo una de sus vecinas antes de que llegara a huir._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Takira?_

_- Por lo visto no te has enterado de las nuevas, ¿verdad?_

_- Mira, a mi no me importa el chisme…_

_- ¡Es que no es chisme! Se trata de tu esposo._

_- ¿Mi esposo?_

_- ¡Qué fue capturado por la guardia real!_

_-¡¿Capturado?!  
- Si, bueno... ya te habrás enterado de que la guardia real persigue a los rebeldes... Pues, en la última treta a la aldea Sharpie, unos cuantos cayeron en las manos de las tropas del rey, entre ellos tu esposo y otros tres jóvenes de aquí. ¡El esposo de Maylin también fue capturado!_

_- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pobre Maylin! ¡Si lleva apenas unos meses casada!_

_- No puede ser...- dijo en voz baja, mientras tocaba su vientre y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

Meneo su cabeza, intentando alejar la tristeza. No era momento de flaquear, debía seguir adelante, aun faltaba largo camino.

…o0o…

Caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras, observando a los prisioneros en sus celdas.

Hombres comunes, hombres de familia, hombres que, incluso, alguna vez había visto caminando por los pueblos o visitando el palacio. Lo que esa mujer hacía no tenía nombre.

_- ¡Si tan sólo la tuviera frente a mí la ahorcaría con mis propias manos!-_ pensaba.

Se detuvo ante la celda que el compartía con otro rebelde. Dormía, pero parecía inquieto.-_ Pesadillas_.- pensó. Como buena ilusionista sabía que las pesadillas en un hechizado era signo de que el hechizo era débil. Su intuición no le había fallado, no en vano había pasado las tardes buscando la forma de deshechizarlo. Permaneció observándolo.

- Renania... No... ¡Renania!... ¡Niños!- gritaba entre sueños. Y en uno de esos gritos despertó de un salto y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Quién es Renania?- preguntó la morena, el hombre la miró fijamente. El silencio perduró unos cuantos segundos. La miraba como no entendiendo. - Renania... la nombrabas entre sueños.- Siguió mirándola con sorpresa. No recordaba nada.

- Es... mi mujer...

- _Entonces si recuerda cosas de su vida.-_ pensó.- ¿Estas preocupado por ella?

- ¿Por que a mi captora le interesa saber ese tipo de cosas?

- Nuestra intención no es hacerles daño, ni que pasen mal rato. Lo único que pretendemos es evitar que sigan creando caos, sólo defendemos lo nuestro.- El hombre permaneció en silencio.- No tienen porque hacer esto. En este momento podrías estar con ella, ¿por qué decidiste abandonarle para irte con los rebeldes?- la mirada del hombre cambio durante unos segundos, fue como si le volviera el brillo perdido, pero luego volvió a tener esa mirada sombría.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- contestó fríamente. Caldina estaba a punto de contestar, cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo en el recinto. La guardia imperial llegaba con más rebeldes. Observó en silencio como los soldados de Ráfaga empujaban a los hombres hacia las celdas vacías del fondo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Con cuidado! ¡No olviden las órdenes del rey Ferio!- gritó molesta.

- Tranquila, amor, ellos no les han hecho daño y tampoco se lo harán.- dijo el rubio, abrazándola por la espalda.

- El daño psicológico cuenta, mi querido Ráfaga.

- Estarán bien, recuerda que están hechizados...

- Los hechizados aun tienen sentimientos.

- Ya olvídalo ¿si? Tengo algún tiempo libre y a estas horas los niños duermen, ¿qué te parece si disfrutamos un tiempito a solas?

- ¡Vaya! Si que debes estar muy necesitado para pedírmelo y delante de los rebeldes.- rió Caldina, provocando el sonrojo de su esposo. Y se abrazó a él.- Deberías salir al campo de batalla más seguido. ¡Me encanta cuando soy yo la seducida!- volteó a ver al rebelde, él la observaba con cierta melancolía. Después de todo, quizás si había una esperanza, quizás podría encontrar el escondite de la tropa rebelde. Y él era la clave.

- ¿Y bien? Sabes que volveré a salir pronto.- Caldina suspiró, ¿cómo resistirse a una noche de pasión con su amado cefiriano? Su misión debería esperar, pero volvería con ese rebelde más tarde, estaba convencida de que lograría deshacer el hechizo, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y mucha paciencia...

…o0o…

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras ella lo miraba ir y venir, sentada en su trono.

- Ya cálmate Ferio...- dijo con dulzura pero él la miró como si lo hubiese insultado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Latis y Ráfaga están allá afuera, ejecutando mi primera orden como rey sin el respaldo de Gurú Clef, ¡y yo aquí! Debería estar dónde más se me necesita, ¡en los pueblos! Resistiendo el ataque rebelde con Ráfaga o buscando a esa mal nacida con Latis.

- Eres el rey, tu deber es ordenar. Debes permanecer aquí, este es tu lugar. Los rebeldes no te perdonarían la vida si te encontraran en los pueblos- Ferio agachó su cabeza. Quizás ella tenía razón, muerto sería aun más inútil. Sin embargo… ese comentario jamás hubiera salido de boca de Fuu. Tabaris podría ser un dulce, muy bonita, una excelente amante… podía cuidarlo mejor que nadie, pero no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a su princesa.

- Tú no entiendes, Tabaris. Toda mi vida he luchado por este mundo. No está en mi naturaleza quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Claro que lo entiendo. Pero jamás perdonaría que salieras a poner en riesgo tu vida por un absurdo capricho, hay personas entrenadas para hacerlo.- la (poca) paciencia del rey había llegado a su limite y estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!- gritó, descargando la ira que en realidad iba dirigida a su prometida. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una de las secretarias reales.

- Disculpe, su majestad, ¿interrumpo?- preguntó amablemente.

- Sabes que tú nunca interrumpes, Gaelle.- dijo usando sus viejos dones galanes que Tabaris tanto detestaba.- Disculpa por el grito. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Una joven lo busca, dice que quiere hablar con usted

- ¿Una joven?

- Dice que viene de la aldea Balbin, la verdad no pensaba dejarla pasar, pero insiste en que es urgente...

- El rey no está para atender a cada uno de los aldeanos en persona, para eso están los representantes.- interrumpió Tabaris

- Lo sé, señorita Tabaris, pero ella a cabalgado toda la noche para llegar hasta aquí, se ve agotada y alterada y... esta encinta...

- ¿Encinta?

- Si ella es una irresponsable no es culpa de—

- ¡Déjala pasar!

- Ferio...

- Si ella vino hasta aquí, de noche, sola y estando embarazada, debe de ser muy urgente.

- Bien, su majestad, le diré que pase.

- Ferio, ¿no crees que puede ser una trampa?

- Actuar como si fuéramos superiores es una de las cosas que provocan descontento en nuestra gente. Quiero ser un rey al que la gente recuerde por su bondad y por un gobierno ejemplar, no por su tiranía. Que lastima que no lo entiendas

- Pero…

- Recuerda que tú también pertenecías al pueblo cuando te conocí.- ella guardó silencio, no sabía que contestar.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez era la joven de la que Gaelle le había hablado- Ferio indicó que pasara. Se sorprendió al ver su abultado vientre, al parecer estaba en las últimas. Y no pudo evitar imaginar a su princesa en ese estado. La culpa y la nostalgia lo invadieron, sin dudas debía de haberse visto muy hermosa en ese estado. Pero fue otro el que la disfruto.

Ella lucía agotada, se notaba que no había dormido y que estaba sintiendo el peso de los últimos meses de la "dulce espera." Ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lo llevaba atado en un rodete alto, adornado con una hebilla en forma de flor. Sus ojos púrpura denotaban cierta tristeza. Llevaba un vestido suelto en tonos pasteles, de mangas largas, que se hacían más anchas al llegar a sus manos. Era claro que no llegaba a los 30 años. Lo observó con algo de temor y luego hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- ¡Oh! No es necesario.- dijo Ferio, algo incómodo. Y luego miró a Gaelle, quien permanecía en la entrada.- Rápido, tráele una silla y… ¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó a ala joven, mirándola a los ojos.

- No… No, no es necesario… Yo- -

- ¡Vamos! Debes de estar agotada y hambrienta… ¿Un café?- la joven no contestó.- Por el niño…

- De acuerdo.

- Gaelle, trae dos cafés rápido y algo para comer

- No tiene que…

- Descuida… Tabaris, déjanos a solas.- Tabaris frunció el seño, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Molesta se levantó del trono y salió de la sala sin saludar.- Discúlpala, tiene un mal día.

- Usted no tiene que darme explicaciones, su majestad.

- Por favor, deja el formalismo, me siento un viejo cuando me hablan de usted.-dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el trono. Enseguida volvió Gaelle con una silla para la dama y con ella, una de las jóvenes de la cocina. Traía una bandeja con dos tazas de café con algunas masas que colocó en una mesa que se encontraba junto al trono. La joven se sintió avergonzada. Realmente estaba hambrienta, pero le daba mucha pena la atención, jamás hubiera imaginado semejante hospitalidad y calidez de parte del rey. Hospitalidad que, suponía, se acabaría cuando supiera a que había ido.

- Adelante, no tengas vergüenza.- dijo una vez que sus empleados se macharan.- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Renania.

- Bien, Renania, descuida… no tiene nada.- dijo tomando un poco de su taza.- ¿Ves?

- Es que… me apena su hospitalidad y más con lo que vengo a pedirle…

- ¿A pedirme? Continua. Sin miedo.- la mujer bebió un poco de café. Luego volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.- ¿Cabalgaste toda la noche, sola, arriesgándote a ser atrapada por los rebeldes o por algún monstruo y estando embarazada, pero no te atreves a decirme eso tan importante que viniste a decirme?

- Bueno… yo… yo… quería pedir… por mi esposo.

- ¿Tu esposo? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Hace unos meses, mi esposo se unió a la tropa rebelde.- dijo sin mirar a Ferio a los ojos, por miedo al ver su reacción.

- ¿Rebelde?

- No sé que fue lo que le pasó, en que estaba pensando, ambos siempre creímos en usted, creímos en que era un buen rey y que nos sacaría adelante. Además, sólo por ser el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda, merece una oportunidad. Pero ella lo convenció, no sé como…

- ¿Ella?

- Kasumi Takahashi… la líder de los rebeldes. Un día llegó a la aldea con los suyos. Hicieron un acto en la plaza central. Mi esposo trabajaba por allí, así que escuchó la charla por curiosidad y de allí vino convencido de que usted era un mal monarca y que había que destituirlo. Llegó diciéndome que se ausentaría un tiempo porque se uniría a los rebeldes. Jamás estuve de acuerdo, pero él no me escuchó, se fue al día siguiente…- dijo tratando contener las lágrimas. Ferio no se animada a interrumpir el relato, escuchaba atentamente.- Y ahora… Él fue capturado por la guardia real.- los ojos del rey se abrieron de par de par.

- ¿Capturado?

- ¡Su majestad!- la joven se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló frente a él, mientras tomaba su mano.- Yo quiero pedirle que lo libere, él no es un mal hombre. Me hace mucha falta. Muy pronto mi bebé nacerá y no quisiera estar sola en ese momento. Además, mis otros hijos también lo necesitan…

- Oye… espera… No hace falta que hagas eso. Levántate.- la joven negó con la cabeza.- ¡Levántate! Es una orden.- Al escuchar esto, Renania volvió a sentarse en la silla.- Entiendo tus suplicas, pero yo no puedo liberarlo a sabiendas que es uno de los rebeldes que infunden el pánico y el desorden. Lo único que pretendo es asegurar la paz y ellos atentan contra ella. Quisiera puedas entenderlo, puesto que dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo con su actitud.

- Sigo pensando que lo que hace es incorrecto, realmente no puedo entenderlo. Él ha cambiado mucho. Y lo entiendo a usted, su majestad, después de todo ellos quieren su cabeza. ¡Pero le ruego piedad! ¡No le hagan daño! Yo no sé que sería de mi vida sin él.

- Descuida, mi guardia no tiene órdenes de atacar ni de hacerles daño a ninguno. Ellos se encuentran en las mazmorras del palacio porque allí tienen barreras físicas y mágicas, tal vez no sea el lugar más cómodo pero son demasiados para darles asilo en nuestras habitaciones y Gurú Clef no está en condiciones de crear un escudo para el palacio entero. Pero puedo asegurarte que no les falta comida ni agua, tampoco pasan frío, ni calor y no se les ha maltratado.

- ¿Puede jurármelo?

- Te lo juro por mi pequeña princesa, que es lo que más amo en este mundo.

- Gracias. Eso me deja más tranquila.

- Renania, creo que deberías saber que la razón por la que tu esposo cambio tanto de parecer. Él está hechizado

- ¿Hechizado?

- Esa mujer, Kasumi, ha puesto un hechizo en todos esos hombres que quieren mi cabeza. Esa es la razón por la que los mantenemos cautivos. Luchar en una batalla a muerte no sería la solución sabiendo que todos ellos son inocentes, como tu esposo.

- ¿Un hechizo? Realmente no sabe cuanto me alivia escuchar eso. ¡Me preocupaba mucho su extraña actitud! Pero, ¿por qué no lo han deshechizado?

- No es tan fácil, es un hechizo muy poderoso, pero estamos intentándolo.

- Quiero verlo.

- No sé si él vaya a reconocerte.

- De todos modos quiero verlo.

- Bien, quizás el verte ayude a romper el hechizo. Yo mismo te llevaré hasta allí.- Ferio se puso de pie y le indicó que lo siguiera. Ella acató la orden. Salieron del salón del trono y se dirigieron a los sótanos del palacio. Una vez allí, Ferio se acercó a los centinelas para que le den pasó a las mazmorras.

- ¡Rey Ferio! ¿Qué hace aquí? Usted no debería- -

- Yo decido lo que debería y lo que no… ¡Déjanos entrar!- el centinela frunció el seño y luego desvió los ojos. Ya todos conocían la necedad del rey y que era imposible decirle que no. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la reja que los separaban de los pasillos de las mazmorras. – No temas por la barrera mágica, como estas conmigo no te hará daño.- explicó a Renania, y ambos entraron en las mazmorras. Ella ingresó un poco temerosa, el lugar era bastante lúgubre. Como las mazmorras eran subterráneas, no entraba más luz solar que la que podía filtrarse por unos pequeños respiraderos en la parte superior. Le preocupaba saber que encontraría allí, pero confiaba plenamente en su rey. Sólo quería verlo y saber si la reconocía.

Caminó con la cabeza al frente, pero mirando de reojo a los apresados. Se sorprendió un poco, eran demasiados y, sin embargo, no eran ni la décima parte de los que en realidad eran. Vio al rey detenerse de repente. Lucía sorprendido. Se detuvo también. Observó a la mujer que había bloqueado el camino del rey.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Caldina?

- Mi trabajo, tal como quedamos…

- Pero, es muy temprano…

- Tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, aunque sea a donorem

- Él es… su majestad… Él es mi esposo…- interrumpió Renania, tomándose de la reja con ambas manos. Caldina la observó sorprendida y luego observó al hombre al que había tratado de deshechizar desde el día anterior. Él parecía reconocer su voz, puesto que volteó a verla, pero no hubo reacción, sus ojos permanecieron fríos y sin expresión.- ¡Kangoo! ¡Kangoo! ¿Puedes escucharme?- preguntó con cierto desespero.

- ¿Renania?- la joven volteó a ver a la ilusionista con asombro.

- ¿Cómo… sabe mi nombre?

- Él te ha nombrado varias veces, entre sueños.

- Parece que no me recuerda.

- Está hechizado, no te reconoce…Pero el hechizo es débil en él… Posee una gran fuerza de voluntad. He intentado hacerlo reaccionar pero, por más que parece que vence el hechizo, segundos después vuelve a caer en él… Tal vez verte le haga bien… quizás tú logres lo que yo no he podido logra… ¡Háblale! Aunque no logre reaccionar, él puede escucharte. Háblale y tal vez puedas ayudarlo a despertar...-

- Kangoo, ¿me reconoces? ¿Puedes reconocerme? Soy yo, Renania, tu princesa, tu reina ¿recuerdas? Así solías llamarme.- algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- Mi amor, los niños te necesitan, yo te necesito… ¡Por favor dime que me recuerdas!- el hombre se puso de pie y la miró de frente. La expresión en sus ojos cambió de repente y sus pupilas reaparecieron.

- Renania…- dijo en voz baja, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Estaba a punto de acercarse a las rejas cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza, como si la estuviesen atravesando con un cuchillo. Agachó la cabeza tomándola con ambas manos, mientras gritaba desaforadamente.

- ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!

- Tranquila Él está bien… es sólo un dolor de cabeza. Él está luchando contra un hechizo muy fuerte, es por eso que le ocurren ese tipo de cosas.

- Pero… ¡Hagan algo!- Caldina miró de reojo al hombre, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido nuevamente. Había sido un buen intento pero no había resultado. Y estaba furioso. Se apresuró a alejarla de las rejas, adivinando la intención del hombre. Él se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, impactando sus grandes manos contra las rejas. Tenía un físico impresionante, casi al nivel de Ráfaga y Latis.

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo!- gritó furioso.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí…

- ¡No! ¡No quiero dejarlo! ¡No quiero… ¡AH!- Renania llevó sus manos a su vientre y se retorció de dolor. Una fuerte contracción.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Caldina.

- Estoy bien, esto ya me ha pasado antes… ya pasará…

- Renania, será mejor que salgamos de aquí… el bebé esta por llegar.- dijo Caldina, mirándola a los ojos. Ella no respondió, sólo afirmó con la cabeza.- Ferio… ya vámonos…

…o0o…

- Entonces, ella llegó hasta aquí cabalgando… ¡Qué valiente! No sé si yo podría hacer algo así.

- Lo harías si estaría en juego la vida de la persona a la que más amas, mi querida Umi…- la joven de cabellos celestes se sonrojó por el comentario. ¡Sí! Por Clef era capaz de hacer eso y más, pero en este caso era la vida de alguien más la que estaba en juego. ¿Y entonces?

- Pero creo que fue una imprudencia llevarla a las mazmorras.- interrumpió Fuu, para salvar a su amiga de la incómoda situación y aprovechando la oportunidad para atentar (verbalmente) contra Ferio. Él sólo frunció el seño, lo último que quería era seguir peleando con ella.

- Puede que así sea, Fuu, pero yo realmente creí que ella lo lograría…

- Aun así, no es riesgo al que hay que poner a una mujer a punto de parir.

- Ya, Fuu… Ferio sólo quiso cumplir con su deseo. Además, ella está en buenas manos. Hikaru no dejará que nada le ocurra ni a ella ni al bebé.

- Pues no dudo que ella hará lo mejor, pero las cosas se complican sin la tecnología de nuestro mundo.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pesimista?- todos saltaron al oír que se abría la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes a la que habían llevado a Renania.- Hikaru ¿cómo está ella?

- Está bien, está en trabajo de parto, pero aun le falta mucho por dilatar… Ferio, ella no quiere permanecer aquí, está preocupada por sus hijos. Le explique que sería un riesgo salir al bosque en su estado, que el bebé podría llegar en cualquier momento y no tendría a nadie que la auxilie. Así que me atreví a prometerle que mandarías a buscar a sus hijos y los traerías aquí.

- Esta bien, Hikaru… No hay problema. Mandaré por los niños hoy mismo. Es mejor que ella permanezca aquí, no sea cosa que los aldeanos de Balbin sepan que ella vino conmigo y quieran tomar represalias.

- Bien, volveré con ella, es mejor tenerla controlada.

- ¿Seguro Hikaru? Te ves un poso agotada, tal vez debas descansar pequeña.- dijo Caldina.

- Bueno, es que no he dormido muy bien últimamente, pero estoy bien…

- Hikaru, no sabemos cuanto tiempo dure su trabajo de parto, y tú eres la única aquí que puede asistirla. Lo mejor será que descanses. Fuu, Caldina y yo nos turnaremos para cuidarla. ¿Verdad chicas?

- Por mi no hay problema, Umi.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… ¡Es en serio! Yo no tengo dotes de partera y estoy segura de que Fuu y Caldina tampoco.

- ¡Claro que no! Me da pánico de sólo recordar lo que sufrí al traer al mundo a mis mellizos

- Esta bien, tal vez tengan razón.

- Bien, yo me quedaré con ella ahora.- dijo Umi.- Ustedes pueden seguir con sus asuntos.

- Bien, ¡nos vemos luego!- dijo Hikaru, siendo la primera en salir. La siguieron los demás. Umi suspiró. Tomó valor y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto. Sabía que estar con Renania le traería recuerdos de su deseo frustrado de ser madre, pero tenía que enfrentarse a ellos, algún día los tenía que superar.

…o0o…

Había pasado el día encerrado en su despacho, desde que despertó esa madrugada con la sensación de soledad que lo había acompañado toda su vida. Segunda noche que ella no pasaba por su cuarto, sin dudas si se había enojado. Estuvo leyendo todo el día, tratando de alejar de su mente esos pensamientos negativos, esa sensación de que la estaba pediendo. La excusa era averiguar más sobre las luchas pasadas con los Takahashi, aquellas en las que él no había participado, pero había terminado con el libro que hablaba de la leyenda de las guardianas de Céfiro y se entretuvo especialmente con un capítulo en particular, un capítulo que acaparó toda su atención. Ese capítulo hablaba acerca de las razones que podían permitir que ellas fueran convocadas y también de las razones por las que ellas necesitaban volver a su mundo una vez cumplida su misión.

- Eso quiere decir que…- dijo, una vez que terminó el párrafo.

- Así es.- interrumpió una voz femenina. El mago levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado. Hasta donde sabía, estaba a solas. Y así era. Se sorprendió, aunque no demasiado, al ver a la imagen de la princesa Esmeralda.- Siempre que Céfiro las necesite, las traerá de vuelta, pero no es Céfiro quien las envía de nuevo a su mundo, sino que es el llamado de Mundo Místico lo que las hace volver. Ellas no pertenecen aquí, lo que único que deben hacer es aquí es protegernos. Por eso, cuando Céfiro está en peligro, su mundo les da el permiso de ser transportadas. Pero una vez que ya no hay más peligro, su mundo las reclama, porque es allí dónde pertenecen, y es allí donde deben estar para mantener el equilibrio. Y Céfiro no puede competir con eso. Pero las cosas serían diferentes si ellas tuvieran algo que pertenezca a este mundo, algo que hiciera que el equilibrio subsista aun quedándose aquí. Entonces, Céfiro tendría tanto derecho como Mundo Místico para reclamarlas y la decisión estaría en sus manos.

- ¿Algo… qué pertenezca a este mundo?- se preguntó a si mismo, en voz baja, abriendo los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus órbitas al responderse a si mismo la pregunta.- ¿Es acaso posible?... Entonces Fuu… ¿Y qué pasaría si sólo una de ellas tuviera esa posibilidad?

- A partir de ese momento, las tres tendrían la decisión en sus manos, independientemente de las demás.

- Entiendo…

- Gurú Clef… Céfiro las necesita… ¿Has notado como hasta las flores crecen más hermosas cuándo ellas están aquí? Fuego, aire, agua… ellas son nuestro equilibrio…- el mago se puso de pie molesto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cómo están las cosas no es imposible que ellas puedan permanecer aquí…

- ¡Tú lo dijiste, ellas pertenecen a Mundo Místico! ¡Allí tienen su vida, su familia y sus amigos!

- Tú deseas tanto como Céfiro que ellas se queden…

- Pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte pretender que ellas abandonen su vida por nosotros.

- Ellas lo sabrán de todos modos… El destino ya está escrito Gurú Clef, ellas tendrán la decisión final.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- ¡Clef! ¿Ocurre algo malo?- se sintió del otro lado de la puerta y la imagen de la princesa Esmeralda desapareció dejando al mago con más interrogantes que respuestas.- ¡Clef! ¡Abre la puerta por favor!- el mago se acercó a la puerta y le abrió a la mujer que estaba fuera. La rubia ingresó con algo de preocupación.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estabas encerrado?

- Sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad Sierra.

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

- ¿Hablar? Eh… ¡No! Sólo estaba… leyendo en voz alta.

- ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

- ¿A qué viniste Sierra?

- Bueno… Sólo venía a buscarte para que comencemos con el ritual

- ¿Ritual?

- ¿Acaso no querías recuperar tus armas?

- ¡Ah! Si, si… pues… ¡empecemos ya!

…o0o…

No puedo precisar cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Caldina fue a su cuarto a buscarla. Había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, desde que había dejado a Umi con Renania y aprovechando que Himeko había decidido pasar el día con los mellizos de la morena de cabellos rosas. Despertó sobresaltada cuando la ilusionista golpeó (más bien, casi tiró abajo) su puerta. Aun se sentía algo débil y muy mareada, sin mencionar esas terribles náuseas que le impedían probar bocado.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó de repente Caldina al notar que le había tomado bastante ventaja en el recorrido hacia el cuarto de Renania.- Luces pálida.

- Sólo una ligera indigestión, debió ser algo que comí. ¡Creo que aun no me acostumbro a la comida de Céfiro! Pero no te preocupes, luego iré con Gurú Clef para que me de alguna poción.

- Mmmm… ¿La comida de Céfiro te cayó mal? ¡Pero si es comida para bebés! Deberías de probar entonces la comida de Cizeta, esa si que te caería como una bomba…

- Emm… bueno… siempre he sido de estómago delicado.

- Si, claro… ¡pero los dulces no te hacen nada! ¿Verdad? A otros con esos cuentos, eres muy mala para poner excusas.

- Dime Caldina… ¿Crees que Renania ya está lista para dar a luz?- preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

- Pues... según mi experiencia, si... ella está que se trepa por las paredes. Créeme, no hubiera venido de no ser realmente importante. Ahora Fuu y Umi están con ella... bueno, ¡aunque Umi no es realmente de mucha ayuda!- comentó chistosamente, y ambas rieron.

Llegaron al cuarto en que se hospedaba la joven y entraron de inmediato. Ella permanecía en su cama, bañada en sudor. Tomaba la mano de Fuu con cierta impaciencia, mientras intentaba suspirar adecuadamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hikaru.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que se sienta?!- interrumpió Umi.- ¿Qué no esta claro?

- Umi...

- Creo que ya viene... puedo sentirlo...

- Bien, es lo que vamos a ver...- Hikaru se acercó al lavado del baño y lavó bien sus manos para luego volver a revisarla. Levantó sus largos vestidos para hacerle tacto.- Mmm... Pues... ni hace falta que vea tu dilatación, puedo ver la cabeza del bebé. ¿Estas lista?- dijo mirándola a la cara, ella afirmó con la cabeza.- ¡Umi, Caldina! Necesito que me traigan una fuente con agua tibia y toallas limpias... ¡Ah! Y también un cuchillo o algo similar y, por favor, que este bien desinfectado... lo necesitaremos para cortar el cordón.

- Descuida...- dijo Caldina y salió dispuesta a cumplir la orden. Umi hizo lo mismo aunque no muy convencida.

- _¿Cuchillo? Esto es demasiado precario. ¡Que horror!-_ pensaba mientras se alejaba

- Fuu, tú me ayudaras con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Solo dígame que hacer doctora.- Hikaru levantó el vestido de Renania hasta dejar su vientre al descubierto y empujó sus piernas para abrirlas lo más posible.

- Coloca unas almohadas a su espalda, que esté lo más sentada posible. Y asegúrate de que ella esté bien, yo sólo me encargaré del bebé. Cualquier cosa, sólo avísame.

- Hikaru… ¡ya viene!- dijo Renania en medio de un grito ahogado de dolor, y mientras Fuu cumplía con la indicación de Hikaru

- Bien, ya puedes empezar a pujar…- Hikaru suspiró. No era la primera vez que estaba en un parto, pero si la primera vez que debía llevarlo a cabo sola, sin el apoyo de algún profesional con cientos de partos exitosos en su haber. Muchas veces había soñado con ese momento. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento en que su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel?

-_ Vamos Hikaru, ¿qué pasaría si estuvieras en la Tierra y trabajaras de esto? Deberías soportarlo a diario, aun en estas circunstancias.- _se decía mentalmente, mientras la joven pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Caldina y Umi llegaron cargando una fuente con agua tibia, unas cuantas toallas, un cuchillo y algo de alcohol. A estas alturas Hikaru sostenía la cabeza del bebé para ayudarlo a salir

- Parece que llegamos a tiempo después de todo, Umi…- dijo la morena, pero la guerrera de Ceres no contestó.- ¿Umi?- preguntó volteando al verla.- ¿Estas bien? Estas pálida…

- Si… si… sólo… creo que es mejor que vaya al tocador…- dijo corriendo hacia el baño de la habitación.

- ¡Esta niña! Pelea contra monstruos y contra demonios como Debonel pero no puede presenciar un parto.- comentó la morena justo antes de oír el llanto del bebé que acababa de nacer.

- Es un niño…- dijo Hikaru, mientras Fuu se asomaba para observar.- ¡Caldina! Pásame el cuchillo.- Caldina acató la orden y le entregó el cuchillo a Hikaru. Con cuidado cortó el cordón y le hizo un nudo. Rápidamente Fuu tomó las toallas y envolvió al niño, para llevárselo a su madre. Renania lo tomó en brazos y lo miró con dulzura, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias…- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.- Muchas gracias a todas.

- ¡Es muy hermoso!- exclamó Caldina.- ¡Hasta me dan ganas de tener otro!- Luego miró a Hikaru.- ¿Y tú te encuentras bien? También estás pálida.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Hikaru observó a Renania y al niño. Era el primer bebé que había ayudado a llegar al mundo. ¿En qué momento pudo haber imaginado que sería en Céfiro y con tan precarios utensilios? Pero el parto aun no había terminado, ella tenía que ayudar a Renania a expulsar la placenta.

- Caldina, encárgate de lavar al niño… Fuu, necesito que me ayudes presionando su vientre…- Caldina tomó al bebé y lo llevó hasta donde estaba la fuente que había traído. Pasaron algunos minutos más para que esto ocurra, y fue todo lo que Hikaru pudo soportar.

Con su estómago revuelto, corrió hasta e1 baño y abrió la puerta sin importarle que Umi estuviera adentro. (Por suerte sólo estaba en el lavado). Se abalanzó sobre el inodoro sacando de su organismo todo lo que no había comido.

- ¿Hikaru?- preguntó Umi sorprendida.- ¿Una obstetra no debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas? ¡Eso déjalo para mí! ¿Cómo te las has arreglado hasta ahora?

- He presenciado decenas de partos y jamás me había pasado… Aunque esta es la primera vez que yo llevo adelante un parto sola.

- Entonces… quizás sean los nervios.

- Si… ¡Si! Eso debe ser.

Esa noche, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se encargaron de llevar al flamante padre al cuarto de Renania, por supuesto, tomando todos los recaudos necesarios para evitar que escapara. Lo llevaron encadenado y envuelto en un escudo de viento creado por Fuu. Era un hombre muy fuerte y de cuerpo imponente, sabían que al menor descuido podría escapárseles. Llegaron hasta la entrada, con cuidado de que nadie las viera y abrieron la puerta. Estaban convencidas de que ella lograría romper el hechizo.

- Si Gurú Clef nos viera ahora, ¿crees que nos mataría, Umi?

- Seguro que si, Karu-Cham

- Pero de seguro tendrás tus trucos para evitar que eso suceda.- comentó Fuu, y ella y Hikaru rieron.

- Sabía que no debí haberles contado.- reprochó Umi.

Al ingresar al cuarto, Renania, de pie, acunaba a su bebé, mientras sus otros dos hijos dormían plácidamente en su cama. Las mujeres empujaron al hombre hacia adentro y Renania lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que seguía hechizado y que tal vez no la reconocería, pero poco le importaba. Se acercó a él lentamente. Llevaba un camisón de los que solía usar Fuu y su largo cabello atado en una trenza.

- ¿No quieres conocer al último miembro de la familia?- El hombre permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida.- Míralo, es un niño, cómo tú decías, Kangoo… He pensado ponerle el nombre de tu padre…- de repente el hombre pareció reaccionar y miró a la mujer a los ojos.- Kangoo, mira nada más la familia hermosa que tenemos… Tus hijos y yo te amamos y tú nos amas también, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?- Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del hombre y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo perdido.

- Renania…- susurró ante la sorpresa de su mujer y las guerreras. Ella había conseguido romper el hechizo.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! _**

**_Bueno, este capítulo me quedó un poco largo, pero quería contar la historia y no sabía donde cortarla. ¡Espero no se aburran de leer! jeje_**

**_Una vez más, gracias, gracias y más gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y más a los que me dejan sus reviews, (he recibido muchos el ultimo mes y no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos) espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. _**

**_Saludos y gracias por pasarse por aqui!_**

**_***Magic Knight Rayearth y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo tengo autoría sobre esta humilde historia***_**


End file.
